


Fire and Brimstone

by al_kylic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AND this is technically a reader, Gen, but you are mainly just doing the exploring you wont be actually interacting w them, i guess, idk whoelse will be in here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_kylic/pseuds/al_kylic
Summary: You, a player exploring the infinity snapshots suddenly came upon a ruined world. The sky was gray and the sun forever stuck in the horizon, with fire ravaging on the local wildlife. You discover a stronghold entrance not too far away from spawn and decided to explore it.Little did you know of what you will uncover...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Stronghold Entrance

Upon entering the stronghold, you feel an eerie wind brush past you from the inside of the structure.

You come up upon a room shortly that has noticeably been destroyed by some sort of magic. Along with a massive chasm from the roof of the room to the surface, providing eerie skylight in the dark stronghold. You walk towards the center of the room, there's a half-burnt packet of what seems to be a report on top of an equally as the destroyed table. 

You decide to read it.

[⬛⬛/⬛⬛/2⬛⬛⬛]

Report #⬛⬛⬛  
...On their travels, the nomadic group of endermen, ⬛⬛⬛⬛, discovers two abandoned player cores. They seemed to have no player/body that they belonged to, so they decided to take these two cores in and wait for hosts. 

These two cores eventually became inhabited by Xisuma and his brother ⬛⬛⬛⬛. (Note. Any records of the seen history will censor itself without fail, there seems to be no way to communicate the younger brother’s true name. All attempts to view the younger one’s history has ended in [DATA EXPUNGED].)

You stop reading for a moment. The expelled word seems to be the younger brother’s name, however, the longer you look at it the more it seems to darken your vision.

You decide to stop looking at the word, it seems to be enchanted with some sort of unknown magic, better safe than sorry.

It was discovered early on that Xisuma’s core was destined to become an Admin Core. A core that allows a player to create worlds of their own and give the player extravagant powers. While the younger one’s Core has been examined, it seems that his core is somewhere between a gray area- between an Admin and a player.

Both Players are gifted with supernatural powers, most notably, the older one possessed the rare ability to shift and adapt his form to any environment, and ⬛⬛⬛⬛ commanded a creature-whisperer sort of ability.

As they grew up, these two brothers became inseparable, each with an uncanny sense to detect distress in the other and come to the other's rescue. At this point, the two brothers have moved to this central Endermen city trading hub in the Overworld, underground within a stronghold, as their needs outgrew the nomads that had once found them. 

However, what is strange is how Xisuma is able to leave this world on command like any other player, the younger one cannot. When the Admin leaves to take care of other business, ⬛⬛⬛⬛ stayed behind, experiencing everything with the Endermen and living on.

The younger brother’s strange core behaviors do not stop there, either. Thanks to the brothers’ living location, the core’s behavior is well documented in other reports. Upon inspection using leading Endermen technology, his core- which has been given the specimen name X-0150401- is found to be unstable. It is not volatile like a Hardcore player’s core, but there are visible damage and small cracks to its integrity, his ability to be able to respawn like other players is questioned.

The older brother’s core- Given the name X-0120424- has proven himself an intelligent player, and with his gifted admin powers, has been allowed to study Endermen Enchantment, typically only reserved for the highest class in this society. Xisuma, despite being a player, was able to pick up the basics of Endermen Enchantment faster than many other Endermen.

Despite this divide in their physical health and capabilities, the two brothers remained close as ever. 

Tragedy would strike, however, when the younger brother unexpectedly fell ill. Upon inspection of his player core, multiple more cracks and fissures have formed within it. It was falling apart at the seams. The older brother, struck with grief, halted his studies and spent every waking moment he could spare near his brother’s side. Becoming more and more hopeless as cracks progressed every day.

One day, the two of them disappeared from the stronghold. 

The Endermen Scientist, ⬛⬛⬛⬛, was responsible for monitoring the younger brother’s core, suddenly awoke to multiple facility alarms. The younger one was missing from his bed, and the older brother disappeared without a trace.

There have been many rumors regarding the disappearance of the brothers, however, none of them have proven to have much substance and evidence to support the theories. 

What is true, however, is the sudden appearance of a large crater, not far from the surface of the stronghold. Our team believed the worst has happened, and an emergency evacuation plan for the stronghold p--

The rest is illegible, the rest of the report seems to have been what you assume to be torn out, or burnt by the fire. 

You decide to keep the report and moved it into your inventory.

[+1 Log Report]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20535012
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action!


	2. Stronghold Hidden Stairwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You search the current first room you've found and explored what lies in the room, and what lies below it...

You decide to search the first room where you had found the report in. 

You take a bit more time to look above you, the chasm that was there seems to be caused by brute force, as to suppose to the roof collapsing on itself. You spot a half-burnt office chair on the ground and drags the chair under you, reaching up and touched the walls of the chasm out of curiosity. 

Much to your confusion, the dirt surrounding the chasm was still burning hot, you flinched from the heat. 

Christ, what created this thing?

[+1 Crumbled Burning Dirt]

Hopping off your height stand, and return to the room below you. 

Upon further inspection of the table that is in the center of the room, you notice a lever that was under the table, obscured by the surrounding mess of papers. 

Reaching for it, it took some convincing for it to move, but it eventually gave in and activates.

A file cabinet in the back moves, revealing a stairway down into darkness. You walk into the new opening, torch in hand to guide you, and to drive away the darkness. 

Walking down the long, ghostly stairwell, you find an iron door that has been ripped off of its hinges. You look up and spots a room that the door once protected to the left of the ripped-off door. Whatever was here definitely wasn’t happy.

There is a number pad next to the doorway, which seems to have expired for a very long time now.

You walk into the room, despite the doorway being so small, the room itself is rather big and spacious. Searching for a light switch, your hand brushes against a button on the wall. You pressed it, hoping it was the lights and you didn’t just activate a trap to your doom.

To your surprise, despite the structure being seemingly abandoned and in disrepair, the lights flickered on and activated, and you didn’t die! Hurray! 

Now that you are no longer relying on the light from your measly torch, you spot a smashed in terminal screen in the center of the room, and behind the screen, is what seems to be some sort of test tube. A lonely orb-like object sits in the test tube. You assume that it was once full of some sort of liquid, like all those movies you’ve watched. 

You approached the terminal screen, amazingly, it seems to be that only the screen was damaged.

Upon further inspection, they keyboard below the screen was… wiped with purple blood? 

You dabbed the purple blood with your gloved finger, and shockingly (and much to your horror), it is still wet. 

[+1 Bloodied Glove]

Geez. Now your glove is dirty. Better switch it out for a clean one later.

You searched for the power button, and it was conveniently right on the top left of the keyboard, amazing work! That was such a difficult task!

You turn the terminal on, despite its disrepair, it worked and booted up to life.

[⬛⬛/⬛⬛/2⬛⬛⬛]  
Attempted Recreation of Specimen X-0120424: Project Information

Since the creation of this project at the year 1⬛⬛⬛, thousands of years ago, we searched for our own player cores to research, as creating a prototype based on something we have not seen or no longer possess has proven to be incredibly difficult.

However, with the recent possession of two new player cores, we began experimenting with creating our own cores with humane information gathered from the functionality of these cores. With the ultimate goal of searching for Endermen immortality and to preserve existing cores. 

The first core that we have attempted to recreate is Core X-0120424. The stronger and more resilient out of the two cores we have in our protection. The original glow in a brilliant amethyst purple, a purple very much similar to our own eyes, of which we hope will ease the hybridization process between an endermen and a player core. As that the owner of Core X-0120424 has shown a great affinity towards Endermen Enchantment- Currently studying in ⬛⬛⬛⬛- an affinity to the magic that is rare even in Endermen.

For added guidance, we asked the owner of Core X-0120424, Xisuma, to also participate in this project. The Player generously agreed, and thanks to him, we know understand much more about player cores than we could’ve ever found out on our own. We believe that Xisuma had agreed to this project because of his brother’s odd, fractured core.

However, despite the successes leading up to the project, the creation of a core seems to be nearly impossible. We matched every physical property that Core X-0120424 had, while the copy and the original shared the exact same traits, it does not function well. Upon the creation of the core, its light dims and flickers out within days. Any attempts to enact a hybridization process between a mob and the artificial player orb has resulted in failure, resulting in horrible hostile abominations, th--

The terminal bursts into sparks and you flinch away from the computer screen. Geez, the computer doesn’t seem to be in that great of state of repair, after all.

After the terminal had exploded, you reach over for the orb-like object resting on the bottom of the broken test tube. This must be one of the prototypes of X-0120424. Upon further inspection, the orb has cracks and fissures on its surface, and it has a weak, light purple color…

[+1 Prototype X-0120424]

It seems that this location has been completely explored.

You returned to the main hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20538649
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action!  
> This time, there is a new kind of option you can choose: An "Uncertain Outcome" option! This simply means that upon choosing this, you are risking that you cannot return to previous locations or options that were once available to you. But upon choosing it, you will unlock a completely new set of options!
> 
> Happy voting!


	3. Stronghold Centeral Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a much more peaceful enviornment after the first area you've explored. But is it any welcoming?

You chose to walk further into the stronghold and away from the entrance.

The further you walk into the structure, the more isolation you feel… The walls seem to have seen something you have not seen. You walk past a security gate that seems to have stopped functioning completely. It has been smashed in like that terminal you found. Maybe in another timeline, that would’ve worked and you would have probably walked straight into your demise…

[“Continue into the Strong̴̝̺̎̇ḧ̶̪̦́ö̴̪́̈l̵̘̼̚̕d̵̬̯͗͋ ̵̠̑?̶̧̩̓͆?̵̠͎̎?̸̟̌͐?̵̛͓̊?̵̥̈́̀!̵̧͈̽̆?̷̣̇͜?̴̭̮̓ (uncertain outcome)” has been removed from your future options]

...Well, no use thinking bout that, now.

As you finish up walking down some flights of stairs, you come out into an open area. It was a ravine that cut straight through the stronghold, however, it seems that it used to serve as some sort of central marketplace hub for the stronghold. As that there was a large center platform, with several wooden bridges leading off of it and into the cliff sides of the ravine.

Like the rest of the structure you’ve been exploring, it is in great disrepair. What you assume to be a large crystal lies lopsided, leaning on the railing inside of the larger center platform. You approach it and picked up a stray piece of the crystal that has been chipped off, maybe it will have some use later.

[+1 Stray Crystal Piece]

Now that you are at the center platform, you look up. You can see the dark sky from the opening of the ravine, and the gray grass and vines weeping gently in the wind. Many of the platforms and bridges have plants overgrown over it. 

You step on something slippery, you lift your boot up to see what you stepped on…

It was the same purple blood you discovered in the backroom lab terminal.

This blood had to have come from somewhere- probably from the endermen that once inhabited here, according to the logs you’ve read up to this point- but where are their bodies? Where are any of them now if only their blood remained?

You enjoy fighting and all, but you shudder at the thought, you have no idea where a whole civilization of inhabitants had went, or what ended of them, but you have an idea that it probably was not good. 

After walking to one of the side stores by using one of the bridges, you come across a magazine stand (Endermen have magazines?), you can barely make out any of the text due to burns and tears, but you can at least make out the headline. 

“ENDER ENCHANTMENT PLAYER PRODIGY! An EXCLUSIVE interview with Xisuma, the legendary player that has been accepted into the noblest position to study the art of Endermen Enchantments and the leadi--”

The rest of the text is illegible, however, you really don’t need to read more to audibly groan at how sappy and bootlickish the title is. 

You decided to keep the half-burnt magazine.

[+1 Half-Burnt Magazine]

Across from the other side of the ravine, near the stairway where you had come from, you spot abandoned coffee shop, the sign, and its storefront has been long gone and buried beneath the rubble from the cliffs above, but you had a feeling judging from the cups scattered around and a general hunch. 

Walking down the path built into the cliffside that you had found the magazine on, suddenly you felt the wind rush past you as if a shadow had just run past you. A shiver sends itself from the base of your spine to your head, and you quickly spin around to check your surroundings.

There was nothing there. You saw it clear as day, it was a tall shadow. It felt more like a memory more than just some breeze.

You shook your head and ignored it, fixed your hair, and continued on.

You reach a long ladder, it both extends upwards and downwards.

Looking up, you can see what seems to be a burning building, however, the material doesn't seem to be deteriorating or burning away. You might find some books in there.

Looking downwards, you can see more steps into the deeper parts of the ravine, and what seems to be a living area section of the stronghold. 

It’s up to you to decide which you want to explore first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20542444
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action! Uncertain Outcome options will only be available once, so, therefore, it has disappeared. The former option to go outside and search for the crater from the first report you found has also disappeared, due to the fact that you've missed your chance to explore it. Normal options (like searching for the crater) only last two chapters (including the chapter it is introduced in, while Uncertain Outcome options last only one.


	4. Stronghold Living Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon exploring the Stronghold Living Quarters at the bottom of the ravine, you discover an abandoned house that is weirdly attracting to you...

You decided to go down the ladder to the living quarters.

You readied your hand and flexed your fingers, gripping on to the sidebars of the ladder and slid down the ladder, creating a screeching sound that echoed through the ravine, who knows what kind of thing you’ve just alarmed, all that matters is that you probably looked really badass doing it!

Upon reaching the bottom, the first thing you notice is the mushy mud on the ground. Suggesting that it has probably recently rained, along with that, the petrichor in the air makes you miss home. The moisture is a little muggy, but refreshing to the dryer atmosphere that was at the central platform and inside of the structure. 

The buildings that lie down at the bottom of the ravine radiates a protective aura- it made you feel much safer than before. They are created out of pristine endstone, much like many of the end cities you’ve found before.

You come up onto a long disservice fountain, that has run dry probably many years or decades ago. You see there are engravings on the bases and rings of the fountain in galactic, you find yourself being able to read it:

“ᒲᔑ|| 𝙹∷ᒲ𝙹ᓭ ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ || ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ !¡∷𝙹ᓭ!¡ᒷ∷, ᔑᓭ ᔑ ʖᒷᔑᓵ𝙹リ 𝙹⎓ ⍑𝙹!¡ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑꖎꖎ ⎓ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ⍊ᒷꖎᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸, !¡ꖎᔑ||ᒷ∷ᓭ, ᔑリ↸ ᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ᒲᒷリᓭ ᔑꖎ╎ꖌᒷ.”  
...May Ormos City Forever Prosper, as a Beacon of Hope for all fellow travelers of the Overworld, Players, and Endermens alike. 

It seems that this Stronghold’s name is Ormos City, for some reason, it feels oddly familiar as you rolled the words over in your head. 

You guided yourself further down the main dirt path, further into the Living Quarters you go, the safer you felt than before. 

One house, in particular, caught your attention. You approach the entrance of the house, and you attempt to read the nameplate… 

It seems like the plate is enchanted in the same magic to censored the name in the first report you’ve gathered. Making it impossible to deceive and read. 

You reach out for the handle of the door to the house, surprisingly, it opens up easily, the dust that clung to the door falls off like snowflakes, inducing a few coughs and sneezes from you. After recovering from the dust attack, you finally open the door fully and let your gaze rest upon what you assume to be the living room.

Compared to the outside of the building that is very much of Endermen architecture and design, the inside is what you would expect another player to decorate their house with… Upon further inspection, you notice how the walls are actually painted to as if imitate cobblestone and oak logs, many common materials players use to build their living space. 

You close the door behind you out of habit, and you also notice the inner side of the door is painted to be a classic spruce door with an indescribable amount of detail on it. You are afraid to make any sudden movements as if any could disturb this art piece of a house.

You notice the floor creaks under your weight, oddly enough, it fills you with nostalgia and warmth. However, there was a sense of uneasiness in the house, radiating from the center of the room.

There are many buckets on the desks and tables of the living room, substituting as plant pots. The plants are long dead, but it is easy to imagine a time when they are lovingly taken care of, just as much as the amount of care went into the walls. 

You carefully moved to the center of the room, where there is a fireplace, and next to it at a right angle, are two tan couches that are facing each other, and has- who knows how many layers of dust- laying on top of it. The left couch has some books stacked on it, unlike the lab rooms you’ve explored prior, you seem to can’t find the heart within you to disturb this little haven in the stronghold that reminds you so much of home. You leaned over to read the title of the books…

“Player Core Physiology: Introduction to the Player Anatomy”  
“Cooking Recipes: For Players, and by Players”  
“Advanced Ender Enchantments, Third Edition”  
“End Magic 4403: Advanced Methods”

...It seems that none of these are very interesting, to you, anyways. 

Your eyes turn towards an old, dusty leather book on the table between the two couches instead. It seems completely out of place, almost as if it was not meant to exist- let alone be possessed- at all. It seems that the source of uneasiness came all from this leather book. You carefully reach out for it and grab it off of the table. 

You open the cover of the book, and to your surprise, it has no name. Instead, on the cover page, an intricate symbol of an eye lies in the center, you touch it, and it is weirdly hot to the touch. 

The longer you hold the book, the more it is beginning to freak you out… You quickly put it back on top of the table, where it was.

The haunted feeling left you as soon as that book left your grasp. How could anyone stand the aura of this book, let alone read its contents?

After putting the (creepy) leather book down, you look around, there seem to be stairs to leads up into the higher parts of the house. You gently settle your boots onto the steps of the wooden stairs, at the top of the flight of stairs, you find yourself in a hallway that has a simple beige wallpaper, as suppose to a painted wall, and classic wooden floor with a soft carpet on top, you remove your boots in house manner. You see two rooms on either side of the hallway.

The left room has a simply decorated door, with an old, worn-out nametag with a name beginning with X. While the right room was decorated in a bunch of stickers and covered in painted-on plants. 

Choose a room to explore first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20543889
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action! The Options have refreshed because you've entered a new area. Old unexplored options will return once you've exited your current area.


	5. Stronghold Residence: Left Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore the room on the left side of the hallway first... Finding sometimes rather questionable, and even sinister.

You reach for the door handle on the left room, and it creaks open slowly into the room. It seems like that the door used to have a functioning lock, however, due to aging, it has been since then out of service.

To your surprise, the room consists of more or books and pieces of paper littered everywhere, more than what bedrooms usually have. It looks more like someone’s study, more than a resting place. 

Ignoring all the books and paper littered all over the floor and even taped onto the walls, the appearance of the room itself is clean, as in the sense that the walls are white, and the floor consists of pale birch wood, and a simple single colored carpet on it (it’s purple.). The left side of the wall is completely covered in bookcases, of which are completely stuffed to the brim with books, seemingly most of them are for studying Endermen Enchantment, with a few rows here and there are dedicated to Players or Player Cores, and even self-care books.

Against the wall directly across from you, is a large wooden desk made out of dark wood planks. It is somehow even more covered in paper and books throw onto it. You spot a laptop beneath all of that mess, and you uncovered the poor thing from the pile. You open the laptop’s cover, and not to your surprise, it is completely out of battery. Maybe if you kept it with you, you’ll find something to power the laptop. 

[+1 Unpowered Laptop]

You open one of the books out of pure curiosity and open up to one of the bookmarks.

The Curses of Endermen Enchantment  
The Branch of Curses on Endermen Magic is not widely known for a reason, it is highly dangerous art to dabble it, even for the best of students in EnderEnchantment. However, this section will briefly go into descriptions of Curses, to teach our students how to identify Curses and avoid casting them… 

You skip a majority of the page to a highlighted section near the bottom.

...Curse of Binding is used to force a certain item onto an individual. It’s dangerous to ever do so, because of the complications of risking to you binding onto the item, instead of the item onto you. It is also easily abused… In history it has been used to attempt immortality, this has resulted in often disastrous results, and often, binding the wrong soul to the wrong body, causing it to lash out violently… The method of casting is--

The rest of the page has been ripped out.

It seems that the top student of EnderEnchantment might’ve been dabbled into the deeper end of the art… For what purposes, though?  
You search the desk for some other clues, but all you found was nonsensical diagrams and symbols scribbled onto pages, each of them with some little variation from the other. You decide to take one of the more polished looking ones with you.

[+1 Unkown Diagram]

Accidentally, you knock over something that you weren’t aware of was there before. You pick up the knocked over a picture frame, however, it seems that the picture inside it is very faded. You can make out two figures standing next to each other, both smiling brightly. Despite being one of them being obscured mostly because of the aging, the other is still rather clear. You assume that it is Xisuma in the frame, base on his shyer smile, and his darker hair compared to the other figure.

Oddly enough, you feel nostalgia for something that you were not there for. You click the picture out of its frame. You feel some bumps on the back of the picture.

01031  
Happy Birthday, ⬛⬛⬛⬛

[+1 Old Photograph]

On your way out of the room, you brush your hand on the spines of the books tucked away in the bookcases. One of them felt loose. You pull it out, and something large moves outside.

It seems that this location has been completely explored. 

You return to the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20546850
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action! This time, you have a new Uncertain Outcome option.


	6. [???] Hidden Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a hidden lab beneath the fountain, thanks to the book lever you had activated. You decide to explore it.

On your way to leave the residence, you attempted to open the door on the right side of the hallway. Strangely, you find it locked, despite the lock on the left room not functioning. Maybe you can find a key for this later.

You move your way downstairs and out of the house, you immediately notice the fountain that you’ve discovered before had moved to reveal a series of steps down into the darkness. (Oh great, even more, mysterious stairs that lead into god knows where!)

You bring out your torch again and walk into the darkness below the fountain, the feeling of safety that the living quarters provided you begin to fade away, and the air becomes dry and chilly again.

In the middle of the steps, you hear a loud shifting noise behind you, you raise your torch towards where you come, finding the fountain had moved back into its normal location…

Well, there is only one way to go forward now.

Upon reaching the end of the steps, you find yourself coming up on a medium-sized room, with only a terminal in the middle. You walk up to the terminal, and to your surprise, it automatically activates itself, and a light purple screen comes into existence, an automated voice reads the lines on the screen out to you.

“...”  
“Please extract your Player Core to verify your identity.”

You summon your Player Core, and attempt to use it…

No Response.

Of course, what did you think was going to happen? There is no reasons to believe that your core will work. You retract your Player Core back into yourself, and instead, you pulled out the only other thing you could think of that could get you verified. 

You hold out the [Prototype X-012424] over the terminal, and shockingly, it actually worked! The terminal entered into a loading screen, probably confirming its entry. The same robotic voice comes back on.

“...”  
“Welcome back, Dr. Xisuma.”

The inactivated lights that you failed to spot before flickered on to life, and emits a white lab light. Some of the tube lights seem to be out of commission, however, and seem to be stuck in an endless loop of flickering on and off. 

In your awe of the lab switching itself to life, you suddenly realized that the Prototype core you’ve been holding has significantly damaged. It probably won’t last another verification… As it seemed the verification process of the first terminal had somehow stressed it.

[-1 Prototype X-012424]  
[+1 Damaged Prototype X-012424]

You quickly make it through the new door behind the terminal that has opened, and now find yourself in a long hallway. Before you could adequately view your surroundings, a loud banging noise forced you to turn your head towards the source. 

Then another.

Then another.

And then a few dozen more… All at the same time. 

You stare, horrified of the sudden nose. The banging is now accompanied by grunting and howling. Upon focusing, you realized that the walls on both sides of the hallway were in fact, cages.

Caging… something. You stand in place, frozen in shock, as you took the time to take in the appearance of one of these… Creatures. It is an eyeless abomination with too many mouths to count in its dirtied, once pure white fur. Its claws, and teeth too twisted to be natural, with its mouths dripping with saliva… It once seemed to be a normal animal, but those days seem to have been far gone. Although it has no eyes, you can tell it has seen death nearly countless times.

You turn to the other side of the hallway, the left cage seems to contain something that is the exact opposite of the creature across from it. It is a black mass of an unknown material, with many, countless eyes staring back at you, with many legs sprawled out away from the main body, seemingly reaching for you. Underneath all that black material, you can make out a white orb… It seems similar from this view to a Player Core. 

A terminal raises itself off of the ground in the center of the room, you approach it. Lines of text begins to load itself.

Creatures from two attempted Player Core hybridization experiments, X-0120424-0300 (Right Container) and X-0120424-0007 (Left Container).

Dr. Xisuma, Termination Verification?

[YES] // [NO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20550752
> 
> Here is the poll for your next action! While all of the other polls before this are important in their own right, this will be even more important than usual. Choose very wisely.


	7. [???] Hidden Lab Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is terribly wrong.

After a few moments of deciding back and forth, you overwhelmingly decided against terminating the creatures. You pressed your hand on the [NO] option on the terminal, and it retreats back into the ground.

Once the terminal had retreated back into the ground, the banging significantly became quieter, you take a look at the creatures on both sides of the hallway. The right one looks much calmer, and it turns its back on you and retreats into the darkness. While the left one still, stares back at you with those countless eyes, but somehow, you could tell its thankful. The left one approaches the edge of the bars and “spits” out an unknown key from its body.

[+1 Odd Key]

You pick the key up and crouches down to the left creature’s level, and wave a little as thanks.

You move on past the first part of the hallway, however, you seem to notice that the further you go, the more the lights flicker. As you walk down the hallway, you spot 4 paired test tubes, illuminated in an eerie purple light on either side of the hallway. At the feet of these tubes, you spot terminals. There are 4 terminals on both sides, you decided to start reading the left side first, starting from the closest to you.

Strangely enough, the terminals are loaded to some sort of personal logs… instead of study reports.

Log #1  
...His condition is getting worse.  
We don’t know what’s wrong- I don’t know what’s wrong, either.  
It’s not an issue you can physically spot on the player himself. Its directly to do with his core, the anchor for him to this world is failing.  
He is losing his grasp on this reality.

...I don’t know what I can do.  
It’s completely hopeless. It’s getting desperate.

Please, hold on for a little bit more, ⬛⬛⬛⬛. Big brother is coming to save you.

Log #2  
There is nothing more distressing than seeing something slip away from you so slowly, but surely. You can hold on to it, but it still slips between your fingers… It’s like… a broken hourglass.

They all say I’m slipping, myself. They see me up at an ungodly hour in the unspoken part of the library and within my own study and say that I’m going down under. It’s not like they understand it, anyways.  
Recently, I got my hand on a dark leather book. It was hidden in the deeper parts of the library. The methods of… obtaining this book is darker than what I would’ve preferred, and rather unfavorable. However, it’ll be all worth it in the end.

It’s all going to be okay, ⬛⬛⬛⬛. I got this.

Log #3  
Upon reading the book I have obtained, the methods seem a little crude. I think I can perfect it by apply some modern Enchantment arts, and some help from the technology to secure its success. However… It is uncharted territory, and there won’t be an indicator of the end results.

That is a risk I’m willing to take.

Tomorrow, after midnight, I’ll visit the Royal Labs again. I’ll probably need a large power source for this, and I know exactly what I can use.

Everything, everything for you.

Log #4  
I have to admit.  
This is not a spot I want to be in, at all.  
If there was another way, I would’ve done it, a billion times. But there isn’t.

The Replicating Player Core Project has been put on hold by me, my team heavily objected to this, but there is no choice. I need all of my time and energy to focus on this. There are more important things to worry about. Why put your effort into a project you know will fail from the beginning?

Despite this, I’ve reclaimed the most successful clone of my core from the labs, under the geis that I’ll be keeping it secure. They still trust me.

I’ve easily been able to check out a piece of the End Crystal for myself, too. Its simply amazing how much trust can buy you.

Log #5  
You lost.  
You lost the battle to keep your grip on this existence.

I tried everything to extend your time on this world.

In a couple of weeks, there will be a twin total lunar eclipse of the two moons that orbit this world. It’ll be the only chance I get to communicate with the world beyond.

Please, wait for me.  
I’m coming to get you back.

Log #6  
I believe I have perfected the method.

By enchanting a soul with Curse of Binding, it forces a soul to attach to an object.  
I attempted the procedure on two deceased creatures from the Replicating Player Core Project, and it worked. They came back to this existence, and there seem to be no additional side effects from coming back from the gates of hell itself.

However, the energy that was required to reach into the realm of the dead is more than I would like. Just by testing two times, despite it being an overwhelming success, it has almost completely drained the piece End Crystal of its energy.

I no longer have a second to spare.

In 3 days, it will be the twin blood moon.

I will have to come up with a compromise.

Log #7  
Tomorrow is the fateful day.

I’ve decided on the compromise that will fill in the rest of the energy required, the rest filled by what little the End Crystal has left. The resulting energy is over the minimum required according to my calculations, but it will be a backup.

I rescued your body and core from the facility.  
It’s so nice to be with you again.

Tomorrow.

Log #8

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

<DATA EXPUNGED>

WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
WARNING  
GAS CONTAINMENT BREACH. ALL WORKING PERSONEL EQUIP YOUR RESPAITORTER AT THIS IMMEDIATE MÓ̴̝̖̎M̸̦̜̑̿Ḛ̵̌̔N̴̳̽͠T. REPEAT. REPEAT

REPEÄ̷̟͖T

R̷̦̱͆E̶̜̍͆P̴̨̈́EAT

REPẸ̵̋A̷̧̝͐̏T̶̜̎  
̶̪͇̇͑  
̷̹̦̔Y̶̭̟͐̆o̷̧̜̓͘ų̷͆r̶̞̞̅́ ̷͔̐̏m̸̫͊i̵͖͑͐n̷̼̄̌d̴̢͗̀ͅ ̸̫͝f̶̢̒l̶̺̑͝ͅơ̴̤̓ő̶͜d̵̟̣͘s̴̥̄̓͜ ̸̰͌͜w̸̨̩̔ĭ̸̖ṱ̶̯̑h̶̟̓̔ ̴̻̈́̓ẅ̴͌ͅͅh̶̖͎̑̏i̴̱͗͆t̸͎̗̓e̶̩̿͌ ̴̩̣͗n̶͎̄̈ö̷̢i̴̹͂͝s̷͙̾̏ë̶̙̖́̓.̸͓͚͋̌ ̵̨̑Š̶̼o̴̼̾̈m̷̜̝̃̓ĕ̴̬̏ͅt̵̟̊͒ḧ̴͕i̴̛̫͝n̵̠g̴̟̕͝ ̷̞̆i̸͖̟͛s̶͍̰͑͑ ̸̮͍̿w̷̻̒̈́r̴̝͚͆o̶̼͐n̴̠̕ͅg̶̫͔͝.̷̲͌̌ ̷̠̾̚Ş̶̛̜̂o̵̺̎m̵͔̔̋ͅę̸̂ẗ̸̯̇ͅh̶̺i̷̡͝ͅň̴͓g̶̻̒͒ ̴̭̔ì̵̗̍ṣ̷̛ ̶̩̾͝w̸͚̕r̵̞̻͌̚o̴͉͔͒ǹ̷̎ͅg̷̯͈̔.̴͇͈͒  
̵̖̤̐͝ ̴̯̹̽̇S̴̼̊̓͜ỏ̴͔͓̌m̸͔̃e̶̟̜͂t̵̯͔̀͠ẖ̶͓̈́̓į̸̳̿̇ń̵̲̣g̸͓̾͘ ̸̱̿i̵̝͘s̶̱ ̵͕̥̄͐w̵̗̤̍r̵̓̒͜͜o̷̰̔̽n̷̛̘g̷̯̈́͘.̵̤͚̓  
̴̮͕̚ ̵̼̺͐̀S̷̫͆o̶̻̥̍̂m̷̳͈̀e̷͓̺͛ṭ̵̢̔ḥ̵͐i̴͔͊n̸̢͘g̸̦̏ ̸̧̛̈͜i̷̲͒s̶̙̬͆͑ ̸͍͙͌̉ẅ̴̪́r̴̶̘͎̊͋ǒ̸̭̈́n̵̨̰͍͍̜̗͒͊̈́͐̅̾͘g̸͚̻͛̂̿͋̈́͜.̶̧̺̤̞̃̉̾̇̒  
̴̧̝̗͙͎̯̲͗̐̑͠͠ ̶͍̮̟̝̼̱̈́́S̶͕̯͇͔̳̭̤̈́̈́̒̓͋o̴̩̙̓͐̓m̶̢͚̂͝e̵̹͙̒̇̎̽͝ṯ̵̮̭̀̈́̃͋̆̚͝ḧ̸͕́͊͋̇͑͝i̴̟̱̰͈̠̲̞̖͗͒͒̅̑̇̍n̶͙̕g̸̨̧̣̯̣̬̃͜ ̶̤̈́́̈́̂̈́͠i̴̦̙͓̙̫͈̓͑͗̉͛̚s̸͙̗̪͖͌͘ ̵͕͉̬̤̣̺͆͝w̶͓̼͖̾̋̑̐̈̈́r̵͓̺͉͊o̴̡̱̩̳̦̙̿̒ǹ̸̖͊̿͒̎̃̑̀ǵ̴͔̱̳̤.̵͓̩̼̝͇̏  
̶̡̘̥̇͑͑͗͜͝ ̸̢̹̯͎̖͂̽͑S̶̯̰͚̭̞̞̄o̴̬̥̮͍̪̰̎̓̈́͆̏m̵̨̰͕̲̘̃͘͜e̵̘͈̦͉͚͊̅ṭ̴͖̩͗h̵͍̱̬͉̤͑į̶̖̳͈͚̰͂͗n̵̗͎̣͍͙͗̐̎̔͜g̵̛̥̟̘̲͌͋̆ ̵͎̣͖̤̒́͋̐i̸̮̰͎̥̽̈́͐͜͜š̶̥̮̝̠͜ ̸̩̠̋̌̀͛̃̕͜w̴͍͊̇͌̽͠͝ŗ̶̞̫͖̬̦͇͓̎o̴͕̠͓̭̔͌̋̽̂̒ņ̴̗̼̺̫͇̹̹̀̂͛̿̀̚͝ğ̴̢̙̗̣̳̠͔͋̓̽͐ͅ.̶̹̭̍̎̓͠  
̷̯͚̟̖͇͉̰͒̄̍͒̚S̶̛͔̹̯̼̜̭̣̏̌͑ͅo̶̡̖͈̝͕͙̻̖͍̻͂̃̉̐͂͝m̴͎͈̥̣͊͊̾̔͆̄͝ė̷̹̮̻͆̓͂̇̾͘̚ț̶͕̘̫̤̞̲̝̦͌́̿̕̕h̴̝̭̅̐̌͆͑̍̂̍͠͝i̸̧̡͔̱͓̩̋ń̴̨̮͒͐ĝ̶̘̝̠̭̈́͊̿̄̕̚ͅ ̵̳̃̉́̑í̸̫̲͉̼̈́̍͜ş̵̰̙̖̯͈̯̙̦̌͌̄͗͛̏͒͘͝ ̵͍͖͙̥̮̗̼̖͔́͗̓̚͜͠w̴̡͍͍̠͕̭̰̤͖̓́̄̿̾͒̈́͐̈́r̴͇̲̓̕o̷̢̟̠̟̙̥͛̓̆͌̔̂̌̆̎n̶̢̦̤̦̥͎̳̅͋͒͊ḡ̵̛͔͚̥̪̼̃̍̈͑̉̀̕͝.̵̭̽̄͛̿̆  
̶̣̮̊̄ ̷͈͈̍̑͂̓̆̾͊S̴͍̫̙͙͌̊̍̇̅́̚o̴͚̦̍̄̚m̵̢̛̮̃̄̇̈́̃̽̈́͘͘ͅe̸͙͒̅̈̀͊̚͝t̵̼̱̘̬̳̫͙̭̄ḩ̸͍̻̰̒̆͝į̷͇̭̖̩̻̪̙͗͆̿͗͐͋̓̒̚ņ̵̘̫͑̆́̓̌̇̒̈́̚g̴͍̙̦͍̘̏͆͛͋̓̾́̚̕͜ ̴̭̈̽ì̶͚̑͂̅̿̇̃̿s̶͔̬̻͋̽̐̈́̂͑̕ ̶͈͗͐̈́̋̈́̓͝͝͠w̸͔̯͓̘̻̪̳̯̆̓̽͂͝ȓ̶̳̪͙̙̗̎ö̸̺͚̟́͗̆̔͜n̷̗͉̫͓̈̈́͂͠g̶̨̲̦̥̙̞͒̂̽̃̽̎̑͐͘.̷̯͈̘̬̣̪̞̙̘̌̏  
̶̨̧̛̳̮̞̀̂̋̈́̾̐͝ ̷̨̢̖͇̝͆̅ͅS̷̝̤̞͖͖̲̾̌͗͛̊́̈́o̴̢̪̩͇̗͍̦͇̱͚̽̈́̈́̿͊̈́͗̽m̷̮̬̐̐̈́̈́̕͠ë̶̼̲̳͎͋̑̅͆̃̏͗͜ͅt̵̛̛̤̔̉̉̚h̴̨̰͚̹̫̙̻̗̝̰̑î̶͔̅̓n̷̢̧̝͕̜̲̺̆͌̀̓̿͝ģ̸̦͙̼̥̩̲̝̆̓̑̊͒͗̃̈͒͝ ̶̢̢̟̤̦͉̬̥͇́̓͒͗͗̓̿͝͠ĩ̴̳͛ͅs̴̻̮͇̄̌̚͠ ̴̡̯̣̙̏̽̑̋͐̊t̸̢̢̢̒ę̸̺͔͙̣̙͎͗̿r̶̡͔͖̟̊͛͑͋̆̔͠r̵̨̨̡͈̗̗̹̙̐̄̌̇͗̅͋͝i̶̱̫̜̝̕b̴̻̗̜̱͂͐̈l̵͖̠̠̎̓͋͋̒ÿ̷̳̠͎̬̖̮̣̱͓͍̿̚,̴̘͚̩̃̃͝ ̷̺̰͉̟̤̜̍̑̄̄t̸̴̵̴̶̵̶̷̷̷̷̸̴̵̵̵̸̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̥̯̝̱̞̩͉͉̺̬̭̮̪͈͚̘͓͕̞̦̖̰͉̖̼͙̫͇̜͚̰͍͍̹̦̠̫͖̦͉̠͙̣̭͈͔̝̫̱̥̺͔̭̬͉̳̟̬͓̠̖̠͇͇͔͔̖̭͉̦̱̜̳̘̞̗̰͎̹̘͙̖͇̘͈͚̳̬͎͖̭̱̩̬̗͍̙̫̘̭͙̫͍̤̘͙̮̝̱̦̱̼̫͚͕̭͎͎͇̟̲͍͕̳̜̰̟̠̣͖̳̞͍̲̭̱̤͙͍̱̗̩̖̭̬̦͚͓͓̣̭̩̖̩̺͉͕̑͌̿̀͒̽̓̾͊͌̿̔͂͛̆̌͋̑̈̿̒̓̎̽̆̒̈́̍̐̈́̊̈́͛̃̾̍̀̒̌͒̈́̉̔̊̒̃̏̊̅͒͑͒̉̓̀̔̃̅͛̽̓̾̈́̈́̓̐͂͐̈́͊̍̒̀̒̑̿̂̊̂͆̑̐̍͗̍͋̓̔̒̈́̇̋̿̈̋͐̆̓̋̓̽͗͗̆̈́̃̾̓̎̄̽̓̉͆͌̏̀̏̎͌̏͒̅́̀͗́́̏̇̅̓̑̆̃̎̃̒̑̿͌̈́̐̓̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅĕ̸̶̴̷̸̶̴̵̷̵̡̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̲͉̭̣̲͓̥̭̥̜̺̰̗̙̼̪͓̠͕͖̯̣̫̝̳̩̺͈͚̟̦̳͓̪̣̟͎̻̼̹͓̞̳̠͙̯͚͖̖͎̭̞̫͇͖͈̮͈̟̣̲̪͕͚͖̞̪͈̪͓̣̮͔͔̲̼̱͔͚͎̭̮̰̟̞̲͇͇̬͕̘͎̩̝̗̘̤̮̗̜̰̰͖̠̲̭̲͖̫̼̏͌͐́̆̄͐͛̈͂̏͆̄͊̈͊̃̇̏̃͊̋̈́̔̓́̀̔̊͑́̉̒̋̾̈́̌̆̈͗̉̍̌͑̒̏̀͛͊̽̽̉̏̽̈́͑̊̆̊͑̇̎͐́͊̊̽̊̊̋̂͑̎͆̓̑́͛̅̔̅͐͐͊̐̀̽̆͒̎̒̏͌͋̿͌̍̊̈́̊̍̍̅̏̅͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̶̷̸̷̶̸̴̵̴̵̸̴̴̷̷̸̸̷̶̴̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̥̺͕͖̪̪̭͙̣̺͇̘̼̯͍͖̟̮̫̜̭̘͉̝̜̰͇̻̣̟̙̣̖̗̹̖̱̻̲̫̘͎̩͔̩͈̫͈̙̠̻̞̞̮͓͙͕̝̖̹̪͇̟͎̦̭͈̯̞̺̲̤͓̗̙̰͓̫͖͈͈͎̝̙̩̤̻̫͕̮̘̭͙͍͎̹̺̜̰̞͕̫̩̖̻̬̻͔̗͈̠̳͇̞̺̜̘̳̮̥̟̩̝̻̺̠͖͕̺̰͉̝͖̹͓͙̦̜͚͙̹̤̖̟͖̞̲͇̜̳̺̺̺͔͇̦͈̗͓̭̫̥͈̠̙̦̗̮̭͙̩̰̻̻̬̮̜̜̫̬͖̦͈̞̺̳͈͕̜̼̯̃̌̍̊̍̌̓̽̂̎͋̃̐̿͋̒̏̈́͊͆̄͛͗̾̎͋͑͊̈́̄̉̓͊̽̈́̄͑̔̉̔͂̉̈́̾͑̒̑̀̅͐̓̌̅̏͑̑̑̓̋̄̑̈́̌͗̎̈́͛͂͐͒̄̈̆̃̈́̃̔̌͛̋͛̈́̇̽̈́̍͒̋͒̍͌͆̈̎̓̑̏̾̑̐̂̓̓̃͗̇̇̈́̉͆̎̿͐̈̉̃̈̉̓̽̑̾̾̋́̍̎͋̓̈́̉̊́͆̒͐̉́̇̏̇̾̾̓̆̇̈́͗́̈́̏̽͒̂̍̿̑̆̇͗͐̋͊̅͒̌͛̈́̅̃͌̈́̿͊͑͊͂̋̽͗̉̌͒̏͛̃͒̏͑̽̇̀͑̒̊̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̸̸̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̷̶̷̸̸̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̖̜̞͕͔̬͚̖̩̭̤̜͍͍̦̖̱͓̱͉̜͇͎͚͍̟̰̝̱̪̪̗̲͕̹̰̮̩̳̪̹̦̳̰̞͓̖̱̤͎̰̩͎̮̬͍̫̥͔͚̯͉̹͉̝̩̪̲̻͈̹͙͍̩̤̹̗̖̣̬̞̬͈̖͚̫̯̰̘̳̲̦̻̭͉̪̣̺̹͚̤͇͕̦̫̬͈̬̦̝͖̰͍͚̰̖̰̞͙̺̞͙̝̣͎̘̩̬͉̘̞̞̣̳̖͍̺͍͕̣̠̙̯̞̺̤̰͛͛̄̃̆͛̎̇̋̿͂̄͑͌̒͐̄͊̂̂̀̿̅͗͗͋͌̽̓̏̃̓̇͗̓̓̎͗̊͛̓͊̉̈́́͛́͋͛̈́͒̽͂̽̈́̍̈́̒̀͋̈̈́̈̈́̇̀̄̄̊̂̓̈́̾̎͌͒̽̂͗̊̈̃̉̀̑̏̿̂̽̂̈́̈́̋̅͋̐͊̐̀̎͛̅͆̋́͋̃̿͗̽̌͋͐͛̈́̇̎̄̐̄̍̆͂̈͂̾̀̉̍͌̈́͆̐̓̏͛̈̈́̓̓̈́̓̊̈́̓̌̓͂͊̊̄͋̆̽̈́̓̏͛̍̓͆͛̏̇͆̍̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̴̸̷̸̴̷̸̵̶̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̛͎̹͇̖͚̜͚̰̜͎͙̼͎̝̬̦͓͓̞̬̥̗̰̲̟͚̬̰̠̠̜͖̥̝̟̫̻͎̫̭̘̩͇͕̣̱̗̜̬̼͓̫̰̘̯̙͔͈̙͇̼̙̰̻̼̤̟̼͙̮̜̲̤̣̝̦̞̝̠̘͈̪̬̭̠̱̪͔͍̊͊̇̋͊̋̿͊̈͐͆͛͗̒̒̑̓̃̇͐͗̒͒̏̄̽̌̊̆͑̆̑̽͗̿̏͒̈́͐̈̉̄̈́̊̇̅̒̈̅̓͋̔͛͋͐̄͋̅̈͐̏̿͊̚͘͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅb̷̴̷̵̸̷̵̵̴̶̸̴̴̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̮̙͈̥̗̠̠̱̹͙̝̟̗̜͖̳̮͔̗̟̙̼̱͇̗͕͎̩͖̘̜̥̺͎̦̮͓̯͙͍̯̲̙̮̣͇̮̟̟̟̦̦̩̲̖̞͎̤̻͕͎̗̳͙͉̬̙̹̭̲̲͚̬̺̤̪̠̣̮̘͚̫̥̦̜͈͙̜̬̟̻͍̣͚͍̱̤͖̲͇͈͉͙̭͎̫̼͕̮̟̞͈̺̙͔̯͙͍̻̺͔̠͔̱͈̩̮̲͎̰̑̎̔͌̌͊̀̈͒̓̅̓͆͐̋̏̈́́̾̈̽̈́͒̎͋͂̓̒̑̅̎́̃̇̂͗̽̌̈͒͌̑̾̅̽͂̈́̊͑͆̈́͒͋̈͑͛̓́͆͐̄͑͐̏̆̃̀̐̇͑̏̓͗̾̇̆͊̈́̄̎̄͋̿̍̓͗̀͆̃̓̀̂̋̐̏͒̑͂̂̓̊̒͋̂̏͂͆̆̐͑̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̴̶̵̸̸̶̶̷̴̴̵̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̟̫͖͎̟̭̯̩̣͖̭̩̦͓͇̹̳̮̼͔̭̜̖̭̹̜͚̰̟̫̳͔͕͙͓̟̗͓̫̠͓͈̞͚̩̝͎̠͉͍̲̘̤͍̤̜̦̹̫̟̲̮͓̖̭͎͇̳͇͕̙͈̻̬͇̠̣̥̦̰͔͇̺̦̠̯̤̙̼̹̿́͊͑̑̇̌̅̅̐͋̄͌̓̇̈́͑̎̈́̎̎͒͂̿̈́̀͌̐̅͊̍͒̃̋̓̽̈́͗̊̒͛̈̈͑̋͂̓̓̇̑̃̆̐̆͋̀̇͒̄̓̾̂̾͊͑̉̔͌̐͐̈́̍̽̾̓̂͌̌͐̑̓̋̀̅̓̿̋͑̓͋͒̿͒͑̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̷̶̶̶̷̴̵̸̷̵̶̴̵̵̷̷̴̵̡̨̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̗̤̪̰̞̟̦͈̱̠̠͙̯̙͔̝͔̖̤̬̟̗̪̯͕̳̼̣̙̠̤͔̞̪͔̖̘̪̖͚̭̜̤͚̬̭͚̖͓͚̰͙̰͔̬̺̩̘͔͇̟̞̰̝̟̯͙̦̪̞̠͔̮͚̩̪̜̭̼̳̙̹̫͓̲̦̤̞͓͓̼͕̰̹͇̝͔̖̫̲̖̱̟̻̲̗͔̟̳͚̞̞̞͍̲̘̩͓̲̖̣̭̦͇̬͍̝͍̹̮͇̙̯͕͇̯͇͇̯̲̠̭̖͉͚̙̖͍̞̬̼̘̳͍̖̮̞̟̤̖̼̜̲̺̮̠͕̰̦̜̙̬͓͍̯̜̺̱̼͔̖̝̲̪̭̤̻͇̮͉̪͖̣̭̙͍̮̰̍͗̅̅͊͒̂̌̓͒̄̒̌̑͒̍̔̽̈́͛̑͗̇̆͑̒̾̈́̈̓̊̽͒̊̃̆͌̌̆͌̃̾̈̍̀̈͆͐͌̑̿̃̓͐̍̓͋̿̀͋̒͗̒̑͒̔͗̿̾̑͆͛̐̓̓̊̔͒̃͐̆͊̾̿̿͒̃͋̓̆̍͌͌̎͂̇̾̓̇̄̃̈́̈͒̀͆̆͆͋̓̀͗͋̓̽̈̅̀͆͊̃͐͋̿̓̊̎̌͛̈͋́̑͌͐̎͗̌̔͛̈́̌̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̵̶̸̷̵̷̴̵̵̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̰̘̫͓̺̳̯̦̪̪̰̯̬̞̥̫̫̖̩̲̝͙̞̻̦̭͈͚̞̗̘̞̞̲͓̬̫̱̙̹̣̻̰̠̝̣͇̼͕̥̪̪̦̮̯͓͍͎̙̺̹̩̗̫͖̱̹̰̙̻̩̣̲͔̯̲̫͕̥͉̫͙͕̱̮̘̞̘͌̉̏͐͋̓̍́̑͛̅̌̍̎̓̈́̈́̌͗͐͛̿̂̈́̉̆̑̽̃͒͒͂̈̓͆̆͒̅̉̊̈́͊͑͐͋̊͊̆̿̃̿̉͋̓̐͊̆͆̾̽̃̆͂͑͗̓̊́̊̃͂̽͑̏̊̽̈́͐̄̍͗̅̈́̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̴̷̸̵̷̵̸̶̷̴̴̷̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̜͇͔̗̹͓͈̖̬͇̭͕̦̻̝̯̹̮͎̟̘̺̝̹̮͖̣̦̟̲̪̹̮̰͔͉̣̞̹̱̠̩̳̘͖̭̥̼̭̳̳̱̻̗̦̠̯̫̜̟̙͚̥̘̙̰̥̦͍̻͈̪̗̰̜̱̱͎͎͓̯͔̰̗͍̺͖͇͇̜̳͎̻̜͙͙̭̼̦͍̠̱̖͔̞̪̝̟͓͙̗̭̬̬̠̞̺͎̣̫͔͓̩̲͖̝̺̞̪̘̮̤̯̲̼̯̦̺̜̾̇͛̆̈́̊̏͗̽̽̽̒̍̌̔̅̒̽́̿̆̈́͆̎͒̽̈́̌͗̓̅̐͆͂̈̈̓̾̆̄͐̔̓̎̌͊͂̇́̆̔̈́̂̍͌͛̐͂̎̾͌̆̽̓̓̏̒̊̓̈́̾͐̋̋͊̀̈͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅŗ̶̸̷̴̸̶̸̸̷̷̸̵̵̵̡̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̖̫̠̲̹͕̩̼̰̜̮̞̱̺̹̙͈̰̩̫͖̭̻͎̖͕̳̙̫̹͉͚͔̯̳͍̟̩̞̜̟̩͎̖̳͖̟̘̦͙̣̫̖̞̬͈̜̖̻̝̝̼̰̦̠͉͉̞͓̮̠̤͉͎̞͈̯͇̱̖̜͕̩͓̯̳̺̩̮̙͈̞̝͉͎̯̰̻̖̯̠̣͍̬̝̘̗̬̖̖͎͚̫̮̪̜̻̮͕̲͙͙͖̦̪̙̼̦̮͎͔̠̝̖̯̯̳͚̦̦̩̙̝̺̻͉͇̈́̄̀̓̋̆͛̊̀͆̊̋̾́̅̂̆͗͊̄͋͗̑̊̃͋̍̌̈́̿̊̈̄̆̓͗̽̅̈́͑̇̊̇̆̏̎͌̓͂͊̃̐̿͊͌̾͂̏̀͒̓̓̀̽̔͗̇̈͐̓̽͊̆͒̊̔͋̐̑͆̓̌͂̇͌̐̓̇͆̿͒̑̉͐͗͊̇͌̈́͑̾͋͊̂̐͗̋͒̆̿̈́̏̔̉̑̑́͑̈́͆͋̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̴̶̵̴̵̵̸̸̸̴̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̼̗͎̭̪̙̱̞̝͎̪̝͓̩̞͓͕̠̘̭̫̰̫̬̦͍̹̮͕̞̩͙̼̻͎̪̗̮͉̘̺͕͓̱̞̣̼̩͉̻͕̤̯͈͎̳̗̭̺̝̻̖̣̩͚̻̣̼̜͔̯̺̼͎̲̤̫̬̯͙̣̙͇̫̤͖̜̙͎͖̭̱̠̬̺̗̮͎̱̗̼̼͙̜͈̰̬͇͉̜̔͗̈́̏̅̌̐̾͐̉̍͋̓͌̈̐̂̎̃̒̊̈͑̋̆̄͗͐̈̋̍̅̀̈́͌͗̾̋͗̍̇̿̈́̉͌̒͒̎̈̄̔̽̌̽͂̿̿̍̋̔̄̑̏͛̂̊̾̍̃͑͒̇̀͆̋̊̽͗̓̏̊͋͂̿͆͌̃̎̋͑̇̿̍̔̓̔̂̂͑̌̃̿͂̀̆̈͆̔̄͗̑̌̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅṋ̶̵̸̴̴̸̴̵̷̶̵̵̸̷̶̸̶̶̴̴̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̺̺͈̳̣̖̟̙̥͖͓̳̤͎̙̺̞̮͔͍̠͙̱̬̬̟̳̰̖̤͇̻̼͍̣̻͚͓͙͙̼̫͙̪̝̻͚͕̯̦̫̘͍͇͙͎̫̱̰̹̣̙͎̥̘̭͕͎͙̰̻͈̪͇͙̫͙͕̪̹̳̤̙͖̻̞͇̮̹̘̣̺̦̰̺̘͇͚̼͓͎̤̬͍̘͔̜̼̼̲͔̯͖̠̱͇̼̦̬̦̜͕̲͕͔͕̱̭͇̳̟̩͉̼̮̻̲̖͍̰̳̻͙̻̤̫̰̻͎̰͓̗͕̤̺̰͚̥̰̞͇͔̘̹̻̼̣͈̠͚̫͓͈̼̤͓͖͖̯̬̦̼̫̼͚̩̹̬͔̆̈́́͒̽̒̉̊̃͑̑͆̅̾̉͛̈́̐̄̋͒͑͑̌͒̒̄̄͒́̔̅͌̀̂̽̆̌̍̈́̄̆͂̉͒̍̍̊̽̊̏̄̒́̃̓̽͗͂̏͛̃̓̆́̓̄̒̄̈́̄̓̏̽͒́̈́̍̇͆̉̆̃̇̈̈́͊̀̾͊͊̽̈́̄̏̆̆̇̌͒͊̋̏̓́͐̄̓̍͋̓̈́̌͊̉̓̿̉̉̉͌̓̔̆̔̅̋̊͊͌͌͗̌̍͆̏͐̎͊̈́̏̓̏̽̈́̈́̃̉̉̊͒̏͋̉̽͌̿̈́͌̾͛̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̵̸̶̷̵̷̶̷̴̷̸̶̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̖̻̱̰͈̳͈̼̫̟̬̭̲̫͖̘̫̲͚̹̟̟̝̱͎͚̹͕̦̲̺͍̞̲͙͕̖̩̫̫̰̜͍̱̻͍̪͍͈̯̘͈̖̯͎̞̫̝̲͖̫͉̰̭͎̻̤͈͈̹̣̱͚̲͈̥̝̘͉̠̗̣̠̲͔̣̦͕̙̬͓͙͍̫͚̱̟̱̯͔̺̞̝̖̼͚͎̊̂͆̐̓̌̒̎͗̓̅͋̇̌͑̂͊̑̍̎́̅̎̈̒̄̎͐̇̈́̎͒̏̈́̍͂͒̅͂̌̾̍͂͋̔͋̉͐̓̐̇͛̅͋̏̌͋̋̄̊̌̃̒͂͂͛͊̿́̎͗̾̓͋̊̒̃͌͛̾̿̂̍̊̂̏̎̋̑̂̓̈́̈́̒͆͛̓̿̇͐́̌͂̈́͑̇͌̔͐̆̌̊̓̓̽̊̈̀͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̷̵̷̵̵̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̷̶̴̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̛͇̰̝͓̟̣͇̗͕̙͖̻̣̦̣̤͈͕͙̬̺̰̗̭̙̮̥̲̱̘͚͚̤̝̖͚̦̭͕̥̗͈̗͎͍̣̦̮̝͙̫̭̘̱͙̟̹̜̜̫͍̞̫̦͙̩͎̩̜̩̰̘̲̬͍̲͈̗̗̳̮͔͉̭͓̳͖̜͉̟̫͎͎̫͓͖̲͖̪̭̖̤̮͙̣̼̩̦̫̺̘̗͚͇̻͈̹͈̜̮̻̯͈͎̘͙̮̮͈̫͚̠̫̺̹͉̟̮̠̜̳̤͇̼͚͔̯̗̳͎̺̫̹̬̺͉͖̪̺̳͖̩̘̯̫̮̟̻̟͚͔̼͉̼͇͖͐͑͆̈̆̌́̂̋̇̎̈́̃̽͂͐̅͗̏̋͐̏͂̀͛͒͛̄͛̓̎̿͂̇̏̋̾̓̔̈̇͗̑͐̈́̈͌͗̔̎̊̉̀͋͗͋̈̒͗̃͑̈́̍̂́̔͛͗̓̄͊̑̌̈̍̆̏͂̎̈̔̄̐̓̆͑̎̀̍͒͛̽̌͑̀͂̾̉̈́͆͑̌̈̔̌̄̒̓̈́̌̓̈́̈̾̽̑̾͑̈́͑̈́̊͆͊̾̇͑̒̄͑̈́͆͋̆̈́̾͛͗̌͌̔́͊̒̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̠̠̙͍̓  
̷̗̞̭͋͗́̈́̔̏

You blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20555967
> 
> Something is terribly wrong.


	8. The Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to the sound of crashing waves, and shrieking seagulls.

You wake up into the darkness.

Suddenly, you hear the sounds of seagulls calling and shrieking above you, you force your eyes open.

You are on a beach.

You push yourself off of the soft, warm sand, shaking the particles of sand off of your hair. Looking out towards the ocean, you see the sun is slowly setting, with more seagulls flying towards it, away from the shores. The waves crashes onto the shore in a rhymic pattern, one after another...

“Hey.” 

A chill sends itself up to your spine, it’s been a while since you heard another human voice, after all. You attempt to move, only to discover you are actually not in control of your body anymore.

Despite this, you can still look upwards, towards the source of the voice. Their face blurred out, and their voice sounds like a faded memory of a dream.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you wake up? Yoư̴̢̧̲͓̬̘̩͉̞͉͔̬̟̦͙̞̬̺͙̖̩͖̙̭̱̩̰̥͉̩͎̤̪͔̼̲͚̞͙̗̇̍̒̈́͒̒͒̂́̾̎̾̍̎̈́͒̈́͌͌͆̔͝ͅͅr̴̨̛̛̩͇̩̫̲̟̩̜͍̒̈́̾͒̃̒̇́̂̑̆́̊̈̂̈͑̋͆̐̾̓́̆̊̄̍̂͊̀͒͌̈̈́̅̇̒̈̆̏̔̐͛̑̓̾̏̃̇̒̉̅͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̰̬̰̟̻̭̭̳̪̜̣̲̺̞̫̳̥͕̫͖̟͕͎̯͇͕̝̠̘͉̘͎̹̟͇̹̘̲̦͎̺͔͈͉͓̭̝̫͓͓͙͑̃͊̒͐͐́͂͆͗̇̾̀̄̈́̾̈̅̏͆̄̉̒͐͆͋̎̈́̾͊͑̽͌̓͆̀̅̈́͊͂̎̅͛͆̽̅̋͂̈̒̍́̽͋̍͋̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅb̵̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̲̙̩̞̳̭͇̠̭̖̥̗̜͉̲̲̫̻̹͇͉̖͇̭͇̭͚̜̠̱̱͎̭͖̩͔̦͕͍̭̥̫̪̼̖̠̦̱̲̝͙͕̹͔̼̥̭̫͎̟͐͐͂͒́̂͛̌̃̌̑͂̃́̽͆̄̒͒͗̈̑̒́͆̈́̂̏͊͛̊̃͂̑̊̋͐̇͒̉̍̒̂͆̓̈́̿̑̏̆̓̌͆̃̏̈͋́͋̚͘̕̚̕̚͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̶̡̧̮͖̲̫̩͇̻̜̗̦͐̓͊̽́͂̃̿͌̋̀̆͗͆̐̌̍̇͑̅̔̐̔̓̔͂̇̃̕͠͠ǫ̷̴̵̶̸̸̷̸̶̴̴̶̶̴̶̵̸̶̶̴̶̴̴̸̸̴̵̵̷̷̷̵̶̵̴̸̷̷̶̸̶̵̶̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̴̸̶̸̶̷̵̴̵̶̷̷̸̵̸̷̵̸̶̶̵̴̵̷̶̶̴̴̶̸̸̴̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̶̴̴̷̸̷̵̵̴̸̴̵̸̷̶̴̴̷̵̶̸̶̶̶̵̶̷̷̸̵̷̴̷̴̸̴̸̶̴̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̞̦̰̹͓͇̼̞̫̬͖̞̹̬̲͈̥̰͖͔̥̣̙̗̝̞̹̤̹̟̲̞̣̰̭̣̞̭̟̦̪̭͔̭͕̲͉̲̳̯͎̳̣̖̭͔̙͔̯̙͓̱̪̞͇̙̼̳͇̜̠̬̫̼̜̘͖̰̭͍̞̜̖̻͔̤͔̳̫̲̭̘̥͇̫̻̦̯̘̠͕̪͕̩̖͇͔͍̠͈̰̭̳̣̮̗̟̟̮͔̟͕̦̣̼̭̫͖̗͓̺̳̤̠͓̦̬̠͉̠̮̫̱̰̞͕̲͔̗̱͚͇̘̟̦̬̗̰̬̲̩͓̫̺͎̬͇̳̠̜̝̱͈̠̹̰̘̫̜͇͙̹̱͕̩͚̬̯͍̝̗͔̻̝̫̼̼͖̜͍͍͎̹̙̺̻͖̺̬̜͉͔͍̤̭̠̻̤̬͇͇̰̹̝͙̩͇̳̱̫͇͖̖͇̫̟̭̗͚͙̤̹͉͇̣̫̻̫̤̟̹̭͈̣͉͕̱̜̖̱̺͎̯̦̬̘̳̻̭̣͇͎͚̝̠̟̥̺̼̹̲̪̗̱̳̬̮̙̭͈̲̣̤͔̼͙͓̰͍͎̭̼̬̭͖̦̝͍̱̬͔̬͎̲͖̬̫̱̼̳͍̝̘̼̹̱̘̖̜̥̠̗͈̰̻͖̥̳̯̩̙̩͔͍̹̱̮͎̺̮̮̫̟̰̞̞̫̥̬͚̗̫͕͇̪̯̟̞̫̩͚͕̣͔̺̹͍̳̬͍̝̳̲͕͙͎̙̱͚̫̼̫̩̙̱̣̮͎̫̦͚̥̗̩͇̲̭̙̣̗̯̟̻̺͉̪̟͖̟̖͈̹̳̪̩͔̯͉͍͉̠̜̭̣̟̖̤̪̰̪̣͙̹̖͕̤̖̼͙̺̥̦̪͈̪̥͚̼͔̰̯̦͔̯̝̟͕̰̪͎͕̤̯̺̗̭͙̳̥̻̜̦̪̬̱͎͎̠̩̼̥̪̥̟̙̘̦̮͚̲̹̘̪̫̙̬̤̻̭͚͎̭̱̳̭̰̰̯͚̫̠͓̘̻͚̭͙̮͍̺̲̖̜̲̜̖̥͈͖͍̭͍̮̙̱̤͈͔͕͕͔̠̖͔̘͙̲̬͔̠̳̻̻̰͕͈͉͇̪̰̟͚̺̗̖̭̝̝͉̙̱̳̤̘̺̜̼̹̘͎̝̥̫̜̤̠̫͕̪̥͉̞̘͚̜͈̫̲̤̙͕̪̥̼̟̠͔͓̘͓̮͎̭̤̯̹͎͚̺̼̱͕͈͈̖̳͓͈̫̼̩͔̯̹̟̥͓͎̤̘̺̹̤̟̩͚̤͖̫̬̱͔͍̫͕̻̝͉̙̩̳̮͙̦̠͙͖̗̹͚̺͎̤̳̭̪̯̘̻̪̹̥̖̟̣̼̬͙̮̦̦͓̥̱̮̣̠̼̹̗̙̭͙̰̰̝̩̖̲̘̭͚̪͍̬̪̦̼̝̫̼͈̘̭͎̣͖̤̝̭͇̺̳̹̭͚̥͙̝̙͓̥͙͙̝̰͇̞̹͈͇̭̮̺̩͈͔̘͉̣̖̦̣͖̮̝̜͉̟̠̦̼̹̥̹̙̺̳̲̭̯͕̲̲͚̱̦͉͓̭͚̼̜̠͎͍̞̝̼̪͖͇̹͎͎͖͓͍̱͇̙̼̙̙̻̗͖̳͇̠̤̠̮͔̗͇̲̩̪̦̩̦̺̝͈͚̦͕̗̝̤̦̹̦͔̖̫̮͖͈̼̯̤̹̭̘̖͓̝̝͖̫̳̜͍̗̱̮̤̭̹̲̱̝̳͈͙̼̹͙͍̥̥̮͕̺̮̯͓̺̮̟̠̠̯̼͕͚̥̞̣͚̝͕̗̝̝̗̣̟͚̯͇̬̖̗͕̹̲̰̙͖͖͎͚̭̞̰̰͇͔͎̖̺̫̦͓̭̤̼̖̬̥̩̝̣̘̤̰̮͖͙̬͙̩͓͕͍͎̪͍͇̱̲̱͎̳̮̗̠̩̘͚̟͓͎͕̣̠͔͎͖̞̘͙͓̲͇͍͖̠̺͕͚͕̮͎̣̥̺͖̙̭̯̰͎̠̪̮̞̟͓͍̮̖̭̙̜͙̪͚͓͖̬̥̮̗͕̜̯̲̼̯̝͇͉̟̜͈͈̟͓̳̻̱̪͖̤̪̙̯̱̻͙̖̮̮̮̳͔̻͔̤͎͕͓̹̥͖̼̩̟̫̬̪̖̯̦̝̤͍̯̜͍̼̣̝͓̱͕̦̺̩̣̪̪̦͙̪̲̦̥͕̥̩͎͎͈͕̲̼̥͖̰͖̭͉̲̜͙̣̘̪̜̮̘̜̮̱͔̜̤̠̗̳̻̠̞̭͍̹͈̲̣͈̫̪̦͔̳̳̭̙̤̩͚̲̲̳̳̗̥̦̟̹͖̣̻̞͎̻̪̩̘̞̰͙̞̗̰̞̝̞̪͍̭̙̞̦͔̼̹̩̘̭͕̥̙͕̳͍͉̝̠͙͎̻̘͚̦̫̺̬̪͍͍̪͚͍̻͚̩̟̞̳̙̟̻̩͈̻̜̞̪̯̳̫̰̭͖̞̗̱͖͓̫̙̞͕̗̰̰̝̯͍̝̱̝͎̙̦̱̦̯̯̼̰͍̟̙̟͍̻̯̹̥̰̤̠̦̰̪͙̙͕̠̖̜͉̫̫̣͈̞͈̹̦͔̹̩̤͕͉̠̲͈͎͖͖̲͕͍͈͓̗͉̦̻̱͖̬̰̩͚̞̼͉̯̺͉̯̲͙͎̹̲̜̖̹̣̭̰͍̝̦̭̜͇̝̤̠͙͙̼͙̻̺̬̼͕̜̘͎͓͓͎͙̹̱͎̯͈̝̫͚̬̰̩͙̟̜̱̥̙̹̻̙̩̱̜̭̟̘͔̙̬̘̹̯͎̬̣̯̞͈̝̟̳̘͎̫͙̦̫̣͇͙̟̺͚͖̝̙̜̲̣̯̲̯̝̫̰̳̪͔̘͎͙͇̺̤͓̱̱͍͍̲̱̦̻̯̖͚̞͕̙͙͈̜̠̫̥͔̮̭͕͍̬̫̲̣͇͓̝̣̰͈̝̞̱̳̩͖̠̝̲̞͖̳͍̩̮̳͇̭͎̜͎̯̺̻̭͍͇̣̺͙̜̩̺̻͕͕͖͍͇̣̼̩͔̗̺̫͓̠̯͎̭͔̤̻̗̬͉͖̠͖͎̰̝̟͉͎̟̞̰̤̮̻̮̝̺̦̟̖͔͙̻͙͇̭͕̹̣̯̩̤̝̳̜̤̺͖̬̮͉̼̭͕͎̣̭̙̻̮̱̮̜̙̖̰̱͖̭̻͇͉̣̥͔̬̲̲̣͓͉̻̰͖͉͙̩̪̩͎͎̼̻̜̟̪̹̥̞̫̠̬̜̝͇͈͈̘̳̙̗̭̣͖̩͙̜̜͓̖̥͕͓͕̤̰̞͍͉͚̼̻̠̰͚͔̪̰͙͈̦̟̙͎͚͖̙̹͙̭̬͙̺͈̮̜̠͉͎̥̱͙̠̹̪̖̼̘͈̪̜̹̞͎̦̯͇͙̮͎͙̟̣̤̥̲̻̮̭̦̺̼̱͖͉̫̤͖̘̞͚͕͇͚̪̞̲̘͔̬̯͓͈̖͎̰͉̻̩̞͉̣̯̦̪̭̖̯̖̦̗̭̜̱̲̭̻̰̗̰̲̜̞͕͕̤̭̜̬̰͔̟̟̬̞͔̟̬͉̘̻̻̤̺̣̘̬͎̜̯̪̹̼̳̳̣̤͈̰̳̘͉̗̹̞̠̺̺̰̬̜̜̪̣̼̬̖͍̜̦͈̱͖̳͎̝̫̹̯͕͇͎̮̯͙̥̣̙̣͇̣͕̤̦̤̲̯̯͙̱̻͚̤̣͍̳͎̟̭̘̜͉̪̯͔͇̜̠̜̦̣͔̝͖̖̥̪̺̝̞͚̰̰͙͇͍̮̬͇̳͔̺̞̜̯͎̫̳̺͍̳͇̩̺̯̳͙̙̣̭̬̪̬̫̗̱̯̳̝̮̱̫̼͕̥̣̪̯̜̪̘͚̲̣̺̮̻̳̳̪̪͚͈͕̟̯͍̦̗̳̳̩̜̮̠͈̯̭̪̟̻̫͈̬̩̜͎̭̰̺̜̪͔̭̙͇͍͍̩̳͚͖̩͈͙̗̻̝̟̪͈̥̲̝̻̱̱̮̼͎͍̠̠̦̠̩̪̱̱̱̞͍̺͈̰͍͈̤͚͉̻̬͖̲̣̰͎̱̥̯̼͖͓̝̝͇̜̣̞̻̮̣̥͎̮̰͕̳̪̣̘͙̰͇̖̗̟̠̘̣̫̰̪͕̙̼͎͕͖̥̼͓͙̹̜̦͖̗̰̫͈̬̯̼̗͈͓͖͙̪̗͙̦̘̜̖̻͉̰͇̲̜̱̖̣̙͇͇̥̝̬͉̤̙̝̩̥͚̮̭̫̠̬̳̖̩̻̘͕̟̟̣͍͈̲̣͙͚͈̘̪̟̮̘͉̳̺͎̭̰̳̱͔̙͈̪͔̞̺̟̮̹͉͉̺̖̣̜͈͔̤̫̬͈̱͓̠͈̝͓̻̟̯̭͙̞̼̰͍̜͕̰̹̟̱̩̩̗͉͍̺͍̙͙̟̫̙͖͚͕̲͍̺̤̘̥̱̯͙͉̣̙̬̻̠̖͔͓̪̰͉͔̣̟̮͉̹̳̹͙̯̰̻͉̭̭̩̘̲̣͔̳̼̖̭͚͖̳͙̻͈̗̟̻͉͇̰̰̤͈̥̞̩̤̻̳̭̼͇̹̼͈͎̟͇̞͉̟̖͚̰̣̯̻̭̣̘͖͚̩̯͎͇̭̯͓̙̺̪͉̬̫͇͕̞͍̱̰̭̟̫̦̞͉͍̣͔͓̼͓͉͓͍͍͔̻̘̥̲̠̣̞̖͈̣͓̩̼̯̙̫̺̬̬͖̪͉͖̬̭͔͚̼̯̘͙͚͈̜̭̭̹̤̜̫͚̰̯̼̥͉̦̰̯͇͎̲̰̩̤̪͖̦̩̝̩̰͙̰̤̞̩͚̯̞̮̤̭͔͖̪̗̥͓̝̱̘̞̙̣͚̬̩͎̘͍̹͕̣̪͈͍͔͉̠̥͔̬̣̙̤͖̳̞̼͉͈̼̥̫͚̫̟͎̘̼͙̲̝̯͇̭̖̹̗̠̠̦͔̹̻͚̯̙̹̟̱̭̠̰͚͖͓̫͎̥̬͙̗͕͇͙͕̺͇͈̖̭̠̜͚͇̝̲̙͎͍̪̯̬͉̮̦̫͚̦̘̤̝͚̲͎̰͈̳̗̹͙̹̫̞̮̘͍̮̱͇̼͉͉͎̜͍̥̮̭̹̱̻̠̗̝̥̟̘̻̪͉̼̮͎̬͓̲̬̭̜̜̟͕͔̙̥̬͈͖̹̣̻̜͍͇̥͉͔͖̖̺̙̜̬̝̜̬̥̫̠͉̹̹̳̻̩̗̞̮̬̱̯͔̟̝̼̞̯͎͙̩̭̱̖̳̙̰̹̻̯̯̼̘̝͖̥̞̱͚̟̹͔̬͙̤͉͇̮̥̥̝̝͙̦̗̬̺̳͇͕͍̩͇̩̠̤̖̲̫̗̗̟̥̖̬͉̭̦̼̯̭̜͔̳͕̦̺̥̭̺̼͙͉̰̗̻̦̯͇̟͔̝̟͍̟̞͖͓͇̬̖͕͔͇͍̦̯͚̖̘̮͎̲̝̫͈̭̭̪̙̩͚̥̝̮̬̙̮̙̪̬̖̯͇̻͚̤͕̠̬̺̠̝͙̲͍͕̖͔̩̮̫͙̬̦̪̳̫͖̼̬̙͕̺̬͍͔̜̮̘̙̜͎̫̮̗̤̺͙̗̮̖̪͇̰̬͓̤̫̟̩̜̟͎̞̖̯̝̫̱̹̹̯̪̯̦̼̤͙̟̹̳͉̦̦̪̭̟̗̰͚̜͔̬̝̤͙̟̯̟̖͉̱̼͚͈͙̭̰͔̙͍̦̫̯̼̹̗̪̹̣̩͚͔̬̥͍̱̮̼̜̠̩̜͙̰̯̤̥̝̲͇̗̘̘̹̬͉͉̣̲͚̮̭͔̞̠̘̗̜̪̮̹̦̱̪̻̤̦̬͉̪͚͔͍͍̪̼͖͓̩͔̙̯̻̪̤̯̘̘̟̩̞͓̤͉̭̼̟̥̭̤̰͕̞͙͚̥͙̰̦̞͎̲̺͕̳̼͓̣̮̘͉̜̞͕̞͍͓̦͈̩̲̻͍̺̫͇͚̹͔̞̩͈̫̼͎͎̪͚͚̫̣͔͓̻̱͇̼̲̟̠͉̤͕̰̜̮͖̤͍̻͓̻̼̮̞̙͖͉͖̟̼̰̮̲̟̪̤̟̘̖̺̜̮̝̗̖̗̥̪̮̻̗̪͍͙͙̣͎̥͍̞͉̤̻̖̰̣̞̻͉͙̭̮̗͓͇̭̝͉͈͓̝̭̖̯̹̞̹̗̞̝̟̤̙̥̳̩̯̗͚͙̫̤͍̙̝̙̘̳͖̩̗̭̱͍̜̲͔͓͉͕͉̪̲͖̻͙͉̝̙̬̭͕͓͙̭͇̱̺͖̦͇͕̠͔̯͚̬̬̥̻̱̬̝̫͉̭͍͉̗̪̭͍̮̥͉̘̜̬̤̝͚̤̳̜͔̮̬̖̻͙͇̩͕̣̪͙̭̝̦͓̻̼̯̣̝̯͍͓̯̝̮͓̘̠̞͎̲̮͍̤̪̰͖͓͔̰̗͈͉̼̪̤͖̬͓̭̝̯̻̯̹̲̣̬̬̱̙̟̼̯͓̥̮̙͎̣̰̟͖̲͚̥͚̱̙̬͚̪͓̰͔̼̱͓̖̰̟̻͍͚̪̹̞͈͈̫͇͚̬͉̖̻̠̟̣̥̻͖̮͇͇̮̳̜̬͈̘̪͖̬͈͉̦̰̱̺̦͇̤͉̮̫͔̺̗̗̼̞̭̲̼͖͚͔͇͔̪̞͔̤̲̦̻̼̭̲̼̼̞̲̩̦͔̞̦͇͚̦͉̮̤̬̟̯̯̱͈̲͔̯͔̠̰̗̙̹̱̼̜͉͉̟̮̦̦̝͖̖̲͕̟̝̟̬̟̤̠̤͖̦̺̞̟͇̭̱̳̼̤̞̲̬̤̙̭͔͎͔̙̞̖̩̙͔͎̟̼͕̘̣̯͙̬̝̘̯̣͕͍͍͚͕͚̘̞̘̬̰̠͚̩͎͇͍͓͇̤̝̤̫̦͉̖̘̞̤̻̜̝̜̪̝̣̬̲̪͇̦̮̰̝̲̲̲̭̖͖̤̮̳̠͉̦̹̰̟͎̮̤̠̥̠͕̖̯̳̻̫͍̞͙̝̱̱̙̝̹͈͙͖̘̜̲͚̹̦͖̦͔͉̲̰̦̺̼͎̟͓̠̘̻͚̘̜͈͓̯̰̬͔̦͎̩̩̣̟͓͙̻̻͖̙͉̫͎͉̘̥̩̩̤̺̲̮̪̪̭̫̯͕͖̳̖̩͓̤̼̪̯̰̯̞̝̩̥͖̥̭̥̜̜̥̠̖̙̠͇̳̙̟͖̰̜̜̥̠̯̳̠̘͓̪̮̫̗̳̼̤̮̩͚̭̭̙̟̱̭̪͙̣͇͈̻͙̱̞̯͖̤̠͇̜̪̻̣̤̫̱͈͉͔̩̬̪͖̩̻͙̪̣͙͚̙̺̪̲͈̺̬̹̖͇͖̱̬̝̭̥̺̰̩͉̞̟̞̳̟̟̺̣̬̦̥̥̣̗̗̼̻͍̫̗̮̞̥͕̬̣͕̬̝̱͍̹̜̙͔̜̗͖͚͔̺͔̣̣̮̣̘̼̤̻̤͕̣͖̫̣̺͓̝͓̘͈̥͎͔̹̘̙̙̰̜̭̼̗̣̯̰͍̭̮̼̩͕̳̻͓̳̤̲͍͓̰̠͕̟̩͓̻̰̼͇̪̲͓̪̜̲̮̣̯͔̳̯͎̟͉͓͎͚͍̪͉͚̠̺̝̬͇͚̩͎̹̘͉̖̫̳̗͎̥͍͙̭̯͕̦̟̬̭̻̯͓̹̠̗̘̩̭͍͇̤̠̦̪̻͕̤̲͇̺͍̪̬̺̜̰͚̰̮̰͕̹̭̜͓̮̞̱̭̥͖̥̫̝̳̺̝̞̯̺̣̗̹̗̼̩̻͔̬͕̝̜͓̝̲̣̖̯̠̰̜͍̫̹̘̫̰̗̹͚̯̖̗̱͈̲̮̟̻̻͙̗͚̞̼̦̬̦̤͎̜͎̗̹̤̞͍͙̭̝̮̞͖͎̥͈̝̙̮̰̹̙͉̠̫̹̙̗͈͎̝̖̫͖̬̰̠̪̺̤̪̤̻͉͓̭̟̙͕̱̩̣͚̙̬̝̤͚̠͇͍̹̬̦̜͇̻͓̝̱̮͕̫͍̣̞̬̫̗̣̬̯̹̝̲̙͎̰͈̠̙̤͕̹̥͈̝͚̼̤̜̙̝̲̝̠̩͈̽͂̅̊́̋́́̈̓͐̈́̒̎͛̈́̓̏͂͌̊́̃̀̾̑̀̀̒̐͆̏̓̽́͗̿́̀̐̈́̈́̃̎̃̈́̔̈́͆͐̀̎̂̋̓̈́̐͛͂̅̔̓͊̓̒̂̀̅̏̑̅̿̌̄̋̐̓̔͋̀̏͒̿́̅̇̌̃͌̈́͌̍̈́̾̓̽̀̾̾̂̉̊̂̀̌͊̐͐̽̌̔̋̌͊̽͗̾̽̀̓͐̇̌̐̑̈͂̅͑̿̽̈́̈́̓̊̓̍̈́͛̏̐̊͊̔̿̇͆̑̆̔̈́͗́͋̏̉͐̇̐̔͑͛̐͗̑͛̎͂̔̐̇̆̉̓͆̿̐͌̃̑͛̓̋̾̿̐́̋̇̍̊̉̆͐̈́̾̎͆̉̐̾͊͊́͂̾͌̇̉̍͒̄͆͌̉͌̿̂̾̈́̏͋̒̈̀͂̈́͐͋̌͛̈́̒̆̅̉̓̋̏̈́̏͐̊̈́͂̀͗̉͋͗̃̈́̒̈̍̓͆̊̐̐̍̊̂͂̈̒͗̈́̂̐͛̆̾̂̔͒͆͒͂̎̿̏͛͊͂̏̈́̉̂͌̄͋͛̄͐́̀̿̐͆͋͛̄̾͂͌͆̃̊͌̏̑͒̄̇͗̅̆̍͒̈́͋̽͒̾̾̑̍̓͊̔͋͌͑̓͗͆́̎͋̄̌̏̒̆͒͐͐̓̈̐̊͗͐͐̿̈̆̋̊͌͛̊͋̄̔̽̈́̎͒͒̍̈́̀͌̎̐̊̌͛͋̿̇́̌̎̑̓̎̽̈̽̍͊̾̑̃̌̑͑̈́̐̿̌̋̄̓̈́̈́̓̓̓̀͋͆̊͛͌̉̈́͑͗̾̽̏̃̍͌̀̿̃͒̈̎͋͛̔̔͐̾̈́̄̎͌̎̾̈́̎̾̈́̌̾͆̓͌͌͑̾͛̅͊͒͑̈̆̅̑̒̓̉̂̄̽̏̓͗̆̍̿̓͑̓͛͆͛̃̽͑͆͂̈̆͑̒́̍̽̓͌͂̀̇͌̊̃͊͑͒̈́͗́̐̍̊̍̊͗̇͊̀̍͊̇̽̿͆̊̌̉͋͂͋̓͋͐̎̿̅̄̈́͌̏́̑͋͗͊̈́̓͊̇̈́̆̔̆͒̇̑̿̽̉̓́̎͛̌̓͒͐̈́̊́̽̃̊̀͗̄̅̌͐͛͊̏̇̑̆͆͐͊͂̉̈́̃͛̀̓͋̉̄́͛̀̊̋̏̑̈̇̈̌͆̋̉̑͂̑͑̌̒̒͂̐͌̍͗̈́̓̌̃̔̓͐́̈́̂̐̈͗͑̍̄̅̂̆͋̍̌͗̅͛̓̈́̉̈̑͑̈́̓̽̋̑̽̑̂̑͒͑̈̂̋͒͑̌͛̈͆͋̉͗̋͗̀͒́̐̆̌͊̎̓̑̉̀̊̾̾̈́̄̈͂͗̾̓̇̓̂̔̆̀͑͛̎̂̃̃̃̓̀͋̀̔̿̉̑̾̓͒͂̇̓͌́̒̐̀̅̈́̋̽̈́̉́̅̆̒̍͂̎͊͊̎̐̅̌͒̈̎̌̓̇͂͛̔̄̓̐̓̐̌̃̈́̄̓̃́͌́̓̾̅͆̀̒̔̔̽́͆̍̊͂̇͂̉́̈́̾̇̏͒́̓̈́̃̾͒̿͛̔̑͋͆̾́̐̍͋̅̈́̌̋̒̌̋̒̓̓̒̀̃̉̈́̈̓͗̀͆̉́̃̊̽̇̔̿̈́̋̎̂̃͆̍̏̀͋̄̈́̐̅̋͋̓̂̾́̏͐͛̀̿̉̔̆̓͐̈́̿̆̅̐̽̒̒̾̈̄̌̉̄͛̇̉̋̅̅̃̄͌̉̏̆̍͂͑̔̽̾̽͋̃̃̓́̑̔̐̔̒͂̊̾̂͌̏͗͛͌͐̊̐̈́͛̐̒̓̍͒̃͌̅͑̌̏̋͌̄̇̌͂̓͒̀̔̀̒͊̍̏̋̃͂̒͗̅̐̋̅͒̈̃̀̇̉̑̂̾̂͗̆̔͊́́̈͋̌̋̌̊͛͑̂̄͂́̓̊̊̔̑͑̆̓̈́̆̇̅̆̉̉̊̅̅̈́̈́͒̿͐͑̈́̄͐̔̎́͛̈̈́̇͆͑̈́̂̀̐̑͋̓̋͌̾͆̓̑̓̅̑̅̄̇͑̆̃̃̋̆̀͗̎̏̉̉̿͒̔̎͂̃̊̔̈̈͊̊̌̽̔̽͋̍͊̂̀͒̽̑̊̓̋̽̉̒̄̾̽̒̋̀̉̒̐͗̇͛̒̅͐͊̓̃͋̆̏̽͒̒͌̇̊̏͂̎͛͌̀͐͗̄̈́͂̈͗̐̈́̾̀͆̀͐̈́̉͒̾͊̑͐̈́̑̉̂̽́̂͑̾̓̄͐̉̅̃̽͆̃̇̂̐̃̑̋̈́̒͐̈́͒̎̑̅͑̇͑̈́̑̂̈́͐̆̈́̍̿̌́͌̈̄̊͌̃̈́̅̄̈́̏̑̈́͑̔̈́̓̓̈̅͆̓̅̃̇̓̔́͛̑̄̃͌̉̄͂̏̌̑̏̾͗́̿͊͋̅́͆͌͆̅̂̒̑̊͛̀̾͆̈́͊͋́́̄̒̍̃̑̈́̏̑̅̅͛̈́̐͂͌̏͆̀͊̇̑̋́̂̓͐͒̊̒̅̓̌̿̏̿̾̅͆́̈́͑̎́̓̆̋̂̅̈̍̒͛̇̑͗͒̔̔͌͑̑̇̈̐͐͒́̐̌͐̾́́͛̃̎̈́͌̋́̃̔͒̃̈̍͛̀̋̐̿̋̎̈́̑͌̐͌̈͊̇̍̈̂̀̂͐͋̒̓̆́͌͊̃̀̀͒̿̃̒͒̈́͆̉̅̑͆̐̋͑̇̉͐͛̃̇̔̿̂͛̊̐̑̆͋͒͊̌͊̌̔̒̔͊̆͗͂̋̐͌̅̑͒̽͗̾̽̌̊̔̇̌͋̅͋̎̊͒̅̌̓̍͂͊̈͒̈́̍̿̓̓̌̏̏͛̊̑͊̊͌̓̐̈̂͐͒͐̈́̋͛̓͌̈́́͊̀̐͂͛̋̌̈́̅̒͛̓͒̏̅̓̈̈́͌͐̽͂̋̾̈̊̄́̇̾͑̄̍̅͌́͐̄̅̓̊̈́̇̿̽͊͌͆̌̃̑̒̽̀̈͊̎̇̈́̉̊͆̂̑͋͆̈̐̍̒̿̄̂̌̒̃̈́̈͂̇́͒̿̔͂̉̓̿̄͗̌̄̌̄͋̈́͑̆͗̃̎̌̈́͑̀̀̇̏̏́̎̑̒͋̿̀͛̓͊̔̓̔̋͑͛̎͒̓̐́̀̃̇͋͒͒̇̽͌̏̂̒̌̏̂̏̏̉̋̌̃̔̓̒͌̔͋́̂̿͊͛̍̒̂̌̋͋̐̽̐̈́͂̌̋͌͗̋̃͊͛́̽͗̃͗̔̓̑͆̔̑̓͆͌͂͗̂͑͆͐̽͛͐͂̿̾̌̂̃̅͂͗̂̓̊̄͌̆̍̅̆̎̎̌͗̍̑͛͐̀͂͒̽̆̓͒͐̐̃̈́͐̇̽̉̐̃͑͐̒̎̅̊̾̈́̀͂̍͗̂͊͗̊̈́͐̄̑̓̀̐̅͒̎̋͑̅̇͊͑͑͑͆̑͌̇̓͐̑͛̈̂̔̋͊̉͛͊̿̿̌̑͑̆̓̃͊͒̒̿̈́͋̓͛̍̋̎̅̇̄̓͒͛͋̐͒̿̊̾͒̃͛͑̀̊̔̍̓͌̎̿̎̄̓̈́̽̈́̄͂͛̌̂̌̈̓̾̍̔͂̊̍̊̏̔̐̈́̍̈̓͊̒̾̏͒̒̀͌̔̀̑͐͛̀̑̾̀͑͒̈̅̓̒͆̑̓̀̀͐̆̒̂͗͆̈́͛̔̏̿̌̈̎͋̈́̆̅͑̂̑̇̓̄̿̒̔̒̑̿̍̏̍͋̊̇̉̈́͒̈́̑̃̅͗̊̐͆̔͂̽̿̊̓̀̒̌̆̈̊͗̆͐̾̌̆̈̌͊̏͛̓̀̒̀̇͌̓̔̌̈́̆̇̉̅͛́͊̊̊̎̿͂͒̽̌̈́͊̊̓͐̊̾͒̄͌͊̇͋̊̎̉͑̇̔̎̿͛̋̈́̀̌̍̊̈̃̐͗̓̏̾̃̎́̊̎͛͐̑̌͆́̍̀̄͌̃̈́̂̑͋̅͋̏͐͗̿̍̇͆̇̿̅̇̐͋͑͛̓̍̂́̒̾̋̆́͊͒̆̀̎̎͋̇̍͋͌̄̽̍̊̾͆͌̊͂̈́̈́̎̈̅̊̈́̏́̊̆̅̌̿̀̅̄̌̀͛̂͂̎͐̐̎̍̃̿͆̔͋̔͆̌̏̍̾̉͌̈́͌̂͛̈́̒̉͒͑̿͑̽̔̓͂̄̃̎̌͋̋̓̑̒̆̓̏̋̈́̋̐̓͑͌͒̑͐̒̂̉͐̏̑͑̐͌̔͗̋͌̀̂̀̓͒̒͊̈́͊͋̄̓͛͋̌͆̐͌̿͋̀̅͑̈́͗̉̈́̿̊̉̋̌́͌̄̈͂̐̐́̃̓̀͑̏͗͑̈́̿͑̐̐̅́̿̓̓͐̐̀͒̒͑͂́͋̀͂̑͆̍̈́͊̄̈́̈́̑̅̐̐̊͛̔̈̑̀́̈́͗̇̾̂̔̿͋̏̽̄́̏̋̏̓̅͑̅̓̌̅̃̊̒͐͂̑̇̌̊̊̅̎̾̉͑̑̄͛̽̀̉̍̅̾̏̀̿̌̏͋̇̾̄̈́̋́͂̏͛̌̅̐̃͌̌̆̾̉̽̔̔̽͗̆̊̈́̿̓̆͒̓̃̂̏̅̋̂̎̎͊͋̉̽̃̄̈́͌̓̇̆̈́̃̆̎̒̆̈͂̅̐̅͒͒̋͊̑͋̔̅̒̀̎̐̔͗͂͆̀̀̔̉͑͑̿̃͒̏̓̓̎̒͑̈́̈́̑͐͐̋́̑͗̂̈́͊͐͂̆̂̊͒͒̏̄͗̈͂́͊̉͌́͂̑̉͗̆̔̿͋̄͒̂̂͆͑̔͆̔̉̋̏͋̈́̅̑̔͛̐̊́̎̓͂̎͊͌̀̉̑̈́̄̓͆̏̂̔̓̒̀̈́̆̄̍͂̇̆̎͐̏̏͛͛̊̓́̃͑̈́̄͆̄̆͂̎̈́́͋͒̓͊̑̇̾͋́͊͌͒̏̎̋͌͂̾̄̿̾̈́̏̅̑̄̀͑̐̈́͒́͌͂̑͌̈́͐̍͋͑̊̋͊͒̈́̐̏̀͌̓̇̄͂́̀̐̀͌̈́̎̓̋͐͆̆̍͗̏̋̔͌̉͐̊̽̾͐͐͆̈̓̊̾̈́̄̊̑̍̅̂͗̽͌͑͋̎̏̈́͗̃̓͊̌̅͋͐͆̽̽͊̾̀͆̊̊̄̔̍̾̒̐͌͗̓͋̿͂̓̀̀͗͌̓͌̃͑̈́͛͌̇̏͆̈́̀̌̓͊͒̉͑͂̾̀͛͋̀̎͌̃̋͗͛̉̅̃̉̃͒̈́̔̂͊͛̃̐̔̅͛̌̇͆̃̃̓͒͛̏́̔̃̌̑̇͆̅̓̇͒̊̔̒̊̏̅̈́̽̔̏͊̓̀̽̈̈́͌̌͐̿́͂̊͒̄̓̇̽̈́͊͆̀̏̃̈́͑̊̐̊͋͑̅͋̽̇̃͆̿̐̔͂̅̐̓̌͒̋̂̓̑̾͒͑̃̈͋̐̈́̌͐̅̎̽̏̀͋̿͐̎̈́̈͌͐̔̊͋̂̑̃̇̇̒͒̓͐̑̎̓̒̈́͗̓̓̈́̌̔͋̒̏̈́̃̿̇̉̊̍́́̉̎̒̓͗͌̽̉̌̑͗̀̑̓͂̍͒͋̐͂̓͌͗̉̃̈́̌͋̊̇̊͛̎̅͐͛̓̾̉̆̈́̾̃̈́̆̈͗̈̇̋́̏̾́̀̏̋͂̿̍̑̊͋͂̌͊̌̉̓̇̑̓͒͌͂͐̂̓̆̑̐̅̀͌̑͋̈́͂̊̌͛̍͗̈́͛̋͌͗͌͂̌̃̓̑͑̔͗̎̋̎̓͑̈́̇͑͒̊͆̆͊̀̉̏͊̐̏̋̄̔̓̅̓̀͊͆̄̓̓̽̆̈́̌̈́̉͊̈́͂̾̓̈́̑̓͒͆̉̇̃̍̑̓̅̔̂͑͊̑́̅̉̐̃́̃̈̍̊͐͑̆̒͌̂̾̔̄̂̅̄͂͋͒̈́͗́̌̄̒̌̈̎͆̆̏̇̀͊̉͗̑̀͂̉̓͊̇̆͒̍̾̐̉͑̈͌̉̊̈̾͗̐̎̿̔̾̅̃̌̓̏̊͐̄̽̿́͋̈́̐̎̍̎͋͋̿͊̍̏̆͑͋̈́̅̆̽͑͑̍͛̾̋̒̋́̋̅̓͒̂̂͗͑͋̋͑̈́̈́̐͌̄͗̌̃͗͆̌̆̍͋̇͂͆̐̒̈́̓͛͂̑͛̊̄͑̔̌̃̏̅͛̐̆̄̎̂̂̎͌̈́̇͊̑͐̓̅̑͑͒̏̋̿̐̀̔̿̂͊́̽͌͂͋͆̆̽̿͌̔͋̊̌́̒̒̓̈͌̋̓̋̈́̂͒͂̓́̎͛́͑̈̓͐̓͐̍͒̋͆̉̅̿̌͑̄͗͌͒̎͛̀̽̈́̃̑̒̓̌́͐̇̽͛̂̽͋̅͆͗̍̑̆͛͆̎͛͌́̉͛́͋̏̈́̋̅̆̐̄̊͛̓̅́̂̊̈̽̔̄̐̊͂͂̎̄́͗͊̋͂̅͂̋́̈́̄̽̈́͛̾̋̒͆̊͛̑̈́̒̒̃̀̅̓̔͒͒͒̎̓͐̎̏̅̍̓̊͌̎͗͆̐̀̎̉̿̊̄̊̿̇̎̒̓̈̏̈́̐̐̓̄̓͐͊̎̿̏̒̒̒̌͑̇̂͛͒̐̄͆̈̓͌̒͌̏̅̈́͊̐̉̑̄̇͑̿͋͌͂̆̾̈́̃̉̐̏͂͌͗͆͌͆͗̈́͑͒̂͋̏̍̄͋̈́̈́̀̏̈́̾̈́̓́́͌̍̊͆͐̍̅̋́̒̉̑͊͗̍̇̒̐͂̂̎̅͛̏͗͗̉̀͑̒̈́̏̔̈́̽̈́̀̑͒̈́̉͊̾́͆̋̂̏͊̒̿̅̿̑̐̃̇͑̅̓̎̄̐̔̂͛̉̎͑̄́͒̈́̓̓͐̃̈́̎̔̄̂̍͌̉͌͐̈́͌̎͂̅͐̆̂̒̈̒̉͑̄̂̍͐̈́͗͐͗̉̓̒̇̃̑̌͆̌́̉́̈́̍̋̀̍̀͌̄͊͗͛̐͂̏̈́̑͒̃͗̓̒̾͗͛̐̀̆̅͌̊̔̔͗̒̍͌̍̎͊̔́̊̊̾͐̅͐͑̔̓͋̆͆̈̈́̊͗̓͊͊̿̊̀͛́̏̂̾̌̂͂̂͐̒̈́̆̊̉̓̈͐̍͂́̑̓̓́̽̈́̀̏̑̽̇̽͊͋̽̆͆̈̇̈́̆̇̑͊̆͛̇͌̌̌͛͊͗̈́̊́̊̃̏̊̽̃̌̿̊̏̃̀̀̿̉̿̏̄̂̈̈́́̏̒̈́̂̆̊͌̆͂͂̐̅̄͒̃̐̓̈́̿̔̓͒̍̌̌̎̈́̅̃̍̃͊͛̑̾̏̽͐̀̂̋̎̇̔̐͑̍̓͒͑̎͐̿̀͗̋̌̑̌̈́͐̆͊͂̐͛̅̈́̅͒͂̋̄̒͂̀͛͊̽̏̅͆̍͗̋͆̈́͐͗̀́͐̀̆̃̌̋̂̓̃̃̏͊̽͛͂̇͌̍̅͒̑̂́͒̑̎̂̈̌̆̈́̈́̔̾̓̊͊͆̄͂͌̈́͋͊̈́̉̋̾̾̇̑͒̐̈́̄̍̍̒̅͐̏̋̃̌͗̿͊̄͒͗͋̂̒̑̒̅̐̈̎̋̂̈́̉̇̍̀͋͑̒̋̾̏̏͆̊͗̄͒̓͛̉̇̒͒͗̄͑͗̓̋̍̿̂͂̈́̍͐̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̸̸̷̷̶̴̴̶̸̶̶̸̸̴̷̷̵̸̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̵̷̴̷̸̶̴̷̵̷̸̷̴̷̸̵̷̴̴̴̷̶̴̷̷̷̷̶̷̵̶̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̥̳̠̞̳͎̺̫̞̗̘͓̟̝̘͙̥̣͉̻͚̜̦͎͎̲̳̹̲̯̻͈̗͙͇͎̘͕̟̫̳͉̯͈̫̘̠̫̼̤̜̱̭̳̞͈͉̬̲͉̖̘͕͖͍͍̭̼̼̬̦̺̳͖̠̘͔̲̲̫̣̝̞̫̲̩͕͓̦̼̬̤͍͉̯̠̥͕̦̣̜̤̝̜͕̬͔̝̝̼̤̲̳͈̟̪̥͈̲͔͔̞̭͙̮̲͔͔̹̱͉̪͚̩͓̙̖̯̹̲̮̬͉͍̼͓͔͔͖̙̘̱͖͎͎̫͓̤̩̣̤̻͚̰̯̤̫͉̗͙̯̼̲̞͈̻̼͉̙͍̲̬͍̭̲̘̣̠̣̼͙̲̠̟̥̟̱̝͕̙̲̼̠̟͓̤̠̝͚̙̜̺̘͓̙̩̦͈͔̟̱̖͚̦͉̬̳͕̺̮̜͉̫̫̤͚͍͈͎̰̲͈͙͈̹̻̙̬̪̺̻̩͈̜̤̮̩͇̮͉͇͕͓͍̙͈͇͔̙͙̣̳͉̯̙͔̖̫̗͕̤͓̻͓̣̱̱͚̝̻̣͖͔͕͖͈̳͍̱͍͉͚̘̞̝̰͉͚͙̬̪̠̘̼͙̬̮̮̣̻̣̝͓̤̱̭̼͕͍̠̭͓͉͖͔̜̜̫̖̖͉͉̳͚͍͉̪̻̙̼̟̜̮̼͇̪͓͔̼̘̫̗̥̗̞̼̻͇̯̪͚͙̤͍̠͎͈͕̗̫̗̲̻̰̗͍̰̹̭̜̩̰͚̘̙͙͙͓͕͇̝̖͔͙̫̪͕̗̦͇̮̻̗̘͚̯̦̺̰̗̭͔͖̭̩̜̭̯̹̤͓̲̗̻̼̬̠͎̹̤̰̘̺̥͙̺͇̜̳̣̝̞̪̰̟͓͎͔̗̲̣̺̻̼̮̹͎̱̣͎̫̩͔̩̠͕̮̠̜̲̖̤̳̯͚̖͇̪̬̪̦͈̫̥̳̞͓̫̯͎̗̮̮̭̦̤̣͖̹̱̼̭̯͙̲̳̜̙̫̬̼̰̖̠̺͖͈̦̥̹͍͎̟̳̪̼͇̞̱̲̪͈̘̟̞̼͉̬̹͙̝͇͈̼̱͕͍͔̝̰̠̬̯͕͈̣͉̪̹̤̦̲͍͕͉̠̥̺̲͎̲̘͉̝̙̣͕͕̼̜͕̳̥̼̖͖̥̫̙̦͓͎̝̯̲̦͙͔̞͙̼͇̞̠̟̫̪̱̹͇̻̻̥̦̳̜̬͔̟͓̪̥̙̥̝͍̠̦̪̺̙̝̮̯̥̥̥̞̝͎̟̥͇̝͚̺̱̳̳̤̗̱̹͖̠̝̬̠̼̝̗̜̖̤̤̼̹͚̦̥͓̦̯̻̖̝̥̩̥̖̼̭͍̦̠͍̬̲̬̫̯̮̯̱͙͍̱͖̬̖̞̰̗͉̻̜̜̣̤̠̭̺̝̟͚̜͎̮͍̥̮̲͙̙̘̬̻̣̙̠͖̩͔͖̻̪̞͔͚̜̫͙̲͉̙̰̠̞̰͙̠͇͇̺̩̘̟̠͓͚͇̟̝͇̘͙̤̫̪̤̺͙͉̯̰͈̰̱̣͓̣͇̝̭̣̣̘̠͓̫̳̭͖̠̫̹͔̩̭͈̥͍̘̰̝̪̤͈̙̬̞͎̰̙̩̝̜̱̱̲͎̦̠͚͇̯̬͈̝͈̲̠̞̜̞̞̞̠͈̝͔̙̲̳̟̺̼̪̱̝̪͉̥͔̱̜̯̲̜̠̰͇͙͔̰͕̝̳̘̠̣̟̥͈̭͖̦̘̜͖͔̖͔̗̘̤̞͚͖̠̲̙̖̦̳̣̠̝̫͍̹̬̫̬̦̤̣̲͎͇̞̬̖̹͈͍̦̩͉̹̖̠̦̱̤̥̭̥̗̹̼͎̺͎̗͙̼̳̫͖̬̺̲͓͇͚̜̳̘̙͎̳͇̺͖̝̮͉̠͓̦̺̜̠͓͕̪̪̞̭̬͙̯̙͈̰̲̰̟͙͈͔̣̞̝͔͓͕̩̻̺͕̮̭̠͉̳̗̖̰͙̰̘̬̙͉̻̩̻̫̭̲̱͇̭̞͖̗̮̙̭̠̮͚̜̻̦͔̩̲̻͈̣͉̳͈͍͖̖̯̻̤͎̦͔̺̙̮͚͖͓͚̪̝̙͉̭̣̥̞̹͕͕͎͉̭̪̹̯̩͎̝͕̥̗̭͙̥̬͍͉̝̦̻̲̝̞͇̲̯͕̖̠̜͔̹̗̝̣͚̤̥̮̖̫̮͈̯͚̭̘̺̗̖̙͚̦̫̭̝͍̻̤͉̬̪̬͚͓̞̟͍͚̯̘̼̺̫̱͙͙͕̲̺̠̣̦̻̤͕̱̠͔̰̳̤̼̞̪̯̖̭͈̞̞̘̱̮̩̰̘̣̭̩̮͎̭̠̯̩̱̠͔̮̣̱͓̠͍̞͖̣̹͔̻̞̙̣̼͙̘̜̳̲̠͔̫̘̹̪͔̥̟̯̲͖͙̺͇̼͙̘̙̳̻͉̥̹̺̲͎͚̤͎̭͚͔͈̦̺̼̹̩̳̞͉͚̩̘̪̣̩͖͙͖̬͉̝̘̜͇̮͎̹͔͎̗͈̯͚̘̥̹͎̰͉̲͓̟̰̰̭̲̺̼͉̮͉̞̜̼͚̦͓̞̻͕̳͔̬̞̮̘̗͉̮̪̰̬̳̗̳̳̬͉̗͍̩̞̤͍͇̦͎̠͈̹̲̖͈̘̘̘̪̹͔̱͙̘̯̭̠̦͈̱͙͈͙̞̦̱͍̞͙̗̗͎̳͇̜̞̻̰̱̥̭͇̫̺͖̩̙̞͉̘͕̬͈͇̟͓̖͚̫͈̲͚͙͕̹̻͈͈̱̰̞̬̠̹͕͈̹̙͔̟̥̩̲̯̦̻̥̟̫̭̩̰̭̱̝̙̺̞̲͖̜͍̞̪͖̲̝̦̝̜̳̱̠͍̗̯̱̜͉̖̱̞̪͓̣͔͖̭̻̦͓̟̰̠̜̲̱̪̱̖̤̥̥̹̹͉͙̙̪̺̺͕̭̹̭̥̤̦͍̫̹͎̫̘̦̙̬͇̦̻̙̩̥̣͇̥͈̙̹̖̳̘͓̱̞̳̳͚͍̯̞͔̗̠̟͙̯̙͚̰̜̱̣̗̱̲̥͇͉̪̗̫͓̘͖̦͚̝̭̹̟̞͓͎̙̺͍̞͈͍̣̘̱̝͖̈́̅̈́͑̓̎̎̌̄̌͐̈́̇̈́͒͊̈́̇͛̂͂̐̿̔͗̔̆͑̉̅̉̊̋͂̍̆̌̑̇͋̉̀͗̈̂́͋́̋͊̅̿̈́̾͒̽̃̊̈̉̔̈́̋̈́̇̉̄̋͋́̐͆̍̾͆̾͗͛̋̓͑̾̔̍̾͗̏͒̂͊͛̄̍͌͐̑͗͂͌̊͂͛̔̑̉̂́̎̔͊͌̋́̈́̊̂͌̓̋̿̄̾̇̔̏̑͑̍́̒͒͋̓͛͗͑̄̉̒̂͆̒͒̒͊̓̓́̾̀͒̆̐͌̎̅̃̅͒̈́͒̑̋̅̆̅̋̇̉̃̔̍̀̐̀̐͂͑͆̽̂͛̑̄̽͆̄̅͆̂͛̽̎̿̑̒̌̏̏̓̈͆̎̈̏̿̇̈́̐͂͆͗̈̈́̒͑̑̋̐̈́̈̃̇̾̉͌̈́̇̿̏͊͐̎͊͑͊̉̈́̓̓́̋̍̓̍̅͋͊̄̆́̑̅̽͂̋̾̎̉̾͊̔̅͑̽́̇͗̔̃̊̃̑̌̏͛̇͗̔̅̇͒͊͂͐͂͑͌̾̆̽̅͌̍̆͆͐͗̆̄̑͛̒̆̀͗̈́̓͑͌̑͑̄̋̓̀͌̊̔̒̓̎̅̓̿̈́̎̉̏̇͌̈́́̈́̍͋̃̈́̅̽̊͋̆͋͛̑̐̋̒̍̈̀̀͂́̔̃͛̿̎͗͆̿̔̉̑̑̆͆̔̊̓̽͑̅̃̉̒̑́̎̉͛̃̃̈́̈́̎̓̾̈̾̽̓͌͐͋̒̌̀̏̈́̃̽̇͂̉̾̂̍́̌̒̋̋̍̒͂͛͒͑̄̇̏̈́̔̽̋̃̓͆̍͑̅̽͗̏͌̽̀͆̈̌͂̑̽̈̏̓̿͒̔̃͛̑͋͛͊͑̆̾̂͊̐͗̿̃̅̀͐͐̀̇̂͗͋͂̅̍̓̽͂̀̈́͑̑̍̎͋̌̎̈́̀̈́̓́̉̃̿̉́̑̉͂̇̊̒̃̔̎̿͌̓̃̾̿̈́̌̔̄̇̆̐̈́͗̊̍̂̑̿͒̂̔͆̍̅̐̐͂̏̂͊͂̔͌̊̒̽̂̑̒̅̔̂̈́̓͆͐̊͂̋̐̃̽͐̇͆͛͂̌̓͋͂̐̉͂̋͛̆̒̅̊̽̋̋͐̀̎̂͗̌̈́̄̽̽̃̇͒̽̏̇͆̅̊̎̆̉̑̆̉͂̂̆̽͂̐̊͊̽̊̉̉͂̃̏̅̑̇͗̐̓̃̒͋͂͒̀̈͂̒̿̇̈́͑̿̋̈́͂͌͐͒͆̉̀͛̋̆̽͒̿̈́͐̌̈́̋̏̊̐̆̋̄̽̔͛̐͆̂̈͗͊͐̽͌͛̑͑̃͗̓͆͊̋̑̃̈̓͊͊͛͌̋̂̈́̉́͂͌͊̀̏̈́̈̔͒̇͑̓̐̑̾̐͌͋̽͑̅͂̈́͛̉̄̅̾̊͂͐̓̃̌͂͋̌̾͗͐̌̌͊͒͑͊̾̓͂̒͂̏̆͊̉̒͂̈́̎̿́̄̽̓̍̒̅̐̆̃̏́̈́̀̇̈́̋́̓̒͛̉̎̌̃̾̈́̒́̉̽͋̇̌̎̓͆͋͌͛͛̃̈́̽͗̒́̅̈́͐͛͂́̑͆̈́̈́̏̓̈̈̓̈́̀͒̈͋̓̎̽̐͐̃̅̇̉̓͒͛̉͌͌̊͑̑͒̾̈́̎̑̄̒͆̈́͐̇̈̋̃͒̿̋͒̃͑̊͗̅̅͊̌̈̀͗͌́̓̽̓̓̅̓͋͊͌̅̈́̍̃͋̄̋̂̄̂̃̌͌̇͌̓́̍̃͛̒̈͂̈́̓͂̇͌̌̔̓̈́̀͌͋̓̐̽̾̏̇̔̋̓͂̏̆̐̽̑͑̓̈́͒̎̔̊̾̌̐͌͋̔͊̾̓̈̋̐̂̾̍̋̌͊͐̃̓̿̈́̾̀̈̊͐͗̿̌̀͑͑̅̍͂̒̔̇̔̽̊̔̔̾̾̓̂̎͆͒̈́͗̽͗͋̇͊̔̐͗̎̾̏̓͗͆̇̅̀̓͐͐̂̔̎̆̈́͐̄̈̒̍̍̂͋́͆̒̂͊̊̈́͛͊͑̄̓͑̎̔̑̊̃̌͆̂̽̈̂͛͌̏̊̄͂͒͋̾̌͛̾͐̋̔̆̃̽͑̒̂̐͌̆̆̑͌͒̔̎͑̍̿͋͆͐̈́̏͐̔̅̍͋̈͒̌̔̔͗͑̾̽̈́̈́́̀̔͑̏̿͗́̈́̓̓̾̔͐̾̒͋̾̿̊͋̑͒̍͒́̈́̈́̅̊̅̑̇͒̏͋͌̔̍̈̃̾̌̃͆̈́̋̓̔̌̂̓̌̊̽͑̔̎̄͂̐̎̓̋̈́̂̈́̈̈͛͐̍͑̈́͋͂͑̒͊̎̇̐̈́̊̎̒̈̑̊̈́̈́̀̇̉̿͗̾͌́̑͊̓͒͛̇͗̿̏̎̇̽͑̊̌͆̈̋̅͒̒̆͆̓̂̑͌͑̀͛̓̓̐͐̂̉̄̔̒͒͊̈́̈́͛̈̓̆̏͛͆̿͌̉̒͐͆́̍́͐́͆͑͆͑̃̑̏̅̏̉̈́̍̔̈́̓͋̽̌̽́̏́͛͗͋̓͛̿͂̈́͐̅̈́̒̀̐̍̐̍͛̈͒͗̂̃͛̂͗̈́́̍̔̒̅̄͒͌͊̎͊̅͊͂͌̏̉̌̆̔̓̊̍̎̀̐̈́͛̍͛͂̅͐̌̃̈͆̇͂̑̂̔̈́̎͋͛̑̾̃͋̅̍͗̄́͗̍͊͌͋͌͛̿͋̓̈́͒̃͑͊̈́̈́̐̉̀̈͌̉̑̈́͌̈́̈́̃̇̄̌̅͌̆̐͆̓̊̊̇̑̄̅͊̒͒̌̋̈͗̐̿̌̌̾̂̍́̅̏̅̇͑͋̊̃̓̾̂̆̓͆̋̑̽̎̔͛̆͌̈͊͛̾̿̅̑̉̎̔͂̆̔̊̆͑͗͌̊̽̇̀̓́͗̑̋͛̍͐͋̏͑̌͂̽̓̾̑͊̉́̒̌̽͛͐̽̓͋͋̄̽̊̂̓̈́̓͌͑͛̉̃̌̂͑̏̇̋͑̈̌̆̅̌̐͋̒̈͊͐̊͛̓̐̃̉̍̾̄̃̓̊͒͂̎̾̿͊͒̍̍̒̄̓̈́̐̐͋̄͗̾̓̆̐̽͂̏̈͗̈͋̆̓̎͌̋̃̈̎̔͛̿̃̈́͑͌̎́̋͆̔͆̑̏͋̇̽̌͑̉̅̃͗̑͊̏͛̍͊̒̾̈́̈́͒͂̉̋̈̔̿̃̈́͛͋̈̈́̓̏́̂͑̎̈́͗̀̅̌̌͒̇͑̑͑͒͗͌̓̊̂͌̔̔̈̒́̉̓͐͑͊̃̉̀̑̈́̃̽̂̑́̈̉̋̓̂̑̔̌̀̅̿́͗͒͗͐̐̒͆̿̇̏͑̾̔̒̂̆̄̍̒͊͊͌̈́̊̇̀̋̈́̀̍̐́͆̐̌̆̈̈̈͛͆̄̉͆̋͑̂͌̉̿̊̉̎̀͌̓͋͌̎͋̇͊͆̿̆̓̒̈̑̓͛̿̂͗͗́͗̇̄͗̎̏̽͗́̈́̂̄͑͌̿̑͆͒̇̀̊̊̃̈́̑̊̋͂̎̅̆͋̾̔͒̿̇͐̅͛̏̋̂̀̈̇̔̊̍̾̄̎̑͆͐̌̋͌̈́̈́͒̂̑̔͒͑͛̀͐̀͑̀̍̓̐̓̈́̋̉́͊̈́̎̎̇̍̽͆̒̊̋̎̋̀̾̿͊̊̌̓͐͌̏̃̈́̔̔̐̽͂̋̍̈́̉́͐̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĥ̸̴̴̸̷̸̸̴̵̴̷̶̶̸̷̷̴̸̷̶̵̷̷̴̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̙͙̹̥̯̝̩̪̦͍̟̳̮̟͚͖̱̮͕̰̤͕̮̫͚͙͚̻̩̞̩̹̞̗̬͕͕̱̘͇͎͖̬̘͔̼̮̟̪̥̙̠̭͈͙͕̯̱̺̟͎̳͙͙̬̱̳̹͙̻̯̲͍̼͎̯̱̙̰̗͕̳̗̯̯̦͇͓̻̥̹͙͍͔̳͓̖̻̠͚͉̻̖̯̤̺̰̭̙͙̻̺̬͍̲̻̖̖̦̖̻̤̹͔̤̘͍̼͙̯̙̲̗͇͍̱͎̯̦̣̞͚̞͔̼̬̦̹͈̮͈̞̳̝̻̰͖̙͕̹̖̟̰̮̻͇͉̦̗̥̻̱̝͇̙̠̬̲͚̼̘̯̹̦͔̠̰̝͉̩͕̜̞̬̪̥̖̝̲̪͍̺͕̮̲͉̘̞͍̺̩̦̝͎̗͕̣̱̹͖͖͚̼͎̜͕̺̻̲͍͍̪̗̼͈̼̼͕̰͕̘͇̦̬͇̣͇͙̻̹̲̤͇̠̟͚̜̥̙͈͇̺͕͍͚͓̼̖̖̻̣̰͕̗̹̪͕̥̜̞̲̹͎͉̮̼͙͖͖͚͕̻̟̰̯̫̠̗̤͓͖̪̹͔͎̲͙̪̻̩͕͉͍͔̜͖̭̳̟̻̲͓͓͎͉̗̤̫̠̹̣̲̥̭̼͙͖̯͎͍͇̭̦̬̲̝̟̫̜̳̺̳̙̟͍̞͖͇̲̬̭̹̖̲̠̞͈̜̲̼̯͈̹̥͙̭̥͉͙̺͓͈͙̗̭͈͈̪̘̦̘͓̖͍̗̺̯̦̞̞̙̤̠̼̩̼͙̫̮͚̙̪͉͓̙̣̘̗̜͙̦͖̪̰̭̲̣͈̰͉̫̰̗̘̞͈̠͉̮̝̣̼͓̥̯̙̦͉̖̰̰̻̲̥̲̞̤̱̣̝̞͚̙̯̰͉̼͖̞̺̭̠͕̗͈̣̖͇̤̟̘̭͙̝͚͓̪̙̗͍̲͖̣̲͓̼͙̘̟̯̯̰̮͓͕̬̩̬̞̹̭̺̟̤͕͍̤̩̺̠̹͈̥̳̮͍̙̣̹̮̤̻̞͇͚͎͓̜̖̥̰̟̘̟̣̦͕̭̺̙̬̺̙͕̜̣̙̤̮̰̖̤̥͕̲͓̞͙̞̤͈͔̪͚̝͙̦̠̲̱̬̙͖̲͔̳͎͓̻͇̝̣̣͙̗͈͇̞̖̗̯͍̰͍̗͖̩̠̬̰̫̮̺̮̦̩̲̩̼͍͎̖̠̺͈̝͈̱̪̹͈̥̜̳̜̹̜̖̘̟̹̲͓͍̝̠̺̪̪̘̦̫͖͙̝̤͕̝̩̥͈̯̬͎̯͉̦̱̮̭͈̬̜̮̺̖̦̱̣̗͎͎̭̤͕̰̜̘̦̤̺̼͖̥̩̙̘̪̻̜̜̖̗̮͔̲̙͙̲͉͍̝͉͙̬̖̻̘̫̣̱̮͓͖͇̲͎͙̥̬̰̞͕̟̼͇͍̮̰̲͈̱̩̳̠̩͉͎̬̻̪̺̦̲̩̭͓̠͖̲̮̹̲͔͙̰̖̥̤̥̰̪̝̲̲͖̙̖̬̹̹͉͈̪͙̞̔́̓̐͑̑̈͆̓̿̌̔̐̐̄͌̒͗̔͊̓͑͐̏͊̾̂̀̈́̎͊̍̓̄̓̔͗͑̿͌͂́͗̆̓̆͊̌̐͒̿̈́̔̈͊̍͒́̓̓̉̈̏̓͂̂͊̌̔͐̇̏̉̄̽̈́̈̑̑͑̋͊͗̅͐̈́͛̅̔̎͋̏̆̆̓̐̉̊̍̽͒̈́̎́̉̔̔̌̉̃͊̇́̎͂͒̃̈́̏̄̈́̋̅̈̓͌̋̎̈̈́͌͂͐̅͐̔́̐̋͛́̏̔̑̿̐̄͛̿͊̿̇̈́̄̆̾̐̆̆͑̄̀̈́̇̐̓̋̆̋̈̆̇̈́̌̈́̂̅̔̄͛͑̀̇̔̀̏̈́̑̑̾̽̋̄̌̆̎̔͆̾̈̀͑̾̈́̉͆̿̐̂̽́͊͛̉͗̊͆͆̂̑͗̃̐́̈̓̐͒̌̔̄̉̄͌̃̑͌̉̎͌͛̆̂̓̋̅̾̇̊̿̽̇̌̂̽̌́̉̌̿͑͋͆͑͆̋̂̓̐̀̈́̀͒̓̔̈́̏̔̿̆̊̆͗̔̓̑̒̓͑̓͒̅̋͗͒̒͛̓̇͊͂̍̏̎̓͊͊̾̅̅͗̍̌̉͊̾̌̓͗̅̓̿͐̾̿̑̑̾̓̆͛͑͋̿͊̓͐̋̿̍͌͗̑̈̉̓͑̿̆̈́͂̍̀̃͂͂̓͒̈̂̓̑̉͋̆̄͗̅͌̇̈́̀̀͗̑͆͊̆̓̈́̅́̏̿̏͑͊̌̅̓̋̃̿̈́̌́͗̄͊͗̆̊̋͊̌̔̈́̈̃͗̓̏̇́̉͂̅͆̂̓̏͋͛͛̇̈̋͐̂̅̂̆͐͋͒̂͆͋͑̈́̊̉͒̈́̓̄̌͐̑̋̋̂̿̆͂̊̀̄̈́̓͒͌̄̒͛̑̓̽̌͋̈́̈̌̀͌̅̋̊͊͗̐̌̔̅̍̈́̈́̆͗̉͆͊̏͌̉̓͛͐̈́͒̓̉̉̓̊̔̾̅̔͆̀̏̎̾̎̉̈́̒̈́̆̈́̌͂͂̇͛͐̅̊̍̈́̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̴̸̵̸̶̴̶̵̸̵̴̸̶̶̶̷̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̴̸̸̶̶̶̸̵̸̸̶̷̵̵̷̸̸̴̷̷̵̷̸̶̷̴̸̸̷̷̸̸̴̶̸̴̴̸̸̸̸̷̸̴̴̷̷̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̣͔̥͙̰̙̝̫̠̠̩̰̫̝̭͍̘̦̪̩̥͔͓͉̗̲̰͎͓͔̮̻̞̗̳̘̮͍̬͙̹̟̪̦̻̖̺̤̜̫͎͉̣̞͕̰̻̮̹̝͙̤̠͎̖̟̹̟̰̬̫̹͍̠͙̱͎̘̜̖̰̠̳̯͕̩͚͎̦̼͙͕̥̭̯̬̠̗̳̞̪͈̝̺̱͖̭̤͓̟̥͔͎͖͇̙͇̮̲̤̫̱͔̞̦̮̠͇̞̬̳̟͕̘̩̲̩̳̰̜̬̻̪̘̦̫̤̺̠͍͕̲̳̟͙͇̺͖̝̜̫͕̙͍̪̙͖̹̮̰̗̯̝̩̮̭͕̺̖͎͈̘̫̰͇̞͈̪̰̙̬̮͈̮̦͇̬̻͍͉͇͙͕͉̻̖͖̼͓̠̩͚͓̫̪̣͉͓̻̱̲͉̰̮͓͔̼̝̬͍͇̺͉͎͓̳͙̙̜͚͙͉͚̤͉̠̻̲̟̺̖̠̭̫̱͕͔̖͙̭̬̲̯̬̬̯̳̪̤̜̠̮̣̜͔̟̘̬͇̳͓͕̭̫̙̤͕̩͙̝̮͙̟̙̤̮̙͖̫̹͕̫̰̘̦̺̟̣͓͈̠̟̯̰͇̲͚̘̠̼͚̖̫̝̻͓͉̞̺̲̹̦̗̠̤̻̻̭̱̹̰̮̟̣͔̜̖̤̣̱̣̦̙͚̥̹̪̹̫̺̺̖̝̻̟̩̙̤͚̹͍͔̟͖͕͉̱̭͖̜̱̩̝̙͕̼̯͈͚̲͙̰͎̰̹͖͉̬̠̮̪̲͍̰̮̻̘̠̣̺̞̹͉̼̮͓̞̘̭͙̭̻͎̝̲̙̲̬͎̣͚͔̱̦̭̺͚̖̦̻̦͍̭̱͉̼̜̹͉͕̙̺̣̫̫͈͍̠̦͍̺̟̰͍͇̞͖͍͈̳̗͖̦̤̣̠̼̙̫̦͕̤̜̖̟̘̣̪͙͇͎̣͎͔̺̯̞͔̰̗̠̦̬͎͚͍̠̼̤̩̯̥͍͎̻͕̤̯̦̜̰̤͚͔̫̹͉̤͙͚͚̹̞͎̹͔̤̰̮̜͓̮͎͎͖̮̜̭̯͉̬͍̳̹͎̤̝͈͍̳͇͚̠͎̖̠͕͉͔̮̬͇̜̖͖͔̦̠̙̼̲̣̟̯̦͇̦͓̖͚͉̫̹̩͕͓̰͎̖̤̖̱̥̞̦̬̫̞̣͎̻̥͇̤̗̜̹͕̺̲̟̗̻̜̼̝͕̥͈̳̲̦͙̥̳͈̝̣̜̝̳͉͔̦̥̗͕̞͈̖̘̩͖̤̣̞̜̮͚͖̼̗̤̝̠̩̝̩̪̟̖̟̭͙̳̫̮͈̯͍̻̝̫̠̻̞̘̦͈͇̖̯̣̤̬̫̰͚̱̯̖̘͍̹̱͎̱͔͖̻̦̬̹̙͈̖̻͇̲̟̰̼̬̤̺̯̳̻̣͓͈̻͈̖̲͓̱̥̪̻̰͚̲̞̠͉͕̪͈͙̣͇̯͖͎͉̹̠̮̱̮̮̻̗̺̺̜̲̠̤̦̘̪͉͈͇͉̟̪͈̬͔̣̮̗̰̩͖̥͉͈̱̭͙̦͙͓̺͉͇̜̜͔͕̯̹͇͈̮̩͎̥͚͎̤̯͉̻̦̯̥͍͖̦̥̣̳̖̗̫͖̠̘̙̝̗̫̖̮̦̬̼͇̗͇͍͉͖̞̹̜̘̪͕̼̭̘̠͓͉̻̝̲͔̞̗͎̩̼̭̮͈̹͎̥̦̰͇͚̻̯̘̩̱͙̱͖̘̠̜̦̲̦̮̠̮̣̙̪͕͚͕̼̳͇̹̺̣̞͕̹̜͙͓̰̘͕͈̣̗̜͙͍͕̼̗͇̫̤̹̭̻̗̱̥̥̲̩̼̣̲̗̳̠̟͙̞̦̤͚̞̣͔̬̝͓̩͕̰͚̹͈̱̲͚̼̼̮̣̲̹̱̖̙͉̝̼͍͉̜̜͓̥̣̤̟̼͖̮͉̮̝͙͇͍̺̗̞̬͉͇̫͍͉̞̻͙̤̯͕̠͉̜͔̲̬̬͔̤̻͈̦̺̳̞̠̦̤̜̪̬̠̖̥͙̞̱̘͓̦͈͇̟̞̳̝͉͚̰͍͉̜͎̻̟͍̻̝̠̳͚̙͖̜͚͈̖̺̦̰̲̘̭͇̝͙͙͍̤̮͎̼͕͔̪̳͚͖̱̖̜̰͉̳̪̥͕͉̯̬̞͔̳̬̭̼̜͔̦̖̳̻̰̫͖̩͓̹̯͖̤̠̻̮̻̫͖͖̼̰̫̻͉̺̱̻̳͍̬͎͓̖̭̜͍̤̖̪̻̣͙̲̩̘̫̮̙̱̦̺̯͍͙͔̤͚͈̦̬͇̪͈̣̖̹̖̳̯̘͍͇͚̩̯̣͈̞̺̳͙̤̟̻̰̜̻̮̖͙̜̞̬̝̭͙̼̝̦̠͎̥̯̱͚̗̘̰̞͇̘̬̯̗̦̙͍̹̫̪̻͈̣͇̤̙͎͉̤̹͇̜̲̩͉̰͎͔͔̯͓̣̣̦̠̫̟͈͖̠͉̙̻̭̝̹̬̻̫͍̞͉̖̮̘̝͚͈̥͉̼̟̠̝͕̻̦̱̰̪̗̜̠̝͔̼̜̣̦̼̯̪̗̜̫̙̟̜͕̙̼̭̼̞̦̥͈͖̘̩͍̗̳̤̲͇̖̙͚̠̙̹̣̥͚̬͎͚͖̼͉͚̥̲̫̥̗͈̪̞̖̟̟͍̮͕̮̺̲̲͔̺̺͇͓̲̩̝̤̯͓͚̗̞͙̱̜͙̰̹̪̖̼̗̭͓̞̖͉͈̼̗̖̜͔͚̬͎̪̳̞͍̹̠͕̻̣̮̱̲͔̖̺̱̖̗͎͕͓͉̹̥̣͎̤̟̣̼̙͓͇̣͉̻̦͙̫̫͚͚̙̣̗̮̝̲̥̝̼̮̮͓̜̠̟̻̟͖̟̬͔̲̟̰͎̖̱͍̜͚̠͕͚͖͈̳͙͕̜͙͙̦̣̘͇̖͎̘͕̙̟̠̳̲̳̥̺̻̮̼̥̩͓͎͖͍̩̝̱̟͓͖͇̰͚̪̦͉͔̯̞͖̮̞̖͚̼͉̜̤̣̯̠̟̬͚̫̪̺͙̝̘̜̮̙̩̩͓̙̜̙̘̳̝͙͓̼̳̖̗̹̜̟̜̦͍͖̳͈̦͚̯̮̠̞̻͕̻͖̘̲̲̝̪̬̪̱̜͉̖̦̖̣͙̬̣̫̪̭̝̮̠͍̹̦̥̼͔̱̺̭̯̰̬̜̣̺̯͈͕̘͓̦̻̣̬̬̣͕͚̙̘̼̫̤̩̳̩̤̖̺̠͙͕̗̺̰̩̫̬̝̞͖͉̥̟̙̣̼̥̳̮̦͈̲͖̹͙̙͔̩̭̠͇̗̗͇͖̭̫̻͈̩͚̟͙͈͕͇̘͙̝͖̪̜̙̤̤͓̳̟̺͓̫͈̙͈̰͔̮̦̲̘̜͖̩̭͚̻͓̪͍͔̙̰̰̞̼̘̱̝̤̬͉͖̻̘͓͚̱͈͙͔̩̦̳̦̥̜͔͎̟̜̦̩̭͕͔̥̘̻̹̣̲̝̣̖̣̩̤͇̺͉̬̤̱͇̠̺̪̙̰͇̠͕̺̫̜̠̜̣͓͈͕̘͇̲͕͙̯̦̪̘̫͎͔̺̳̦̺̤̜͓͓͚̤̗̟͇̜͓͖̳͍̗͙̘͉̜͖͚̠̫̥̳͎̥̺̘͉̺̦̭̩̻̩̹̩̘̝͍͔̳̣̤͙̠̲̫̲̼̼̤̼͇̪̖̭̪͇̮̻̺̱̤̲̺̰͓̼̳̻̱͓͎̞̜͔̘̻͎̫͚͇̣̠̤̭͉̪̼̠̱̭̠̼̦̳͉̱̲̪͖̳͕̹̼͔̟̯̦̘̭̣̼̪̙̳̹̤̺̯̮͕̲̦̦͈̜̙͉̦͈̟̠̦̖̙͎̭̗͍̙̮̯̭̠͚̭̯̪̺̖̤̼͕̞̯̜̠̘̜̱̜͈͖̪̮̘͎͍̖͖̤̬̗̬͓̟̳̱̟͖̳̹̘̥̗̺̺͈̲͙͚̪͇̞̼̰̼̘̜͓͉͓͓͚̖͚͔͙̩̝̦̘̩̟̙̙̯͉̰͇̥̬̺̙̙̪̬̟̫̻̲̭̜͉̥̭̹͖̝̫̲̮͕̪̭͔͈̦̰̺̣̞̪͎̦̤̠̣͔̱̙͖̻̯͙͕͎͈̻͔̟̠̦͈͙̲͙̲̗͓̝̥̥͍̠͎̗̭̜̰̤̽̐̊̋̆̈̀̾̾̈́̉́̈̃͑̎̾͒͑̊̃̔̓̓̄̓̆̾͋̈́̏̽̽̊͛̔̈̔̍̇̈̃̽̌͂̈̈́͌́̀̓͊̋̇̌̂͗̍̔̀̈́̈̒̈́̍̈͋͐̑̈́̑͂̓̽͌͂͐̌͋̅̅̀̐̓͂̎̑̾̈́̃̄͐́̐͑̈́̐̏̒̈́͂͐̽̿̈̎͊̀̌̆̿̃͐̐̐̓̍̅̓͑́͆̆̌̅̾͑͋̃͛̌̓͗̎͊̾̅̿̿̅͗̾̅̈́̊̀͑̈́̊̉̓̏̇̿̅̈̈̅̄̿́̍̆͆̈́͒̑̓̽͑̋͒͒̇̓̓̄̇͑̌͋̎͆̉͆̎̾̇̄͒̂̋̄̏͑̆́̅̓̌̌̍̂̋͋́̇͂͊̉͑̓̐̿̈̍̋̃̈̋̊̄̌̐̈́̍̆̊̇̽̀͆̈́̂͗͆̆̑̉͑̋̏̐̔̉̎̌͆͊̀̋̓̇̿̑̑͊̓́̋̔͌̈͌͊́̓͒͒̉́̉̓͑̅̀̇̊͂̿͐̑̆̈́͑̒͐̎̔͌͂̊̓̌̑͌͆́̀̍̒̀̌̈̽̽͋̐̐͌̈̉͐̈́̌͒͆̓̓̇̍̑̐͋̇̈́̂̿̋̏̃͒̃̋͂̓͌̇̒̇͒͌͒̈́̆̌͗́̈́̿̈̇̀́͂̃̾͆̄͊̓̂̋̈́͆̔̏̈́̒̇̓̇͑̈́͐͗͂̐̀͊̿͗̇̓̊̔́̅́̓͑͒̉̌̏̍̌͊͑̋̑͛̆̔̔̍̅̄̓̽̇̅̈́̋̾̊̓͐͌̔̀̍̉̐̎͗͂̋͌̀̒͗̾̐̇͂̋̀̉̑̇͂́̇̅̆̆͆͑̄͌̾̓̎͊̃͒̈́͛̅͒̍̈́́́͋͌̃̅͌̓̔̎͑͗̋̽̓̾͆͛͊̾͊͊͆͐͌̒̾̈̃̃͛̄̽̓̑̉͆̾̔̏̉͒̈́͌̿̔̔̊̌̑̒̄̀̋̂̌̿̈́̽̇̅̊̅̋͋̾̇͛͑͂̾̄͋̑͆͗̇̈̓͗͊̽͆͌̍̋̾̿̾̂̎̍̇̋̒̂̈́̽̎̊̇̾̈͛̓͒͒̀̄̑̇̔̉͋͆͋̓̉͐͌͛͌̀͊̆̃͐̈́̆̈́̍̿͛̒̽͗͑͒̓̾͛̔̑̉̋̈́͗́̈͆̔̽̀͂̈́̈̀̇̈́͑͒̉̔̓̓̾͒̂̍͊̒̄̽͊̋̀͌̆̃̿͊̓̀̓̓̈̅͐̓̊̽̂̄̀͗͊͒̔͛̈͋͌̓̀̈́͛͒̿̈́̅̾̐͂̎͗͛͑́͋̆͒͑͑̈́̅̇̾́̿͐̊̈́̈̏̋̂͑̍̌͒͐͑͌̿̈̍̈́͗̓̾͑̽͋͒̎̄̄͒̐̔̈̆̂͊̆̈́̏͋͆͗͛͆̾̂̑̀̏͆͑͗͌̔̓̍̽̓͛́̇͆̎́̔̏̏̒̄̏̐̌̈́̀̓͊̔͊̃̋͋̆̆͛̔̈́͒̅̅̇̅͌̎̀̏͑̊̃̈́̀̐͌̆̌͆̆̃̓̇́̋̓̇̓̎̈͌̃͒̌͌̽̎̅͐̈́͗̓͊̾͗͆̓̈́͋̋͐̌̒̽͋͋̊̍̄̐̓͗̅̽̍̓̿́̉͋͋̽͋̇̏̈́̃̾́̈͗̍͂̾̏̍͑͋̅̈́́̔̈́̑̀̓̿̆̈̈́̈́̄̿̾͂̓̓̎̾̌̇̔̀̄̓̇̏͋͐̽̋͋̓͊͆̃́̿̊̾͒͌̇̔͋͊͊̍̀̇̀̈́̄̋̂̋͂̎̑́̄̓̎̋͗͆̉̑͌͂̅̏̈́̾̔̌̏̊̈́̂̋̈̑̈̉̈́͋͆̔̒̈́͛͂̑̓̒̓̏̾̆̂̏́̿̈́͊̊͒̈́̌̾̇̌̄̏̒̾͗̔̈͐̈̂̎̄̑̌͋͒̓̊̍̆̑̋̓͗̍̋̋͋̌͂͐͐̇̄̅̾̓́͒͒̆̅̀͆̏̎̃̉̍͌͛̑̉̊͆̋͑͌͒̈́̊̽̆̀̅͊̾̉͛̌̄͋̽͆̽͐͒̈́̌̀̄̄̿̈́̉͆̈́̅͋̆̽͆̉̑̽̓̆̉̽̿̂͐̀͑͆̈́̋͗͊̐̑̔̔̅̍̓̋̊̿̋́͊̀̏̎̊̏́̍̿̓̐̓̂́̐̄̀̊̉͆̇̈́̂͌͋̆̅̈́̌̔̈̍͊̈͗̍̇̿̒͗̒̇̔͌͛͑̇̉̋͋̾̿͐̎̅̂̾͗͂̾̑̽͗̋͌̓̊̏̄͊̌̀͂̑̽̇̌̃̊́̒͛̔̒͗̈́͂̆̌͋̊̂̿̐͒͂̄̾͒͋̂̎̒̒̇̉͑̌̄̉̎̈́̐̂̆̄̊͗̇̿̐̄̽̒̐̌̒̿̆̄̉̊͒͛̐̋̒̊̉́͊͌͌̄͆̐̊̔͐͗͊̽͂͐̇̆͋̈́̿̇͆͒̂̒̒̈́̏͒͆̓̔̏̉̎͛̏͑̂̾͛̋͐̓͋̃̇̽̿̓͗̈́̂̊̽̍̉́͋͛̂̐̅̌̍̏̅̍͂̾̈̊̾̇̽̈͂͋̈́̒͋̌̃̍̽̾͛̿̄͊̔̃̄̇͛̌͑̂̈́̽̌͛̅̐͂͌̓͒͛̅̒͊̀̈́̓͛̓͋̄̃͑͑̍̾̓̄͆̽̈́̇̾̍͛̒̆̂͂͌̈́͑̿͊͆͊̐̽͒̊͋̄̍̿͊̓̃̇̆̅͐̀͊̎͒̆̍͐͐̅̀̏̈́͐̔̔͑̂͆͒̈̌̔̿͂͊̿͗̎́̐̑͊͂͂͑͊̎̑̂͐̍͂͌̌̀͌̆̿̋͗͒̈́̑̏̿̾̉̾̇̃̋̌̀̽̾̾̇̈́͋̀̆̉̋͒̉͗͆̐̅̐̋̋̍̊̀͂̍̊̿̃̑̄̋̊̅̐̃̓͛̑̄̅͋̋͊̎̈́̓̍̑̈̎̿̀͊̈́̓͂̆̔̄̍͊͐̈́̓̌̍͑̓͑̇͐͊̈́̾͒̅̔̄̓̌̓͛̌̏̔̍̎̃͒̇̅̈́̎̏̽͗̆̊̽́̈́͆͛̽̽̈́̈́̉͋͑̀̿́̔͋̂̉̉̌̆̏̇̌̌̑̊̀͒̐͊̽̊͂̓̉̔͋̀̔͒̀͂͋̑͗͌̈́̏̇͐͊̿̅̈̉̓́͋̒̏̅̄̈́͛͊̒͌̽͊͂̃̔̏́̍̉͂͆̓́̅͋̓͒̾̔̊̍͂̍̆̑̐̾̓̒͊͒̅̇̽̈́̎̐̉̒͒̆̐̂͂̊̃̋̂̽͋͒͌̊̆̍̊͒̎̏̊̅̿͌̇͒̏͆̌̏̽̈̎̆͑͋̄͒̔̅̐́̐͋̃̋̒̃̓̇͂͐̄̎̒͊̅̐̓̊͆͒̏͆̋̀̑̾̄̈́̐̅̉̏̿̅̐̉̽̔̐͒͆͊̎̓̃̂̈́͐̂̉̾̈́̐̇̈́͒̂̏̇̐̂̌̀̐͐̎̌͛̽̉̽͆̇̊͛͗͂̊̈̾̈́̾̋̈́̋͋͌̐̈̓̀̏̈́̌͐̈́͗̋̌͋̓̎̀́̉̆͂̄̈̾͌̑̅̅̉̽̽͆̑̅̄̈́̅͛̅͋̾́͗̑̔̒͒͒̈́̏̀̃̏̽̍͋̒̊͋̈́̄́̔̍̋̿̌̂͆̀͋̎͒̒̑̊͊̈́̌̓̊͒͋̀̔̑͆͊̾̉̉͆͆̍͛̓̈́̐̔͑̔́͐̑͆̏̌̀̒̊̏̔̋̉̏̓͊̾͌͗̊̓̿͗͑̔̈̌̾̄͊͗̄̄͊̈́͗̅̐͐̍͗́̿̊͊̆̐̀͂̈́͆͗̐̌̂̇̃̃̄̍̑̉̏̍̈̂̈́͐̒̍͋̐̐̽̈͑͌̈́̒̓͒͐̍̑̃̾̍̇̐̿̽͊͆̂̾̓̀̒̒̿͆̍̓̅͆͐͆̈́̈́͊̅̊͐͗̑̍̔̏͋͆̌̈́͒͆̉͊́̍̅̔͋͗̋̄̒̑̿͂͌̿̓̎̉̍̽͊̒̄̌͗̽̍̽̌̐̅͌̐̿̿̓̃̋͋̈́̈́̅̋͊͐̄͑̇̈̀̈́͑̄̾̄̅̾̊͂̑̇͋̐͋̓̔̄̅̽̎͌̓̆̓͛̾̇̑̏͂̑̈́̈́̍̀̎̈͒̑̄̐̅̈́̔͋̉̐̈́̐̉̎͋̿̄̈́͑̈̐̀͆̽͗̌͒̔̑͆̽͋̐̂́̅̀̑̈̉͑̑̃́̆̆̾͗͋̆͑̔̉͋͛̊̄̇͑̆̋͌̑̌͗̉͛̌́̋̈́̄͊̿̋̆̃͆͗̅̀̌̎͛͑̐͋̾͛̓̃̿̔̑̐͐̍͌̑̌͐͂̽̉̊͗̄͑͋͗́̀̅̑̉͐͗̈͐̽̓̆̆̓͂͐̌́͗̊̿̆̒̃̑͗̾̈́̊͛̅̇̑̒́̾̾̈́̾͛̎̋̄͂͛̂́̓̎̈́͑̇͛̃̆̉͆̍͋͐̈́͆̈́͐́̅̍̆̒̀̉̏͋̋͐̂̽̔̏̉̋̓̏̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̴̴̸̴̸̷̸̶̸̸̴̸̵̵̶̵̷̵̷̸̴̴̸̷̶̵̵̷̴̵̶̵̴̸̴̶̶̴̴̸̷̴̵̸̸̵̶̶̸̶̸̵̷̴̵̵̵̷̵̵̸̴̶̷̵̴̵̴̶̴̶̶̷̷̶̴̴̸̶̸̸̷̸̸̷̸̸̸̶̵̶̵̷̶̷̶̴̸̷̷̶̷̶̵̵̶̸̵̵̷̶̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̶̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̘̙͚̘͓̭̩̻̘̰̫̣̝̩̺̜̰͈̩̫̲͇̝̩̗͕̟̫̩͎͈̥̜̮̠̲͕͕̤͎͓̦̜̫̺̭̜̖̱͖̬͈͖͙̠̘̭̘̺̻͕͕̻͕̙͖̘͖̹͕̻̲̱̜̱̘̱̞͚̥̙̯̻̣̲̼̙͇͈̪̟͙̱̦͎͙̞͍̫̩̫͉͕̝̭̳̤͉̯̭̮͚͇͎͙̗̤̪͕̼̬̹̼͉̥̩̲̫̝̹͇̯̠͔̭̻̬̬͈̩̦̪͕͇̳̮̙͙͙̞̟̱̬͔̥̭̜̜͉̳̣̫̳̮̬̯̤̘̼͇̬͍̯̺̱̪̳̬̫̣͔̗̝̝̞̤͓̬̼̟̳͍͖̥̪͉̰̞̱̬͎͔̯͙͈̟̱̱̹̘̹͇̻͖̱͓̖̹͖͕̖̗̼̯̦̦̝͍͉̫̩̤͎̯̠̝͙̳̫̤̼͔̖̗̘͓̗̮̰̦̦̗̙̰̰̜̱͕̳͔͖̠̹̠̭̣̼̼͎̬̝̼̯͚̬̲͉͇̜̟̲͕̤͙̰̬͕͚̰͉̗̱̣̤̗̯̭̫̜̙͕͈̖͙̼̤̙̪̼̬̙̗̮͓̳̺̠͇͔̯̟̣̝̘̞͍̗̯̰͍͍͕͇͚̺͙̬͕̖͚̹͎̖͇͕͉̙̠̠͔̠̰̗̮̯̠͙̝̱̱̫̟͓͖͔̫͓̟̰̥͉̗̮͍̲̹͍̞̠͉̯̞̣͈̠̯͉͉̗̦̟̗̝̪̖͚̣͔̠͙̱͔̦̤̹̻̳̖̥̭̣̟͎̤̙̞̫͚̩̳̱̪̗̟͕̰̠̻̙̤͔̪̩̺͕̟͙̼̯̩͓͈̖̻̻̩̲̹̠̠̞̖͍̪̙̞̰̝͎͙̳̫͖͕̹̻̣̖̫͔̤̫͚̥̫̹̤̼̦̺̟͖̭̗̯̝̻̪̤̖͇͙̥̙̯̠̹̳̳̥̬̯͈͓̰̫̤̪͚̟̯̣͍͉̜̰̫͖̘̫͇͖̠̦͎̬͓͖̯̻̮̱̻̹͙̳̘̯̰̼͕̠̹̜͉̖̲̗̪̗̠̣̬̻̬̳͓̭̝̱̫̣̟̦͔̦͍̤͈͍͇̹̻̻͕̜̞̣͚̜̮̣͚̺̫̗͚̫̜̬̱̱̪̖͖̥̗̳̼̺̹̬̲̫̮͇̲̗̱͍͈̼̫͕̬̖̩͓͉̝̜̦̙̣̯̺̜̻͎̲̭̣͉͔͉͍̙̪̯͙̮͚̻̹̥̞̗͍̺̫̠͇̻̲͔̞̹͙̖͚̩̬̦̘̰̲̜̗̯̤͙̦̻͍̗̝̯̼͍̮̣̱̥̪̜͉̻͎̮̻̪̜͉̱̹̦̬͚̤̣̠̬̟̦̘̰̜̗̩̜̮̱̬̤͖̣̝̩̜̳͙̭̙̟͚̯͚̼̙̣͇̣̼͍̲̗̘̮̠͔̻̤̘͉̰̥̜͉̳̗̜̗̱̖͚̝̫̳̠̘̥̮̤̼̰̼̩̗͇̘̦̳͖̺͎̯̺͙̺̳̮͍̰͖͖̼̦͇̣̤̖̗̞͈̟͓̹͎̫̠̟̜͈̣̼̟̹̳̳̹̖̠̠͎̯͉̞͚̙͕̩͖̜͔̮̼̝̜̤̟̠͙̻͓̠̰̠͉̳̺̤̭̻͙͇̦̭̭̰̻͍̘̣͕̟̥͕̬̗͈͙̜̰͔͙̬͖͕̭̬̹̠̟͙̬̜̰̥̮̲̯̞̫͍̳̩̘͈͖͓̻̗͚̙̖̟̺̭̭̗̟͓̳̥̺̹̹̜̩̬̦̮̻̬̱̝̘͉̹̘̣͖̮̠̰̯̜͙̬͇̭̭̳̙̲̝̝̫̤̜̠̳͉̬͖̙̺̰̝͔͍̦̰͉̩̥̱̟͓̠͙̟̥͉̰͙̩̫̬̰̭̳̱̘̭͉̥̥̥̥̣̻̮̘̖̞̗̰̱̲͉͇̪͙̞̼̣̭͍͙̼̪͎̥̫̝̗̫͇̘̣̜̫̤͖̙͎̺̟̲̱̫̼̟̮͉̗͉̩̣͇͖͙̯̱̙̦̜̙̤̮͈̜̱̳̙̳̗̭̖̹͚̼̟̜̲̼̣̲͕͖̭͔̠͖͉̗̲͉͕̼̘̜̣͈͈̦̗̩̰̠̣̳̪̻̯͔̼̯̳͓̩̗̜͈̩̙͙̩̬̣̹͔̜̩̱̩̞̜̰͍̣̪̞̠̗̖̦̲̙͎̜̮͈̻̙̟̠̣͔̗̗̺̪̜̺̖̠̝͖̝͕̰͈̝̤̙̬̱̹͖̗̰̤̳̠̫̩̟̭̫̪̝̝̟͈̱̬͍̩̼̻͔̩̬͔̖̳͎̣͎̻͇̰̲̤͚̲̜̗̰̮̘̩̖̪̜̠͍͙̥̙̙̳̯̼̪̖͓̲̟̩͉͓͕̦̝̰͕͙̺̝̤̠̬̬̗̗̯̫̬̪͙̪̖̗̬̻̜͍͇͔̹̠̗̦̙̤̪̱̳̯̝̫͎̦̝̼͎̖̳̣͇̗̦̪̹̞̜͙̥̗̤̪̱̬̪̦̻̞͕̖̮̺̬̬͎̺̯̫̫̯̪͓͖͚͓̮̪̪͙͇͍̖̝̜̘̩̲̜̭̮̦̖̭̗͇̭͈̩̺͕̜̝̠͖͙̼̙̪͈̰͓̤͈͕͍̰̻̭̤͚̦̙͎̝̣͚̜͚̙̼̘̙͚̼̩͍͖̣̬̰̣̼̘͍̼̱̞̯͓̮̻̠͇̼̮̦͔͚͚̘̯̠̻̱͕̖̩̥̮̝̝̫̭̜̥͇̤͚̹̹͉̣̯͙͕̳͈̗͎͚͇͓̻̺̤̮̣̩̥͍̫̘̯̪̰͓͕̬̰͓̯̗̱̪̖͚̯̪̼̦̪̲̣̥̙̰̯̩̮̦̖̤͔͕̥̥̖͖̜̳͇̮̣̹̞̮͉̥̮̳̰͈̮̭͔̟̥̟̩͖̩͓̣̝̭̩̦̹͓̜̻̘̦̬͓̳͈̠̫͎͔̥̜̖̘̺̮̩̮̞̜̦͚̜̱̥̗̻͖̟̱͍͎̮̻̭̹̙͈͙̤͙̻̜̯̗̼̤̼̯̱̝̜͓̟͙͍͈͍̬̞̺̠͚̤̳̝̠͕͎̭̖̜̮͖̙̙̫͖̝͍͈͉̟̦͉̭̩̤̳̪͇͖͎̙̜͚̝̖̯͚͔̤̳̗̳̭̥̙̪͍̪̘̗̰̘̻̦̠̼̰͚̰̭̺̫̲̣͖̺͉̞̺̻̣̬̜̗̘̯͖̙̹̝̖̙̝̖̖͔͕̣̩̪͖̫̫͓̭͓͓̙͈̯͓̮̹̹̯̪̹̹͖̖̙̤̙̦͓͔̠̬͓̯̥̮̗̲̗̳̩̗͈̱͉̱̫̬͔͉̣͉̮͙̞̱͖̭̹̞̫̟̭̤̠͖̤̩̞̝̥͔̗̹̪̬̝̞̤̲̞͈̺̜̲͙̱̖̙͎͔̘̠̜͈͍̪̺̗͇̩̯͔̟͚̭̹̫̲͖̺̖̲̬̖͉͍̩̯̻͉̗̲͉̻̟͕̞͎̱͍̭̟̭̲̘̯͙̭͚̪̝̭̳͚̫͚̤͇̖͕̟̦̲͖̺͉̝͉̠̟͓̯̖̝̜̠̯͎̫͙͍͍͕̼̗̠̮̼̘̞̳͇̲̫̥͔̻̮̼͓̩̣͚̱̹̟̭̯͉̘̞͇̤̯̼̹̪̹̪̼͈̹̹̥͈͔̪̟̮̲͓͕̙̮͙̤͓͕̥̳̳̪̼̜̩͙̭̟͈̦̣̯͍̻̘͍͚͖̤̺̙̤̼̪̬̖̻̠̺̬̩̭̫͕̟̟̥̺͙̭͎̰̣̟͈̰͇̙̳̼̣͉̦̹͔̳̬̫̥͎̲̻͎̻̫̙͙̩̳̠͓͙͎̯̝̬͖͚͇̳̻̳̺͖̤̗͓̘̲̰̹̲̳̙̗̪̤̝̮̗͙̺̖̳̭̝̤̟͇̰̞̞̠̭̗̥̬͍̦̲̙̙͚̣̝̜̯̲̪̻̫̮̖̻̦͙̰̻̼͚̯̥͍̥̖͉̥̩̯̝͕̹̗̩̖̱̰̖̪̭̫̭͎̙͍̳̜͚̯̜͈̗͓͇̼̠͙͇̜̩̗̘̲͚̣̻̝̥̞̤̖͔̮̻͙͕̜̱͙̤͓̫͚̜͈̪̥͔͓̫͚̞̣̥̮͈͙̥͎̘̹͍̣̥͉̹̪̼͓͔͙̞̪̗̲̼̪͕̜̗̯̹̪̳̲̖̝͍̫̮͚͍̤̜̱̫̬͉̤͇̝̘̱͖̲͍̼͇͖̻̱̠̣͕̫͍̖͙̣͎͍̼͔̥̣͔̼̗̤̰̪͕̞̳̫̞̬̹̰̯̬̠͉̝̣̯̫̮̝̘͓͈̱̗͎̱̹̻̞̠͇̭̖̦̙̬͇͔̪̮͎̠̞̠̹̱̖̜̥̥̟̮̩̪̪̼̹̥̙̲̗̮̳̗̻̮̱͍̥̥̻̩̝͍̰̟̻͔̙̣̣̞͍̮̫̙̘̯̼̰̖͙̬̳̙͈̯̜͉̪͚̪̠̻̥̙̗̤̳̮̬̣̤̮̤̮̥͚̬̲̦͓̘̫͚͉̣͖̞̣͉̤̘̤̺̭͉̫̥̭͕̺̤̭̹͙͎̻̪̭̣̱̹̥͖̳̬̝͍͉̙̜̞̲̰̞̻̤̤͍͉̰̹̝͇͚͇͚̤̝̘̼̩̥̙̹̱͚̦͎̠̣̺̪͚̱̰͉̫̲͙̪̜͙͉͎̜͇͉̦͇͉̤͓͎̹͈͓̣̗̻͍̳̼̹͍͔̣̯͚̩͙̝̜̠͇̜̲̭͙͇̻͕͚͍̲̤͉̙̺̲̻̤̬̫̝̠͈̞̼͙̻̻̹̯̯͖͙̩͓̺͍̬̪͖̣̹̯̤̤̘̩̼̲̳͈̦̭̫͔͕̦̥̜͙̥̬͎̙̳̻͕̗̘͎͎̭͇̝͙̭͎̙̺̻̥̥̳̖͙͙͉͖͇̳͖͖͕̻̜̫͓͍̰̘͚̥͍̠͙͚͍̬̮͙̦̩̥̘̦̦̩̫̫̙̠̖͎͓̮̦̜̯̳͎̩̱̖͇̤͙̮̜̼͇͕̘̻͔̝̭̙̦̠̺̭͓̱̩̰̖̮̞̖̤̺̣͖̮̮͍͙͕̩̫̠̬͕̟͓̣̲͉͉͔̭̰̰̞̲̖̟̖̻̳̲͓̠̻̣͓͉̺̳̻̼͉̭͇̲͙̤͙̼̗͇̣̩̫̦̰̜͚̼͇̩͔͈̟͇̬̼̗̖͇̞̹̭̫̯͍̥̯̥̹̱̹͖̹͉̠̥̣̲̦̜̳̝̣͓͎̰͖̞̥͚̪̝̻͇͇͔̭͍͙̞͈̜̤͙͚̞̤͙͙̭̙̼͙̖͉͖̻̣̥̪̮̱͙̮̮̳̣̤͉̠͍̞̮̳̯̠̠͎̗̭̪̻̟̰̲̥̙̟͎̟̠̰̙͚̖̮̩͕̲̘͍̼̮̱̯̼̥̮͈̟̖͖͖̰̪̗͚̼̺̫͖̠̼̰̣̘͎͈͔͍̘̯̲̹̤͕̝̗̰̫͚̤̪̜͚͔̪̰͈͔͉̼̪͕̩̯̫͍͖̦̥̬̞̙͙̻̦̱͇̩̦̤͓̹̰̭̫͍̞͙̪͍̣̹̗͉̣̻͚̬͈̩̦͙̭͍̪͚̬̣̰̼̥̹̖̺̟͕̬̤͕̱̹̫̱̯̺̬̳͇̩̲̫̟̪̦͉̯͔̟̦͚̙̘̳̰̰̼̞̦͚̺͙̭̟̩̥̻̮͎̹͚͉̣͈̫͙͓̼̫̗͇͇͉̰͖̗̥̜̤̫̤͈̦͉̤̙̯̙̖̲̭̤̖͎̟̫̭͙̬̙͚̤͔͈͇̭̮͖͚̳͚̪̪̠̰̻̗̝̦͉̝̙̗̭̞͇͖͈̮̫̞͇̪͙̩̬̖͙̘̗̞̦̥̪̩͎͓̮̲͎͉̝͉͖̤͚͉̳̟̟̣͚͖̱̬͔̜͚̱̰͉̲̱̞̘͕̬͔͔̪͈͇̠̫̣̲̗͕͉͓̖̩̠̜̣̦̪͉̻̖̞̬̮̦̩̲̤͕̘̘̬͍̦̩͖͕̳͈̖̭̯̪̦̳͎̠̫̟̬͍̦̤̞̘̤̬͚̩̦̣͙̜̭̪͔͕͔̲̱̭̪͈̦̹̮̞̘̘̱̼͎̗͉̠̮̭̫̪̳̼͙̜͓̲͕͚̥̦̘͖͇̱̟̠͉̹̩͖͍̗͍͇̭̙̙̯̞̺͔͖͓̟̗̦̻͍͍̦̳̪̣̻̦̗͉̱̲̲̥̝̜̣̥̱͉̣͎̘͔͙̲͚͚̘̖̱̬̺̗̯̥͙̣̫̭̘̙̺͖̳̤͖͕̻̗͚̭̗͈͙̟͍̥̝̳̞̳̱͕͖̳̭͎͓̘͇̲͖̫̹̯͓͕̩͙̦̯͚̺̹̦͚͓͇̬̹̺̱̬̝̫̤̘̖̮̲͓̦̠̦̞̭̦̦͖̻̗̙͈̝͈̦̤͇͖̳̹̳͈̯̲͈̳͕̪̻͔̼̫̖̟̻̖͚̯̮̲̮͎͎͎̯͉̙͎̤̥̰̩̼͖͕̱͈͓̰͎̤͎̦̦̩̭̟͉͚͈̰͓͇͕̬̥̩̳̯̦̤̦͎̳͈̝̼̯̠̘͙̱̜̬̱̪̟̟̞̠͈̯̠̳̥̝̼̰̝̼̖̠͍̞͓͈̹͕̞̲̙̫̗͔̣̠͖̠̫͎̞͓̖̤̪̮͕̻̱̟̦̣̫̣̤̮͉̦̭̱̦̜͇̜̘͚̰̱͉̞̼̼̹̝͇̺̼̫̜̯̮̙͎͖̞͍̤̼̦͍̫̹̰͍͚͉̥̻̰͕͕̟̱̬͈̜͕͍̤̗̩̰̞̺̝̞̦̤͖͔̱͉͓͚͙̥̮̟̲̮̭̣̱̟̬̲̯̖̣̜͔̻̙͙͙̖̮͙͇͕͔̗̞̣̤̜̥̖̜͈̪͚̠̠̠͉̥̙͇̳͎͎͎̥̦̠͖̪͍̪̳̜̪͇͖̬̩̯̭̹͉̰̩̤̼̦̟̫͓͇͎͔̦̩̖̪̤̟̝̞̱̜̟͕̘͇̗̤̫͇̦̳͕͇̫͚̠̝͔̘̥͈͕̙̤̯͍͇̤͎̻̜͙̣̲̬͈̥͙͕͈̠̗̻͎̘̥̙͉̙̪͚̭̻̗̭͉̣͇̭̩̰̺̮̬͍̺̹̯̥̝͚̘͓̤̥͙̤̳̱͕̦͙̳̠̝̪͎̹̩͕̱̖̤͍͓̠̜̬̭͎̪̫̬̟͎͉͕̮̦͉̘͚̯̜̫͕͎̬̺̱͖̯͇͇̟̙̻̻̩̮̮͙̻͕͍͙̪͎͔̰͈̭̩͎̻̟̼̣̗͙͎̩͍̩̗̙̹̥͚̺̦̪̣̣̳̜͚̬͉͇̼͈̲̰̥̼̭̥̫̦͎̗͕̹̝͎̯̦͈͇̗̮̪̳͕̫̝̲̣̙͈̪̠͇̠͔̝͇͙̗̼̖͇͍̰̮̰͇̘͚̭͓̖̯̟͇̞̦̙͙͈̗̬̤̫̲̣͓̮̮͔̥̦͚̘̯̘͚̜̲̖̥̙̦̬̼̼̰̘͇̺̫̜͖͖̺͙͇̮̹̖̞̳̗̜͈̲̩͉̥̤͙͕̥̰͕͖̮͖̬͍̣̳̞̠̗̼̘̥̜̳̜̠͉̳͔̲̱̠̘̯̹͈̟̟͈̦͇̟̜͓̲͓̗͉̝̪̤͉̰͔̲̘̱͇̦͓̫̻̳̳̫̩̭͔͕̭̮̣͔̼̣̳̻͔̝̬̩̣͉̠̣͍̜̲͙̝̬͉̥̦̘͕̥̜̱͓͚͚͉͙̠͎̼̤̺̣̝͖͇̩͚̣̗̫̻̼̫͖̜̝͉̫̤̥̖̮̝̪͈̼̳̬̖̠̲̪͙̫͙̰͎̬̞̳̺̥͓͇̮̦̣̦̝̳̼̗͍̰͖̹͉̼̤͎̯͍͉̺̤̞̳̞̪̱̘͓͔̬̻͇̜͕͇̹̳̱̞̬̙͔̹͉̤̫̞̭̲͖͔̘̭̭̖̯͔̲̋̋̉̅́̐̓̾͑͆͌͌͋̋̈́͑̄̍̋̅̈̐͌̾͛̃̓͋̈́͋̈́̿̿̐̃̂͊͊̽͌͑̅̐͒͂̒̐̐̾̆͗̏͗͆̔̾̎̀̃̀̔̈́̆̀͑͌̏̾̈́̇͑̅͂͒͑͒̏͊̈́̇͂͆̍͂̾̑̄͐̄͐̒͋̈́͛͐͒̓͛̀̌̔͆̀̌͌͗̈́͗̆̔̂͊͗̓͗͌̄̀̏̈̊̎̈́͐̂́͂̽͐̄̌͒̄́͗͛̒̐̂͒̏̇͋̂̑͑͑̃̎̿̎̾̔̉͛̔̒̀́̈́̎̑̋̔̊̌̂̋̏̽͂̇̓̓͌͆͒̂̈́͐͑̅͛̾̽͆̏̒̋̽̓̽͋́́̈́͂̅̿̀̅̓̇͛̃̈̀̉̈́͑͐̌̌̀͛͋̈́̒͊͗̅̈̽̄̇̐̅̾̆̄̒̈́̂̏̎͆͗͌̔͂̅̔̓̐̎̊͊̓̎̋͐͌͋̾͊̿̓͐̎͆̈́̌̄̀̿̓͂̈́͑̍̑̔͋̈̂̔͌̑͆̅͛͑́͑̆̎̉̆̀̿͋̄̒̑̓̾̆͛̓̅̈́̽͑̓͆̃̌̿̓͛̉̇̈̈́͂͊̐́͐̈̒͛̀̾̓͆̄̓̈́͊̉̐̉̈́̋̎͑̒̄̍̓̄̉̆̋̍̉̄̅̉́͋̄̇̌̿̃͆͌̆͌̀̎̑̅͒̌͋̒͌̄͊̇̋̀̄̅̃̒̈́̓̈́̾̔͋͐̈́̏̋̊̏̒̋̅͋̌͋͛́͊͋̐͌͒̾̓͋̏̐͂̃̿̓͌̓̄̃̃̾́͑̅͂̂͆̈͗̌̆̂͛͑͌̋̔̏́̓̄̅͌̋͐̾͗͋̈́̍͐͒̈́͋͋̃̈́̅̓̍̉͐̀̈̿̉̀͂̽̄̒̓͒͑̇̄̏͛͌͛̾̀̓͐̍̄̂̊̋͊̏͒̓̈͊͒̔̇̾̄̂̀̂͗̎͌̓̃̉̈́̎̽͆͑͂̌͊̈̾̃͒̊̍͊̓̆͆̆͐̎͋͌͛̊͒͊̉̏̎̒͋̈̾̍͐̑̍̓̂͂͐̔̄͗̾̈́̔̅̈́͛̽̐͂̋̇͌́́͌͗̊̽̈́͗̔̋̿̆͆̽́̿͂̔̌̈́͐͂̿̓̽̌̂̏̑͆͆͂͂̐̓̎̑̂̓̈́̿̒͌̾̐̊̑̔̄̂̂̔͗̊̍͛̍͂͐͆̓́́̑͋̆̓́̈́͗̇͛̆̿̎̆͋̇̈͆̐̾̓̿͋̓̓̈́̓̃͒͆̍̏͆̍̎̽̑͌̒͆̈͂͌̏͐͋̾̿̇̓̄̀̋̉̽̑̿̓̒̄̓̌͋͊̔̌̇͑̇̎͌̓̃̒̈́̌̎͛̆̆̏̆̂̅̈́̈́̀̊̄̄̌̈́͊̓̈́͑̂̇̈̓̎̎̌͗̎̉̓́̃̾̉̀̈́̇̇̐̀̍̎͂̔̆͊̄̍͆͊̽͑̎̒̆̅̃͛͑̌̾͑̽͐̈͌͊̆̈́̈̔̓̀̄͗̍̉̅͐͋͊͒̍̐̄͌̿̾̍̏́̔̒̈̊͌́̒̾̽̑̈́́̈͆̍̈͌́͊̈́̏̇̉̎̏̃̈́̓̈́̉͆̈́͛̒͆̋̏͂͊̈́͗̏̔̍͋́̂̈́̓͛͌̈́͐͒̀͒͗̑̄͐̈́͗̿̒̎̔̑̐̄̎͂̌͐͒͋̂̃̿͋̌͗̌̐̂͛͋̐̉͂͊̒̂͋͂̄͑͛̈́̑̀̉͑̍̈̂̉̔͌̈́̔̑̿̈́̽͋̉̉̈̾͊̀̃̒̑̌̓̈̔̏̉̄̿̀̒̍̎̋̅̈́̈́̑̃͐͗̈͆̋̓̌̀͛̏̀̄̉̆̿͑͊̍̌̋̓̏̆̌̈͐͐͋̉̎̒͒̾̈́͒̋̔̓͒̆̾̎̎̏̍̓̌̄̃̆̅̐̓̃͆̇̊̽̊̓͌̅͊̊̇͋͌̂̊̋̃̑̉̾̾̅͑̽̿̿͗͂͐͑̿͋͗̅̑̆̎͗́͊̓̌̉̂̅̾̓̓̈́̅͂̊̊̓̏̃̅̀̀̈́͑͛̽͂͂̀̈͗̂̾̓͐̉̔̽͛̅͆̋͒̃́̇̆͊͋͆̾̊̓̄͌͋͂̊̋͛̆̆͂̆͑̍̐̀̅̾̾̔̈̃̅̏̃͛͗̃̔̂̔͆̆̑͗͒̑̓̅̏̃̓̐̆̒̒̑̓͂͑̊̔̑̌̌̐̑̒̄̉̓́͆̂͋̅͂̑̅̑̐̋̒͌̆̇̅̇̏̓̍͒͆͆̏̋̍̍̆̽͗̋̏̈́̄̈́̾͊̉̉̎̈́̓̓͛̑̅̒̿̇́͒̈́̿̐̌̅̐̎͊̋́̈́̈́͋̽̾͗́̈́͂̔̅͑̓̈́̉͗̍̒̾̆͑̂́̎͊̋͒͊̽̏̆̿͑̋̃͊̄̐̀̋̂̈́̾͆͒͂̆̈́̆̌̋͐̓̏͆̄̈́͋͒̈͑̾̎̓̔͋͐̌̈́̋̅̊͊̈́͑̉̓̂̋̉̐̎̏̏̍̓͗͋̇͌̍͗̂̊́̏̈͒̍̏̈́̑͋̓̑̒͋̎͊͂̅̎͋͐̔̽̌̾͆̏̉̃̅̽̓̈́͐͂͂͐̏̔͑͒̊̽̇̃̔̓̆̎͌̋̈͊̊̈̉̓͌̂̓͗̌̾̋̃͗̆̄̂̇̂̐͋̽͗̈́͌̿̈́̔̌̊̋͒͛̓̿̿̿̋̎̇̓͒̄̀̌̇̎̓̋̋͛̒̄̂͗͂̈́̌́͂̈́̂͂̐̈́̔̊̄͗̄̇́͊̉͑͆̾̽̄̈́̑̇͒̓̓̂̐̄͌̾͂͒͋͑̑̓̒͆̒͑̄̈͐̍̑̐̒̂͛͛͑̉̐͑̀̾̍̄͋͋̾̃̒̔̽͌͗̓̃̊̓̎̑͋̑͋̒̅̒͊̊̿̈́̿͂̋̑̀͋͗̏́̀̄͛̀̂̏̔̔͑͂̓̓̑̈́̓̃̍̈́̐͐͐̈́͒̅̃͆̿͊̄͆̾̐̈́͆̂̿̓̊͋̈́̌̈́̾̎͐̄͋̔̒͆͊̈́̋̿͒͗̈́̊̏̑̈́͂͂̈́̇͌̅̎̋̏̓̋͂̆̓̍̈́̃̆̀͌̾̈́͑̅͌͆̅̏̐́̌̏̑̆̋̒̿̄̅͑̿̿̽̊̈́͛͊͛̃̋͌̑̈̾̿͂̌̉̒̾͆͊̏̈́̄͐͑̔͐̔̐̆̇͌̐̊̎̿̈́̑͆̄̾̓̈̈́̈́̌̑͑́̈́̽̓̾͐̍̇̊̈́̂̂̊͛̀̿̄̾̋̍̃̽̋̓̆̃̂̾͗̆͆͊͛̽͒͌̃̆͛͋̏̐̇͐̊̇̆̈́̑̈́̆̑̽͒̌͗͊̾̍̈̌͌̋̉͋̇͛͑̽̇͗͗̈̅̊̎͂̌̾̈́̔̽̓̐̂̉̉͋̈́̈̍̊͌̈́͋͂̌̿̅͆͋̐̑͆́̈́͊͆̋͋̏̍̄͋͊̏̾̎͐͋̃͒̈́̔̇͒̄̀͋͊͊͒̑̽̊̒́̈́͌̂͑̒͂̌̅̎̔̄͑́̎̋̋̈́͋͌͛̀̀̆̅̈́͐͗͊̈́̈́̑̉͐̄͂̍̓͑̔̏̾̈̎̐̄̄̅̄̈̽̂͊̽͊̄̽̃͂̋̈̈́̎̊̔̈̉͌̑̑̅̅̊̀̇͆͑̂̈̅̔̈́̎̅̂̆͊͊̾̌̇̌͂̾͌̉͐̽͗̉̎̈́̈̉̓̈́̊̈́̌̽̇̀̏̅̄̉́̔̊̈́̿̐̋̇̔̈́̈́̀̊̉͗͑̓̈́̅̄̋̌̍̑̌̍̒͐̌͐̓͂̂̋̍̅̓͛͑̈́̋̂̌̐̐̔̋͌̑͆̔̅͌̏̑̈́͑̊̈́̓͂̑̈́̒̎̎̔͂̏͑͛̈́̀̈̆̉͆̓̇̆̔͐͆̽̈̌̆̀̈͋͑͑͌̿̃̔̉̿̓̄̓͌̃̉̅̿̐̈́̇̎̈̔̄̾̋̓̈́̃͒̈́̏̍͐̅̌̉͆̇̐̒̋̀̒̐̄͂͛̌̐̈́̽͒̉͗̍̓̌̄͊̑̔̍̍͂͋̆̋̈̐͐̈́̂͐̋͗̏̂̔́́̉̄͊̊̍̿̏͗̀͐̀̇̎̌̌̑̆̽̄̍͐̃͋̉̍̆̿̈̅̌̌͊̅̊̓̎̍̐͂̎͗̒̎̿̋̋̔̑̍̑̉̆̃͐̑͆͛̐͆̈̈̔̽̑̌͊͛͌̃͛̄̑̐͋̍͒̾̅̑̈́̾͋̐̐̓̆̃́͆̊̊̃͆̄͆͒̒̂̃̋̊̊̋͗͑͛͆͋̂͑̈̈́͋̄̒͌͂̋̿̓͆̋̅̌̿̃̆̆̑̆̽͂̿̊͊̿̃̿͗̍̔̓̈́̾̈͌̌̐̒̌͗͑̍̋̑̅̉̈̓̊̏̍̍͆̒̔̀̍̇̓͑̑̎̔̅̊̓̄̿̃͋͛̉̈́͂̇̈̑̂͆̇̃͆͐̌̈́̃̿̆̈̽͑̓͐̊̍̾͂̂̌̈́͊̑̆͊̾̈͐̏̎̍̑̄̑̏̂̔̋̓̔̑̌̂̿̆̿̉́͌͑̽̄́̽̆̅͛̐̾̿̎̓̔͊̒͛͑̿̽͗̄͐͗̓͐̋̏͗̅̍̿̄̈́͊͒͋̀̓̈́̏̌͂̀̓͌̄͒͋̅͌͛̂̃̂͆̍̐̇̾̌̊͋̈̈͋̈͒͊̍̅̊͂͒͌͐̌͐̑͒̾͌́̓̓̋̌͗́̄̌̈́̃̌͂͛̈́̿̃̈́̾̏͗̎̔̂̓̔͛̌͛̇̀̒̉̐̈́̒́̈́͌̍̽͑͂̃̀̊̔̈̓̽́̊̾͌̈́̈̓̑̒̏͋̈́̏͗̉̌͂̂̒̈̑̓́̔͐̓̊͛̌̆̆͗͌̈́͒̾̐͐̀̅̏͐͒́͒͒͋̿̇̏́͊͌̂̎̌͒̀̿̓̔͗̋́̒͐̈́̋̓̉̋̽̈͐̋̆̾̈́̆̍̐̍̒̐̃̌̍̀̐̓̋͋̑̔̄̐̉̎́̊̈̈́̓̎̄̔̍͆̿͂̉͗͌̾̊͆̄̾̅̎̓͛̏̅̓̆̐̏̋̄̂̏̉̽̀̏̒͑̈̑̓̂̽͂̐͋̈́̏̏̓̎̎̏̏͗̋͋̓̽͒̓͒͆̐̒̄́̽͂̊͒͊̏̂̽̎̈́̃̅͋̒̄̀͂̆̒͂̔́̈́̂̄̿̆̿̊̓̄̆̈́̈́̐͂̊̋̓̀͌͋̋͑͗̾̈́̽̅̒͐̽͑̅͊̂̄̂̾̾̊̐̀͆̆̊̐͗͒̓̽̆͒̾̾̔̅̎͒͐̋̐́̂̈̈́̒͆͐̆͊̒͑̿̉͂̂̊̓̔̐̑̊̔̅͗͛͆̄̎̑̓̏̃͊̈́̓̐̾͑͊̂͗̈́̿͌̏̋̄̆̈́͒̃͐̋̋͛͋̉̑̈̈́̿́̂̇̇̍̽̈́̓̎̈͋͊̎́̿̂̽̾̿͆͋̑́͋̒̿̏̄̇͑̅͒̑̈́̃̑̉̌̌̈́͊̅̊̔̑͊̓̊̀̃̿̂͂̆̄̿̇̋̍̀̍̐̽͌͊̀̇͆͋̎̃̋̐̈́̄͊̏̈́̇̔̇̍͊̄̎̃̒̈́̽͗̓̌̿̂͊̏̔̔̀̐͑̅̑̋͒̃͋̾̆̌͑̒̈̉͗͊̏͌͑̆̿͌̒̒͊͊̈́̀̍̏̓̇̂͂͛̋͐̿̽̍̄͋̒̋̎̽͆̄̂̎̉̽̍̔͛͋͆͑̌̾̇̈́̀̉̽̊́̏̇̏̎̔̊̍̊̈́͊̄̃̌͆̄̿̋̍͑͆̾̋̓̍̈́̈́̓͛͆̈̌̿̀̌̀̐͊͐̈̍̓̈́̑̔̿̉͐̇̎̇̍̐̎̎̅͋̈́͑̉̀͒̐̆͛̒͆͆͑͒͑̍̃̉̊̀͂̈̉͋̇̈̄̒̆̇͂͊̾̈́͗͌̔̀͐̐̌͒̉̂͆͊̎̆͑̓̓͂̽̀͗̉̔̾̌̔̔̏̊̀̆̊̆̇̈́͆͒̎́͊̌̔̓̐̂̈́̃̔̌̈́̅̓̿̊͗̎̆̃̽͐͋̈́͌̑̓͒̈̆̌̀̔̑̑̽̎̓͐̆̅̃͊̄̆̽͐͛̓̄̆͋̀̋͊̈́̍͐̂͋̾̔̅̓̊̈͂͊̆̈̍͑̓̎̊͋̀̏͐̎̽̊̈́̿̒̊̋͐͛̏̓͂̆̂͗̈́̂̓̈̃̒̊͗͒̇͌̇̀͛̀͛͒̓́̓͆̐̔̐̀̓͒̂̾̆̋̊̈́̏̄̅̔̿̿̔̓̂̐͊́̇͒̾̽͂̓̾̅̋̔͒͆̑̅̈́̅̒̿͐̈́͗̓̒͌͆̇͐͂͐̏͆̅̅̇͐̓͐̍͌̑͛̈́͗̅̽̌̈́̄̐͑͊̑͆̏̆̈́̎̉̎͛̾̈͑͋̅̍͑̃̈̌͒͑̅̀̈́̌͑͒͛͛̀̈́̌̊̿̎̐͊͆̈́̇̈́͛̈́̂̄̐̅̆̈͗̐̂͊̄̐̅̆̿͌̾̑̐̿̍̓͗̑̋̍̏̿͊͋̆͌̎̄̅̈́̍̊̆̐̂̓̈̄́̆̉̈́͂̿̂͂̀̐̑̈̒̌̓̂͋̅̑́͆̐̆̀̊̃̏̑̊̈́̈͒̇̅̓̿̾̽̇̓͌̊̔̈̈̉̇͗̄̐͑̎̑͂̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̸̶̴̴̶̷̶̷̵̸̶̶̵̵̵̵̷̷̴̵̵̷̸̵̵̸̷̸̵̶̸̸̵̸̴̸̶̴̵̷̵̶̸̵̷̸̵̵̴̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̸̴̸̶̴̵̶̶̷̷̷̴̶̵̴̴̴̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͍̫̲̼̲̬̼̥͖̣̠͍̩̲͓͎͚̣̪̠̭͕̱̜̗̩̭̝̘͇̣̮͈͇̦̳̖̹̙̥͍̹̮̠̖̭̲̬͖̞̻̥͍͚̙̳̖̞̥̪̳̦͚̖̼̦͉̺̥̹̞͉̼̺̪͙̰̱̫̻̥̭̯͎̟̳͚̬̖̪̠̬̖̳̜̼̲̺͖̲̲̠͖̳̼͓̣͕̭͖͕̞̙̩̦̯͕̺͙͕͎̭̣̯̳̳̦̠̼̲̜̣̣̙̖͚͎̩͍͚̹̳̳̻̪̪̻̤̤͖̘̯̜̟̘̤̺̹͚̤͓̗̺̫͈̯͎͇̫̮̼̘̥̦̝͖̘͍̝͈͚͉̖̗̬̞̯̠̗̳̹̖̞̜͖̯̱̰͕̘̺̠̫̘̣͔͚̭̞̻̘̤̜̼̯̭͎̬̪̳͖͍̦̞͇̩̩̪͔̙̤͉̮̦̰̻̥͚̟̺̖̹̞͖̠̦̼̥̙̻̥̱̟͇͕͉̬͓̱̤̜̣̤̗͈͍̯̮͉̖͉̥͓͚̗͚͓̲̦͎̲̯̝̞͍̲̞͕̪̺̣͎͙̘̪͖̝͍͔͕̗̭̝͇̼̪͎̩̰̪͍̙̬͇̯̠̯̦̼͈̬̥̙̹͓̜̺̱̜̹̼̘̘͍̙̝͔̱͖̠̣͍̬̭̙͈͎̩̱̻̬̦̩͉̠̺̣̻̖͈͎͉̝̺̟̘̳͈̬͖̙̳̩̭̥̳̘̫̼̘̯̹͈̭̺̯̟͖͉͇̣̞̮̖̯̖̞̲̠̜͉̖̺͙̝̤͚̖͓̭̦̤̼̪̺͕̤̝̣̦͇̜̫̮̦͉̪̱̙̻̪̥̝̳̮͖͎͎̲̹̲̲̜͇̙̳̲̦̬͔̭͉̥̫̝̝̝̖̹̺͍̹̺̮̞̣͇͚̱̭̤̗̘̥͙͚̟̟̦̻̲̯̫̯͈̲̺̲̻̪̬̱̮̯̜̯͇̯̱̘̩̗̬̫̬̺͇̭̮͉̦͚̥̯̳̪̤̖̭͔͎̜̞̗͇͖̥̘̺̖̳̗̝̻̘͓̰͓̩̦͙̞͖̞̼̜͈͉̗͕͓͕̯͓̱̘̦̟̮̣̩̫̜̼͕̤͈̬̙̭̖̭̘̯̞̺͎̪̺̰̙͉͕̳̺͈̦̩̠̗̩̖̩̳̦͍̠̺̖̱̠̝̣̥͍̻̝͇̫̠̼̣̟̪̬͕̖̬̤̣̞̬̞͇̜̘͉͍̜̪̭̤͖̗̙͉̬͓̮̮͇̝͔̙̟̯̪͉̞̤͖̼̯͕͇̰̹̙̱̜̙̘̬̦͎̮̱͇̜͈̗̘̻̙̺̖͎̥̝̣̼̯̭̠̗̖̣̗̻̩̻͙̗̲̦̞͖̥̯̮̯̝͚̩͇̯͚̺̣̤̯̟͔̲̞̲̥̗̙̥͈̞̳̝̹͉̫͇͉̠̱̺̰͙̠͎̥͙̹̲̼̩̤̩̱̖͙͍̰̺̜͔̠̲̮̪͉̮͍̬̼̻̜̙͔̯̻̗̘͇̘̼̱͚͎̫̜͖̣̳̝͎̳̭̬̣̯̠̲̟̹͉̥̯̪̘͍̫͙͙̯͙̦̣̫̗̯̬̜̙͈̼͇̠̦̱̱̣͓̣̯̲̻̰͍̩̲͈̥̪̟̳̞̼͕̺͓̬̖̪͕̙̳̼̻̞̜͇͈̰̻̞̫̩͍̭͔̠̹̭͚͔̤̳̞̮̬̩͈̫̻̩͉̙̥̞͓͔̙͉̥̭̫̳̝̳̮͎̪̗̲͎̞̺̦͉̻̥͎̙̦͉̭͔̝̗̼͙͕̘̰̫̠̙̻̝͎͚͕̣̬̜̹̖̱̫̼̩̟̙̫̬͉̘͎̼̻̘͎̠͖̺̻̻̤͈̖̩͉̻̠̦͓̞̭͖̟̼̫̮̘͚̗͖̟͉̹̭̫̰͖͍̘̰̭̤̬̹̲̹̩̲̫̬͚͚̣̯̩̫͈̭͔̰͇͇̠͕͚̙̭̯̺̣̭̫̱͓̯͓̭̖͇͎̹̦̝̫̲̬̳͇͖̟̙̟̫̙̖̠̼̙̘͎͈̭̠͓̬̼̥̯̟̖̣̲̺͎̬̻̜̥̱̳̟̫͔͇̤̯̩̼̘͎̺̰̞͓̳̰̟͙̥͍̱̞͉̱̘̺̠͖̦̹̗͈͚̟̻͓̩̦̹̻̤̥̪͚̣͇̳͚̦̹̲̹̙̖͔̟͈̪̳͖̺͈͖̺̱̳͈̖̩͍̝͙̙͓̹̖͔̙̰̯͎̰͍͇̪̭̗̬̝̳͈̜̟̣͔̤̻͚̤̲͙̹͈̲̦̼̟͓͎͙͖̻̼͉̻̙͍͖͉̜͇̯͖̠͖͙̜̰̘̱͓̬̱͍̝̲̟̬̮͖͚̞̠͖͚̙̫̪̟̫̳̟̞͔̮͈͎̱̝̮̮̝̺̜̙̝̲͓͈͍͙̟͖̥̻͍̘͈̳̳̗̺̙̦̭̣̖̼̹̗̻̯͕̠̟̭̗̜̺͔̗̫̬̬̳̦͈̤̗̞̼̭̬͉̙̭̳̝̹̰̞̰̯̙͙̱̮̝͇̳̼͙̳̜̘̝̰̪̖͙̯͓͔̠̠͍̭̠̪͖̞͖̹̲̬̘̙͖̯̦̠̰͕̟̰̬͈̻̭̦͉̠̬͖͙̤̤͍̘̯͔̩͎͖͔͔̬̗͖̤̳̟̲͇̤͙̫̟͕̞̳̠̲̤̫̗̱̪̗̗̞̭̳̜͕̦̣͕̻͇̹̰̺͕̺͍̤̘̰̬͖̬͔̤͙̤̞͇̻͙̲̮̖̹̼̦̻͇͇̲̜͇̹̪̝̦͉̟̤̫͓̞͚̥̗̱͇̪̼͚̙͙̻͉̗̮͔̝͈̯̝̥̯̺̻̺̻͍̤͈̺̟̫͓̤͇̺̝͍͇̝̣̟̤̮̗̖͖̯̗̘͚̳͍̭̯͎̬̦̖̘̪̭̻̥̯͍̫̥͍̙̟͇̣̙̼̬̳̣̥̯̮͍̗̹͈̞̯͍̲̙̩͙͇̞̮͇͔̗̹̰͎̱̦͎̝̞͙͈͚̙̟͎̲̙͈̣͓͙̯͓̗̙̦̙̞͕̟͎̻̱̳͇̞̳̣̗͉̘̠̟̱͔̺̥͖̩͓̘̖̗͇͇͖̗̥͔̝̲͎̫̙͍̼̗͈̮͇̙͈͎̝̙̦̜̹̥̮͇̪̻̪̦̬̫̤̟̺͖͎̥͙͔̟̫̼̦̦͈͖̬̫̯̰̝̼̮͎͓͍͇̹̬̹̠̙͙̣͖̯̳̪͔̤͕̮̣̟̭̱̥̼͙̲̹͎̮̫̼̖̗͍͈̠͚̬̯̬̻͉̺͚̝̭͍͓͔̼̥͕̙͎͈̫̝̯̯͖̥͙̪̰̹̻͕̺̭͔̮̹͙̦͕͉͓̼̱̱̮̮̜͔̭̲͕͕̳̠̞̞̞̻̹̳̠̲̣̲̪͈͇̰̬̳̲̞̣̫̯͍̘̩͇͉̭̮͓͕͉̗̯̼͈̠̫͍̬̣͖̖͈̯̮̳̯̭̣̮̬̩̲̰̺͙̣̼͙̰̙̬̞͙̼̜͖̹͔̮̜̗̦̺͚͈͕̤̹̯̪͉͈̞̪̣̦̥̹̮͓̞̱̙͉̹̭̤̦͔̺̦̥͍̹͎̻̩̱̼̦͕͕̮͔̱̯̫͎̣͍͖͚̠͉̟͔͇̙̤̬̜̯̝̺̞̦̼͖̺̩̪̩̩̰̫͎̮̖͎͙̫̣͔̟̻̬̣̯̜̱̼̫̫͇͚̠̗̬̩̩̱͓̦̳̻̭̺̣̘̟̬̥̠̹̤͈̫͚̮̯͓̦͇̲̘͓̻̹͇̲͕̟͍̰̲̦̪̳̺̫͇̺̖̖̥̝̰͍͈̮̭̙̙͇͚̣͙̹̳̝̹̜̻͎̜̳̦̠̗̹̭̱̠̥̯̩͇̫̞̰͚͖̞͔̮͇̟̤̯͔̞̱̤̦̜̠̤̳̫̹̦̥̞̳̬̜̜̬̺̟̬̰̣̻̻̣̹̲̘͎̞͓͈̼̣̖̙̠̱͈̖͙̭̥̠̜̤̣̭̙͓̭̥̗͇͖̠̝͔̟̗̝͖̭̮̺̭̼͔̼͚͈̠̥̞̞͍͕̙̺̬̗̞̝̹̞͕̫̦̣͇̦̱̩̟̫̮̯̬͖̻͓̩̲̞̺͎̟̞͕͖̖̻̞̪̤͚̹̥̞̪̗̗̹̳̰̙͙͉̟͓̦̹̥̰̱̤̗̟̠̹̺̻̖̬̝̺̻̖̬̤̳̬̠̠̭͙̣̜̞̹͕͈̞̩̳̻̭͔̞̠͕͕̻͔͔̻͚̳̬̟̳̩̼̩̱̩͖̩̦̪̳̙͍̲̞̝̱̥͚̯͕̥̭̻̻͔̜̜̪̳͎̻̥̲͙̮̜͔͖̥͙͕̮͓̰͕̫͔̮̰̭̯̩͖̪̖͙̜̜̗̤̠̦͓̖̮̘̲̻̖̗͖̜̘̳̯͚͍̥̖̻̩̘̻̜̜̙͔͍̳̖̻̣̟͕̱̭̗̳̲̝̯̰̼̣͈̯̥͕̰̜̲͕̦̼̳̯͔̫̼͇̳̩̭͔̯̤͍͍̗̳̟̘͕̜̙͍̮̙̖͍͉̟̲̦̣̘̟͈̦͓̜̼̘͎̩̤̥̦̯͓͈̦̮̻̲̯͈̦̲̞̙͉̩͕̲̭̋͆͐̄͛̋̽̈́̄͋̒̽̃̂̏̉͆̉̈̿͒̅̋̽͐̈̏̑̄̄͋̉̓̋͊̍̂̍̑̃͐̇̂͋̃͆̾̈́͐̎͂̐̂̓͛͐̈̑̀̐̋͑̄̿̍̿̑̽̈̃̀͊͐̃͒̈́̌͐͌̽̓͌̈̉͛̎̾̀̇͌̓͛̌͐̅̂̽͂̈́͐̽̽̃̋̃̈́͑́̊͂̂̎̈͋̑͒̍̆͌̍̉̈́̓̆̏̒̔̓̏͒̇̇͌́̓͒̃̌̍̋̇͋̓̈̄̄͐̊̈̍̃̍̈́̈́̓̊́̇̿̈̉̈́́̋̈͆͂͊̒̔͂̈́͋̈́̒͛̈̐̅̾̐͐̐̍̆̂̊͂̌͗̔̐̐͌̐̉͒̊̄̑̓͌̈́̈́͗̊̉̈͊͋͐͊̈́͐͛̔̾̓͆͗͊̏̋͊̆͒̎͂̿̑͊̈́̀̈́̈́͒̀͊̏̆̂̑̃͌̈́̌̌͒̋̉̐̌̎̎̎̈́̿̎̈́̊̒̾̅̆̆̄͑̒̎͌̍̽̇̎̿̔̔̽̈̽̿̊͗̈́̈́̉͗͐̉̈́́͂̋̍͛̆̃̊̄̈́͌͊̌̿̀̎̅͋̓̅͒͊̔͗͐̑̅̿̅̃̐̈́́̀̋̊́̀̍͊̅͊̔̽̓̄̋͛̈́̿͗̈́̆̇̎̂̾̓̀͛̂̄̽͒̎͛̈̏̉͐̓͗̋̈͑̐̒̍͗̃̇̅͋̑̈́̔͊̔̃̽̐́͊̄͋̓͛̿̎͑̈́̽̄̑̿͌͛͗̏̋̈́́̒̇̉̿̒̓̄̂̐̎̊̈́̈́̑͒̋͑̃̿͋͆͗̎̈́͒͌̾̍̈̏̃̆̅̓̾͌̅̌̎̂͗͗̏̈́͒͌͗̍̅͗̓͌̄̂̅͛̀̈́́͛̏̂͒̋͂̾̈͗̓̊͌͑̓̈̽̾͊̇͂̔̔̓̀͛̌̔͆͋̑̊̔͑́͌̽̍̽̉̾͂̋̈́̑̇̉̌̋͂̍̉́̓͋͐̆̾̑̌̀͆͋͐͆̈̀̔͛̿́̎̂̇̽̿̓͑̆̄̀͋͛̒̿̿̈́̄͒̅̃͛̌̾̇͆̔̑̅̈̍͋̈́͆̀̉̂̓͑̈́̈̈́̽͋̔̆̋̿̉͐̈̽̐̑̈́̈̂̒̋͒̓̄̏̋̔̿̔͐̈́̌̽̔͑̋̒͆̐̂̋̈́͐̎̇̓̂̊͆̇͑̄̃̉̓̐̈́̄̾̈͐̎͌̓̆̈́̐̔̊͛̈́́̈́͆͋̋̄̈́̂̑̉́͒͆̑͆̔͋͗̔̉̑̈̒̌͗̍̐̇͌́͛̍̃̿̅̈́̾͋̃̍͋̍͛͐͌͐̔̀͛̾̈́̎͑̎̃͋̔̆̐̓̉̿̓̋̓̏̑̈́̅̍͆̓̇̾̿̅̀̒̋̃͂͒̀̎̄́̐̈́́̽̐̉̈́͐͛͊̊̆̉͗̽͂̾͐̉̾̾̾̓̌͋͆͑̍̾̉̈́͗̍͊̈́̋͑̍̉͛̾̑̏́͊͒͗̿͋̽̀̃̎͒̾̊̂̔̿̒̍́̿͛̉̏̐͑͑̄̒̅̋͆̾̄̒͊̑́̀̉̎̑͗̍͌͑̃̀̃͐̈͂̾̍͗̾̆̐̾̐̈́̉̈́͌̔͒͂̿̉̊̑̆͋̆̀̓̅̇͗̈́̓̾͆̓͛̄̔̂̾̑̂͋͒̑͋̎̏̑̌͋̾̉̏̊͊̈̒̍̂̉̾̈́̊̌̓̑̾̏̐̍̽̒̆̓̃̌̅̔̎̀͋̎͊̈́̈́͛͊͌̐̈́̄̓̔͗͊̂̊̀̆̆̄̂̉͒̿̾͌̋̈̊͆̍̽͊̈̈͗́͑̇̃͑͌̋͛̏̓̽͆͗͐̋̉͛̄̋͌̓̀͂̎̈́̈́̐̃̒̀͒̈́͑͛̒̆̌̐̓̈́͊̓̐͑̆̉͛̿̉̎̀̇̔̓̎͗̋̓̉̈́̒̂̈́̇̃̾̑̈́̅̂͗̔̈́̽̿̇͐̎̆̈́̑̍̾̊̽̓̊̈͐̃̎̈́́̎͋͂̓̎̽̊̌̿̌̓͋͗̎͛̉̓̇̈́͂͆̽̍͐͒̀̐͗̅̐̈́̈̏̊̋̽̃̎̿͊̊̊̅̾̎͗̇̓͋̍́̄̓̑̄̐̀̂̓̿͐̾̊͑̆̄̈́͗̊̏̽̈͛̂̓̋̈́͌͐̋̆̒̑́̀̄̃̏̋̋̉̅̈́̏̀̾̈͌͐̂̈̋̽̓̐̈́͆̃̄͊͌̑̏́̓̆͂͛̀͊̈̈́̄͑̔͆̔̉̀͗͂̆̋̆̽̉̾̆̋̇͐̈́͗͗̏̓̄͆̈́̈́̊̾̅̾̊̿̓͊̊̋̋̓̑̈́̿͋͌̈͊̅̿̅͌͊̑̍̿̄̆̉̂̌͆̂͂̇̆͒͆̊͛̋̂̑̔̌́̍̋͂̈́̾̓̔̇͂̾͒̄̒́͂͋̓͊͗̀̋̊̃̓̇̂͛͛̇͒͋͆̈́̈́͌̈́͌͛͌̉̿̇͑̍͌͌͋̃͒͒̾̅̄͊̓̇̈́͆̾͌͂͆̎̽̏̿̋͊͋̊̽̓̾͛̏̒̎̌̔̃̈́̀̍̆̇̊̉̏̅͛̅̌̆̄̈́̇̔̈͆̏̔̎͗̎͐͊̓͋́̌̈̑́̋̓̆̏̈́̈́͆͛͆̋̈́͂͆̔͐̇̈́͗̂͗̊̓̊̇̍͋͋͐̈́͌́̓̊̒̓̒̇̊̾̎̑̊͐̊͛̅̍̈́̂̇͂̾͛͗̔̔̂̔̂̐̅̓̽͑̎̉͂͐͊͗̔̂́̈̊͋͛͊̔͋͊̂̐̈́̇̅̅͒͆̇̍͆̈́̒̓͋̆̾͊́̄̌̃͌̎͂͐̌̐̆̾͆̈́̆̽̓̎̋͛̎̈́͐̽̌̈́̋̈́̂̿͛͑̌̾͗͋͋́̍̽̇̇̏͛̎̓̓̌̾̎̅͗͑͂̎́̌̓͂̅͑̊̿͋̏̉̂͐̍͋̃͗̍̏̾̊̑̾̅͆͌̂̌̈́͌̇̄̇̍̌̅̉̋͗̌͗̄̈͒̐̊̿́͌͆̐̿̎͌̄͌͒̌̓͊̊͛͗̋̿̎̔͂̓̍͆̽̇̓̈͊̆͗̔͐͂̌̃̋̈̀̀̋͐̇̉̎́̍̔̌͊̂̇̅͂̂̔͆͌̅̄͌͆͆͐̓̿̈͗̂̒̅͛̓̽̑͋̓̒̽͂̾̊̈̿̀̆̂̾̿̓̈́͊̊͌̔̉́̑̓̇̈́͋̈́̽̍͑̓̈́̒̈́̂̽̊̽̎̌̏̐̈͊̌͛͑̄͆͑͆͂̈́͊̋͒̏̔̀̇́͆̃̎̉̌͗̓͊̍͌͒̾̊̄̏̍̒͊̍̒̽͂̊̉͐̅͋̅̇̋̓͐̓̈́̐̅͋̓̒̿̑͂̃̈́̎̂̈́̐̊̎̍̍͋̽̍͐̔͑̓̄͊̉̊̈́͂̒̾͛̓͆̈́̂̉̊̒͑̋͒̅̓̉̉͒̆̓̍͆̓̎̅̎̉͑̓̐̔͗̈́͋̔̌͋͊̈̋̅̅͊̂̏͊̀͑͛̍̅̈̾̈́̅͊͛̎͆̎͛̃̄̾͗̅͂͑̊̅̎̏̏͗͆̒͌͆̔͑̍̈́̍͋̄́̊̑͂͗̾̎̽̈́̀̅̈́͒̎̉͗̂̈́̿̈́̏̄̌̏̔̌͆̋́̈̍͊͊̌̿̈́͋̏̂̔̔͑̓̈͗̌̀͆̍̈́̇͆̿̌̈́̒̐̃̂́̒̉̌̏͌́̃̎̌̂̓̊̊͊̐̋͆͐͑̽͌́̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̸̸̶̷̸̷̷̷̶̵̴̴̷̵̸̵̴̵̶̷̷̴̷̶̴̷̶̷̶̴̶̶̷̸̴̵̷̶̵̴̷̴̶̸̸̸̵̶̵̸̸̵̵̸̵̶̴̵̷̸̵̵̷̶̷̵̵̵̵̸̶̷̵̷̴̵̶̴̷̷̸̷̵̴̶̷̴̵̶̶̴̷̶̵̶̸̴̵̸̷̶̷̴̴̶̸̵̵̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̸̷̶̸̵̵̴̨̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͔͖͚̘̹͚̹̲̜̟̜̞͙͖̣̦͈̯̹̳̖̱̪͕͍̲̗̹̱̗͓̠̹̟͎̳̲̺̰̞̝̮̻̝̫͎̗͓̮̲̲͔̲̪̼̲̳̻̘͔͔̖͖͕̥̯̦̞̺̲̤̹͎͇̪̜̗̬̮͉̘͓̖̠̺̙̜̥͇͚̬͖̮̲̪̗̖̟̜̱͈͙͔͙̤͔͉̬̹̹̺͎̫̝̟̥̘̲̤͇͍͔̗͓̰̼͍̹͈͉͕̤̳̻̖̻̙͎͖̮̳̣̗̭͕̱̥̝͍̲̲̩͕̠̼̫̫͍̥̘̱̣͓̯̦̬̳̫̙͍̪̥̼͉̣̩̝͇͉͔̩̝̙̜̜̜͈͚͖̘̼̭̲̗̗̳̺̣̙̯̹͖͚͚̜̳̰̠͈̞͎̼͍̦̰̘̫̣̩̳̩̻̝̯̭̝̞̝̹̰͕̭͚̟̭̪̟̜̪̱̗̭͎̪̘͔̥͈̞̳͓͉̣͈͕͚̳̤͎̻̙̺̥̦͇̱̞̥̫͓͕̝̞̳̦͖͕͙̖͙̺̬͖̝͕͔͙͎͕̰̲̗͈̼͔̭͉̫͓̫̳̻͈͖̗̝̤̼̗̺̲͇̭̦̮̖̞̹̻̪͎̬͍̥͈͇͙̞̮͔͔̘̹͔̜͖̤̜͖̬̳̬̻͎̺̥̯̙̤̦̬̼̲̫͈̮̰͖̭̪͕͎̰̘̲̙̯̜̗͉̝̯̩̗̤̫͍̪͚̮̭̯̮̺̺̪͚̳̱̭̘̣̙̰̜̙̘͖̦͕̩̺̳̘̯̜̩̼̗̦͉͇̥͇̦͔̩̝͉͇̹̬̳̞̹̰̠̰͖̰̞̩͈̖̮͚͉͙̺̳͔͚̟͇̲͙̘̹͕̖̝̣̮͇̠̺̹̩͔̙̲͉̫̼̫̰̤̠̖̱͓̗̭̣͖̠̻͕͉̼̝̺̝̪̺͙̞͈̖̫̤̞͍̝̹͇̠̫̬̞̗̻͇̯̠͓̼͙̝̥̠͓̯̫͚̜̖̳̞̲͎̖͉͍̩͙̗̮̱͖͉͔̺͚̣̥̟̰͔̠̩̘͙͚̱̯̳̖̟͇̘̙̹̖̺̲̘̱͔͔̩̱̜͎̲͕̮͖͖̣͎̩̭̰̪̺͍̹̤̮̜͚͇͔̦̙͍̜̲̙̥̲̰̤̯͖͖̠̝̤̻̦͓̹̗͈̖̟͇͍̰̬̥̟̣̭̠͙͎͎̬̞̗͍̥͈̝͙̯͚̝̦̲̪̻̗̦̫͈̣͈̣̫̩̼̘̟̭̱̭͎͍̤̩͙͔̼͔͚̼̰̺͇͇̫̬̳̯̼͚͎̺͓͕̼͈̩̼̗̠̟̪̝͍͔͎̬̹̟̠͔̖̩̹͖̬̟̱̳̬̫̰͍͎̤̼̜̹̰͇̜̙̬̫̬̘͍̼̙̹̰͇̞̹̙̙̳̱̗͔͈͍̞͔̹͙̹̭̗̲̭͇͇̞̹̤̼͇̬̠̪͍͍̘̗̻̥̳̻̬̣̲̝͕̻̥̞͉͓̗͎̠͈̗̪͖̬̞̦̹͎̤̯͚͙̫͖̮̭̱̺͍̤̟̹̙̹͈̝̱̺̺̫̳̠͙͕̳̩͔͔͙̬̺̟̬̬͖̮̱̬̙͖͙͇͉̗̲̰̘̦̣̺͕͔̜͓̖̺̺̫͔̫͉̘̲̮̲̣̩̤̬̥̰̲͍̝̣͔̤̣͙̳̮̰̜̻̺͉͚̼̹̯͎̯̻͖͇̦̹̖̳͔̠̺̣̼̱̜̣̥̲͇̪͍̞͓̝̗͚̠̦̹̺̹͖̪̼̼̬̠̫̺̥͕̺͈̫̱͍̥͖͓͇̫̤̣͉̱̱͍̰̯̜̪̫̭̺̹̺͙̲̞̻̮̞͍̮̩̺̠̲̝̯̘̝̬̳̦̪̭͓̱̟̠̝͈̫̤̲̱̙͉͍̙̪̘͕͓̱̣̯̼͖̝̥͖̪̠̻̤̦͍̰̻̼͓̪͎̙̻̩͉͕̹̪͍̻̟̜̥̺̰̪̘̩̩̤̪̥̣̘̞̖͙͚̰̟̹̖̪͈̪̙̪̘̺̦̭̪̼̤̻̖̯̻̻̲̤̹̻̬̰͉̦͙͕̖͔͎͚̜̮͈̟͕̹̖̰̩̹̜̲͎̲͍̦͇̠̙͚̻̫͍̮̱̮̥͉̼̮̱͕̠̘̼̻͓͕͕͎̯̖̭̞̩̬͖̤̼̩̟͚̫̫̤͖̗͈̬̠̳͉̦̼͈̤̭͎̣̟̲͓̞͍̦͈̗͙͕̜̥̰̣̤̣̣̗̰̦̟̺̙̫̼̜̟̼̪͈̠͚͉̝̮̪̘̝̗̞̼̮͖͖̦̰̗̭͚̱̬̳͙̼̞̘͉̱̟̰̙̹̟̲̹̬̠̮̱̗͔̩͕͕̜͚̠͕͓̗̬͎̝͇̯̗̩̳̱̰̫͇̦̖͍̠̺͇̯̙͖̤͍̦͎͓͍̫͔̯̣̱͔͎͎͙͇̘̣͇̱̤͙͓̳͚̟̜͙͖̩͍̼̜͓̻̳̝̹̫͉̮̟̻̰̪̟͇̰̜͍̠͖̞͖͔͓͍̘̬̮̮̼̘̳͎̟̼͕̘̮̯̯͎̠̜̪̗͍̗̲̲͖͚̜̼̭͇͎͍̙̬̥͖̘͎͖͖̬̝͍̮͕̯̟͕̺͓̲̯̺̺̞͓͕̝͎̝͈̻͎̝̣̹͓͉̯̳̞̺̳̻͎̬̹̰͇̭̟̣͙͈̝͕͎̙̺͔̜͖̳̣͕̲̱͍̯̪̼̭̗̩͉̖̦̮͇̬͓̺̗̲̲̜͕̭͇͉̦̭͍̤̭̬̫̘̻̜̹͓̤͇͈͎̘̗̤̙̖͔̙̰̹͚̮̫͎̫͇̼̘̗͔̬̲̹̟͚͕͙͙̥̞̳̺̗͔̭̜̳͚̮̞̦͓̠̜͙̩̙̖̘̗̥͓͈̭̞̰̬͉̱̤̩̫̖͖̭̭̯̮͖̘̥̞̥̝̖̥̤̤͕͇̰͔̼͖̪̪̬͈̗̠̻͔̩̤̳̝̰͍̭̖̞̠͕͓͙̤͈͈͕̬̺̗̳̻͇͍̰̙̙̲̼̮͎͔̖̲͓̭̝̤̗̩͕̩̘̮̞͈͙̲̭͕̻̮͈͖̯̠̝͇̫͍̞̙̘͚͓͇̥̤̙̪̤̞̰̬̯͙͍̘̦̦̱̺̭͇̖̞̰̺̖̗͍͔̺͙̲̫̣̝̰̳̤̙̝̤̹̮̲̠͖̠̜̮̺̣̝͚̠̬̟̠͖̠͙̥̰̟͕̬̯͔͚͖̮̺͔̻͕̺̗͚͖̹̼̤̼̼̦̭͔͍̞̻̙̣͚̫̙͍̼͓͉̤̭̮͓̠̩͓̭̳̝̪̺̣̰͖͔̮͕̤̫͍͓̻͚͖̤̲̖̹͈̤͈̜͇̤̭̺̞͍̝͚̖̰̝͖̦̬͈̤͙̟͎̥̳͔̰̲̦̗͔̤̥͔̺̞͖̥̣̖̤̗̩͚͍͓̣̘͖̪̹͙͚̫̹͈̗̟̻͍̘̬̙̭̜͔̰̜̮̙̜͚͉͇͙̜͈͔̝̞̮͈̮͎͙̖̮̖̻͉̞͖̯̱̩̯̘̻̟͙̤̰̼̻̝̳̞̥̖̖̥̯̖̙̝̻͉̲̟̲͎̣͚̖͎̜̺̱͎͖͓̦͍̲̦̪̙̗̬̥̣̻̟͎͕̙̦̫͇̤͖̠̞̦̬͎͓̙͉̬̝̪̫̯̹̲̖͕̼̹͍̠̬̠̝̹̫͖̘̻͚͉̞̗̱̖̺͉̻͙̜̹̫͎̻̞̠̺͇͕̫̙͕͎̜̻͎͇͖͙̖͖͉̣̻̦̗̝̰̭̣͈̖̼̦͙͈̜̬̞̪̠̱̲͚̦͇̫̙͎̪͓̥͔̖͉̻̣̰͔̠̩̭̳̭͇̖͍͎̼͕̬̫̼̞̫̗̦̖̩̹̗̮͓̞̹͚͕̭͎̗͓̟̟̘̯͈̤͓͓̘͈̩͚̞̫̮̤̠̯̲̹͈̤̘͔͓̲͕̰̼͉̣̜̹̣͚̬̰̩͔̦͖̲̪͉̥̩̺̞̲̟̘̝͓̥̱̤̻̦̥̭̪̥͓̮̖͖̘͔̝͍̻̜̬̺̤̣̰͖̗̺̯͖̟̼͕̖͓̭̰̠̖̹̰͍͉̱̟̫͔̼͓̬̥̘̹̜̱̻̺͓̗͍͈̙̩̰̯̹̼̻̣̯̺̼͖̩̯͔͎͖̜̤̲͖̭͈̞̗̪̥̖͕̜̣͈͉̬̣͈͕̗̳̳͙͔̠͓͇̹̟͔̻̣̞̱̹̖̳͉̟̟̫̰̠̪̼̬̭̘̟͍͇͔͕̖̙̖̭̣̳̟̱͙̙̺͈̞͎̠͍͎͇̤͎̥̹̥̠͈̪̰̹̜͎̥͎̲̟̻̪̭̱̠͇̙͔̙̤̣̹̻̳̪̣͙͙̣͙̥̪̰̳̹͈͉̱̘̼̻̬͔͍͖͖̥̩̹͚͖̻̦͕̗͕̟̟̣͓̰̲̠̲̞̮̬̗͚͇̼̬̩̮̖̺͚̭͎̻̬̼̱̰̹͚͎̠̤̗͚̦͕̺̻̤̪̙̠̬̹͈͉̯̖͙̰̣̬̝͙͚̪̜͖̘̞̠̲̙̫͉̭̠̜̟̫͚̖̝̠̳̫̼̯̠͕̬̤͔̖͇͚̹̬̻̱͚̲̮̣̺̫̘̬̜͔̮͇͚̺̺̟̩̪̝̳̲̖͓͕͖̰̗͓͙̤͕̻̻̼̟̗̬̬̫͖̩̟̠͇͉̬̼̻̫̤̘̲̙̤̼̬̬̳͖̜͕̰̣͓̼̖̮̺̞̞̙̘̙͈̗͈̗̜̦̝͓͉̬̥̘̜̱̭̙̹̝̦̭͓͚͓̱͙̮̭̹̯̖̭̩͉͕͈͉͖̰̗͈̪̪̜͔̫͔̼̟̣̩̣̰̫̝̞̞͉̹̻̖̭̜̦̜̬͚͈̪̲̰̜̯͚̲̩̥̞̦̼̫͕̬̥͓̬̠̜̲̲̱͇̰̠͕̙̬̰͚͚͇͙̳̘̩̳͙̜̤̬͖͙̼͈͉̪̣̗̺͎̙͎̯͓̩̱̭̤̳̲̦̠͓̦͓̹̣͙̝̩̫̥̪͇̟͙̮̭̜̬̟̼̖̼̱̻͚͔̺͓̘̭͇̺̼̰̮̙̖̩̰̜̹̪̲̠̳͎̬̩͕̫̮͇̥̳͓̳̫̘̰̫̻̮̰̭̮̻̝͖̲̻̬͈̩̪̲̯̺̯͉̥̙͉͈͚̺̜̲̼̘̯̱͓̭̯͇͔͔͎͚̥̠͍̲͓͎̭̜̱͇̞̭̟̫͓̰̖̗̻̹̗̬̰̩̺͚̥͇͕̠̫̝͎̰͚̖̥̪̗̯̭̣̟̥̯̟̲̱͎͔̭̙͓̻̙̩̻͎̹̥̺̮̳͙̼̥̹͍͉̰͙͕̙̜̻̰̫̖̻̫̻̺̳̟̞͍͕̦͉̰̻͇̫͎͖̗͍̳̮̪̦͚̹͈̼͔̯̤̟͙̗͇͚̱̟͖̬̘̻͙̪̭̳͇̺̥̹̫͔͉͖̬̳̥̤̞͙͖̟̙̹͖̮͇̳̥͔̪̝̯̙̜͎̙͙͎̜͙̤̖̤͇̬̫͖̟͎̟̯̩̙̟̹̻̱̱̬̮̲͙̬͙̙̪̝̟̪̰̫̱̥̙̻̤͕͖̙̜̦͙͕̰͎̥̜͙̘̥͇̱̜̘͎̩͓̘̲̦͈͔̦̤̝̜͓̩͔̼̫͔̳͉͎͔̲͎̗͔͕̲͍̰̯͇̖̖̩̭͙̹̙̤̩̳͚̘̟͖̠̦͙͔̮̹̭͚̭͖͖͔͓̘̻͚̭̫̯͉̤̝̼̤͖̹͈̟̫̳̳̭̪͕̘͈̱͖͉͕̻̫̮͖̦̬̥̺̭͖̰̞̼͉̟̙͔̥̞͚͖͓̹͇̙̲͖̖̜̪̱̮̗͙̫͔͙̠̖͉͇̜̻̟͙͔̥̳̲̘̖̘̗̖̬̺͉̬̼͍̦͈͔̮̩̠̻̰͓͙̼̭͕̻̯͍̪̤̼̜̟̣̩͔͚͈̯̼̹̳͇͙͖̭͙̟̳͇̰̟͉̼̠̹̣̳̦̜̟̰͖͇͍̫̘̪̘͕̼̝͕̙͇͔̘͎̹͎̖̬͕͙̹̣͎̼͚̮͕͕̹̝̯͚̗̝̰̙̹͓̱̯̱͍̲̻̭̘̘̝͖̤̭̦̣͖͈͉̙̳̦̗̻̬͚͙̦͇͍̦̮̘͉̯̤̮̮̖͉̯̩̤̝̝͔͓͎͇̩̺͕̞̼̝̼̠̗̜͕̥̱̤̬̺̪̹̜̥̘͙̙̭̠̪͕̺̟̪̪̥̝̯̯̟̞̮͎̗̦͚͔̥̲̳͔̰̖̺̻͖̲̝̗͖̘̩̺̠̫̰̪͚͉̟͕͓̲̤͎͈̠̤̮̮̟̭̻̥̤̲̩̝̭͍̮̫͉͍͙̰͎̘͇̥̙͎͔͇̩͕͈̭̼̰̙̤̲͚̟̮̰̱͎̪̯͚̖̲͕̙̥̜͖͔̗̻͕͉̬̯͙̫̪̬̠͍̙͉͇̩̻͉̥̣̹̦͕͇̬̦̩̠̭͈̥͚͙̠̬͙͓̝͈̹̞̻̲͓̠͚͉̺̭̼̘̫̱̙̥̜̫̪̬̥̥̟̪͇͕͚̲͕̦̰̼͔̤̯̳̮̩̺̫̫̥͇̱̼͔͙̫̰͕̙̩͇̯̬̪̙̥͚͔͇͈͈̮̰̹̮̞͉̗̦̖̲̰̭͔̩̮͕̭͇̙̼͓͍̮̼̦͚̯͍̳̻̻͎̹̬̲̠̻̤̹̟̻͍̠̭͈͇̭̲̹͔̝͚̮̹͈̯̺͎͕̯̘̝̳͎͚͈̞̗͚̬͔̳͍͇̮̻̦̰͔͕̘̜̘̘̭̥̝̰̭̥͓̝̱͍̘̭͇̼̹̭̮͔̭̳͉̮̙̮̜̥̠̟̮͙̜̼̮̥͚͉̳̻̖̬̟͖̠̩͖̦̲͖̣͍͓̼̖̩̖̙͈͍̜̼̙̭̪̪͎̪̲͕̘͖̙̞͕̣̙̤̬̬̦̣͎͕͇͚̗̮̻̬̮͚͖̗͍͙͎̼͍͚̭̖̳̫̹̳̮̝̙̟̺̰͍̗̰̺͔̖̹̬͔̳̰͈̻̣̙̝̬̬̤͕͓̰̟̬̜͙̝̣͉̦̯͈̘̲̬̪̯̗͈̤̪͕͍̱̝̝͎̝̱̭͇͕̤̰̺͎̤͕̳̹̬̦͇̹̙̲͉̟͕͚͈͕͉͈̖͉͇̥͕͚̘̰͍̦͕̹̱͕͎̙͖̰̘̠̖͙̬̻̮̞̞̳̙̼̤̭̤̲͙̙̰̠̣͕̗͕̳̣͕̱̠̬̝̘͈͕̗̲͙̦̳̗͕̣͉̼̟̺̙̻̺̠̤̰͔͎̮̝̻͚͎̪̮͙͍̘̰̹͉̩̫̗̣̬̹̯̮̦̥̪̗̱̹̤̗̲̖͎̼͙̫̱̘̝̠̭͚͈̫͍̭͈͈͈̟̗̬̯̼̣̯̤͎̺̤͇͈̖̥̮̤̝̖̜̦̼̺͖̹͈̬̥̖͚̳̳̱̞̮͕̯̦̫̟̭̯̭̟̯̼̥̯̻̪̺̫̳̰̬̝̬̳̙̞̦͎̙̪̠͖͙͎̘͖̲̜͖̘̱̹̺̳̱̼͚̳͉̦̰̲̠̩̫̭̙̦̰̱̥͍̮̻͓͇̲͚̦͓̲̭̰̣͈̗̬̙̰̖̪̮̮̺̩͕͎͇͙̰̫̦̝̟͚͈̻̩͚͖̰͕͉͎̗̱̳̮̘͕̖͔͍̯̳̱͚͚͈̮͓͚̺̝̬̥̫̺̘͎̹͓͉̪͉͉̱͇̬̙̠̰̣̤͎͚̩̟̘͇͎̖̼̻͎̖̳͚̘͚̪̗̘̝̳̪̲̤̭̞̭̺̪̲͚̻̦̗͎̙̹̟̺̞̯̖̪̣̺̥͍̠̯̻͚͎͚͉̭̖̖̱̠̝̖͓̖̭̦̤̤͚̟͇̘̬͈̭̹͈͈̻̰̰͕͓͕̩͙͈̠̥̳̪͙̝͎̟̟̪͕̻̞̣͓̫̘̳̼͖̗̤̱̯̹̼͙͔̲͇͇̭͙͔͖̙̼̼̦͇͕̮͇̦͉̮̘̝͎̺̼̭̙̫͚̩͍̤̟͕͔̲͉̟͖̹̥͙͍̳̺̗̳͉̫̟̥̻̙͕̳̥̳͚̜̞̹͎̦̹̦͈̙͇͚̝̳͇̥̭̖̘͚̺̥͕̪̓̓̓̔͂͆̾̈́̂̇̂̓͋̈́͋̆̐̍̓̀̈́̿̈́͐̇̊̽̆͋͋̿̈́̈́͗̒͒̃̆̑͒͌̅̆́̇̽̓͊̽̏͊̏̒̏̎͆́̈́͊͐̆͑̔͊̅̉̔̾͊̍̄̀̊̒̎͌̈̆̈́̒̏̍̾͐͆̇̄͊̉̋͆͋̔̿̅̓̉̏̎̿͊̐̉̂͊͌͊̏̓̄͒̒̓̋͌̾̍͗̒̃̅̐̎̇̏͊̽̒̍̀̔̌͆́͂́͆̉̀̎̂̐͒͊͗͐̔͌̓̏̏̓̋̃͐̇̈̈́̅͐̾̍̅̾̔͊͊̒̌͌́̈́͋͂̋̍̿̇̈́̊̂̾̆̒͌̅̌̀̀̇̈́̆̓̓͗̓̑̅̎͐̾͑̍̀͗̇͆̂͌̽͋̑̍̐̂̽͛̎̔͗͒̐́͋̎̒̈́̈́̌͗̔̋̂̔͌͌͐̄͌͆̏̈́͑͊̈́̏͐̓̽͂̅̏̔̑̾͗̓͒̾̅̔̎̅̄̐͋͂̓̎̿̄̍̂͌́̍́͛̒̑͂͒̔̿̆̅̉̓̓̂̑͑̅̽̎̒͋̔͌̓̒̾̽̍́͌̽͌̊̽̆̆̆͑̀́̓͂̽͑̍͆̋̀̌̑̐̒͋͐̔͂̈́̒̾̓͛͂̎͋̀̌̎̾̊͑̀̽̈́̄̅̎̊̾̐͆̉̍͗̋͋̄̔͗̊̎̍̆͂̓̂̓́̂͗̃̓̓̀͐̉̇̈́͛͆̈̿͗̿̈́͌̂̃̀̇̈́̿̔̆̑̋͌͋͐̋̈́͋͂̆̀̂̈́̓̈͂̅͐̃͊̇̂́̋̒͒̊̂͗̇̂̔̈̎̿̈̾̏̌͊͛͗̋͐͋̿̈́̈̊̑̽̀̓̾͂̓̇̍̽̃̊̇̒̆̄̀̆͊̌͒̿̿́̊̉͆̈́̈́͌̾͑͂̒̾̂̃͐͐͛͋͊͊̒͆̇̔͋͗́̈́̊̅̎̆̓́̓̊͆͐̓͒̿̓̾̾̏̍̆̓̆̈́̈́̃̃͑͑̾̑̓͊̒̋̆͑̓͂̌̈̐̆̂͑̑̊͊̽͆͋̌͂͐̀͒̍̅̆̌̈͆͒̊̊̄͂̔̈́̒̈́̓̽̆̏̾̆̈́͋̄̈́͋͊̀̀̾͗͌̇͒̋͊͐͐̀̍͐̉̑̏͛̉͊̒̆̅̒̐͗̓̃̏̅͆͒͗̿̓͐͂͂̿̄́̑̉͑̎̆̓̽͂͌̓́̾͌͗͊̈́̄̆͂͐̾̏̾̽̔̎̄̒̏̄̇̌̋̄́̒̌̉̾̑̂̃̎̃͐̆̇̇͊̈̂͌̍̋͂̈̄̓̍̔͂̊̑͌̏͛̈́̿̓̍̾͋̽̓̈́͋͛̀̇̈́̌͐̾͂̾͒̓̔̀̈́̓͊̈͛͑͐̐̓͂͋͛͑̐̓̈́͋͂̎̏̃̎̅̍̃̃̃̆͗̃͒̉̊̾͛̋͆̑̿̈́̿̀̄͂̔̅̈́͂̓̿͐̋͗̏̂͂͐͆͊̈̾̀̒͂̇͊̄̀̽̔̅̓̆̿͑̅̊̅̊̇͐̿͂̄̅̎̄̍̄͆̾̅̾̂̋̃̔̓͗̍͆̈́̐͛̽̆̉̏̓̒̄̓͐̃̆̈̃͂͒͋͐̄͂͑̔̔̅̄̌͌̊͌̔͌̾͌͌̅͛͒͌̈́͆̆͒̏͌͗͛̿̾͑̔͌̿̈́̒͊́͋͛̍̿̑͊͛̏̾̓̐̃͑̆̑͌̿̄̾̉̍̌̿̐̄̋͆̏̂̄͗͊̾͂͐̂̂̿̑̉̈́̽̈́̀̎̊̂̑̄͆̓̊́́̑̅͊̍͑̽͊̈̀̌̈́͌͒͊́̏̉̔̋̊͒̒̈́̊̍̑́̈́̓̋̌̃͛̅̃͌̑͌̄͌̍͂̽̾̏̄̀́̽͊̃͐̿͋̒͒̏͐̈̑̏̊͋̅̋̈́̑̂̈́͂̑́̎͋̎̌̈̈͂̈́̓̾̂͌̄̋͛͋͋̃̾̍̉̅͊̀̄͛̐͆̋̈́̽̆̌̌̄̒̽̄̂̇̉̀͆̾͂͒̌͂͂̋̐̀̔͐͊͂̈́̀͆͑̒̐͛̋̈́̓̎͆̈́͑̃͆̂̑͋͋͋̊͋̅͒̔̀͑̋͐̽̒͂̇̐̆̒̌̓̔͗̋͌͋̅̈́̇̔̓̾̉̆͗̂͂̈́̐̾́̄͒̀̐̉̿̓̈́͊͗̈́̉̎̾̊̓̌̒̎̓͂͆̅͊̏̌̎̈́̈̾͋̅̎̊̾̋̇̾̈́̋̆̾̈̾̃̿̋͌̋̍͑͂̍̍̑̈́͒̿̏͒̅̈́̎̌̇̂͂̔̄͂̏͊͌̋̄̓̓͑̈́̒̌́̎͐̇̊̐̐̈̔͂̄̎̍̉̃̀̍̈̆̾̒̊́̈̉͒͌͐̊͂̂͑̽̉̉̐̔̏̄͂̋̿̑͆̉̊̏̾͆̈́̓̅̽̿͂͛̈́̈́̾͐͒̎͋͊̇̍͑̿̐̈̈́̉̈́͐̾̇̈́̂͂̾͂̈́̍͑̍̈̂͛̊̋̂͑̂̇̓̇̈́̇̄̈́̐̈́͛͆̊͆͑͋́͗́̿̅͗́̿͂̏̓̀̈́̄͌̐͒͋͂͐͑͗̇̈́̓͛̆͑͛͐̿̅̾͛̿̑̃̔͛͒̊̊̆͊̒̋̇̐̑̔̔̾̋̄́̄̑̈͗̋̂͛̎̋̍̈̐̈́́̋̀͌̐̄̊̊͆̅̋̊͐̈̇̃̂̈̎͋̓͑̍͛̎̊̈͛̑̈́̅̈́̈́͗͆̑̇̌̎̿̏̅͗̋͋͋͌̂̽̋̊͒̋̓̓͗̎͛̅̌̈͊̀̎̿̆̇̑̑̂̋̃́͌̐̅̌̏̋̄̌̃̓̓͂͒͒̇̇͌̒̏́̀̾̾͆͗̆͑̈́̈́̆̀̍̿̽̓͌̏̔̇̍̋̀͂̈͗̂͛̔̈́̒̀̉̓̽̓̒̓͗̃̊̽͋͆̓̏͗̂̔͛̊͒̈́̈́͛̓̑́̇̅̿͆̌̄̐͗̅̌͊̉͗̉̑̈́̏̉̀̈́͂͑͛̎̐̓̈́̏̀̍͒̆̆̉̾͌͋̑͗̉̄͆̀͊͛͆̈́̂̏̈́̀͐͛́̈́̄̊͒̿̔́͐͒̓̌̎̈́́͛̈́̒̓̋̽̏͑̆̏̓́̏͌̿̓̋̈́̈́͋͛̅̽͗̾̊̀͐͋̇̉̓̇̀̉͒̓̏͊̉͐͒̍̇̌͊̿̇̽́͑̃͊̉̂͐̅̌̌̔̑͂̌̆̈́̽̎͑̒͋̓̈͛̈̇̌̉̃́̏͐͊̓͂̆̓̆̓́́̂̀͂̎̌͌̏̾̀̈́̉̐͋̌͐͒͋̋͊͒̐̑̾̉͊̂̑̑͛͐̾̔̀̒̂̍͂͒̏͑͐̑͒̋́̈́̍̉̾͌͗̅̊̆͆͒͌͊͗̉͑͊̏̒̓̅̌͒͛̇̌̓̃̽̿͂̐͑̅̍̇̅͂̾̂̂̈́̑͊̔͊͂͊̑̆̒̂͗͋̉̎̍̏͋͆͋̇̈́͊̊̐͌̊͂̑̎̉͐͆́̈́̅͆̌͆͒͋̓̂̓̌̒͐̏̽͌̽̉̇͆̅̉͊̑̽͑́́̀͒̏̓́̐͂̓͆͑̌̓͋͐̐͗̓̇̔͒̇̂̎̋͊͗̌͊͋̊̏̆͒̓̄͑̈́̍̈̐̌̽̈̔͛̐́͆̈̏̈́͋͋̓̓̈͗̌͊̄̏̈́͋̒̈́͌̑̈́͋̅̽͆̒͆̒͐̄͋͗͒̽͂͆̍͛͂͛̎͑̑͌̌̅̊̍̅̉͌̓͒̿͊̊̂̃̾̊̉̓̑̆̓̏́̄̒͊̒̒̽͗͆́̋̃͂̉́̒̐̈́̂́̔͊̈́̓͊̉̿̓̈́̅͛̆̅̈́̋̈́̓̀͗̋͌͋̔̽̋̈́̆͛̎̆̇͛́͐͒̓̒͒̊̐̉̌̒̏̑̎̓̊̎̅͑̋͂̅̈́̓̌̊̌̎̍͌̃̇̌̊̿̑̐̓͆̐̓̀̎͗͊̈̿̐͒̎͐͌̇̍͋̐̾͂͂͐̈́͊̆̏̋̅͂̔̎̍̐̾͆̿͑̎̌̽̓͊͐̍̉̇̅͌͆̇̃̾̌̈́̉̈͗́̽͌̓̈́͋̒̏̌̾̿̐͋͒͋̌͗̽́̆̇̐̈́͐̅͒̎́̆͋͌̎̊̏̿̄͊̿̍̽̊̒̂̀̈̈̓̒̅̐̾̓͗̋̏̓̽͊͌͆͂͊̽͐͗̈́͐̆̅͐̓̄̒̆̆͊̾̐͗͂́̿̄͌̌͛̌͐͗̍̉̿͒̈̄̂̑̀́̇̏͛́͌͆̑̽̌̒̎̈́̄̓̋͒̊͋̈́̈́̑̿́̎̏̂͒͆́̂̑̊̓͋̂̀̃͗̋̽̔̀̅͑̑̃͗͂̐̌͂͋͆͋̐̇̐̌̂̈͗̈́̉͊̄̆͌̉́̀̓͆͌͊̋̍̈́́͛̄̎͐̊̓̈́͊̉͒̽̀̀̈́̂͑̿͊̇̓͐̂̽͛͆̓̍̿̄̓̂̽̈͌̀͊̍̃́͊́̐̔̉̓̊͊̅͒̋́͊̐̌̇͗͑͐̀̔͌̈̽̑̐̆̈̅͛͌̅̏̊͐̅̾̋͐́̓̅̈́̌́̍̓̔̒̉̌͊̏̂̀͗́̈́͊̄̈́͂̂̔̂̋̿̎̃̊͑̅͑͌͑̂͂͒̎͆̋̅̀̃̎̍̌͌̃̎̈͗̄̾̓̏̄̋̓̓̒̀̆͒͆̄̈̑̂̇͑̉̐̃̽́̅̒͑͐̽́͗̀̓̓͗̀͗͆̌͌̒͂͆̍̈́̾̾͆̏̄͌͒̍̍͑͗̋̽̾̊͒̊̐́̔̄̈̀̿̋̇̐̇̓̎̅̉͆̀̎̎̑́͐̈́̄̋̒̀̓̑̈̈́̐̀̆͑̈̅̄̾͗͊̃̓͌̆̐͌͐͋͑̉̀͊͆͋͂̍̌̆̽͂̿̈́̏̅̇̿̎̓͑͌́̏͑̇͑̅̍̉͂̋͊̍͆̉̋̄̔͌͆͛̈́͒̈͊͑̃̀̀͋̃͂͛̒̿̌̀͆͂̅̄̍͑̈́̏͒̌̄̐̈́͆̔͂͆͛͋̂̓̿̔̍̈̈͆̈́̒͒̉͂̏͋̎̽̄̎̈́͒͒͒̋̉̅̓̂̄͒̃̓̔͂̔͗̓̒̐̆͊͐̊̈́͗̀̈́̌͊̃̿̆̽̂̈̓̐̾̋̅͗͒̉̔͊̓̑̿̒̾͛̿̎͐̔̊͊͛̃͆̃̅̏̉̎͊̐͊̈́̈́̔̈́̈́͑͐̽̉́͐͒̈͛̍͌̀̍̈́̀̓̾̀̔͐̋̄̈͗͐̀̈͑̈́̓͒́̇͛̏͛̌̇͛̏̈̄̏̈̈̇͌͑̏͑̀̈́̄̆͐͛̋̌̎͗̑̒́͊̀̿͛̀͂̊̎͐̅̊͊́͛̿͊͐̐̄̉̃̊͒̽̒̊͗̋͒̽͑̄̿̉͑̓̍̂͑̈́͋͋̃̇̿́͆̃̌̒̈̏̇̎͛͐̔̾̅̽̆̏́̅͒́̽͂̑̾͋̑̊̊̾͆̒̿̇͊́̉̽͊̒̆͆̑͂̔́̒̆̈̀̈́̾̍̍̐̐̄̈́͗̇̊̔̇͒̆͆̾̀̃̑̏̐̐̇̽̍̒͒̈́̇̎͛̒͛̏͆͛̄̒͆͐̋̏̂͊̽͑͐̏͐͛̒̔̓̌͊̽̃̎̏̒̿͒̀̃͂́̎͐̑̈́͌͛͐͂͗̋̓͂̈́̆̈́̾̆͊̓̓̈́̿͛̑̎̃̌̂͑̆͑̓͐̉̓̇͌͐̇͂͆̉̓̃͊̔͛̈́̄̇́̽̉͒͋̏͑̓̌̒̄̏̈́̓̋̂̉͑̈́̑͋̉̔̽͆̔́̈́͗̈̓͐̽̇͂̇͂̆͆̍́͗͛̀͆̈́̒̽̈̊̌̽̍͆̍̉̐̓̒̄̇̌̉̎̀̊̆͆̏̎̉̆̊̐̂͑̅̽̄̍́̊͊̈́͆̆̉͆̈́̈́̆̿̄͒͂̎̃̾̍̋̆͂̏͌̂̽̍́̽̄̈́́̑́̅̀͋̃͛͛̋͌̈́͂̓̈́̓͛̏̿̈́̓̈́̿̒̔̾̆̋̀̋̐̐̍̓̉̓̉͆̈́͑͑̒̇͌͆͐̊͂͗̃̎̃͑̆̓͂̀̇͛͂̉̒̓̃̒̃̊̎̓̆͒͑̌̌̓̊͛̓̽̐̂͗̍̿͂̓̄͛̉̆̀̑̌̆͌͌̐͊̋̊́͌͆̐͗̀̀̎̔̎̎̓̃͌͌̈́̏͗̊̽͐͂̈́̿̔͗̎͆͛̈́͗̀̋̈͂̍̈́̿̇͑̒͌͆̍̍̓̓̂̍̒̈́̅͆̃̑̈̐͒̏̉͐̂͊͊̓͋̓̅̀̃͗̓̑̈̈̉͂̆̂͌̾̈́̒̍̈́͊͂̅͋̍͑̅̄͊̑̒̌̽̄̈̐͑̇̌̄̿́͗̀̃̇͐̃̾͋̎̆̈̌͆͛̓́̊͒̇̈̄͌̈́͗́̐͂̃͒͌̽̋͂̂̓̉̃̏̓̍̑͛͆̃͒̽̇͊̔͆͐̄͗̋͑͋̐͊͂̋̉̓̒̊̽͑̊̓̔̌̆̓̽͐̑̌̐̌͛̂́͗͊̿͗̈́̔̍͂̾͊̌͛̏̌̾̓̇͊͛̏̋̂̎̄̓̃̓̈͒̎̉̓̅̈́̋̒̎̐̇̀͛̈́͊̅̅̍̅͒́̋̾̀̉̂̇̈́̌̈̇̓̓̽̓͛̂̅̏̽̍͂̐͑̿̑̊̍͛͛̈́͛͗͗͆̑̅͗͐̓͐̋̑́͑̿̂͊̀̊̈͋͋̿̉͆͊̀͌̍̓̋̐͗̔̀̓̌̀͑̊̏̇̅̐͋̌͛̄̇̋̈́͑̿͑̃͐͂̽͗̋̑͋͂̇͒͗̔͒̔̎̒̂̓̇̉̃͒̈́̏̉͑̃̐̽̈̃̄̇̆̄̇̓̈́̔̄̒͑͐̌̈͒̔͆̄̌̎͒̇͑̇̽͑̾͗̄̓̂̈̓̈́͑̏̊̏̓͊̋̆̂̔͌̔̃̒̍̈̎̀̆͋̌͗̍̄͌́̒̊̑͊̅͊̍̓̔̈́͐̅͛͑̊̐̑̇̃̅͑̈́͂̋̾͌́̌̊͛͆̈́͑̒͒̇̓̔̂͆̽̋̾͐̾̒͋̇͌̅̒̏͆̉̇̍̔̒̄̾̓̊̾̎́͑̍̉̽̓̃̅͆̇̎̆̓̓͊͒̃̇̉͑̔̓̈̾͐̎̊̈̄̀̊̑͊̎̀͂̂̌͋̎̔͋͌̿͛̈́̏̾̿́̇̅̃͐̔̆̅̾̽͌͛̾͑̆̑̓̈̋̉̽̇̆̋͒̽̔͑̈̿̏̎̅̄̿̿̏̓̎̄͗̾͋̔̆͐͂͐̈́̅̉͛͒̾̐͌́̊͐̔͂̊̀̀̂̍̇͛̎̈́̌͊̌͗̓̍̀͗͆͛̅͒̄̒̅̎̈̎̒̌͗̌́̈́̈́̒͋̓̒̍̃͂̏͗̓̑͌̽͒̔͊̿̓̉̃͂̀̈̆̿̾̋́̈́͐̓͂̐̉̒̿̀̔̄̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̸̴̴̸̴̶̷̴̸̷̷̸̶̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̴̵̵̷̴̵̵̵̸̵̶̴̶̶̸̵̵̴̴̶̷̵̷̴̷̴̷̷̶̴̶̷̷̸̵̴̸̵̴̴̸̷̷̷̴̴̸̷̸̵̴̴̴̵̶̵̷̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̴̴̷̵̵̶̶̷̸̷̸̶̴̸̴̷̸̴̶̶̴̶̷̴̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͉̣̭̪̰̼͈͍̪͈̳͓̘̙̬͕͍̳̜̤͍̪̼͎̰͉͖̩̜̯͍͚̤̱̗͙̙͉͉͎̦̹̹̙̜̦̼͖̹̗͉͉̠̳̤̭̠̻̻͕̩̞̦̼̫̘̺̘̱͚̮͖̙̯̙̳̗̣̳̦͇̟͔̤̺̩͉͉̤̮̘̰̮̮̫̲̻͔͈͈̭͙̲͙͈̙̙̺̜̫͎͔̦͇̝̥͍̩̭̬͎̲̬͓͉̲͖͙̗̺͙͉̥̦̝̭͙͔͕̜̤̱͉̰̪̜̠̭͉̳͔͙̗͖̬̼̲͔̩̻̰̬͙̫̲̞̩̬̟͓̬̻̬̟̖͓̻̞̣͕̥̱̗̹̭̹̭̱͈̘̰͍̲̫̗͎͚̙̭͈̜͖̘͎̣͙̣̞̻̹̣͕̣̦͕̦͕̹̻̳͈̩̥̝̲̟̞̺̪͓͉͙̦͖̮͕̞͉̭̯̭͚̜͔̬̝͓̯̝̣̭̪̙̝͖̙̜͈̜̹͙͔̻̩̭̘̹̱͓̣̮̬̹͓̖̞̘̖̖̼̠̳͎̹̺̳͙̻̖̝̘̪̘̮̩̯̪̦̞͉͚͖̻̪͇̭͉̖͙͇̘̭̰͓͙̻̬̯̺͚̞̝̰͍̣̥̲͓̼̦͎̳̗̖̟̩̞̥̮̺̺̫͙̞̖̙̼̗̬͇̭̣̭̦̣̪̗̣̫͙͖̯̮̥̝͖̮̻̯͎̳̘̩̼̜̠̖̝̙̮̟̤̖͇͍̦̫̹̟͔͇̣̝̟̠͇̹̤̰͔̦͖͓̥̜͎̣̞̹͍̝̱̼̯̺̤̥͖̤͉̖̠̦͖̤͉̥̯͈̹͉̰̜̳͖͕͖̰̱͓̦͍̞̦̰̣̲̰̩͓̬̖̬̫͕͎͉̖̦͍͔͚͕̠̹̮̥̦̯̤͔͇̬̯̙̜̼͙͎͚̜͈̤̥̜̟̼̯͖̯͚̱̺̖̻̼͎̩̯͉̖̰̱̬̤̙̹̘̫̻̺̼̙̦̪̪̳̹̹͓̬̦̖̻̹͙̲̘̯͉͚̠̯̯͇͓̼̺̣͓̖̹͇͔̺̯͔̺̝͍̙̳̲̩̣̯̰͔̱̠̤̜̭̬̟̩͓̹͇̪̞̟̭̪̣̟̦͕̻̗̰̣̯̠͖̹̳̰͓̯̰̫͎̘̱̤̬̘̫͖͓͓̠̻̻̤͚̘̞̱̯̠͚̯̫̺̥̬͉̻̰̭̦͚̜̖̺̮͇̜͙͓̣̝̳̦̥͉̰̳̥͎͖͖͍͖̣̰͇̙̮̱͙̩̥̞̺̮̖͍̲̝̯̭͉̰̘͕̠͕̻̭̤̲͚̰̫̜͈̱̣̮̣̼̠͔̠̱̦̞͙̠̫̲̦̦̹̪̮͖͙̳̻͚̯̦̯̮͇̜͔͓̻̞̠̙͓̻̠͓͍̼͔͕̞̬̤̮̺̻̣̙̣͖̲̠͉̞͚̥̪̪̬̱͉̮̻̲͓̤̙̥͚͙̱̖̮̬̳͎̱͎̪͍͕̜̥̣̝̭̩͍̝̤̯̱̲͚̜͕̫̰̼̻͔͉̥̝̱̰͙̣̞̜̤̼̗̜̰̳̜͈̺̞̯̱̖̭͕͍̠̤̥͍͈̹̲̥͈͉̟͎͚̘͙̘͚̰͍̥̳̮̦͉̲͉͖͉̰̯͙̖͍͕͖̫̯̫̰͇̫̯̥̙̱͔͙̟̫͇̥̼̞̣̺̗̫̯̹̫̪̳̬̳͈̳͔̰̣͓̞͇͓̼̟͚̞̼̪̮̟͉͔͙͉̟͙͓͎̠͎̰̲̲̲͔̼̤̪̝̥̝͍̹̗̩̯̲͙̯̟̼̩̪̯̖̦̱̝̞̱̻͇͓̜͚̯̩͕͈̯̳̼̤̥̣̺͔̹͍̩̘̺̮͍̳̩̗̞̗̮̱͚̺̼̜͇̗̮̟͙̳͍͔̤͕̝̪̻̜͇̹͕̬̺̫̬̦̭̦̬̻̬̫͖̻̠͕̲̜͍̤̫͉̭͈͇̟̟͉͇̝̱̦͈̼̦̤̝̯̬̣͓̗̯̥͔̱͕͓̮̻͔̺͚͎̹̗͓̬̦̮̹͍̳͔̫̮̜̥̟̳̩̲̠͔̳̯̠̭͈̦̤͓͎̪̦̺͕̳͍̯̼̺̤͖̦̖͓̱̪̭͔̹̺̦͉͇̼̬͉̩͇̮͕̦̘̼̱͚͓̟̻̰̭̰͙̗̮̯̬̬̗̝͚͈͓̰̙̠̰̮̺̫͎͉̻̲̣͚̩͍̯̙̺̻͖̤͇̥͙͇͕̭͎̯̣̰͇̫̬͇͇̪͎̩̠̩̫̤͚̣̬̥̞̫̜̞̦͇̦̣͙͚̪͔̗̝̫̰̯͔̖̲͙̹͕̲̦̞̟̱̦͉̻̘̜̪̗̮͔̮̦͇͇̘̖̟̩̘͉̼̠̺̝̣̬͚͈̯̻̘͇̪̦̙̬̘͖̝͚̮̞̠͍͈̬̣̣̙̲̖̹͇͈̣͔̟͈̹̱̦͙̲͖̥͕̩͇͔͈̟͔̗̟̥̺͈̬͚̦̤̮̰͔̜̥̗̟͕̺͔̱͇̤̱̙̼̮̟͚̳͖̰̦̥̺̫̻͍̺̙̳͇͈͉̩̠̟͈͎̳͈͉͉͙̣̤͇͎͕̥͚͎͚̗̬̞͕̲̝̺̻̮͕̣̥͙͈̖͕̱͉̲̺̬͚̼̯̻̖̘͈͕̞͔͇̩̟͓̦̝̞͔̠̞̜̫̱̺̭̻̺̖̤͙̭̠̣̩̗̰͈̬̜̙͔͇͇͔͙̞̖͎͙̥͉̞̪̫͖̩̖͉̙͍̬̺͉͉̙͔̰̩̖̥̗̱̲̺̰̮̭̲̘̺̹̞̠̟̠͚̲̭̠̺̦͔͚͖͙̻̣̗̠̼̤̭͕̹̬̙͉̖̺̯̥͚͓̰̠͇͓̜͚͍̫͈̟͕̼͇̭̣̯̯̠̥͓̣̣̗͖̺͕̘͖͖̼̜͙̻͖͉̫̝̯̼̯̯̩͎͕̠͕̻̞͉͙͓̠̺̳̰͈̘̖̬̰̠̮̳̤̩̟̘̗̫͔̲̙͇̖͖̫̥̻̣̣͖͖̟̳͔̘̣̣͕̯̪̮͈͈͉̩̻̼̲͙̜̯̞̖̗̗̬̥̬̫̯̥̬̟̮̥͉̮̥͎͖̳̺̦̩͙̤̠̳͍͎̜̬̣̼̙̝̺̖̯̜͔͚̜̘͇͖̺̖͇̫̭̮̹̳̜̦͉̠͙͈̟̖̠͕̙̩̬̼͎̗͇̣̪̰̖̱̪̲̫̘͉̪̙̗̺͖͓̖͓͙̼̲͚͚̙͓̮̭̩̦̺̪̫̻̤͚̹̫͕͉̯͔̮̩̥̦̹̣̳̮̲̰͉͎̫̗̼̭͉̳̯͍͇̝̭͍̼̬̭̪̬̘̼̮͕͉̥͖̫͖̟̗̘̰̱̣̙̲̦̹͚̻͇͇͉͇͉͕̼̼̬͈̖̲͔͖̱̪͕̞͕͇͙͖͓̠͔̙̬̹͍͎̤̱̻̲̺̞̤̱͇̫̹̜̪̯̟̦̰͙̝̦͕̱͇̲̦͈̻͚̠͎̣̥̞͔̘̻̘̭̙̮̱̹̯̫̼͈̺͔̺͖̣͙̦͎͈͔͍͖̭̰̬͍̘̙͙̹͍̳̲͈̥̩̰͚͎̺̘̞̹͚̞̘̳͚̙̘̙͍̤̠͔͔̗̘̱͓̝̹̺̲͈̹̪̝̼̞͎̙̘̪̪̣̱͚̭͎̹̭͈̬̥̼͍̰̟̜̯̝̼̹̞͇̞͓͕͙̦̭̼̺͕̬̞̻̱͓͇̤͎̭̲̟̮̟̳̪̰̝̻̥͖̩͔̩̫͚͖͉̖̗̙̬̼̯̣̠̘̬͉͉̥̫͍̲̟̭̘̘̣̤͙̗̺̼͈͙̩͎̪̯͍͓̠͚̭̲̙̱̩̟̻͙͓͎̭͓̳͎͖͚̜̻̦̪͚̭̣̹̤̻̥̭̻͓̳͎̯̘͔̫̟̹͙͔̟͕͍̪̣̼͕̱͕̪̳̭̪̙̬̰̥̙̩̰̻̝̰̲̩͙͕͉̝̤͙͈̭̯͓͔̰͖̥͍̠̮̣̩̩͚͚̻̼͓̖͇̖͚̥̞͈̝͙̦͓͎̲̣͇̰͉͕̰͈͉̣̣̟̞͚̫̱̫̫̦͎̲͚̰̫͇̮̖̙̖͇͓̦̪͖͍͚͕͖͖̩̮̥͖̬̱̹̮̯̜͙̲̞̦̺͚̲̯͈̯͙̖͓̩̲͚̝̳͚̘̪̣̪̫̩̘͎̲͖̮͙̣̭̻͙͉̝̲̺̠͈͓͓̠͍͓̜̘̺̳̮̪̙͕͓̤̠̱̙͈͚̥͓̼̤̖̙̤͍͉̬̤̯͉̼͇͓̪̳̤̞̮̥̤̜̻̦̮̞̣̹͎͉̫̬̥̤͙͓͕͈̭̝͕̰̝̲͖̬̪̲̻͇̘̝̺̳̜̣͙͔̣̞̪̪̪̯̙̗͍̞͔̩͔̦̮̦̜̺̲͖̺̜̠̭͕͚̗̝̘̼͍̜̺̗̱͚͕̲̗̜̝̳̱̘̣͚̘̭̜̟͖̠̘͈̝͔͇͉̦̭͚̼̟̱̘̭͍̝͔̞̤̩̗̝͕̥̫̭̬̗͙̞̩̲͕̮̗̯̱̹̯̖̥̲͖̙̳̫̘͍̼͖͇̮̪͓͈̮̺͎͎̣̯̺̙̺͚͖͈̳̖͈̦̙̝̮̥͙̝̘̼̙̮͚͕̝̖͔̰̫̦̫̙̩̱̪̣̜̪͖͕̭͉͙̞̹̤̩͚̥͍̤̤̼̫̥͉͖̬̗͔̥̥̟͓̖͙̮̣͚̯̪̳̲̞̪̼̙̯̱̭̠̯̥͈͈͕͔̝̖̬̱͕̞̜̹̥̟͖̺̹̬͍̖͕̲͕̺̲̘̳̖̜̬̳̞̱̘̗̦̙̥͔̹̘͔̬̰͉͕͔̠͓̭͓͚̮͕͙͚̘̺͓̞̟̱̼̳̦̣̲̤͍͉̳̱͖͓͕͎͇̭͇̮͕͕̱̤̱͓̝͕͎̬̙̘̦̣̹̭͖̭̞̘̠̖̜̥̺̻̩̥̞̻̳͚̝͇͉̝̲͙̳̜̩̠͓̮̝͙̭͖̮̹͔͈̼͚̩̫̖̬̭̝̖͉̣͎̦̻͖̝̞͇̜͚̬̣̳̝̻̮̰̭̜̲̟̲̗̹̱͇͙̬̻͙̫̯̫̯͉͕̯̘̥̟̙̩̠͇͔̲̟̠̠̹̫̼͖̗̖̖̠͚͚̞̦͔̞̣̦̖̤͍͇͕̣͎͕̫̥̯͈̮̲̻̱̪̻͕̙̖̞̜̦̳̟̹͚͉̗̬̝̞͍̗̖̹̙̗͕̹̻̖̻̯̝̻̟͈͈̺͓͎̼̦̱͈͇̪̜͙̞̫͙̭͔̺͎͕̠̭̖̱̗̭̮̟̝̫̹͓͕͉̜̗͕̼̼͇̭̗͓͙̟͉̜̼͚̞̯̲͚͎̠͇̙͍̖̩̺̪̞̦̫͉̮͖̭͇̜͎̻̻̗̜̯͔̼͔̬̙͉̻̹͎͉̤̠̼̝̟͍͙̯͍̖̦̖̙̗͈̬̗̗͈͉͔̗͚̗̝̬̼̱͍̼̜̘̤͓͖̪̭̣͈͇͎̰͔̞͖͇̖͚̮̫̪͍̫̭̯͇̦͔̭̠̦̘̯̰͍̪̠̰̦̦̼̘̲̫͎͇̠̖͖̼̬͎̭̭͈̗̞̣̙̺͍̪͚͇͈̹̙̱̼̘̜̼͍͍̹͈̰͍͕͓̣̣̰͖̖̬̪͔͈̪̟̺̬̜̼̫̣̞͉̠̩̞͈̼̞̘͇̪͖͎̱̦̯̜̹̟̭̫̜̰͔̗͈͍̱͚̰̼̟͈̥̖̮͇̪̟̳̻̜͔̘̲͕͍̜̤̗̰͈̘͚̪̖͈̫̗͈̖̩̻̘̯͙̩̙̰͚͇̳͍͙͓̣̼̻̟̖̰̪̹͔̙͓̠̭͈̥̪̞̪̰̮̹̰͇̻̻̥̥̜̖̜̥̞͍̝͚͉͓̠̙͍̻̺͙̖̲̰͍͚̦̥͖̳̜̝̱̭̯͙͔̳̜͉͈̩̦̩̤̲͍̹̟̭̯̪͙̮͓͔̰͖̳͙̫͉͇͖͉̩̣̖̯̤̹̱̳̖̲̞̟͇̫̥̪̫̪̫̣̪̫͕̫̮͕̥̖̰̥̩̻̳̣̭̲̣͖̪͖͕̟̰̞̘̺͔̺̞̤͔̹̯̬͉͕̝̟̻͙̼̘̞͈̝̲̪̟͕̰̦̣̩̩̫̘̫̲͇͖̰̠̯̤͚̖̦̪̫͕̹̦͖͙̱̦͙͖̪̮̖͎̗̳̥̮̭̙̩̤̞̩̤̫͖̟̱͉̦̱̼̯̱̺̰͇̱̺͙̣̯͍͈̥̱̜͖̯̯̹̯̝̰̩̩͖͈͔̖̺̭̜͙͙̪̗̎̒̊͊̈́͑̅͐͐̒̈́̍̎̇̏̓̓͐̐̀̾̈́̓̋̊͐͐̐̊̐͊̉̋̍̃̌͑̋̃͗̌̄̈̿̇̓͊̂̈́̊̎̈́̈́̈̈́̉͐̈͂̒͂̏͆̔̅̋͊̆͗͑̇̀́̆̄̉͗̔̂͆͂͑̎̐̅͌͑͌̅͂̈́̋̏̓̀̇̇̓̈́͒̃͗̉̅̇̆͐̾͂̈́̈́̈́̓̇̂͛̍̌̌̌͌̐̄͒͆̆̓̈́̄̈̍͆̀̀̓̽́̈́̑̔̈̌͛́͗͋͂͑͌͐̔̅̑̅͒̒̌̊̐̓̈́̈́̈͋̍̃͊̋̎͋̏͂̔̌̒̎̄̄͋̿̉̔̏̎̇͛̈́͑͋̏͒̊́̇͊̆̃̀̉̀̾̋̍̒͒͌̃̈́̿̐͂̒̈̄̅̓̏̇͆̽̏͆͋̅̈́̏͗̾̓͗̅̽̿͂̎͒̌̃̉̑̈́̋̄̓̔̒͊̈̉͌̑̀̌͐̀̆̇͑̅́̑̈̔͆̄̅̓̄̉͆͊̄̐̎̒̉̋̽̂̈́̈́̔͌́̓̽̒̆͗̌͑̍̇̓̒́̋̈́̂̆̋̋̾̋͊̌͌͐͌̓̌͋̓͑͗̆̉͂̓͐̿͊̅̆̀͒̿͛̀͐͗̒̇́͗͐̄͒͊̔̒̔͒̿̍̂̿̄͗͛͂̑̀͛̑̒̾̉͐̊̅̽̒̓̈́̔̇̓̃͌̆̃͋̾̈́̑̾͆͒̂̓͛̒̃̄͒͐̾̋̍͗̐̌̅̏̀̒̆̿̃̐̍͒̒̂̇͌̅̈̈́͛̃̏̉̓̀͌̆̈́̀͌͛͊̈́̄̇̋̾̔̈́̽͒̈́̓̌̏͂̿̆̐̍̓̂̾̿̍͊͌̆̔͛̈́͑͆̇̄̐̎̇̾͂̄͆̒͐̇͐̍͆̿͂̔̑̋̽̆̐̈́͊͛̆̐̽͑̃̎̈̑̋̅́̏̔̌̃̉̊͛̍̀̋̾̊̆͂̆̋̆̈́͑̇͊̍͊͌̅͌̅̓͋̂͊̆͋̉̾͗͛̋̃̔͋̔̉̃͆̊̀̀̎̋̌͆̾͋͒̂̆̇̔͑̇͐̍̇͐̋͌̄̌͂͊̓͗̈́̽̾̅̔̓̔͑̇͐̈͛͛̐͛̊̋̋̎̅̅̑̈́̍̏̔̈̈́̐͛̒͗̋̉̾̓̀͛͐̊̈́̉̈́͂̀͌͗̅̓̓̑͋̈̃̓̆̃͑̽͑̈͊̏͑͛͂͑̽͑̈́̊͐̊̓̓͛̂̐̎̾͊͌̋̃̆́̆͊̾͆̾̍̽̒̿͛̑̿̑͂̑̿̍͗͂͒̎̾̒̏̏̽͌͑̈́̑̾̈̅͐͋́͒̈́̿̀͛͋͂͛̆͒͋̋̈́͌̒̈͊̿͊̀͆͛̾̂̃̊͋̽͊̌͛̌̉̋̽̒͒̆̐͌͑̉̐̂̈͋̃̐̀̊̐̈͌͑̾͗̉͐̌̉̋̓̆̅̈̈̔̊̂͗̔͑̒͑͑̿̔͋̅͐̎̉̀͛̾͌̌̎̋̈́͌́͊̆̾̒̏̾͑́̈́͒͌̉̍̈͂̓̓̅̂̈̏̒̌̐̊̾̉͊̌́̏̂̿͋̾̇̈́͗̈́̏͒̅͆̅̆̌̓̑̔̓̒͊̓͒̿̀̔̏̋̓̉͑̏̿̋̎̓̿̊̒̽̓̀̽͛̈́̽̈́̒̄̓̓̐́̑̃̀̿̃̔͛͛̈́͗͆̂̏͑̓̽̈̄͒͐̍͑͒̈̈́̅̆͛̂̈́͆̾̆̃͒̽̋̔̏̂̀̉̽̓̈́̓̌̅̄̈͛́̾͂̒͂̉̾͊̉͂̌͋̇̾͊̿̉̏́̈́̅͂̓̆͊͋̐̎̍̈́̌̎̓̏͛́̐̾̈́̈́̀̑̾̽̄͂̏̊̄̈́̇̓͑̓̅̾̾͂̃̄̍͒͋̒̾́̇̒̎͛͌́̍̆͌̒̿̍͛̈́̑̋̆͋͊̎̐̇̑̀̃́͐̈́̇͛̋̔̓̔͐́͆̾̉́̂͛͋͂͐͆̑̾̓̾̌̌̔̊̽̓͛̉̔̀̎͐̆̐̓̌̆̏̔́͋́̌̈́̔͊̈̂̋͂͛̌̑̑̾̈́͒̎͌̃̄̃̓̍̒̽̽͆̀͂̑͑̈́̉̔̎̌́̋͐̔͊̋̂̍͆̃̂͐͋͐͂͗͐̌̏̀̾̓̏̔̒̈͑̈̓̄̔̓̓͗͛͌̈́͊̓͂̂͗̄̎́̀̈́̿̾͑͒̓̑͐̓̈́̍̄̾̑͒̆̾̓͆͑̈̽̐̆͒͑̐̐̈́̉͊͗͌̈͋͛̈̂̓̑̈́̒̈́̆͋̾̅̀̉͗̂̋̍̓̽͒̉̂̐̀̉̆͐̇͊̎̿̒̑̓͒̌͒̎́̐̋̀͗̑̉̿̃͂͌̋͛́̽̊͂͛̐̆̓̈̓̒̊͛̄̊̓̽̀͊͑̇̓̒̒̐̅̏̾̆̎̑̍̓̄̀͆̎̎̐͑͒͌̔̈́̓͋̇̓̋̇̎̔̈́͌̑͋͒̍̓́͊̋͂̔͂͋̏̓̿͒͐͆͗̐͋̍͐͋͌̈́̍̑́̃̎̅͊̾͐̌͒̎̃̌͊̓͌͌͊̋̄̉̏͋̌̈́̀̈́̎̏̌́͋̋̾̍̒͐̿̽̈́͋̀͂̓̽̎̅̈́̆̏̒̑̽́̿͛͆̈́̓̽͌̔̿̀͌̄̍̈̋̉͑́̎̓͊͂̓̉͛͊̈́̒̌̆͊̍̋̄̓̋̀̆̓̉͋̌̋̇͒̈̒̃̎͗͑͆͗̈́̉̈͂̔̔̂̓͂̆͊͂͛̿̎̆̈̽̈́̉̓̍̌͐͋͐͋̄̀͐͋̋̈́̎͑̐͐̐̈́͒̾̾̏̾̂̾̍̽́̐͑̎́́͐̈̄̒̾̓̈́̑̓͌̅̓̔́̏̐̀̉͒̋̍̄͒͑̎̂͐͆̽̄͑̓̅̅͛̈͑̏̾̂͌̂̔̓̏̃̾͛͆͂́͌͋̄̒̓͒̿̃̋͛̍̀̃͋̆̅̿͛̐̆͋̈̓̃͑̐͗͑̍͋́̓͊̇͛̍̐̾͊͌̈́̅͊̐̐̔͑̄͌̈́͋̈́͑̂͑͋̓͗̆̄̋̑̒̋̌́̓͑̊͂̉̈́̀̒̂̈́̉̅͒̔̅̔̈́̊̆͂̈́̿̓̿̓̓̿̈́̐̈́̉͂̅͋̈̍͋̐̉͗̄͑̓̃̊̃̽̒̓͌̉͆͒̓̃̇̑͗̒̑͊̌̎͌͊̽̀̈́̓̏̔̈́̋̓͒̀̉̆͂̎̇̓̈́͋̍̿̊͆͒̉͋̃̔̄͌̐̐̂̈́̆͆͂̈́̾̿͒̃͌̽͌͆̔̊̔̉̇̀̿̈́̄̑̇̑̍̈́̒̀̈̑̀̉̏̆̉̑͋̌͐͑͂̀̂̉͗̆̄̀͊̂̍̿̊̉̐͆̓̐̏̿̄͗̽̉̓̃̓̽̄͆̐̓͋̋̎̎͗̇͒̋̽̔̐̔̓͐͒̒́́̓͋̀̿̉́͛́̀̾͌͋̋̓̅͂̎͌̌̃̅̿̈́̄͆͗̀̔͌̃̑̈́̍͗̌̍̉͆̃̊̆̐̎̒̍̆̇̒͑̄̈́̀̈́̇̊̿̃̉͒̒̐̈͆͒̎̾̄̈͋̏͗̅̉͛̾̀̿̿͋̈̓̔͂̅̿̒̒͋̆́͆͒͗͊̆͒͑̂͆͛͗̆̇͊̃̂̀̆̂̉̄͆̐̊͌̎̓̓͗̎̐͊͒͒͒̅͌̓̊̿̐̈͗͊͂͋̓̔͌͋̊͑̓͆̊̋͐̈́̓̾͗̅̔̐͒̏͊͐̿͑̂̓̎̂̄̽̓́̿͆̄̓̿̿̿͑́͂͐̒̃̑̿̌̈̋͐̈̈́͂̌̓͂̍͛̑̐̈̈̓͌͆̒̄̊̆̂̈́̈͐͂̄͊͋͐̓̿̈́͆͗̉̓̀͂͆̏͑̋̅̊̈́̈̆̋͛͂̃͋̎͆̌̽̈́̈́͊̉̅̋̓̊̓̋̍͊͐̋͌̆͌̄̔̃̿̈́́̀̾̽̉͑̓̑̄̇͋͒̅̑̐̿͑̅̔̓̊̌͑͐͑̎̃͗̒̐͗͊̆̈́̓́́͛̌̏̑̃̋̏͐̏̍̃͛́̈́͒̉̐́̋̅̍͐̑̊̓̏̄̈́̊̓͆͂̍̽̓͛͗͛̓̓̍̂̆̍̍͒́͋̽̍̾̏̉͛̎̽̈́̊͐͛͋̈́͂́͆̌̿͒̾̈́̌̅̑̽͛̆͐̇͛̍́̈́̽̓̃̒̽͌̆͛͆͒̑̅͑̑͛̈́͊̐͛̅̐͗͑͌̉̈́̓̄̍̏̈́̅̅͑̾͆̒̓͂̌̈̈͐̇̎̌̓̈́̄̌͂͊͌̅̽̎̃̓͛͑̅̎͂̊̋̑͗̿̄̈́̎̊̒̄̄̄͋̓̊̀͌̓̒̊̑̾̑̈́͆̈́̐̾̔̂͑̏͗͑͒̓̋̓͐̎̈́̇͐́̍̐̔̋̌̊͋̏̒̓̒̋͂̓̅̐̆̎͒̓̀͗̍̉͆̈͐̂͊̉̃̄͂̆̀͂̉̄̂̀̀̇͊̋̈͐͑̾̈̋͋͊̇͊̿͐͊̎̈̿͒̌̏̊͐̓̑̊̉̽̌́̂̉͌̓͌̀́̑͑̿̃͊̄̅̈́̍͌̈́̄̌̔̄͂̄̎͒̃̊̎͑̾͆̌̉̍͂̉͌̋̇̽̿̇̃͑͋͌̄̏̉͒̉̆̑̉̇̊̆͗̊̄̔͋̅̓̋͂̅̑̀̊̄̓̏̃͂̊̽̍͋̀͑̈́̄̉̂͛̓̈̈͊̿̑̆̔͂̆̃̎̋͊͐̓̀̂̇̈́̇͛͑̎͐͒̾̈̃͗̂́̎͂̈͆̈̓̄̈͌̐̂̈́̂̅̇̔̃͂̾̓̈̏̄̎̊͌͋̌̊̌̆̇̔̈́͋̑̃̄̌͂̄̆̾̓̂͗̑́̈́̿̇͊̅̾̄̊͒̔̄͆̿̿͋̈́̍̆̽̀̍̎̓͌͂͑̈́̆̽̄̈́̌͌͛̑͒̀͐̑̐̾̾̓̅̌̉̓̽͌̈͆̐̂̄̌̅̌̐̊͋̉̿̈̍͂̏̅̾̎̔͑̌̄̐͐͋̾̓̅͌̐́͆͆̔̆͆̑͗̓̇̇̓̂̽̀̈́́̄̔͂̓̈́̓͌͊̈̀͌̃͌̅̓̓̊͒̈́̑͆̏̏̋̆͊̋̓̎̾̈́͛̈́̈́͌̊͋̄̓̄́̇̌̆̑̈́͗͌̉̾̍̈̋̈́̏́͗̈́̍̂͛͌̒̊̀͛̆͑̂͋̉̓͆͑̐̆̊̉̋̒͐̀̏̊̀̊̐̈́̎͆̈́͑͂̇̅̊̆̐͑̒̇͊̈́͊̎̌̄̒̎͛̋̍́̒̾̄̃͑͌̂̀̎͂̍̈́̋̀̈́͂̀͆̌̐̓̈́̊̽͑̋̓͛͑̄͑̈́̊̇͒̎̄̐̈́͗̆͌͑̿̔͑̿̏̐͂̉͐̇̆̉̒́̅͋́̾̿̔͋͑̓̇̉͒̌̈́̓̋͐̓͋̇̆͗͂̇͌̓̓̓̒͂͊͆̌̈́͑̎͛̏̈́̓̍̔͊͊̈́̃͛̃̈̃́̃̓͑̓͌͒͒̾̿̏̆̍̔͒͌̓̉͆́͗̈́̔̆̾̏͒͗̇͗̋̎̋̋̀̋̇͑͌̃͆̅̃̽̊̏̐͂͊̈́̅͂̽̈́̑̄͒̑͗͂̈́̌̀̍͆̽̌̽̎͂̍̊̈́̈́͊͑͛͐̅̏͒̒̋̍̾̎̄̇̇̏̽̅̇͊̈̇̐̊̅͗̋̑̒͐̒̊̈́̊̈́̏͛̈́́̐̈́͌̆̄͒͂̓̊͋̇̎̉̍͋̊̅̈́̾̂͛̏͗̓̌̽̇̆͌̇͌͂̂̐̈́̈́͒͐͒͐̆̋͒̒̏̽̀̆̿̈̏̑̆̔̓̔̆͒͑̔̈́͂͒̊̆͒̂͆͌̆͂̉̂̑͑̃̊̒̒͂͊̓̆̽̋̓̎͐͑̋̑̊͒̐̋̎̓̅͆̃̾͗̾̄̍̏̑̽̏̎̿́̏̈́̅̌̊́̄͛̅̉̏̿͂̊̐̽͒̊̈́̂̀̆̓͗̓̌̃̌̌̿͑̍͗̃̍̈̆̈̋̍̾̍͆̈͂̇͊̋̔̑̋̽̓͑̓̓͐̆̌̽̎̈́̈́͐͋͋͋̾̀̈́̾́̿̊͂́̌̈́̈́̄̎̄̓̈́͛̄̍̓͒̊̊͋̉̐͐̌͌̏͛̎͗͆̓͆̾̍̆̊̎͌͒̓͗̓̍̔̆̍̒̆̋̊̈́̾̂͐͌̆̊̇͆̎̅̓̑͌͆͛̈̑͛̿̌́̍̊̉̀̒̌̃̈́̇̈́̈́̄̐̈́͌̿̍͊̂͗̑̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̴̶̸̶̴̵̴̵̷̵̵̸̴̸̵̶̵̷̶̶̸̴̵̸̴̶̶̵̶̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̶̵̷̵̶̵̴̵̷̵̶̶̶̷̴̴̷̶̶̶̵̵̸̴̸̷̵̴̵̸̴̵̶̵̵̴̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̩̹͕̗̝͎͈̖͚̮̘̗͉̪̣̹̰̗͎̣̩͔̞̼̮͍̹͉̪̜͖̼͈͍͚̭̻̪͔̼̖̺̙̦͍͕̠̪̣͍̳̫̫̪͚͉̬̮͔̯͕̖͎̪̞̗͈̞̺̝̺̱̻̥̻̞̦͙͖̤̬̙̦̗̰̥͖̮̼̗̤͙̜̯̖̪͖͇̮̥̲̗̥̺̬̺͈̣̗̮̠̯̙̩͇͎̞̗̬̠̻̹̦̹̪̠͕͓̳̬̥̪̞͎̟͚̤͓̳̝̻͈̦͇̹̝̰͈͔͎͍̥̳̠̻͈̭̞̬̖̟̙̝͉̻̱̫̻͓̻͎̱͔͖̰̮̯̠̘̲̦̩̪̻̬̗̫̼͚͓̩̥͉͔͓̖̣͖͔͈͖̟̠̫̖̪̦͎̦̭̹̗̬̲̺̯͙̣̳͔̝͖̺̪̙̟̥̣̩̞͎̘͕̱̫͔͕̲͉̗̼̬͉̼͇̥͖̹͍͉͖̫͉̘̲̻̟̯̳͓̭̜͔͇͙͇̘̹͙̼̗̻̹̻̯̝͖̤̩̲̺̹̱͓̳̠̘̞͎̼̻̺̱̣̞̖͎̣̫̣̯̟̹͚͎͖̻̳̬͇̮̹͉͖͓̮̪̻͓̤͕̲͉̯͔̩̖̟̥͔̞̣̝͎̺̲̼̱̝̟͈͕̦̥̘̟͉͎̬͚̪̮̝͇̬̞͇̱̩̻̣̣̯͔͇̳̯̻̬͚̩̯͖̺̦͖̭̬̜͓̠͓͇̜̬͍̼̺̩͕̙̳͚͖̠͎̺̳̭̜̤̥̻̠̱̗͉̼̜̗̺͓͕̼̝̪͚̟̱͕͖̰̱̙͙̪̞̖̮̞̱̙͍̼͈̟̫̻̤̣͉̗̟̖̭̭̘̭̲̝̠͚͕̖̮͖̳̮̭̹͓̦̼͚̳̹͎̼̲̤͎̲̯͍͍̘̱͎̜̬̪͓͚͙̺͙̜͙̼̞͓̺̲̙̺̻̩̩̪̤͇͖̱͓̪̭̘͚̥̰̙̥̠͖̗͖̞̦̞͔̼̳͓͇̝̙̗̳̰̺͔̦͕̠̫̹͇̮̞̤̘̙̱͙̝̱̺͖̟͕̲͖̭͍̝͚̱̜̯̮̬̣͔͓̦͕̮̩̳̭̯̩͚̟̝̗͚͔̟̞̟̦͉̺͖̮͎̠̼̩̩̣̟̦̱͉̙̻͈̺͚̗͓̳̭͖̪͓͕̼̖̘̜̣̜̳̪̫͖̳̬̪͈̼͈̜̝̙͍̱̗͖̺͚̦͚͇̼̦̥͍͉̜͙̦̫̗̮̰̟͓̰̲̪̺͍̺͙͓̥͇̰̼͇̙̰̻̦̪̟͕̠̜̫͓͓͔̙̥͚̮̯̳͙̩͉̘̙̩̪̠̬͇͇͚̮͍͙̻̖̮̮͕̫̲̫͇̘̪̥̜͔͈̗͇̫̬̮̻̤̯̙̠̦̫̲̼͓͙̥̣͍̜̭̦̻͎̞͖̥̱͇͚̥̦͉̭͉̭̥̙͈̦̳͖̫͚̩̯͚̟̜̭̣͉̙͇͖̻̼̻͉͕͕̩̣͔̺̺͚̫̩̲̦̭̼̙͎͚͍̳͙̞̤͎͍͓̯̺͎͇̟̘̮͈̘̩͔͇̖̭̬̮̱͕͈͎̭̖̭̼̗͚̲͔̺̗̦̗̯̣̮̻̥̭̹̬͚͍͓̹̤̼̱̬̲̳̞̰̭͖͍͎͈͓̦͓̩̥̻̘̤̮̥̬̠̪̭̮̫̫̗̼̙͍̩̯͚͕̪̪̦̺͈̺͓͔̩̭̠̙͎̝̪̱̜̗̞̟̹̫̘̞͎̪̜̲̩͚͙͇̹͓̤̳͈͈̼̜͉͈͉̳̩̱̱̫̤̥̼̱̬̖̹̥̱̳̹̻̤͇͍̖̹͉̱̗̥͇͉͔̙̹̣̱͖͙͈̟͖̗̺̩͕̗̮̺̰̱͕̦̩̗̦̞̘̼̟͉̥̭͚̰̻͎̳̭͇̥̙͎͎̺̦̙̖̖͍̻̖̥̭̫̬̰͖̗̣̪͙͓̠̳̖̞͇̬̝̱̱̞͚̯͔̘̯̤͔̱̪̞͎̠̺̟̦̪͉͓̺̬̩̠̮̲̝͓̭͎̥̯̣͚̘͖͎̰̗͕̟̣̘̪̹͉̱͈͕̺̠̖̦͕̦͇͙̠͉͇͓̳͍̘̮̤͕̤͈̝̱̦͕̫͔̞͍̗͕̰̘̥̤̘̤̭̳̜̘̠̻͙̹͕̤͈̲̗͍̗̣̭̙̬̥̝̝̪͙͕̜̮͉͎̹̘͍͖̼͍͖̻̩̭̟̞̞̼̯͖̦̤͉̤̰͕̥̘͚͈̘͉̯̦̞̲̬̤̣̦̭̭̰̻̲̮̯͖͔͖̬̠͎̹͍̦̯͚͕͎̙̖̳̱̪͍̘̝̪̱̣̻͙̟̫̟͍̣̝͕̣͇̗̼͕̹̟̹͕̗̭̫̣̻̠̠͍̩͈̘͓̞̬̝̺̹͙̺̖̪̳̼͈̦͍͔̻̯̖͓͔͉̯͈̫͓͖͈͕͙̲̱̪̫͉͓̩̰̩̖̦͓͕̣̦̙̘̼̟̞̻̺̤̖̰̬̖̗̥̲̟̲͍͎̘̘̤̼̥̺̙̠͔̻̳̟̬̥͙͔̜̬̫̹̞͎̣͕̹̤̣̘̥̯̖̤̮͚̩͍̯̩̟̯̹͇̠̳̝͈͉̺̬͚̝͓̬͎̲̩̦̯̖̜͚͍̻͈̤̞͕̗͕͔̻̬̹̬̹̱̠̗̙̟̩̤̳̦̦͉̼̥͕͙̺̻̥͚̭͙͍̥͙̞̖͓̫͍̠̮̜̞̠̗̠̹̮͓̗̖͈̪̟̻̠̼̫̯̼̭̫̖̦͈̥̞͍͓̫̻̮͙͎͎̬̯̭͔͔͉̙̖͉̤͓̲̯͕̗̮̳̩̖̝̺̱̟̙̪̩͙͎̬̺̺̮̥̬̼̖̗̙̗̬̭̙̝̰̲͎̭̦̺̪̖͉̳̜̫͎͙̣̤̘͇̙̤̠͈̹̪̬̲̞̞͎̫̟̥͔̠̭̹̰̖͍͇͙̞͔̘̳͖̦̤͈̲̩̙̗͕̟̖̲͙̖̙̮̘͈̜͍͈̥̹̻͍͙̺̳͙̺̜̦̮͈͙͍̩̺̫̩͖͙̬̩̻̰̱̬̟̘̮̯̠̙̳͓̥͚̟͇̹̪͖͉̰̟̲̙̞͍̫̱͎͇̘̞̭̮̩̜̯̩̮̤̜̖̤̖͉̺͍̼̻̰͖̰̱͓̖̮̠̪̱̫̩͎͇̰̹͍̬͕̭͙͔̥̲̰͕͍̹͚͈̫͍̞͇̝̹̠̹̲̦͓̹͇̫̦̯̙͈̤̪̪̟̯͕͎̪̭̦̱̱̘̺̩̘͓̣̟͔̗̝̦̝̺͈̠̱̦̗͓͖̼̬͇͕̪̬̪̳̮͔̥͔̗̟̬͉̼̤̲͇̞͈̻̲̹͎͚̠͓̭͚̰̯̰̯̳̲͚̹̝̭̳̼̫̠͔͕̯̟̱̰̞͚͔̤̱͖͇̞̞͓̰̜̘͓̞̫͙̦͇̲̳͓̭̬̹̳̩͇̪̹̺̣̭̩͓̝͓͙̱̩̪̭̬͎̥͚͎̲̞̬̪̱͚̬̻̙͇̟̘̜̟͙͇̯͙͖̜̼͉͔̬̭͚̙͙̬̥̥͇͚̰͈̻̥͚̹̮̗̳͎̜̙̱̰̦̭͈̱͔̻̹͖͎̘̪̝̖̪̰̙̲̞̱͙̠̥̰͓̺̠̝͎̠͈̟̦̠̝̗̲̦̼̙̟̘̲̫̗̱̭̼͍̲̦̥̮̝̗̖͙̺̱̬͇̞͖̭̗̯̝͉͎͕̱̪͇͇̪̻̤̹̫̳̦̹̩͍̭̦͙̣͚͍̘̝̘̦̤͚͇̳͖̝͈͓̘͖̯̜̲͔̯͍̲̗̬͓̝̙̲͔̗̝͖̼̱̣̯̝̮̼͚͙̰̤̘̙̹͓͙̻̜̤̦̲̳͇̥̤̫̜̞͍̟̻̯̤̭̱̼̥̰̭̹͕̱̫̳͎̦͓͙̪͚̼̰̯̭̦͈͖͚̮̹̭͚̗͍͚̬̪̳͔͉̯̘̩̺̥̙̬̲̰͙̮̘̜̝͚̻͚͚̺̙̦̞͙̥̯̳͔͕͕͍̜̘͔̪̼̞̮̫̠̤̼̤̱̫̺̗̰̪̭̣͕̬̮̻͍̟̞̭̹̙̯͎̼̖̗̙̥̭͔̹͍͖͎͍̱̩̠̗̣̜̭̪̗̞͖̲̖̣͓̳̠͔͙͎̙̲̥̦͈̤̙͓̖̩̟̮̭̹̲͈͍͉̠̣͓̥͉̜̮̭͎͕̼̻̭̫̻̣̳̩̗̤̫͈͎̠̗̩̜̯̖̰͈͇̪̟̙͓̜̠̭̭̻̝̪̘̟̳̪̟̱͖͎̭̜͈̯̬̺̖̝͓͙͎̟̺̦̣͈͎͎͚̳͓̖̳̳͙̖͙̖̝͕̘̪̘͉̜͍̫͂͛̑̈́̅̋̏̉̌̄̐̆̄͆̿̌͆̂̅͂̽̑̐̿͂̋̾̃̿͊̆̋̈́̆̂̏͆̓̌̂̓̓̎̈́̄̆̾̌̐͌̈́̎̔̆͊̌͛́̂͑͌̅͑̈́̓̿̇͗̆̈́̃͒̋̿̋̇̑̅͊͐͋̃̎̀̊̅͋̿̈̑̌͊͂̇̋̑̿̈́̿͆͗̈́̑͆̓͌̉̍̋̀̉͒͒̆̔̈̒̓̑̾̌̈́̄̓̓̋͊̃̉̿̐̋̑͌̈̔͂̈̄̇̌͋̽̍̄̆̍́̓̈̃͂̏̂̽̍̑̉̈́̃͌͂̃́̒͂͌̔̉̓͊̓͑̀̍̎̑̇̊̇̇̔̋̿͆͆̌̇̓͗̍͗͐̈́̏͌͒̋̃̈͆̃̿̊̇̀͛̅͆̒̽̍͗̆̏̀̊̔̽̈́̑͊̊͐̌̀̌̈́̈́͗̔͊̇̂́̓̓͛̐̾̐̾͌̎̈́̍̄̈́̉̔͒̂̈̐̍̌̀͛̔̈́̔͋͋̔̓͊̏͒͌̿͊͊̃̌̈̔̐̈́͐̒͊͐̊̇͌̽̈́̓̉͐͋̎̈́̑̍͌͒͌̏̉̐̆̇̾̿͂̍́͑̓͊͊̿̄̇̑̇̈̔͐̂̾̍̌̃̀̄͋̈́͑̋̉̂̄̋̄̎̍̀͐̌͐̏̃̐̽̎̑̀̌͋́͐͐͌͛̈͆͗̅̏̒̉̐̽̇̍̂͒̈̄͌̾͑͊͊͆̓͛̈́͊̉̇̊͐͐̀̾̽͌̇̐̉́̈́̈̎͛̍̉̆̌̈͛̃̿̽̄͆́̈́͛́̈́͊̂̄̒̀͊̊̒͆̈́͌̆̋̆̄͑̆̈́̎͂̉̆̆̈́̎̾͋̈́͌͆͆̀͛͐̊̈́̉̄̐̓̔̈́͐́̇͆̊̈́͗͆̄̓̔̈́̂͒͒̑͑̉̿̐̇̉̈͋̓͛̊͂͆̍̀̾͗̔̽̏͐͆͒́̐̉̓̆̈̂̒͑̈̃̐̌͑̾͛͗͛̍̌̌͌͂̋̿̂̐͑̉̌͗̅̾͊̐̍̎̽̀̍̾̀̋́̋̓̇̑̀̿͗̌̿̑̄̋̇̂͗͑̄͂͑̊̍͛̈́̊̌͗̍͗͒̋̃͌̄́̾͒̿͛̏́̍̅̎̂̑̋̊̿͑̿͆̍͋̓̿̆͒̔̓̏̓̅̏͐͌̃̓́̾̑̇̇̿͆̈́̉̀͋̅̀͐̉͑̉͂̾̽̇̈́̆́̐͆̓̊̿̉̆̓̂̇̏̀̾͛̊͗̆̒͌͛̇̃̐͌͊̀̔́̀͑̉̾̄̓̓̓̍͒͐̂̆̂̒͐̈́̑̅͊̐̒̓̇͆̓̔́́͋̂̂̌̏̄̌͛̒́̈́͛̈́͗̎̑͂̐͑̾̃̋͒̑̇͂̑̔̂̄͂̾͑̃̽̇̍̐̍̇̊̒̋̉̃̉̈́̊̉͆̀͛̿̓̈͋̿̅̊̄́̌́͛̓͗̓̄̏̑̀̄̽̋̎̾͋̓̌̽̊̈́̆̑́̐̈́̐͗̏̈́̄̈̓̈́͂͐͐̓́̆̍̃̔̆̔͒̀̈̋̉̽̀̊̈́̆̉̒͆̍̊̿̏͋̌̓̿͒̍̅̇͌͑̉͊͌̒̓̃̍̐̃̊̾͐̎̏̇̊̄̔̋̃͑́̒̌̓̈́̂̑͊̎̍͂̈́̈́̏̔͋̎̇̅͌͋̓̋͊̄̈́̎̓̌̊̇̑̆̉̑̐̓͆̆̽̈́͐̋͗͒͌̃̉͊̃͛̋̋̐̉̒̐͐͑̿̈́̉͗̅͑̈́̃̊̏̇̆̆̏͛͑̍͌̆̋̌͛̊̇͊̂̍̋̒̍̆͊͊̀̎̓̑͗̀̊̿͒̆̋̓̀͛̿̓͑̿̐͊̇̈́̑͛̾̀͌͐̆͒̄͑́̃̓̐̒̽́͐̽̑̇̈́̓̾̆̑͐̍̈́̌̇͌͆͗̇̽̊͊͊͑̀͗̂͗̏͊̅̎̏̔̈́͗̏͋̊̉̈̍̊̆͒̔̽͋̍̾̿̈́̂̍̉̋̓̋͂̐̍̈́͆͛͒͗̔̉̑̂̆͆̏͗̓͌̔̀̆̍̋̽̏̆̿̇͊͛̀̃̔͒̌͋̇̎̄̎̂͆̓̂̅͊̆̃͋͆̌̽͆͐̂̆͂̀̓͛͒̊̆̂̉͐̓̈́̒͑̽̀̈́͂̓̑̅̒̑͛̎͂́̔̽̒̐̈́̇͛̒̓͂͒͌͑̓̀͆̍̋͊̓̀̔̆͊̂́̈́͛̇̈́̍̿̈́̿̔́̈́̾́̈́͗̇̐̽̂́̈́̈́͂͆̍̒̎̌͌̿̈̇̔͊͋̋̾̊̌͐̂̆̐̑͐̓̋͋̓̋̐̈́̇̒̌̏̾̃̄͊̇̂̈́̈́̅͐̄͑̄̌̃̋̈̇͒̈͋̊̿̓̋͋̍̇̈́͊̿̐̆̅̎̈́͗̄̈̃́̒̋͋͗̄̂̔̋̽̊̆͊̓̅̒̉̐̈́̔̆̌̎̍̉̃̽̾͑̾̌̇̋͐͌͆̒̏̐̃̋̓͑̐͒̅̎̈̏̔̌̅̂͐̔̓̌̏̏̂͐͌̓͐̂̿͗̄̅̏͆̽̈̏͐̔͌͗̓̇̅͆̋̊̅̈́́̔͆̐̂̓̈́̑͒̔̐̽̂̔͌̇̀͐̓̎̂̑̉̇͐̈́̉̂̈́͑̉̈́͗̂̊̐̃̋̂͂̔̉̑̌̏̓̽̎̎̄̈́̽͛͂̑͂̂̾̓̑͑̏̌͒̂͐́̿̓̿͒͛͐̏̇̆͋̉́͐̍̿̽͆̀͂͐̋͐̍̎̊͒͊̓͂̊͌̏͐̂̈̇̀̈́̃̀̄͐̎̅̂̉̍̇͗̓̋̒͐̐͒̋̆̈́̆͌͑́̽͗̏͂̋̎̅̔̄̀͆̈́͛͗͗̒͛͂̾́͒̂̄͋̋̌͐̍̈́̔̈́̈́̌̃̈́̓̌̊͑͛̎̎̈́̈̎̐̈́͌̍̋̂̃̿̆͑͛̊̋̋̓̓͐̆͌̇́̈́̈́͑̌͐͒͒͂͊̔́͂̅̎̏̅̄͂̑̆͐͋͗̌͒̈̿̾̈̓͛͊̍̋͒͐͑͛̊̐̂̆͑̑̒̅̐̋̾̀̏̍̒͂͂̾̒̋͊̂̾̐̾͌̏̂́̏̓͂̏͆̾̆́͆̍̒̓̔͆͗̈͗͗̐̇̇̈́͑̓̋͊͊̀̓̍̆̍̿̇̓͐͒̿̅̈́̀̿̈́̽̾̅́̈́͊̔͗̎̅́̿̄̒̌͛̏́̂̏͑͋̏̍̓̃̓͋̐̂͑̽̅̀̈́̽͛̔̇̅̎͒̉̈̆̓̃͗͂̈́̊͒͌̿̇̄̿̅͗͛̂̔͆̅̇͂͌̆̋̑̿̈́̏̿̑͛͐̌͌̐̍̓͗͗͑̀̂͆̂͗̆̓̿̈̽̄͗̒̀̈̉͌̓̌̃̏͋̀̾̄͛̑͌̓̾͋́̃̑̀̂̂͊̃̓͌̂̆̄̏̔̆̄̑͒̏̄̈́̈́͋͐̇̋̄̓̍̈́͂͗͌͗̔̎̓͂̓̉̈́̈̏̐̊̇̃̿̋͌̈́̎͛̐̀̒̏͒̅̈́̃̀̒̍̆̊͌̆́̂̈̈͗͛͆͋̏̍̄̈́̑̆͗̾̽̽͛̍̔͑̍͑̓̈͒͛̂̍̅̓͑̇͂́̆̑͊̈͆̏̌̀͑̐͐͑̈́̿̀͆̈́̇̑̄͆͐͋͗̈́̌̃͋͐͐͐͑͛̑̔̐͋̆͊͛̀̋̑͊̎̈́̌̆͗͗̀̒̈́͊͊̋͛̌͆̅̋̐̎̎̅̂͋̿̉͛̈́̿̄̒̈̏̈͋̇̐͐̿͋̉̇̓̒͛̐̔̃̊̀̓͒͒͛̀̍̐̄̀͋̈́͂͑̈́̈́̊̉̆͆̆̀̔͒̓͊̇͂͑̓̔̌̐̑̊̌̐͐̍̏̑̓͌̊̈́̐̍͐̈́̈̉̈́̿̈́̎͒̏̅̆͆̃́̓́͗͌̔̋̓̈́̿̾̆̆͒̄̄̓̐͛̽̏͒̈́̈́̈́͐̈́̃͂̆͌̎̈̓̌̓̈́͊̑̑̃͋̓́̋̉̾̑͂͊̏̉͗̊̊̀̈́̏̅̄̽̇͗̑̌̈́̔̈́̉̅͋͋̎̀̌͆̄͊͐̊͒̍̔͊̇̐̿̈́̿͊̂̈́͋̅͛̓̀̀̇̎̏̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̵̶̸̷̸̷̶̵̵̷̸̴̶̸̸̶̷̵̴̷̶̶̴̴̷̷̷̷̵̸̵̶̵̶̷̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̷̴̷̵̷̶̵̶̵̴̴̸̸̶̶̸̴̴̴̸̵̴̵̷̴̵̷̴̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̶̴̸̴̷̷̸̴̴̵̴̴̵̶̸̸̴̵̴̸̷̶̸̷̷̴̴̴̵̴̷̴̷̴̶̶̶̴̵̸̷̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̴̴̵̸̵̵̵̵̶̸̶̶̷̷̵̵̶̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̮͍̻͓̺̮̦̥̘̮̬̪̰͔͙̻̪̝̙͔̯̺̲̺̖̱̗̟̦͍̺͔̖̞̪̘̣̭̥̹̥͔̮̬̺͕̣̳̺̱̫̹̣̘̺̠̣͍̮͔͚̘̥͓̻̗͎̞͚̬̜̙̻̟̝̭̳͔̘̩̤͎̲͉̘͖̻̱͙͍͉͈̣̻̲̬̭̪͔͇̝̮̥͉̹͔̩͉̘̤͍̙̰͈̭̹̠̠̖̬̝̪̮̺͔̙̰̥͍̣͖̳̹̝̖̘̟͉͖̣̣̪̘̟̳͉͇̰̬̹̺̜̻͈̹̼̯̫͉̰̰̩̬̙͔͈̝̺̤͈̜̥̠̰͕̣̙̩̬̮̳̜͚͍̱͕̙̹̟̖̯͇̱̖͓̙̺̗̯̣͇͚̭͍͖͙͎͍̣͔̬̖̥͙̠͔͍̫̻̮̙̞̼͍͚̹͇̗̜̲͇͖̼͖͔̘̖̬͇̻̯͎̤̣͓̮͈̙͍̮̤̬̣͇͈̗̭̮̻̘̜̦̟̫̲̜͈̘̳̯͕̻̝̰̮̣̩̤̹̟̘̤̯̠̥̜͓̪͇̟̰̙̰̣̮̭̩͍̤̠̯̠̰̳̜̭̭̫͔͓͓̝̟̠̲͔̫̖̙͎̹̯̱̯̺͎͔͎̪͖̲̳̰͉͇̲͖̺̮̰͇̖͙̼͚̟̞̟̬̼̰̹̪̜̳͖͕̜͈͍̱͈̭͉̤̦̪͕̗͈̹̼͖̝̤̻̻̳̺̬̻̮̭̮̹͎͎̤̗̗̬̮̦̳͚̥̩̪͚̗̳̭͓̫͕͉̬̰͈̩̻͖̠̲̝͎̥̞͈̗̲͓̜̲̼̯̼̯͉͚̥̠̭̲͚̖̠͍̝͖̪̰̻̜͇̺̟̩̦̘̱̫̠͈͙̰̼͇͈̫̞̺͓̥̞̠͖̩̗͓̭̖͔̟͍̟̯̰͔̺̪̯̗͔̥͎̮̩̰͖̣̳̮͍͈̹͇̜̪̯̮̹̞͎̮̱̙̯̖̝̫̮̫̝̩͇̦͈͇͍̞̝̘͙͔̘̙̯̖̬̲̹̥̳̰̝̦̜͍͉̞̭͎̘̱͓͔̩͕̟͕͍̥̱͚̭̪̭͓͙̱̖̖̝̭̮̤̞̗͕̭̬̰̦̪̮̲̲͉͇̫̖̜̜̭̣̦̩̳͚̘̺̦̼̪̯͇̪͇̜̲̱̭̤͕͖͎̼̖͇̥̝̣͍̰̮̙̮̫̦͈̯͇̱̻͇̼̙̠̥̬̘̰̯̱̰̦̰̼̬̩̼̩̥̹͍͓͉̱̲̰̱̤̲͓̲̻̺͇̹͖̱̘̦͙̜̦̘̺͍̦͚͖̼͇̲͍͚̪̣̹̪̩̹͉̠̥͖͎͈̤̦͖͚̰̜̞͙̫͙̗͚̣̦̞̥̗͇̱͓̖̱̪̭͚͓͙̯͔͖̣͚̲͔̗̣̖̫̮̜͖̤̮̙͔͈̳̣̥̯̯̖̣̥̠̞̱̦̤̯̫͙̥̺͖̭͈͔̰̞̳͙͕̜̝͓̥͔̫̫̗͙͖͎͎̞̙̳͍͉̻͕̪̲̮̪͕͔̭̝͉̥̗͉̰̦̟̤̦̘̮̜̬͓̭͔̪͔̖̮̠̦͙͚̲̫͓̳̼̮̭͔̘̦̻͉̳̺̰͖̯̮̗͚̯̗͔̠͓͓͎̣̘̮̠͓̤̼̳̫͚͉̳͖̟̦͍̻͕̱̥͓̤̻͕̤̫̯͚͕͇̲̣̩̼̮̠̬͈̫̩̦̭̗̥̜̹̫̥͓͕̯̪̻̟̱̫͖̭̹̞̰̥̝̲̟͎͍͎͇͉̱̗͚̳͙̬̪̹͎̺̪̫̬͉͙̗͇͉̥̤͙̦̠͓̹̜̩̗̯̭̬͕̘̘̭̥̲̹̩̲̩͔̞̲̩̦̹̤͉̫̳̳̮̜̺̠̤̜̘̻̟̹̲͎͖̝̠̳̭͕̝̝̤͍͙̩̫̠̠͓̠̖̟̻̜̥̙͖͖̘͉͓͙̼͉̺̞̭̩̻̲̺̞͍͍͚̻̜̱̝̜͉̩͚̘͔̱̼͖̥̳̲͉̪̲̜̬̫̩̹̘̳̥͈̥̘̤͉̟̦̫̱͎̺̱̬̹̦̜͕̻̥͙̦̬̩̼͍̙͔͍̟̬͚̱͓͉̟̞̳̻̘̤̦̦͖̼̮͖͇̱̬͙͔͖̺͓̩͙̭̲̹͍̟̜̣̥̜̙̲͈̱̖̟͉͙̺̱̳̝̭̬͓͉̺͍̞͔̜̺̟͈̻̦̞̪̩̲̮̩̬̻͇̳͎̪̩̦͔͎͍͇̩̫͙͍̙̜̞̠̤̹͎̹͕̞̝͓̫̞͓̯̗͚̖͎͉̲͙̞͚̗̮̩͉̞̮̺̣͎͎̳̳͖̞̟̪͎̪̦̹̰̺̝̦̞̰̜͖̦̟̜̪̙̙͍͈̟̳̞͕̥̪̮̭̼̬̻͎̣̮͚̞̖̫̰̳̤͕̥͚̱̦̗̯̺̜̱̯͍̘̬̰̭̳̞͍͙̦̣̱̯̙̤͎̜̤̱̰͉̝̩̲̰͓̟̘͇̞͕͙̫͓̗̻̪͕͚̝̜̫̮̳̩̬̣̹̮͖̻̙̦̜̥̤̱̳̫͈̬̣̞̟̩̞̙͎̩̟̭̗͓̯̺͔̝̹͚̣̼̻̹̳͈̳͈̺̦͎̻̹̠̹̺̻̳̹̯̞̦̳̜̙̮͚̥͍͚̮͖̳͚̰̺̘̭̫̺̰̥̙̬͍̙͖̟̳̟̞͉̺̲̦̗̠̦̗̥̰͈̙̫͓̪̝̹͚̼͍͚̺͈̫̫̥̹̜̙̮̯̖̗̹͚̞͔̝͎͖͚̗̖͖̹̱̣͙̦̦̬͕̗͓͎̳̫͔͚̩̼̹͈̞̮̠̮̙̟̳̘̗͓̖̭̼̪͍̩̰͈̲͓̘̘̺̰͓͕̘͙̪̟͖̘̝͉̞̝̯̰͇̥̭̯̰͚̝͉̦̺̪̰̫̹̳̻͉̦̜̺̩͉̗̟̜̩͈̳̯̞̪͚͕̺̯̞̫̜̲̟̞̦͚̙̱̖̱̻̙̟̘̮͍͇͓̲̝͕̬̼̮̗͇̯̳̝͖͍̜̰̹̻̹̥̘̺̱͇̘̝̼̲̱̺̹̝̤̖͎̮͈̘͖̠̝̙̗͚̦̯̪̭̜͓̦̪̘͓̺̘͔͎͚̰̙̯̘̹͇̠̞̮͇͙̞͙͕̼͙̪̩̙̘̼̙̰̹̬͈̰̹̗͍̖̣͖̭̗͙̪̙̟̫̤̪̖͇̮̤͔̩͇̰̣̰̰̦͍͔̺̤̯̟̥̩̟̮̳̘̞͔̻̳̠̳̹̲̟͔̮̱̼̬̹̫͉̱̜͓̖̱̱͙͍̥̮͕̮͚̳͔̱͚̥̟͍͚̘̞͉̥̣̺̟̟̫͓̠͓̠̞̣̬̬̤͕̹̤̩̖̤͓̙͕̙̭̺̝̼̮̭͚͍̘̙̤̩̮̜̯̥̰̭͎̖̯̺̺̟̱̱͎̤͖͚̘̱͖͕̖̩͙̠͕͓̭͙̫̙̠͖͔̳̻͎̗̤̬̝̯̤̻̠̰̤̰̖̙̣̳̖̖̖̯̲̦̱̹̖̪̟̣̹̠̭̲͓̞̲̪͍̝̖̭̯̞͇̫̯̙̩̺̜͔̪̖̯̙͇̟͎̱̠͍͈̯̠̺̹̜͔̘͙͎̻̩͖̬͈̺̰̣̺̣̝̯̗̻͇̥͓̜̦͎͈͕̠͔̝̜͖̩͉̫̳̟̻̹̻̲̳̱̤̬̼̹͇̥̮͔̫̹̤͚̫̼̩̩̼̜̭̭̭̝̣̟̪͕̦̰͕̹̹͕̘̗͎̦̯̜̲̯͙̠̳̯̯͓͎͈̥̖̞̱̬̖͍͎͙̩̞͚̱͍̪̩̦̲̰̥̱̱͓̙͖̱̬̭̥̝̪̮̻̗̪͔̫̞͍̭̗̣̦̮͔͖͖͕̩̻͓̯̞̪̥͔͖̖̭̜̟͇̹̮̻̹̘̩̞̰̬̮̜̣̮̩̠͇̹̮̠̼͙̙͓̬̦̺̘̝̭̣̣̺̘͓̝͍̲̠̙̫̥̱̣̺̣̖͓̟̮͕̦̙̯̖̻̫̥͖̱̦̯͓͍̥̖̫̰̘̖̗̹͔͉̖̜̰̥̰̫̦̥̝̱̺̦̱̬̣͇̫̣͍̯͔̙̟̗̪͈͔͍̪̹̙̭̙͙͔̰̯͓̦̖͓̹̮̘̰̩̭͔͍͎͖̻̖̮̘͖̺̗̦̩̯͚͍͔͎̭̘̺̣̤̮̠̫͍̥̯͚͉̮̻̳̙̜͎̺̭̭̥͔̘͓̱̗̮̜̭̺̱̰̲̭̜̣͓̮͍̟̲̟̹̼̗̙͍̰̩͕̱̳͔̘̩̦̜̥̻̩̖͓͇͈͙̺͔̭̯̥̫͖̫̹̲̠̟̝̦̜͓̥͖̲̞̫̲̺̫̺͙̘̼̝̙̝̳̱͓̹̪̬̩̙̺͇̬̜̼͔̜̣͖̭̻͎͉̝̣̲͈̫̘̩͚̹̭͖̣͇̖͕̯̳͈̼̪̻̫̟͇̻̩̘̥̖̖̳̩͚͙̹̞̮̤̻̼̲̙̩̪̭̞̗̝̹̘̠̥̖͖̘̪̗͕̭̥͔͙͉̯͍̟̪̦̰̭̤͎͓̗̻̦̜̪͙̭̣̻̲̣̞͔͈͎̫̘̯͈̘̥͚̝̭̻̠̥̪͉̼̟̘̥̝̤̟̖̣̖̦͚͎̞̗̣̭̝̘͉̺̗̘͇͍̻̠͔̺̪̰̯͙̗͖͙̳̼̫̪̫̩͇͎̺͍͇̤͔̼̜̲̫̦̥̺̬̝̭̜̻̯̣̗̙̩̳̩̺̞̩͓̮̜̳̩̱̥̥͉͉͓̠̠͙̝̝͚͔̟͔͓̦͇̲͖̯̜͖̤̼̤̼̤̩̦͔͈̱̮̜̳̮̺͈͙͉̞͇̬̗̗̭̠̲̹̤͈͍͎̻̼̗̩̠͍͉̗̙̖͇̳̙̙͓̼̦͚̰̠̥͈͉̦͙̱̠̼̹̠̠̺̯̘̞͖̜̫͇̠̰̫̤͍̙͖̻͖͓̪̝̠͈̳̤͎͇̟̣͓̬̙̜̻̘͙̹̘̖͓̻͖̙͉͙̤͇͇̰̠̱͙͓̺̙̮̩̙̪̭̜͇̼̞̻̘̠̱̳̦̠̜͇͍͇̜̼̹̗̙̩͈̳͕̦͓̥̮̖̖̣̩̼̯̼̞̲̩̲̥̳͍͚̝̜͙̻̝̞̜̪̻͎͇̞̱̹͎̼̪̻̼̘͓̪̘͍̹̼̩̬̳̜̲̻̜̥̩̟͙̠̦̤̟͍̩̣̰̞͉͎̫̦̙̠̤̩̞̺̳̙͉̖͎͚̻̤͕͇͈̣̠͔͓̤͉̝̮̺͚̯̖̮͙͕̲͓̪͈̦̞͍̗̰̬̫̼̖̝̗̯̣̝̯̼̝̝̼͔̝̱̫̤̺̬̝̱̞̲̗̮̱̣̳͈̼̗̫̳̮̖̱̜͕͕̱̺̣̘̜̰͓͎̫̬̹̗̖̥̟̬̣̗͍̬̲̳̹̺̭̲͍̣͍̝͍̦͍̩̦͕̮̝̗̲̠͇͔͍̞̮͎̗̤̜̼͓̜̻̭̜̤̳̞͙͖̮̠̳͍̣̗̤͔̣͈͖̥̙̠͖͉͈̪̥͚͓͔̭̻͉̘͎̤̪̹̺̞͓̺̺̙̳̦̹̣̱̟̬̯̬̬̹̘̲̯̼̜̥͙͓̪̩̪̰̻̳͙̩̣̼͇̭̲̝̯͔͓̤̥̬͓̠̹̮̖̬̬͙͓̭̳̼̖̪͖̜̬̥͓͔͍͈̙̼̤̳̹͙͓̯̠̬̝̲̞̠͍̝̫̥͈̟̩̘̦̯̯̱͔͓̪̭͉̬͇͍̳̣̝̱̯͕̮͖̩̟̲̳̯̥̬͇̺̲̞̯̳͍̰͕͔̝̥͇̦̰͈̣̘̻̱͖̗̬̺̰̹͉̟̯͍̤͚̭̙͚̞̳͉͇̺͓͓̻̖̜͚͇͕̺͍̰̬̳̤̠̺͕̲̦͈̪̜͕͎̻̖͙̩̜̘̞̪̦͙̼̜̟̤̻̲̥̰̜̫̣̲̪͈͙̜̻̠̤̜̹̲̲̯͎̝͖͉̬̣̤͇̺̗̞̟̻̦͈̗͍̲̪̞̣̝̲̹̱̫͚̬͓̲͕̞̭̘̬̫̜͔͚̞͕̭̥̪͈͔̗̱̘̭̟̳͕͕̝̠̺̳͉̖̞̬͎͈̠̦͚͙̳̥̱̩̳͍̘̝͈̯̙͇̣̫̤̩̙͔͓̦̮̟̲͔̜̯̖̮̬̳̜̥͓̖͈̝͍̤͎̜̦̣͖̝͓̙͍̜̙̘̪͚͔̬͇̩̪͎͓͎̲͍͍̬̼̪̬͔͍͖̜͔̗̥̺̙͉̭̥̭̥̗̦͓̦̙̪̯̮̫̖̰̝͎̣͎̙̜̙̦̥͈̩̟͍͔̗͔̘̺̭̘̖͖͍̰̞̦͙͔͔͍͍̪̦͉͚̺͇̻͔͍̲̱̺͎̩̟̰͎̠͕̘͎͖̟̥͇̤̞͙͙̯̰͚͖͖͈̟̤̼͖̲͉͙͎̱̰̲̹̮̯̰͙͚̹̳͓̗̗͉̰͔̺̝̤̮̭̯̥̞̩̹̠̳̝̤̝̭̣͈͖̦͓̰̖͈̝̣̬͇͔̮̦͙̟̤̯̭͚̥̤͕͚͎̩̹͖̬̲̞̗̯̦̗̤̘̰̖͓̲̥͓͓̠̯̲̙̼͍̙̮̤̹̹̬̠̘̲̘̞͕̼̫̣̣̳̟͉͈͓̙͇͎̞͖̳͎͎͓̥̯̮̩͈͎̮̩͚̠̲̪͎̣͔̝̻̙̩͖̻̲̺̫̰͎̣̣̝͕̥̦̺̣̟̯͙̞̠͉͉̦̳̙̪̭͓̦̞̩̳͍̯̲͖̩̳̱͓̹̭̞̱̠̣̬͕͚̼̗̟̝̰͍̖̟͖̹̙̯̠̪̯̱͉̟̞̹͓̦̺͚̳͖͖̻̯̲̭͔̘̮̼̮͙̤̦̟̭͎̖̫͇̼̳̤̱̰̥̤͓͔̣̣̞͉̟̳̟͔͖̖̖̥̣̞̩̮̻̻̦͓͓̣̣̤̮̳͉̜̬̱͇̹̞̯̣͓̱̣̹̘̪̪̗̩̲̻̠̯͕̰͇̝̳̮̗͚͕̼̯̤̥̺͍̥̘̗̞̹̖̳̣͉͇̗̲̞̩͍̗͚̳͔̜͙̳͙̣͔͇̤̯̹̠̭̹̭̥̹͚̤̭͎̹̼͇̰̩̥̙̭̱̘̠̖͓̲͇̥͍͙̦̯̫̟̮͍̪̭̣̭̠̥̞̻͈͍̞̝̞̠̩̣̠̭̼͎̪̹̰͚̜̮͎̭̙̗̣̝̲̙̠̼͚͇̦̬̗̯̭͖̥̘̹͇͙̣̰̭͈̹͔͎̝̬͖̫͍̼̙̪̫̙̣̥̻͕̭̹̺̣̦̪͕̪͇͇̪̞̫̖̜̱̖͖͓̼̹̯̲͉͍͖͚͎̲̭̫̭̳̖̝̟͍̯͔̱̤̤͉̭͈̼͓̯͈̣̭̭̹͉̼͙͎̙̦̮͚̞̦̣͚̺͙̱̯͈̱̪̩̩͍̝͈̜̠̰̲̫͚̝̪̻̖̼͔̟̼̳͙̮̫̹͎̩͕̥̙̲͈̳͕͕̰̙̲͚̬̭͉͈͉͖̼͇̲̻͉̤͙̙͖̣͕̙̥̩̯͈̟̺̱̰̼͇͇̹̩̞̼̹̥̗̲͕͓̖̥͇̫͍̦̪̲̯̰̻͎͉͕̩̝͙͍̥̜͕͙̞͙̩̙̰̬̠̹̣̳̙̩̫̼̱̫̩͚̘̯̪̜̫̣̜̪͍̭͙̬̯̭͕̼̹̱͈̪̫̙̭̞̩͔̥̞̟͚̩̭͚̯͕̘͓͎̲͙̥͖͈͙̯̜͙̪̪̱̭̱̦̹͓̖̟͈̪͇̱͇̪̟̩̭̦̤̝̞̖̺̖͚̭͎̳̞̭̯̥̤̖͔̝͔̲̰͉̤̖̠̭̫̠̝̼̙͍̞͍͖͙͓̲̗̼̹͓̟̝̰̺̰̰̗͇͙̮̞̳̖̺͎͖̬̙͔͇̖̟̠̰̙͚̬̻̳̖̗̹̺̬̳̘̘̹͈̖̪͖̳̤̱͈̯͚̳̭͉̩̙̮͕͚̪̯̞̻̣̰̻̝͙̟̺̜̲̦̬͙̙͉͇̙͎̪̖͔͙̼̗̻̞͓̯̟̠̫̘͖͔̭͍̣̺͈̜̞̬͇̣̫͕̬̥̗͇̬̗̦̲̮͙͔̘̩̥͈̼̺͉͇̜̣͇̝̻̼̣̟̬̥̲̙̞̩̳̝̦̲̖̘̻̣̼̬̩͉͚̪̝̭̘͉̼̭͍̳͈̥̮͖̠̹͉̮̲̞͈͓̹̬̞͎̻̮̲̹̟͕̟̙͈̺͎̭̳̱̼̱̺͇̣̤̱̣̩͓̯̮̼̼̗̙̳̜̞͇͈̗̬̮̱͔͔͖̳̤̖̖͔̺͇̪̝̱͇̦̪̩̝̪̺̦̪̩͖̼̰̖̦͍̤̞̪̞̺̤̣̗̯͓̞̫̮̹̜̤̦̟̱̩̮̫̯͉̲̪̫͚̖͍̻͇̬̦̰̗̠̰̮̻̭̜̭̬̬̣͉̮̹͔̻̘̹̲̻̤̞̱̦̬̳̱̦͎͇̟͚̰̭̟͎̻͕̜͚̜͔̹̥̟̺̱̘͓̺̮͎̳̬̠͚͇͍̻̗̺̣͓̬̩̗͖̳̠͚͇̻̩̘͈̮̖̠̟͈̳͕̝̳̙̦̙̺̻͔̞̤̬̤̦̯͙̭͖̭͙̥͔͈̞̩͙̘̦͖͎̞̯͎͙̤̭͍̳̝̙͔̪̯͓͔̤͕͎̼̩͙̥͈̮̞̼͔̼̰͍̜͚̘͈͕͈̥̰͎͓̪̮̗̦̫̼̦̝͓͎̱̪̭͓̪̱̝̱̳͓̝͕̻̭̪͕̬̑̆̓̄͌̏̂͆̾̀͌̅̍̌̆̋̊̍̈͋̔̈́̇̋͗̿̐͋̔̅̈́̔̏̉̎͑̇̊̇̉̓́͌͊͊̓̂̈̉͐͆͊̀͂̽̿̍̎́͆̃͒̈̈́͗̔̈̊̍̑̅̈̓͐̊͑̋̅͂̾̈́́̑̆̈́̅̈́̈́̎̈́̔̂̔͌̅̈́͆͊͒͋͂̔̇̍̀̃̅̉̊̓̈́́͊̏̋̌̈́̓̐͋͋̋͌́̈͛̏̃̀͛͋̇̊͑̾͐̈́̂̏̂̾̂̑͒̊́̋̊̓̇͗̆̃̒̅̒͌̿̌͒̈́̓͑͆̉̄̋̊̍̄̾͐̎̒͋͒̐̈́̽͆̓̋̇̀̉́͂̾̽̌̄̇͆̈́͌̎̓̆̽̆͆̏͑͋̒̈́́͗̐̓͊̅͐̉̄͑̈̑͌̐̔̿̂̍̑͂̽̈́́̇͋̎͂̑̿̐͊̏̿̊̐͂̍̈͑̉̇̈́̑͊̈͋̈́̏̽̀̊̊̉̌̌̃̉̓̇̊̓̈́̒̐̎̆̈́͗̀͗̎̈́͒͗̿̾̎̍̓̉̏̈́̆͂̇̑͑̎̏̓͐͑͂̑͊̇͊̍̌̽̽̿͗̐̆̔͐́̐̓̄̎̅̍̑̈̋͐̇͋͛̍̏͌̈́͒̏̃͑̀̇͐̈́̉̏̌̄͊̒͋̈̃̄̀̒̈́̔̿͂̈́̑̊̾͆͆͛̿̑̈́͑̍͐̾̽̋͑̓̑̿̽͑͒͌̅̆̎̀̆̀͐̋̔̅͋͂͌̃̈́̉̋̎̂̀̔͂̊̇̐̀͐̋͂̊͂̾̋̔̓̂͑͗̐̈͂̿̍͛͊͊͒͌͑̌͒̓̓̐͋͐̈́͋̾̔̾̂͐̑̅͊͗͒͐̿̈́̒͛͗̐̂͗̈͋͒̌͋͐̿̌͒͛̊̊̈̃̈́̒̈́͗̏͆͗͌̅͂̽̇̈̈́͗͌̊̃̎̄̒̆͆͆̇̊̉̐̏͛͋͑̎̔̓̽͗̎́̑̋̽̀̐͒͗̃͊̏͆͂̉̒̄̎͒̓̆͌̉͑̀̌̉͛̐̊̓̋͆̓̏͌̽̃̇̇̂͋̅͌̄̃̍̎̓͐̾̉̈́̓̏̌͑̾̑̎̇͛͐̎͒̊̽̉͆͊̊̈̾̋̔̑͛̊̌̏͛̏͋̎̅̆̔͋̀̈́͛̿̏̓͒̄̎͂͒̋͂̓͑͌͑͂̅͐͗̅͐̈͌͊̓͐̆̐͒̈͗͂̈́̍͐̾͌̇̏̑̽͊̍̐̌̾͆͐̇̆́̊͋̉̈̑̈́̈̂͌̓̓̔̀̓̈́͊̃͋̈́̿̃̀̀͊̀̉̏̉̓͊̓͛̾͌̍̽̋̎͋̉̈́̒̈̓̍̄̾͊͌̃̋̈̄͌̂̔͒̓͌̓̂̆̿̒͛̀͒͐͂̌̃͗̂͐̊͂̿́̃̓̊̍̒͆̆̾̒̌̆̐̔͛̊̽̓̋͒̅̑̇̆̉͊̐̓̈́̐͋̈͛̾̓̾̈́̈́̊̋̎͗͛̋͛̌͐̉͆̂̆͑̊̔͌̈̊̎̑̆̂̎͑̏̉̾͐͐͊̌͌͑̊̍̔̓̏̆͒̐̊͂̂͂̽̃͊͒̋̓͋̇̉̈́͂̾̎̀͛́̉̽̽̇̃̃͊͆̋͗͑̒̆̓̋̈́̾̾̂̐͌̈́̄͌͂̍̉̈́̄͌̆͗̿͆̈͑̇͗̏̿̌͊͊̈́͋̾̓̍͑̄̓̈̆͐̎̈̒͗͐̈́͂̍̈́̈́̋͂̂͗̎̃̔̍͆̽̾̒̑̅͋̒̒̎̃̈͆̿́͒̍̏̈̉͂̉͛͂̾͑̐͒͌̆̉͋̃̇̋́͂̈̄͊̑̈̇̓̆͆͒̔̀̍͛̈́̌̉̄̋̋̎͐̔͒͂̋̌̈̒͐̅̈́̓̍̈́̓̂͂̇̍̊̋̅̏̽͑̏͂̔̇̆̅̄̔̏̉̍͛͐͗̈́͗̾̈́͊̇̌̀͛͊̉̽̾́̇̔͂̄͋̇̂̿̉̈́͛͐̍͐̀̐̑̉̈́͑͗̒̉̑̈́̾̑́͐̔̌̎͗͂͒̇̍̃͗͂̀͌̅̓̋̾̅̔̌̉̉͂̓̏̉̾͂̑̽̈́́̋̏̓̽̑͆̆̇͂̎͗̈́̂̌͒͐͊̀̀̊̔̏͐̑̉͛̄̄̉̍̑̏̂̈́̈̔̔̒̃͊̉͌̓̏́̽̀̆͂͗͌̓͊̈̽̐͌͌̒̽̐͋̎̐̒͆̒̔͂̈́͋̍̔͊͛̓̅͛̆͛̈̔̌̆̔̿͗̒͐̿̊̅̂̊͌̆̋͐̎̎̅̉̋̑͋̂̃̉̍̋̇̍̑̽̓͗͐̈̆̑͐̿̊͊͐͗͌͐̄̒̽͆̎͆͂͐͐͒̅̉̍͋͂͊̈́͌̿̈́̓̽͗̓͐͋̔̓̊͑͐̎̍̒͛͆̆̔̋̏͛̒̋̈́̎͑̌̌̑̽͑̾̓̔͌͊̾̋́̓͑̈͗̇̍͛͑͋̆̽̓̆̍͌̂́͑͆̈́̑̄̄̽̔̍̍̽̎͊͒̈́̔͊́͊͑͊̇̀͋̋̾̏̆́͂̌̐̉͑͌̀̈́͒̓̋̄͋̌̃̂̔̆͗͊͑̇̓̋̋̄̌̊̑̊̈̆͛͌̓͋͒̀́̿͐̓̇́̄̏̾̇̑̋͌̍͑̋̔̉̃͗̌̄̄̑͆͆̈́̓̾͋̽̊͊̈́̎͛̋͐̌͐͂̆͗̉̽͋̄̍͗̏́̂̓̓̀̔̍̃̽͑̉̽͌̒̀̆͒̎̌̂͒͛̔̂̇̏̋̄͛̄̋̆̋͗͗̊̇̄̿̐̾̔̒̄͌̒͋̐̈̇̅̐̄͋̓̓̓̑̍͊̾͗̈́̈̅̂̐̄̾̎̓̈́͆͐̆̏̿̃̒́̒̉̋̿̅̄̏̈́͋͌̂̓͗͒̈̑͂̿͆̽̅̌͂͆̀̓͌̉͒̊̓̇̃̒͐̇̃́͆̔̈́̃̂̾͗͑̂͛̔̆̎̈́͊̿̉̅͋̿́̾̏̄̃̂̔̄͌̔̔͂̏͆̍̿̐͛̃͂̿̽͂͆̌̄̀͗͒̎̇͋̅̀̃̈̌̽͛́̽̓̊̋̔̓̈́̓͐͐͛̈́̌̑̅̒̀͒̈́̂̾̌̎̐͗͐͂͑̃̓̈̒͂͑̇́͗̃̎̿͐̊̈͋̇̊̇̾̓̃̈́̈́̽͆͗͋̃̈́͐̾̋̂̊͆̓̏̆́͆̑̋̿̓͂̍̃͗̆́͐̂̇͊͐̇̿̅̋̀͋̈͊͐̅̄̿͛̍͐̈́̍̓͋͌̿͂̈̍͌̃̈́̈̃̓͌̀̂͌͒̇̾͌̆̍̀͑̎̉͒̆̎̑̐̔̅͋̄̾̇͑̀͗͒͋̓̈́̽̏͊́̾̓̈́̉̈́͌͐̈̀̓̒́͊̋͒̅̀͊̿̎̑͆̓̒͑̑̀͑͋̿̏̈́̿̍̄͒̉͂̐͂͐̑̆́͛̃̽̆̒͐̎̈́̈́̍̈́̐̃͐͌̈̅̈̔̏̾̂̅͛̈̃͛̀̈́̂̄͆̈́͂̒͗̐͌̈́̓̐̒̾͐̌̑̔̇̒̄̽͌̾̒̇͒͌̆̋̓̀͛̽͌̋͒̃͑̎̇̈̆̊̅̈́̅̈́͑͂̓̿̆́̈̓̑̄̓̅̊̈́̇̀̒́̉̐̐͐̈́̓̀͛̈́͑̿̽͋͗͋͗̅̊͂̓͌͒̓̋̒̽̎̌͋͒̽̈̆̔̅̑̿̓̉̄͊̓͛͊͂̈́̈͑̈́̿̅͆̃̐̊͒̍͗̊̎̅͋̊̉͒̓̒͆̌͌͂͐͒̑͗̇̈́͐̽̊͋̽̅͒͌͗̀̒̍̊̏̈́͗̈̈́͆̒̇̽̏̇̍̑̿͊̌̾̾̓͂̑͒̓͋́̋͋̊̍͛͛̅̓̆̎̊̓̓̊́͑͑̊̋̈́̈̽̍̑͋̿̌̈́̔͋̊̎͌̐̋͆̂͌̑͆̊̇̈́̈́͐̔̇̑͌́͋̈́͂̔̄͊̃̾͌̉͌̐̄͐̐͊͒̎̆̽̒͂̂̒̂̃̾̏̈́͋̃͑́́̿̋̌̋̿̈́̓͗̒̑̑̃͗̊͒͒̊̈͗̒̿̔̊͌̊̎̆̾͛̂͌̄́̎̎͊̌̌͐̽̄̓̅̄̍͒͂͌͆̐͆̑̋̇͊̽͂̋̅̏͛͑̑̐̐̑͛͆̇̈͂̀̈́̈́̽͒̑̅̏͊͆͗̉̔͑̌̅̔͋̍̇͑̈́͊͂͊̏̊̀̓̇̉͊̇̔͒̐͂͌͌͐̓́̔̈́̆̓͊̍̂͂̃̂̓̒̊̌̐̐̋̅́̎̀̍̑͊̒̔͑̓̈́̌̅̅̿̋̍̌́̀̾͛̾͌̋̌̂̃̃̇̐̅͒́͒͒̄̍̇̒̄̌̃͑͑͛̓̽̍͌͌̒̆̐̍̈́͛͋̈́̃̄̎̈́̉̎̊̓͊̂̓̾͒͛͒͗̍̾͆̇̉̄͑̏͛̊͒̾͑̒̑͋͂̂͆̈́̋̊̋̀̍̈͊͒̈͐̈́́͊̇̓̿̃͊̀̊̄͂̔̂͑̒̇͋̌̇͒̓̅͂̊̅̓̈̌͌̐̍́͂̈́̇͊̌̈́́̀̑̽̄̂͆̎͑̎̊̀̄̓̅̈̆̈́̆̏̔͛̓̃̑̅͊͊̾͐̊̉̍́͒̂̋̊͌̉͑̈́̔̾͌̊̔͛̈̋̄͐̃͊̆́͐̅͆̔͐͛̓̾̂̈͐͆͗͐̆̐̂̇͌̃̃̓͐̋͋͒̉̊̇̓͂͗̄̈́̔͒̌̃̈̓͗͌̓͒̄̽̈́̓͆͂̐̆̆͒͗̊͛̇̈̍̓͆̈́̿͂̾̐͗̉̀̂̍͋͛̈̔̆̎̓̎̊͑̃̈́́̈́͐͊͊̔̑͛͗̔̽͌͒̒̄̈́̐̒̉̍̓͊͌̈́͊̽̂̎̑͆̈́͌͛͛͒̄̂̇̍͂̃̆̾̽̌̃͋̀̑͐͐͐̌̐͗́̅͐͊̓̀̉͆̂̀͒̂͋͂̊̇̄̎̂̍̾̈́̎͌̑̂̾͋̈́̎̒̇̽͆͊̌͂͗͆̓͊̓̆̀̽̆̏͂̓̋̓͋̔̌̏͊̋̋͐̉̎̆͂͌͂͆͆͐̓́͌͒̑̈̿͂̔͌͋̊̊̈̅̄̂̈̅̑̓̒͛͌̌͑͗̐̔̈́̆͗̓̓̆̂͌͂̓̓͂̅͆̈̓͑̍̏̔̈͂̓͌͆̄̀̀̌̀̇̑͆̔̂͑͒͋͆͆͒͐̈́̅̄̈̅̄͑̿̒̄̎̃̽̊͊͗͐̂͊̎̋͆̽̃͊̀͊̈͋̅̌́̒͂͑͋̽̑́͒̓̾̅̌̂̊̓̀̾̆̋͗͛̂̾̓̈̊̑̂̓̊̍̃̄̽̄̔̍̓̇̽̎́͒̽͐̽̅̎̌̎̌̃̾͗̈́̉͋̋̅̒̋̂̇́̄̽̃̈́͋̽͛͗̈́̓͗̊̔̽́̉́̌͆̓̔͑͛̋̅́͑̓͋̆̍̑͐͊͛̂̉̂͒̒͂͊͋̓̈́̇̄̑́͂̋̃̎͐͆̂͐̃͂͛̍̂̍̂̏͋͐̓͆͐͊̈̓͐͊̾̈́͛̅̾̑͐͌̃̾͒̓͋̀̍̾̈̉̌̌́͌́̑̈̌̃̀͊̂̽̄͑̊̃͛̓̏̽̅̇̆̄̓͊̀̅͊̋̽͂̾͌̃̂̂̀̒̃̉̏̄̊́̇̄̈́̏̑͊̒̅̈́̐͂̾͗̽͒̈̋̃̎̾͑͆̈͌̎͛̆͌̓̋̄̏͂̾̏̒̃͂́͆̉̍̈̆͌́̀̓̉̆̈́̋̋́̀̈́͐̓́̒̓͐̿͊̒̃̌̔̀̽̾̉́̑̋̍̆͊́̿̈́͒͐̐̍͊̈̋̂̏̈́͊̽̋̾͛̈́͂̉̄̉͗͐̈̂͋̉͆̂͒̈́̇̋̏̊̐̄͗͊͐̆̉̈́̈́̎̆̐̌̓̓̋̊͆̒͌̀͛̊͆̾͆͒̂̈͐̔̿͑̿̂͋̑̂̓̀̑̆̈́̆͆͆̏͌̽̀̾͛̈́̈̈́̾̍͗̈́̒͂́̔͆͗͌̊̾͐͛̔̎̃͆͌̓̍̈̒̎̄̉̈́̆͐̔̇̽́̑̈́̉̈̌͌͊̅̊̓̄̄͗͗̓̒̓͒͌́͗̑̌̿͑͛̈́̆̾̎̋̑̇͐̿̒̃̆̄̔͆͐͑̉̂͛͊̐̒̿̂͌͋̾̀́͛͌̊͂͛̊̔̔̉̏̔͗̂̎͊̌̈̓̊̌͌̀̾͆͊̀̾͂̏̄̿̿͛̈̃͆͊̈̑̇̋̊̽̉̈́̀̃̅̊͂͑̄̒̑̾̈̈͆̓̑͂̾̽́̋̆̍́̂̃̓̓̂̒̂̊̂͂̿͊͌̌̊͌̍̾̔̋̏̋̓͐͛͑̉̐̋͋͐̓̃̏͊̽̔̔̌̾͗̂͐͑̆͛̈́͛̔̍̒̈́̓͊̍̾̂̈́̉͂͋̄͊̆̽͊̏̃͐̓̊̀̈͊̀͐̔̓̾͋́̈́͑͌̇̑̾́̓̈́͊̉͒̒͗̏̈́̈̂͊̈́͐͌̓̋͊̒̅̊̊̈͂̓̈́͒͆̓̈́̍̋͑̽̍͐̌̓̍͋̓̃̍́̽̄̌̓͒̆̈̆̾͑̌̈́̈̌̂͐̓̔͌̒̉͗́̍̈͒͆́̑͋̈́́͒̉͒̆̌̀́͆̍̇͛͑̉̿͂̎̿̃͌̈̄̃͌̔͛͊̋̒̏̍̿̀̂͂͐̏̏̓̅̔͆̉͐̃̾̆̅̆̈̑̉͌̌̆͐͗̊̃͆̐̊́̎̈́̇͊̆̄͌̔̉̆͗̃͆͑̈́̽̑͂͌̈̉͌̎͆̿̆̀̈̇̌͊̅͊̉̃̏̊̄̃͑̀̒̽̃̉̏̏̈͒̇̓̐͊͋͆̑̌͆́̊̎́̌̎̈́̋͊̓̏̇͒̾͗̂͂̈́̇̒̄̆̉̈̊̊̌́̽̈́̈́͊̎̈́̋̊̍̎̐̑̅̿͂̿̇̂̾̈̔͂̒̉̃̊̅͂͗̀̈́̀̎̓̓̋̽̒́̽̄̅̏̾͋̒̉̾̆͋̐̔́̿̋̅̐̎͒͋̏̉̌̓̃̆̐́̇̾͑̓̓͋͆̊̈̒́̈́͆̅̇̃̊̆̍̑̈́̑̒̾̓̂̌̾̒͂͗̄̋͒̓̍̆̈́̊͛̉͆̅̒̇̈́͑̃͗̉͆̑̓̔̓̾̀̂̏̍͊͋̎͗̋̒͂̈́̇̂͒͑̒̾̐͗̀͂͗̅̌̆̀̎͐̒̓̃͆̑̑͊̇̉̂̈̉̑́̇͌̆̈̿͒͑͗͑̋́́̐͆̈̈́̈̅̅̾̒̓̈̈́̓̈́̇̈́̽̔̐́̏̿̔͊͑͛̍̃̃̉̾̔̋͋̍͗̅̊͑̌̀̂̃͗̀̔̓̆̊̈́̽̂̍̈̃̃̐̃͑͌͐͑͂̅̓̈̋̓͛̌̒͒͒̽͐̊͋͋̈́̈̍̌̌̌̃͗̑̃̈̀̑̇̀̏͛͋̋̈͋̃͛̊̾͒̇̋̏̃͒̇̏͑͒̍̊͐̈́̊̋̍͂̀͂̄͌̈͐̂̅͒̓͑͑́̌̄̔̅̌͑̔̂̔̇̈̐̽̔̇̈́̐͆͒̇̊̈́̅̔̓̐͊͋̀̏́̾̍̐͂̋͗̓͊̓̐̓̓̈́̃͋͗͐̓̍͛̾̈́̆͐̽̈́̓̈́̅͋͛̿̂͒̈̈̈̓̈́̋̅̒͌̏̔͗̐̎̐̅͂̽͑̒̈́́̈́͊̔̐͂̑̃͑̈̿̍̄͋͆͛̆͗̄̃͑̓͛̈́̐͆͗̈̇̈́͂̂͒͐̎̌͑͐̄̅͛̑̽̆̿̊̏̾̂̓̈̈́̈́͊̅͒͒̆͒̎̔̌͊̀͆̈́̍̎̈̒͋͗̽̊͋̒̐͊̔̐̃̋̍̈́͒͐̋̐̆̍̈́̄̓̔́̅̄̇̿̄͌̇͆̓̀̃̉̔̃̔̉̀͑̄̐̾̈́̂̍͋͛̓̇̏́̽͒́̋͌͐̇̋͑̇̀̍̓̈́̾̿͛̽̔̓̽̈́́̈́̓͗̿͋̃̔̆͊̉̒̎͐͂̀̀̃̅͂͌̐̈́̉͑͑̿́̈́̽̑̔̽̾̋̑̎̂̓̒̓̋̆͂̑͐̅̿̀̿̇͒̉̾͆͆͌̔̾̄͋̒͋͌̆͐̀̏̉̆̓͆̋̎̄̋̅̅̔̉̃̽͐̽̍̆̂̅͌̽̋͆̔̿̆̏̆̐̊̎̀̾͊̓̈͛͛̀̇̑̊̓̏͑̂̏͋͒̾̌̐̃͋̔͛͗̉̒͋͗̿̿̈̓̓̂̎̋͗̈́͛̽͗̉̈̑͆͐̑̄̈̅͋́̓͑͌͌͐̎̉͆̈́̍̊́͊͆̂̔͆͛̐̇́͌̈͊̔̿͛̏͌͒̿̎̈́͋̾̅̉̓̈́͆̈́̉̈́̄̈́̅͊́̈́͊͛̀̽͆̽̌̅̔̈́͊̅̑͊͌̓̎̂̔̔̈̓̋̄̐͌͗̔̂̽̓̄̈̓̐͗̔̆̓͒̿̾̂̽̏̏̔̓̃͋̓̔̔͛̃̂̿͌̄̊̈̓̆̄͗̑̈́͑̀̏̀͛̏̍̐͗͗̍̏̍̏̄̄̎͒̎̈́͛͂͊̐̎̊̓͐͌̎͌̌͐̔̔̈́̏͋̉̓͛̋̌͛̓̽͗̓̉̀̐̓̎͊͒̃̿̄̄̈́̊̈̆̌̾͛̽̽̊̇͗͑̋̉͒̇̆̈̀͂͒͑͛͆̐̽̓̀͋̅͐̅̂̆̒̔̎̒̍̅̾̈͋͑̈̓̇̒́̃̂͗̿̓̉͂̆̒̏̈́̔̊̐́̅̽̒̆͆̏̐̂̓̊̈͂̽̊͋͂̿̌̇̈̊͒̿͐͊̉̓̅̃̓̊̓͒͆̐̽͐̀̆̄̽̀̌͂͊̑̈́̂̿̊̃̆̒͛̍̿̌́̍̍̆͌͊͛̇̏̍̽̐̔̂̐͒̓̄̽͆̒͒́̈́͂͋́̈́̀̈́̒̊̒̉̓̓̅̽͛̃̈́̉̊͛̿̾̓̎̉̏̌͋̅̓͐̾͌̑͂̂̍̾͂̈́̇̿̏́̑̈̓̄̍̐͆̒̆̆͛̅̌̿͆̇̈̀͋̋̑̽͗͛̑̓͊͒͐̿́͆́͗̇͑͒̈͌̍͐͋͛͗̒͊͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̵̷̸̶̸̷̶̵̶̴̶̴̷̴̵̶̵̴̵̸̶̵̵̴̶̵̸̴̷̵̷̴̷̸̷̷̷̴̶̵̵̵̸̷̷̸̷̷̸̴̵̸̶̸̸̷̵̸̴̷̷̶̵̸̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̷̵̶̷̴̶̷̵̵̵̶̸̴̵̴̵̸̴̸̴̵̵̴̶̵̷̸̴̷̷̵̵̵̷̴̸̵̵̸̴̵̷̷̴̷̶̶̶̶̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̘̰̙̘͖̥͇̰̹̯̩̱̟̼͈̮̪̼̣̬̳̘̫̱̮̠̞̝͔̼̘̥͉͖̹̙̦͉̙̺̝̟̠̝̼̟͚̺̠̥͚̘̱̘̱̟̹̹̺̗͓̦̩͕̮͍̳͚̘̞̰̘͍͍͚̲͎͇̹̙̝̯̝̜̝̤̪͕͉̦̠̲͕͉͙̫͖͕̤̙̫̝̟̪̲͉̤͉̻͇͍͍̻̭̖̜͔̺̯̟̳̲͕̫̮̪͕͓͎̹̯̳͇̬̥̫̳͔͖̲̺̤͔̫̖̺̻̼͉̪͈̻̫̟̯̫̗̥̪͖̥̘͍̳̰͔͚̘̲̪̞̥͚͈͇̼͎̜͎̠̭̹̫̙̱̰̱̻̬̯̬̯̤̻̠̻̫̩͔̜̘̗͙̫͚̤̣̯̗͇̘͔͇̺͇͇͈̙̪͙̭͉̼̼̬̗̪͇̖̪̫͚̙̙̻̞̻̤͉͔̝̥̙̼͙̙̙̭̮̜̠̮̟͖̰͖̼̟̳̮̩̲̝͚̲̼̖͙̩̪͍̮͈̭͔̭̞͎͓̫̥̣͓̘̩͍̯̗͕̻̼̝̲̤̥̮̟̰̭̻̳̙̗̲̜͈̫̰̖̟͎̻͉̩͚̞̣̠͕͔̬͈͇̤̣̞͚̦̪͈͙͈͕̼̘͖̲̠̩̠̮̩̭̞̳͇̰͔̲̝̩̞͇̬̩̜̼̪͖͔̠̞̥̤͍̻̗̰͈̘̰͎͍̼̻̖̣͖͔̻̤̖̮̟̪̟̟̪̪̪̤̤͇͔̫̺̱̣͉̗̤̖̫͖̻͈̭̼̪̘̲̗͚̪̖̠̥̯̖̗̹͉̱͓̲̞̘̩̯͓̖̜͕̹͎͇̟̙̘̲̞̮̼̝͚̮̤̖͕̤̳͎̭̠̭̖̘̼̦͎̣̞̦̫̱͔̭͖͈͕̰̦̻͖̻͙̫̺̰̦͙̙̮͔̰͚̖̠̺̬̞̺̳̦̗̱̩͙̰̮͔̼̻̘͇̫͇̬̪͚̬̖̳͎̟̬͈̗͚̫̠̳̪͕͈͕̣͚̣̺̮̳̪̰̩͙̫͈̺͎̘̥̣̺̜̰̩͉͈̱̭̺̜̳̪͎̯̳̩̺̹̱͚̼̗̫̗̤̻̺̜͚̣͚͎̮̭̦͓̠̟̩̺̣̪̙̣̹̣̥̮͉͇̦̭̘̤̤̩̘̠̜͈̦͔̦͙̜͎͚̙͙̖͉̭͙̤̭͙͓̹͔̣̥̣͖̻̟̫͈͚̗̺̫͇̬̜̣̥̭͔͓͈̝̫̼̱͎̫̦̞̫̭̥͓̹̪̯̣̱̱̖̮̬͉͖̗̲̲̩̬̪͖͉͎͉͙̬̲͍͕͈̻̠̤͇̞̠͖̳͖̠̱̪͚̟̺͙̮͚̜͓̺̩̪͉̻͈̦͙͍̥̠̝͔͔̲̭̖͔͉̤̲̬̞͍̦̤͇͎̬̙̥͓̮͕̖̗̪̘̙̫̰̩͚̪̹̗̖̬͈͇̝̲̤̠͓̖̻̳̪͔̙̘̞̫̘̝̪̭̟̩͖͖̰̻͔̠̯͍̻͔̼̜̖̹̙̠̩̫̤͖̖̟̭̠͕̫̮̝̮̙̲̣̯̰͚̜̻̦̙̺̫̮̣̬̲̼̤̜͚͈̖̹̫̟͉͙͈͇͎̜̗̞̪̜̰̹̝̲͈̮̫̯̙̯̹̦̦̙̗̥̫̯̪̟̰̼͍̥̠̦̗͙̳̭͇͖̦͔̥͇̤̞̯̫̣͙͔͔͍̗̞͍̼̦̼̼͔̹͎̬̗̜̣͔̝̫̗̭̰͎̥̻̣̥̱̺̝͈̳̞̬̗̖̻̹̝͍̼̮͎̳̤̰̖͈̟̰̜͔̗͕̮̥̩͔͍͖̣̮̩̠͕̪̝̣̼̥̮̭̟̥̠̺͓̜̦̖͙͉̟̞͉̯̫̖̗̪̺̳̦͔̩͖̝̼͔̰̳̰̥̭͔̬̦̖͔̹̦̩̲͕̳͖̘̬͈͙͉̼͔̤͎͇̩̞̗͕̠̫̩͔̻͔̼̳̜͔͈̘̦͚͖̩̖͓̪̺͙͖̬͚͈͍̖͕̮̖͈̮̫̳͚̮̝̱͎̼͎̣̫̟͎͕̮͚͎̟͖̭̺̫̳͉̜͎͔͍͕͈̠̲͍͚͓̱̪͔͔̪̘͓̘̱̟̱̱̠̭̩̻̯̹̩̳̬̦͙̙͉̳̤̗͚̺͙̦̞͎̞̺͚̹̼̼̥͇͙͇̪̼̲̗̳̲̝͇̘̦͓̱͖̫̙̝̻̤͕̤͈̤̣̬͚̳͇̖̣͖͚̩͓̯̮͓̦̲̤̜̣̞͍̫͔͓͍̻̩̟̟̣͙͚͓̝̻̥̟̩̫͇̰̙̰͕̗̣̫̺̱̥͕̥͕͕͖̙̳̝̠͉̗̹͚̹̦̰̻̗͍̟̟̯͍͈̖̳͙͉̤̤̣̪̬̘̮̞̞̗̺͚̪̠̬̳͚͕̠͉͉̠͈͉̻̩̤̥͎͚̞̦̥̼͖͖̼͖̳̹̹̻̭̘͍͉͉̭̥̲̠̤̙̙͍̼̺̳͖͔̳̩̭̬͓̯̦̱̭͖̟̤̻͎̱̘̼̣̮̘̱͔̠͕̮͔̥͔͓͚̮̩͉͓̟̳̰̤̖̜̞̺̬͎̖̺͉̣̳̤̜̭̹̰̻̞̮̫̟̙̟̭̥̠̗̜͚̝̤̱͍̺̟͈̳̪͓̪̣̻̲̩̬͇͍̫̱̻͚̰͎͕̺̥̞̼̞̙̳͕̫̪̪͔̻̭̘̫̖͇̙̮̳̼͔̭̮͈̭̺͚̙͎̝͚̖̫͙̜̯͈͖͈̫̲̫̱̰̺͚͔̯͚̳̮̩͔͚̳̩̝̲̩̬̩̝̲͖̱̹̹̭͚̞̬̮͎̻͇̠̳̲̳̱̜̺̟̦̩̻͔̫̺̞̠͚̬͍͔̙̰͎̦̹̣̳̫̻͈̠͇̼̟̫͙̤̭͇͇̭̣̹̰̠̘̹̬̭̗͙̫̣̤͔̰̳̞̣͎͉̥̩̤̲̬͚͓̼̻̲͚̳̹̮̤̣̯̣̻͇̦͎̪̗̲̰̱͖̜͕̤͓͉̯̲͇̳̣͓͔̮͓̯̻̹̭͓̞̳̻͇̯̖͈͕̼̺͖̖͙͍͍͕͕͉̫̘̝͔͔͈̬͖̞̙͙̣̰̲̯͙̟̳̙̲̲͇͈̗̤̪͈̝̠͕̰̲̭̭̜̹̱͎͓̟̩͈̫̥̦͚̫̹̫͕̰̖̖̩͙͎̪͈̭͍̰̺͙͍̮̗̟̪̼͖͇͕̮̠͔̗̭̣͖͕̮̪̟̮̲̼̫͙̺̦͓̤͉̪̣͉̤̗͍̫̣̼̘̥͍̙͎̲̟͉̞̙̮̱͕̮̼͕͖̣̙̱̫̳̟̝͕̺̫͇̥̙͈̝̝̲̫̠̫̣̦͈̲̺̥̥͓͙̫̹̗̰̟̮̯̮͙͚̟̪͚̺̳͉͎͇͓̳͚̪̖̼͎̹̭͉̝̗̠͎̤͖͇͚͖͍͎͈͓̭̞̬͙̬̭̖̪͈̥͇͉͉̦̲̝͚̖̜̟̝̹̳̲̫̳̭̺͓͖̙̟̼̩͇̺͇͍̼̲̻͈̖͍̣͍͈̜̹͎̗̺͚̜͚͉͚͈̟͔̠͖͖̻̟͚͕͓̻̦̮̬̩̖̰̟̝͍͔̣͚̱̟͇͕̳̲̫̭̣̞͇͚̘̩̭̘̝̝̤̣̬̼̻̝̥͖̻̜͓͇̰͚͈͔̝͙̙̱̳͎͙͇͍̣̻̠̦͍̳͕̥̼̥͕͙̰̮̰̞͇̖̞͖̝͔̹͉͍̪̹͕̥̜͕̮̪̥̮͚͇͇̜͙̬̳̮̫̘̼͕̣͕̫̹̱̱͎̩͚̣̩̹̩̘̝̩̝͇̤̜̼͇̬̩̦̰̯̪̙̗̭̯̝̫͍̯͎̘̤͎̗̗̻͖̭̪̙̗̖̥̰̳̠̱̣̠̜̪̻̹͖̟̜̻̙̜̜͉̬͖͈̹̳͖͇̳̝͈̥̙͍̰͉̤̼̝͉̩̹̠͇͇̫͕̻̪͇̯̮͈̰̥͖̥̥̻̫͚̞̲͇͍̳̝̜̖̰͎͖̺͍͇̩̭͙̫̹͖̻̯̹̣̪̣̣̩̖͚̲̜͙̫̦̦̮̞̤̭̮̤͕͖̤͓̭̣̠̫̲̗̹̝̥̩̰͍̟̺̟͕͍̣̬̤̤̦̞̟̦̜̰͖̺͓̼̫͚̠̦̣̙̠͕̘̱͍̳̝̗̻̯̱͕̖̫̠̼͎̺̝̻̲̯͖̙̜̟̫̫̗̪̩̱͖̪͈̫̜̖̭̱̮̯̬̫̭̗͖͚̲̮̣̼̣͖͕̟̠̘̦̼̝͈͓͉̮̮̟̘̪͈̠̖̳̖͉̗̼̙̱̣̟͎͖̼͎̲̭̫͕̘̯͚͎̰̼̝͙̘̻̺̜̬̲̗̬̫͕̟̲̦̯̗̝͍̤͔̹̭̜͚̘̰͔̫͎͎̮͓̝͇̤̠̙̜͕̙͓͚̳̗̗̼̙̭͙̳̰͙̤͖̫͎̭̤̙̻̹̥̺̦̳̝̩̤̟̟̝̟̝̙͍̦̖̼̹͖̣̺͖̣͍̯̥̳̥̖̰̻̮̭͔̮̮̯̲͉̜̜̥͔̥͚͔͙̮̪͎̘̳̟͙͚̞̖̝͎̱̥̘̟̤͈͕̫̺̞̱̘͓͎̻̗̠̠̲̫̻̱͉͈̲̼͇̰͕͍̻̞͇̞̝͔̪̣̯̞̙̙̠̭̼̬̺̦̳̘̲͇͔̰̳͓̩͚̗̤̟̰͚̗̦̖̟̭̝̩̻͔̦̝͎̼̥̰͇̳͔͕͓͉̣̲̬̯̮̟̮̟̺̦̲̱̞͓̩͙̩͚̞͖̰̩͈̹̹͎̝͕̰͕̙͚̱̥̫̘͉͍͓̜̤̬̖̮͕̦̥̝̰̬͔͉̻̬̺̟͎̝̼͔̹̲͇͔͕̫̩̝̻̪̠̖͈̜͇̣̦͓͚̳̯̝̪̲͎̖̱͉̝̳̜̳̞̣͙̬̳̙̙̞͕̣͍͈͓͕̻̞̭̪̙̣̤̠̖̗̼͖̜̳̩̜̲̹͖̮̙͖͎͈̜͕̺̟̞̠̼͓̮̥̬̬̰̺̪̬͔̣̦̮͈̳̥͚͈̱͎̟̹̻̯̳̻͓̱̫̳͉̳̞̫͉̜̘̘̠͇͓̗̰̥̱̖͙̼͓̫̫̖͚̫͙̻͈̼͔̼̼̦̦̳͚̞͖̟̯̯̩̭̳̟͉̻̘̹̙̞̥͖̥̗̦͙̻͙̹̪̯͍̤̻̪͉͍͎̠͇͔͕̟̰͉̗͖̫̝͉̝̬̠͕̖̰̖̤̟̱̭̠͙̥̘̜̩̫̮̰͍̼̜̭̱̺̱̩̤̮̮̦̳̫͎̦̗͖͕͖̣͍̥̜̩̫̤̜͎͕̹͈͉̗̯̰̪͙̖͙̯̖̲͔͎̗̹̙̺͓͉̰͓̖̻͇͍̼͈̟̠͓̦̼̼͕͔̘͖͙͎̘̲̳̮̠̬̣͉̮̹̰̯͎̩̪͇̭͍̪̘͎̜͔̹͈͍͕̤̳͈͎̣̟͍̠̬͖͖̮͍͔͕̱̪̙̻̺͉̣̫͍̰̝͓̹̖̖̩̞͔̙͇̪͍̞̦̥͉̺̠͖͖̞̺̘͈̰͙̝͚̤̱̦̹͍̫̯͇͙̰͙͓̙̫͓͖̲̬̤̠͉̼̱̮̰̗͕̰̖̻̺͖̭̜̜̗̫͖͔̪͔̩̩̭͓̠̰̜͕͇͔̘̰̻̰̼̳̱͈̞̦̮̙̱̖̦͈̲̝̘̝̤̻̥̩̖͎̳͎͇̱̫̳͉̲̲̘͔͉̩͖͔͇̩͕̥̻̻̯̗͕͚̜̝̗̭̯͍̮̣̤̲̲̦̱̱͇̙̗̮̞̗̦̞͖̖̪̤̫̰͕̫̦̥̙͍̬̺̳͈͈͕̜̲͎̝̰̟̮̜͉̳̯̜͎͚͓̫̞͔̭̹̭̱͉̱̣̞͉̝̫̫͚͖̺̣̹͙̱̯͙̻̺͔͙͉̙͍̮̣̬̱̤̠̥̻̦͎͙͈͔̣͍͇̮̗̠̯̝͚̥̼̣̱̺̤̙̖̜̤̞̯̙̮̝̫̪͖̺̖̺͎̤̣̩̻̗͖̱̤͍̮̖͓͎͙̪͎̯̝̯̩̖̱̥̻̱͔̲̤̺̞̤͍̯̰̩̙̪͙͖͙͖͖̰̪̰͇̩̻̠̭͇̜͈̼͈͕̯̺̺͓͈̠͍̩̖̭̩̲̰̯̗͙̮͇̻̘͎̱̗͚͉̞̲̪̘̜̬͎͎͔͎͙̯̙̬̤̼̟̫͔̦̮͇͖̯̬̞͖͕͎̲͕̣̭͔̣͍̦͚̮͚̤͉͔̥͎̭͓͎̮̜̮͍̪̳͓̤͓̻̣̹̱̥͈̭̪̝͖̻̲̣̫̘̖̞͎̳͈̖̼͎̳̗͙̤̯̞͔̞̜̲͓̥͔̞͎̤̣̙̱̼̪̥̪̠̦͍̙͇̠̥̥͔̜͓̣̭̮͎̬͍̫̩̱̜̞̮̩̹͔̞͈̟̱̗͎̫͍̘̩̭̘͈͈̱͎̮̙͎̖̼͇̩̠̪̣͚̫̹̳̙̖͈͕̼̗͚̫̩̜̙̫̹̭̻͍̩̱͚̩̼̯̤͎̼͉̗̖̻̰̰̮̰͈͖͍̹͕̰̪̺͙͈̥̮̮̝̝̜̠̩͖̳̻̜̰̻̻̮̗̬͇̻̻͕̟̯̲̥͚͙̬͕̯̳͎̼͍̼͈̮̫̮̘̘̗͓̳̝̥̫̪̯̜͚̻̯͓͔̻̙̘̮̤̞̥̪̘̫͚͍̹̯̙̟̗̘̤̗͓̩̼̬̟̺̺̲͖̙̫̭͍̙̤̹̤̦̙̩̞̤̳̘̫̬̻͙̞̰̼̘̩̯̞̥̦͖̯̺̙̘͓̲̼̻̙͚̹̰͈̝͚̦̟̬̙̩̟̟̝̜̮̠̪̫͉̺̱͇͔̫̲̬̣̹̮̮̼̱̞̖̞̗̥̜͎̜̰̝̼͓͖̯̥̞̜̭̱̗͚̼̤̻̬̖̲̰̫̱̯͈̞̩̩͙̱̳͎̖̺͎̖͖̤̭͓͉͔̞̜̖̙̱̯͙̙͓̬͓̩͔͇̩̤͚̝̙͎͉̠͍̰̙̱͖̝͚̜̠̟̜͍̖̝̰̲̱̥͈̤̟̯͓̻̺̫͇̘̩̱̞̞͔̫̪̲̳͚̲̝̳͍̰͎̟̱̞̣̤̱̱̩̭̯̞̰̜͙̟͚͉̬̦̦͖̯̼̲͔͖̦͔͕̜̺̠͖͓̮̜͖͈̭͎̠̳͍͈̣̺̟̹̲̯̘̫͔̥̹̻͔͈̟͇̻̰͔͓̥͙̲̻̰̻͎̗̭͉̼͇̝̬̞̹̲̟̖͍̗͎̻̖̳̙̗̭̮͖͉̬̘͉̪͇̝̤̬̪̜̪̗̭͚̘͇̳̱͓͚͈͚̬͚̖̲̬̫͎̻͙͖̳̘̯̩̹̭̰̻͎͇̙̬̭̞̟̤̱̜̹̪̗̩̻̫̤̳̰͍̙̩͎͈̜̝̖̱̯̦͇̖̣̬͚̗̫͉̼͈̙̰͎̯̗̬͓͎̟̤̜̙͈̼͔̫͓̱̪̳̟͓͔̺͍̥͔̯͇̗̙̭̠̯͎̲̘̗̪̼͍̠̥̝̰̪̟̻̪̹̮̳̘͎̦̞̤̝͕̻̞̗̭̬̳̝̜̫̰̦̭̪̗̩̪̟̝̝̯̝̬̮̖̰̜̠͈̣͕̗͎͍͎̫̫̟̰̰̹̹̮̟̼̰̠̼͙͓͙͈̥͚͕͎̻̙̖̭̩̻̫̘͚̺̯͕͚͚̞̝͇̯̫͙̫̺͎̱̦̘̲͙̥̳͎͉͉̭̟̣̜̫̗̩͔̙̱̪͕̱̻̜̩̰͇̘̬͇̞͖͚̟͔͍̝̞͔̣̝͇̲̳͍͙̠͓̰͕̠̟̞̭͓̤̟̪͔͎̮͇̼͍̤̹͈̬͎̮͔̱̻̹̮̪̻͓̦̹͖̗̺͙͉͉̞̝͍̖̙̞̙̬̤̻̠̩̠̹̳̟̦̜̬̪̬͙̩̦̠̯̝̩͙̲̞͚̣̯̣̲̥̗̯͎̜̠̥̞͖̜̩͎͙̝̱̤͍͔͍͎̤̖̣̳̙̤̣̥͕͓̪̭̠͍̺̩̙̦̥̖̜̙̗͙̣̟̜̣͍̲̩̥̭̳̖̪̒̒̌̽́̊͊̎̿̀͆͋̎͒̾͆̈́̃̽͗̅͊̆̓̉̓̈́̉̔̎̋̈́̈̋͂̾̀͒͂̃̄̓̀͑͂͊͛͋̒̈́͆̍̒̉̌͑́̐̇̀̆̋̂̓̎͒̓̅͆̂͆͐̒͛̎̆̅̈́͑̏̽͂̏̐̀̎̈͛̍̑̈́̅͗̅̔̐͒̽̏̏͋̃̑̉̌̀̊̋͑̆̄̂̑͑̅̈́͌̉̏̈̃̐̆͂͑̎͂̿̉̓͌̐͂͑̈́̒̈́̇͊͋̿͊̄̿̊͛̋̉̋̆͐̔͊̿̎̆̿̽͌̊̊͑̾̄́̈͑͆̇̅́͐̃̒̏̿͐͊̂̋̒̋́̉͋̔͗̇̐͒̑̄̿̉̿̅̋͊̉̉́̓̒̓̆̎̾̿͑̈̊͗̔̎̋̽͐́̐͐͊͐͋̆̋̄̏̂͌̊̾͋̾̍̀̂͂͒̄̀̊̊͊̈́͊̐͗͐̉̏͛̿̒͑̇̈́̏̓̋̌̓̉̐̏̎͂͑͛͆͐̒̈͊͐̾̉̅͒̉̉͊̇̆͌̆̽̈́̏͗́̽̽̅͊͛͌̐̾̈́̂̉̇̄͆̉̌̂̊̓̽̽̐͊͂̿̊͌͂̈́̈́͂̔̊̔̑̈́̒͂̒͂̀͗̍̈́̐͌̓̌̓͒̀̂͊̽̈̅̓̋̿̔̊̾̽̋̔̾̽̓̒̈́̒͂̑͊̇͆̓̀̀̀͛͐̇̾̔̉̿̑̈́͂͋͛̀̄̃̂͐͊̎̃̇͂̐͐̇̿̂̉̍̃͆̓͋̽̐̊͌͒̆̌̌̅̃̆̽͒̈́̽̀͐͐̿̉̒̇̈́̃̆̐̎̃̑̑͛̏̔̋̀́̑̅̓̀̂̇̉͑́̐͆̈͊̎̈̃̑̽́͒̃̈́̃́̇̃̔̉̌̌͌̆̿̏͂̃̍̏̋̏͒̎͒̽͋͊̂̋̌̌͒͌̋̏͊̃̆̔͂̂̽̍̽̽̈́̊͒̓̈̑̓̈́̒̃́̑̓͗̆̐̿̈̉͌̆̎̔͐̃̏̔́̑̓̐̉̒̍̈̐̏̍͐̋́̆̾̃̋͗̋͌̎̌̓̃͛̔̓͛͑̊͋̍̿̅̿́̃̀̎̿͐̀̈́̓̓̂̎̊̊̆͋̉͛̀̔̈̈́̔̃͐̈́̄͒͆͑͊̏̅̒̆̿̅̇̊͛̈͋̒̊͋͛͌̈́̂̔̏̇̀̃͆̈́̈́́͊̈́̀̓̈́̑͗̀̊̿̑̅̀̈̌͊͛̉̊̌̐̏̓̌̍̿̉̐̏͆͑͑͛͂͛̊̄͋͆̑͒̓̇̎̄͊̾̓̃̍͂͆̆̾͛̌̓̓͑͛̿̋͌͐̎̈́̏̉̿͋̄̏̿̈́̈́̇̅̽̄̏̓̍̀̽̎̅̓̓̎̄̄̃̇͊̔͒͋̈̒͂́̍͂́̑͋̒̿̀̅͂͑̔̈͌͆́̆̒̿̄́́̉̈́͛̽̇͆̐̓͗͒̒̑̽͐̋̽͋͐͗͒̀̾͗͛͗̊̑̌̅̇̋̊̆͊̀̊̄̒͂̔͛̀͆͆͛̈́̔͂̏̑̿̐̃̇̋̐̓͋̃̈́̂̈́͛̇̇̍̆̅͐͊̐̅̋̄͗̏̽͗̑̔̐̿̇͊͆̉̀͌͋̈́͌͒̓͒̓͐͌͋̓̓̍̀̊͊͛̂͐͐̏͐̃̃͆̌̈́͒̿̅̾͐̿́̾͛̃̅̉͂̐͂̑́̉̇̈̔̿̒͆̊̊͂̽͗͂̈̓̆̾̅̀̋̈́̀̈́͑͛̑̌̑͆͛̈́̏͒̊͒̓͌́̂͗̄͆̂̄́́̅̅͂̾̆̎͛̅͑͛̈͗̋̓̈́̒́̎͊͛͛̔͒̈͋̾̅̏̓̌̎̑͒̔̃̑̃͊̋̆̇́̈́̓̿̈́̋̍̇͂͆̒̄̈́̽̾͂͋̈́̈́̈́̃̈́̂̆̈̈́͑̈́̿̊͗̒̓͒̎͂́̽́̋̌̄̒͗̈́̃̅̔͂̑́̓͌̿́͐͂̒̍̈̇̂̊͆̀̔̋͆̆̈́̐͂͑͌̊͗̃͌̇͆͊̊̐̈̄̾̏̌͂̔̇̿̈͂͌̾͐͑͆͗̏͊͊͛̽͂̽́̏͌̾́̈̇̌͂́͑̒̈́̈́̿͛͋͐͑͒̈̑̇̅͒̓̐̈́͑̐̾̽͋̋̐̈́̊̍̎̌̊̈́͐̃͋̅̌͐̓̎͋̀̈́́̔͊͑̐͋͂̈́͆͒̏̾̈͐̾͊̓̈́̈̐͌̍̌͂͋̔͊̃̈́̅͒̒͛͌̿͆̂̈́̄̋́̈́̂̈̌̋́͊̈͑͊̾̎̑̾́̄͐̋̿͊̑̽̋̉͒̉͋̇̐͒͊̌͛̀̓͒͋̌̑̈̊̄̄̊̇̄̽̒̂̽̍̂̏͐͑̾̎̊͗͊̀̅͆̑͂͂̇̐͊̃̍͑̏̽̋͑̈̄̏̐͂̎̊̈́̆͗̈̌͐̓͛̓̇̃͌̐̏̌̆̔̌̅͐̈͌̊̆̃̏̌̓̐̑͂̓͌̿̈̇̊̐͐̊̓̿̇̐͗̒̃̆͊͐͆͂̅̇̑͗̇͋̀̿̉̓̈̐̍̔̐̑̋̋̇͊̊̋͆̈́̔̈̔͐͗͗́̀̒̑̄̀̉̽͂̃̄̀̌̌̔͆̿͒͆̓́̾̈̀̈́̑͛̇̈́̊͌͐̿̉͊͛̿́̔͗̔̀͌̈͌̉̓̓̽͒̾̃̾͒͑͌͊̉́̋̓̾̋͛̈́̎̔͗͐̒̈́̓̑̑̄̈́̃͑̆̈́͌̈́̀͌̌̒̈́͂͊̉͒̈́̉̑͆̊̉́͂́̉͐̿̎͆͋̾̃͌͊̊̈́̆̽͐͋̑͛̐̈́̊̈́̌̏̈̐̂͂̅͂̾̿͌̄̔̌͐͒̅́̓̆͑̌̋̓̽͐̀̒̇̋̀̃̔̽̒̿̎͑̅̆̇͌̓̃͛͐̒͗̈̒͑̂̃̓̓͛̑̈́͒̌̽̉͛̃̂̈́̓̇̆̌̈́̑͂̓̑̒͐̈́͑͋̈́̈́̾̎͌̄̎̒̓̏̀̉̉̋́͛̒̅̃̑͂̓̔͐̆͐̉̋̿̈́̍̾̽̔̒̊̿̔̀̍̾̀̉̔̅̅̋̄̄͐̈́̽̿̓̐̂̽̆̋̽̾̉͒̈́͗̍͌̓̋̄̓̂͆͐́̈́̓̽̆̂̊̅͑̾̏̿̂͌̎̈́͗̍͗̉͂̏̓͗͆̉̈́̌̋́͐̎̑̄̿̽̌̏̈́͊͆̋͂̏͛͂̀́̉̽̾̌̈́̐̓̈́̌͑͂̏̎̇̑͆̀̾̊̋̆̽́̏̾͋̂̉͊̏̆̏̒̿́͆̄̃͗̃̋̄̆̂̎͛̿̌̐̈́̇̂͆͊͂̋̒̓͂͛̇̿͗̓̆̂̄̄̒̋̒̔̈́́̇͛́̍̄̂͑̅̿̍̌̌͆̂̌̑̅͊̿̏͆̂̐͐́͊̿̆͂̇͌̆̂͌͛̇͊̂͐̎͂̀̏̌̽́̂͋͆͂̓̂̈̇͊̈͛̾͑̔̽͂͆͗̌̍̿̊̉͗̄͒̐̒̓̂̓̃́͑̾̓̍͗̈́̽̐̃̾͗͗̉͊́̑̾̉͋̊̓̏̄͆̀͂͂̎͗́̑̓̂́̈́̽̾̉̽̃͊̈̅̊̄̈́̉͗̃̇͋̂̏̎͂͋̾̓̏̈́̍̒͆͌͂̑̌͛̔̉̉̐̾͊̎͗̎̀͐͆͛̐̏͊̽͋̽̾̐͂̋̔̈́͆͗͛̉͒͌̌́̎̃̈́̓̂̌͊̆͑͆͑͋͌̒̐͐͆͗̔̊͌̄̔͑͂͋̅͐͆̀͌̽͊̊̐͌̈͛͗́͒͋́̅̊́̎̈́̈́̄͒͐̏̏͌͋͊͊̈͒̊͑̃́̿̓͐͛̑̿̎̿͑̎̎̅̊͑̈́̄́͊̑̔̅̿̅̌̋͋͌̓̌̃͊̈́͛̌͋͂̆̓̿̍̈́̌̐͌͐͂̇̌̂̎͐̉̀͆̉̔̓͐͐̂̉͊̏̒̎͒̂̉̅̊̍̈̑̓̿̍̈̈̊́̉̌̈́͋̈̋̏͌̃̎͒̎́̇̀̓̽̂̏̑̆́̿̒̊̉̍͑̊̋́̄̔̋͆͑̐̔̽̓͑̔͗̇̓͊̀̀͑͑̓̔̍̈̎̆̋̍͗͛̋̈͆͋͑̓̈́̍̉̏̐̾͆̐̋̒͌͒̈́̀̍̂̎͊̒̓̾̽̀̆́͆̒͆̋̓͌̽͌͊̇̅͂̂̍̉͒̉̋̏͐̋̾̓͂̔̑͊̌̈́̏̎̋͒̃͆̓̋̒̂̓͊̈̿̇͂̎̑͊̈̇̅͋̈̿̽̍̈̇͗̔̿͆͋͗̒͋̍̐̍̊̐̍͂͆̍̀͛̓̂̐̿͑̏̍̇̓̏̒͂̄́͛̌̀͒̒͒̽̿͛͌̈́̄̾͐̿̊̄͛̾̂̊̇̊̍͑͒̈́̐̄̃̒̾͂̄̓̓͗͗̉́̂̌̊̾̎̐̓͛̇̓̈̉͑̌͊̊͗͐̉̈́̋̃̐̔̓͊̽̑̒̈́̍̅̒͆̔̎͛̀̍͆̅̅̈͗̾̅̌͒̋͋̿͆̄̆͛͂͛͂͂̎̋́̈̂̌͐͊̂͛̂̉͗̉̈͛͑̓̑̽̒̈́̾̿͛̑͛͆̈̉͆͌̂̇͐̑̂̑̓͒̈́̐̿͌͛̍͊̓̉̉̂͂͑̔͌̈͋̈̂̇̿̿̈͒̊̎̂̀́̏̌͑͗͐͆̐̽̌͒̅͋̓̐̃̒̊̍̾̓̾̒̈́̒̈́̈́̀̓̋̓̈́̂͌͑͆̃̓̆̀͂̊͛͐͋͊̓͋̄̒̇͂̏̂̒̑̒̾͆͒͌̋͛͒͊͆͂͊͂̌̂̆̓̍͒̏̍̉̽̄̏̏͑̏͊̈̌͒͛̋̌̄̀̽͐̄̄̈́͗̒̓̇̄͊̀̂̈́̇̊̒̆̃̾͆̂̓͂̒̿̊̃̄̈́̈̇̒̃̐̾͛̔́̊͊̉͑͛͐̋̊̾̈́̎̀͛̀̈́̏̐͆̇̐̈́̽̓̌̈́̈́̔̆̃͌͒͒́̒̂͊͆̾̃̋͑̈́͗̿͒̾͋̽̿͌̊͐̈́̊͂̍̓͋̉͐̑̀̍̔̐̉͒̑̿̓̊͊͆͆̍͛̂͐̔̔̽͆̈́͛̇̍̐͂͐̿̒̾̋̓̓̄̀̿͆̀͗̋̐̐̎͐̏̑͛͌̒͑̀̏̈́͛̐͛̀͋͐̓̂̌̀̂̉̂͐͋͌́̍̍̽̅̉̿͊́͗̏̑̑̅̈̍͛̾̌̇̒̑̓̓̈͆̽̌̒͛̿̋̔̔͆̂͊̿͊͛͋̂̆̓̏͆͌̃̓̀̓͋̾̇͊̒̏͋̄̇̾̓̉͒̔̍̉̐̏̌̌͗͂̈̓̓̾̇̈́̽̈͋̆̉͒̾͛̐̌̉̀͋̅͒͑̌̈́̿̌͐̈́̅̂̈́̓̋̊̒̉̄̽̑͗͐̂͑̔̆̽̊͑̆̃̎̊̃̓̊̋̀̌̃̒̉̿̔̉̅̾̏̇͊̂̈́̏̓̈́̓͒̅̊̓͆̑̃͐̇̃̆̃̑͋̍̈̾͒̉̐̂̀͆̅͑̔̍͗̎̈́͋͆͑͋͌̈́̈̒̽̎̓̽̈́̅̎̂̓̄͆̈́̇̓̓̽̔̅̊̄͆̅̆͑̉͌̃͗̋̿̒͊̏͌̌̓̄̎̆̍̅̓̋̆̈̿̍̔̍̋̃̏̏̿̿̌͂̍̈̿̐͗̆̒̄̂͋͋͒̿̓͛̓̓̈͊̐͗̈̾̈̀̎̇̔̈̀̒̍̍̌͂̅͒̔͋̒̎̽̓͆͆̆̆͌͗̿̑͛͋̆̏͛̎͒̓̂̇̋̓̑̊̔̈́̅͊̓͆̎̓̓̈́͌̓͛̌̓̇̿̈̑́̒͋͒̂̐̑̊̅͒̒͗̿̐̈́͆͛̽̒̋̂̔̏̒̒͋̃̌̽̔̑̓͑̈́̆̉̅͒̓̓̔͛͋͑̄̒̆͆͂͊̏́̉̆̆̆̾̎̔̌̈́̉̆́̑̈́̏͐̿͒̑̎̑̃̿̽̆̊͆̇̆̔̈́͂͛̾̅̏̌̇̑̒̅͌͑̿̊̽̉̒̍̎̓̈́̉̇̀̏̌͊͆̉̓̇͌͌́̓̾͒̉̽̾͛͂̎͋̂̏͒̊͊̉͐̅̔̉͛͌̃͆̄̅̅͊͐̈́̄͑̀̉̉͗̋̄̍͌̓̔̔̄͐̀̊̾̓̽́͑̓͆͋̏̿͊̆̅͑̌̈͛̇̄̊͑̈́̄͌̈́̅̿͑̈̉̐̃̄̑̾̊̂̓̑̈́̈́̊͊͌̍͋̓̉̈̂̌̅̀̊̊͊̌͛̊̒̆̉̐͆̌͛̇͌͒̍͛́̈̉̿͋͋͆͛̑̉̏͊͌̏͒̓̾̐̈̽̀̈́̊͆͆͂̀̇̊̎͌̍̇̍͋̓͋͗̓̈́̎̇̒̀͌̑̐̐̿͆́̓̓̽̀̐̑͊͌̎̍̊͂͛̽̃͛͗̓̀̎̽͗̀̐͐̌͒̋͒͆̒̈́̒̍̌̂̂̔̐̈͐́̐̿̂̒̒̿͋̓́̓̊̃̽̉̊̊̆͒̓͒̐̀͛̒̑̾͌̌̊͌̆̊̌̃̀̃͛͌̎͂̍͐͌̇̇̈́̈́̓͂́͑̍̓̿̀͛̀͐̓̒͊̎̑͗̑̃̎̀͗́͛͒̌̎͋͒̄̇̈́̓̂̔͐̑͆̈́̈͋̈́̓͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̴̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̷̶̷̴̷̷̴̵̷̴̷̵̴̵̶̸̴̸̷̵̸̵̷̵̸̴̸̸̴̷̷̸̶̶̴̸̸̵̵̵̶̴̷̷̴̴̵̶̴̴̷̸̸̷̶̸̴̵̶̶̷̴̴̷̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̵̸̴̸̵̸̴̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̟̖͚̳̫̪̞̗̳̳͈͕̥̬̫̘͉̗͕͉̜̞̪̲̮̘͎̰̟̘͉̗̜̼̤͙̹̭̺͖͚̤̻̰̰͚̯̰̺͙̪̱͚̬̲̩̠̭̺͔̠̟̗̼̩̦̞͎̖̪̲̹͎͖͈͎͎̟̬̟̮͇̫̳͓̤̳̺̲̯̦͕̩̩̮̼̫̮͔̱̖͚̟̜͙̞̝͚͈̲̮̫̥͉̬̫͓̱͉̯̖͇̻̤̭͚͎̭̦̠̙̟̖̯̩̼̠̺̤͖̠̠͇̬͈̩͓͙͍͔̱̠̩̤̩̥͉̭̘͓̪̮͙̰̦͉͉̱̘̦̹͔̣͉̹͙̣̥̖̯̖̫̪̫̥̖̤̰͎̥̞̩̭̝̦̭̤͙̩̤͖͎͎͍̟̤̳̟͎̮͖̳̩̯̺̟̖̬̹̥̟̭̪̗͍̺͈̙͙̻̬̦̦̲̙̮̱̱͈̹̯̞͓̘͖̮̞͉̰̗̮͈̦̗͎̬̖͔̲̮͍̘̗͎̩̭̤͚̝̺̹͈̬͖̘̩̤̝͇̜̹̗͔̟͖̖̭͚͓̳̗̹̥̥̰̣̩̻̙̜̥̼̘̩̳̼͎̻̼̦̫̠̝͈̬̠͚̪̜̬̼̦̲̞̝̟͇̦̯̦̣̹͉͓̪̖̼̩͚̞̯̪̱̹̤͎̦͎͙̥̥̦̬̞̭̫͚̮̜̜̝̗̙͖̹͔͚̩͍̝̯̺̙̥͓̮̝̻̰̖̩͇͎͕̗̣̪͕̝͚̼̘̦͙̭͖̖̣̪̳̫̯̗̯̺̪͚̩̲̹̝̙̮͍͖̠̳̝͓͚̦̱̞̹̤̗̯̦̮̯̹̩͉̞̼̖̹̠̥͙̖̺̞̤͚͓̰͖̳͕̪̖̝̖̫̪͕̞̝̼̙̣̹̥̥̥͙̳͖̥̤͖̠̩̤̜̺͔̹̻͍̟͔̤̤̭̦̱͉͈͙͖͔̲̹̹̼͖̲͖̬̲͔̯̬̝̘̳͙͍̝̤̱̦͔̞̖̱͙͙̦̭̲̱͉̬͎̟̯̙̯̰̼̗̙͓̮̘͓̭̟͙̜̞͔̦͈̺̙̺̬̟̯̣͔̖̲̟͚̲̦̗̯̫͕̼͙̩̦̲̠̞͓̮̤͇̗̱̳̤̖͓̙͚̤͎̠͕̯͇̠͍̞͈̗̝̘̺͍̜̩͍̪̪͉̹̺͙̜̣̪̺͎̪̗͚̞͉̮͖̺͙̻͈̫͎̭͖̭̖͖͈̠̤͇͓̗̬̙͈̲͙̗̫̰̳̱͎͔̜̩̰̹̫̩̹͚̣̫̙̻̺̭̰͍̙̝̥͖̳͚̰̼̦̳̲̫̮͓̳̭̩̺̥̥̝͖̲̩͙̗̟̥̞͙͇͖̬̹͚̻͎͈̘̮̘̰͍͇̻̪̙̭̗͍̹͓̹͎͎͚͍̠̟̣̙̪̩̠̦͉͇̙͓̩͕̩̞̰̼̬͚̪̹̙͕͓̪̝̖̬̲̞̦̘͈̺̰͉͓̣̦̠̗̞̼̬͉̹͕̱̩͖̜̠͓̜̬̠̞̖̥͙͚̩͕̦͚̙͕̪̭̠̭͉͎͔̝̯͓̫̻̹̮̰͉̼͕̮͙͔̯̹̘̩̯̭͎̼͎̲̳̪͈̺̝͔͙̣̩̤͙̘̼̜̯̩̖̟̬̪̞̮̖͕̩̫͍̩̥̜̫̻͇̮̺̪̬̰̯͍̘͓͍̟̖̤̥̗̞͍̫̜̭̲͚̟̭̞̤͇̝̬̥͎̩̝̦̮̦̪͕̖͕͚̟̮̙̘̹̬͚̯͓̲̝̗̤̦̯̫̯̗̲̫͕̩͉̗̱̯̙͇̬̼̗̣̖̹͉̫̭̟̼̮̼̦͓̜̱͓̥̰̻̖̺͍͓͈̮̜̯̞̣̭̣̥̩͈̞͈̱̭̱͇̫̲̙̘̹̭̦̠͓͔̗̮͔̣͍̥̘̗̼̮̱͖̥̭͕͙̻͈̻̺̫̠̼̱̻̳̜̥̣̦͓͕̱̫̤̪͎̪̬͓̻̙̹͉̰̖̱̲̩̣̤̠̯̻̺̙̲̖̣̺̬͈̳̹̬̭̩̞̩͇̞̲͇̝̞̞̺̤͉̜͎͔̘͔̠̱͈͇̮̝̯̞͈̰̲͖̜͚͇͖̮̹̤̦̗̫͖͎͇̫̹͔̺̞̘̻͍͎͉͔͎͕͎̦̭͍͎̹̬̭̙͓̣̣͉͉͖͈̹͍̦̤͔̦͖͇̫̖̠̲͍̺̬̟͍͙̬̝͙̬̩̹̳̪̞̞̪͚̺̼̜̼͖̮̯͈̠̙̩̥͕̱̺̝̫̹̩̥̣̫̣̳̜̻̱͙̮̱̝̮͇̦̳͇̖̟͈̹͙̤͈̱͖̻͈͙͉̱͖̭̜̭̞̹̤̻̫͙͙̪̩̜̤͔͚̰̲̠̮̳̫̥͚̙̠͙̰͇̩͈͙̘͔̜̰̖̹̣̬̩̲̜̹̟̹̯̳̖̪̳̖̝̠̖̼̙͚͕̙͔̙̣͕̟̫̼̼̯͖̫̠͙̯̖͓̞̖͇͚̬̬̜̫͕͖͉̹͈̖̠͙̜̖̘͉̘̳̼͍̞͎̫͉͉͖̯̺̰̫̪̬̻͉̬̖̬̖̤̜̹͍̭̖̪͙̙̰͎̟̣̯̲̘͍͕͔̖̖̼̭̪͇̝̝̩̙̙̪͉̹̟̻̪͎̣̺̬̯̞̞̣̱̭̳̦̹̥̠̥͖̯͈̩̦̲͈͕͙̲͇̖̖̤̭̣̹̺̥͍̣̖̼̤̬͕͉͍͓̬̻̩͕͈̲̪͔̥̹̰͈͕͙͉̩̩̺͎̦͚͚̻͓̮̥̻̮͙̟͓͖͓̺̲̺̺̰͚͔͇̯̳͕̰̭̝̫͉͕̻̮̫̰͓̲̝̱̮̬̼̣̯̣͔̰̥̣͖̦̖̻̝̳̙͍̲̥͔̲̣̫̘͇͎̭̣̖̝̭̲͙̰̦̞͙̭̙̥̯̠̬̬̦̖̬̘̣̯̠̠̪͖͉͉̯̟͙̘̮̦͇͉̟̯̟̜͖̰̝̩͚͔͖̤̩̬͓̦̘̘̲̤͖̗̯̹͙̙̝͎͎̩̹̥͇̳̤̭̻̰̖̪̻͍̺̬͖̞̺̫͙̫̺̤̫̜͍͓̘͍̻͇̝͈̼̮̩͚͍͔̹̳̣̘̞͍̺͇̙͎͇̞͙̫̱͚̻͈͍̥̲̙̲̥͙͔̮͚͓͕͕̭͖̫̫̰̖̲̩̞̣̣̯͖̜̮͔͔̖̹̳͙̤͍̞̣͕̭̞̺͈͓̲̮̰̱̘̘̳͔̦͉̝̼̟̣̤̼̱͈̰̜͍̪̙͇̬̫͖̤̼̣̠͚̥͓̹̱̗͙̼̹͚̘̙̩̥̘̜̳͇̣̘̰̟̥̮̺͚̙̻͖̪̞̜̞̙̰͓̥̟̝̹̭͔͖̰͕̰̹̫͚͍̤͕̺̝̗̫͓͎͎̩͓͔̠̖̬̲̫̲̞̤̤̱̹̻͕̜͓̯̗̥̦̻̹͉̜̖͓̝͉̠̦͖͈̣̣̰̟̺̹͍̺̞͔̝̦̲̫̲̦̫͙̗̼͇̤̻̠͇̠̠̻̰̣̝̣͖̘̯̺͖̤͓̜̬͍͕̰͖̖̱͔͚͇̤̰̜̗̹͔͉͓̲̜̺͎̤̦̪̭͍͓̳̺̱̩̼̰̥̟͇̹͔͈̯̲̥̜͙͇͖̩̗̰̩͉̥̹͙̝̞̘̠͓̮̩͇̖͓̮̝̺̘̪̯̜͈̭̝̫̼̬̼̟̤̰̤̱̱̖͎̤̭̞̭̜̠͔̰̬̣̪̦̦͚̤͉͈͉̙͈̻̦͙̤͈̝̫̫̞̰̦̜̖̲̬̙̜̩̞̗̫͉̘̳̜̩̖̪̱̣̜͙͍͓͖̻̩̱̠̱̞̜̼̦̬̥͔̩̻̟̲̪͈̬͇̩̳͈̟̥̙̪̦̳̰̫̹͕̦̞̗̺͖̩͚̖̪͙̜̬̺͔̲͚̰̖̦͚̦̲̲͉̤͔̩͙̥̣͚̩̤̩̫͈̘̱̭͕̦̻̙̲͈̹̞̥̟̲̲̥̤͚̦̠̻̠̥̦̹̖̰͇̻͎͖͔̯̤̮̤͉̝̪̗͚̼̞̝̺̠̣̱̳̙͈̭̱̳̥̤̩̳̤̣̝̲̜͙̫̪̳̼͙͍̪̝̲͓̗̤̭̜̳̺̹̻̖͓̟̺͔̣̯̼̮͙̱̟̞͇͉͕̯̬̖͖͖̳̜̳̮̩͓̬̼͚̜̞͔͖̮̘̭̘̬̜̺̟̪̦̩̲̯̝̭͓̼͉̘̘͍̺̥̠̟̩̼̠͓̩̣̱͖̫̹̟̗̗̯͍̮̯͇̖̬͕̠̗͚̻̼̞̣̦͙̟̗̯͎͈̝̙͖̺̼̜̦̹̟͇̬̫̰̦̯̞̞͔͖̲̬̫̹̝͇̫͓͙͉̥̼̮̥̮̟͓̤̥̯̣͓̬̲̮͔͕̰̺̲͕̠̦̙̭̹̠͚̪̖̹͙̻̞̰͙͖͎̫̭̠͈̰͙̞͔̥̰̱̹̯̺̻̪̙̹̭̱̮̯͚̲̤̯͕͖̼͙̭̪̼̳̻̠̱͙͕̺̻̹̜̖̮͖̮̹̣̩̙͈͕͙̝̗̯̦̗̫͔̯͉̣̠̳̤̯̥̜̼̯̼͎̰͉̠̣̟̥̖̖͉̣̱̘͈̫͇͕̝͓̱̫̥͙̰̰͉̠̗̺͉̙̹̰͈͇̱͇̝͙͍̺̘̜̞͎̫͈͖̟̪̹̭͚͈͚̣̭̯͓͙̝̤͙͕̜̤̻̟̝̙̟̥̝̠̗͙̫̣̜̼̳̖̬̜̻͕̯̦̪͎̺̘̹̣̠̼̫͎̩̬̝͎̙̙̮̺̳̣͚̯̤̥̖̘̣̪͓̝̯̥̰̘̮͈͔̭̼̦̣̠̖͖̘̜͖̪̬͖͇͎͙̲̙̫̠̦̫̰̳̝̙͚̭͇̠̼͕̟͚͓͕͇͓̻̯̦̫͇̼͎̳͙̣͇̲̣̤̞̣͇̯̬̟̫̗̣͔̖̠͎͎͙̬͖̮̗̦̹̬̳̫̣̻͉̥͎̘͇̠̱̖͈̰̬̦̯͍̖̖͖͙͚̞̤͕̜̤͇̖̘̮̠͓̞̮̠͙͚͕̤͚̯̭̦̮̼̩̗̞͚͕̪̫͇͔̤͙̯̰͉̝̩̱͓͙͖̼̱̙͖̗̙̹̼̯̦̗̻͓͕̖̟͈͈̫͍̺̘͙̟̟͔͍̳͉̘̼͔̩̦̺͔̠̺͔͎͎̹̣̭͉̩̺̫͉̟̣̠͔̤̺̗̣̻̮̲̣̹͔̩̦̘̦̥̤̤̪̫̭̰̯͔̗͙̲̖̳̤̦͕̹͖̞̠̲͍̦̩͎̼̠̺͙̹͉̣͓̣̯̮͕̱̪̪̤̹̞͋̅͋̔̿̇̌̎͌̿̋͐̋̉̾͋̐̉̍̌͊̒͆̏͂̄̿́̈́̌̌͆̔͐̈́̑͒̊͛̇̆͑̏̈́͋̾̋̌̉͌͂͊͌͐̍͌̏̋̽̍͌̒͐̀̉̇͐̅̀́̏̇̿́̂̏͋͂̑̅̒͗̾̓̓̋̈̎͂͐̽̏̔̅̽̂͒̒̅̏͛́̏̐̃͛̎͌͂̈́̓̔͊̌͒̽͆͐̂̄̽̈̓̃̈̇̋̏̑̎͑̒̍̋͑͆̉̽̒̑͌̈́̅̏̅̐̅͆̾̓͊͒̋͛̊̿͛͛̓͒̒̔͗̇̔̊̈́̉̅͗̓̾̑̍͊̎̓̿͆́̐̂̓̓̃͒̀̈́͐̑̅̎̿̎̔̾̂̒̑̂̅̂̓͗̑̏̉̈́̉̈́̀̎̋̅́́̈́̏̓͐̇͐̂͌͐͂̇͆̌̎̆͊̒̅̔̀̂̆̊͗̎̈̊̍̒̿̈́̾͋̊̀͑͂͌̑͊̓̃͋̿̈́͛̈͋̀͒͐͊̇̽͂̓̈́͋̇̋͊͑̿̏̋͑̈́̈́͆̓̓̏͑̇̈́̀͆̈́̂̋̋̀̔̈̇̒̒̇̒̂͑͑̍̂͌̇͂͌͊̂͒͛̈́̇̾̎͊̈́̐̌̎̋̉̍̈́͌͛̿̌̅̌̓̾͛̓̀̄͛̅̐̾̇̓̄́̍̌̎̏͂͊͋̽̂̿͗͐̏̾̃͊̊͒̽͋͗̉̄̏́̔͊̈́͊̏̎̈́͗̈́́̇̃̇͋͂͒̓̽̾̓̾͊̄̂̒̄͂̍̉̀̓̓͗̍͑̂͋͂̆̈͊͗͆̾́̊̃̈́͒͌͆̏̎̉͒̇̒͂͌̎̔̐͂͆̍͗͆̒͋͊̉͑̈́̿́̽̀̉̉̊̅́̃̿̑͂́̓͗̑͐́̇̈́̂͆͛̽͂̅̿̄̒̉̂̓͊̉͑̓̿̋̈́́̊̀̐̅̆̐̿̒̽̓̃̌̆̓͗̈́̅͊̓͋́͐͆͊͌͛͐̿̾͛̋̉͛̏̋͋̈́̏͌͛͛͌̇̓̐͒̊̃̊̈́̐̒͛̋̈́͐͐̊͆̊̄̎̒̈́͑̉̀̅̔̊̇̄̅̓͐̐͐͆̏̈̈̏͂̉͑̉̐̈́͆͆͊̉͂͌̽̒̄̈̂̎̔͒͗̿͗̃͒̍͑͆̄̃̀́͋̄̈́͊̈̏̿̏̽̑̓̽̍͆͌̎̆̋̎̈́̂̅̐̈̅͗̒̾̒̃̽̍͑͗̃̃̈́̊̄̑́̌̇́͌͛̎̈́̎̌̉̃͋̆͌̐̈́̽̽͑̆̓̈́̒͑̄͒̉̒̊̄͑̐̔͂̽̇̂̇̎̂̍̊͌̈́͗̓͊̽̑͗̊͋̍͂̂̅̾̉̑̄͗̃̓̔̊̊̐̿̽͛͒̊̌̎̌̍̋̐̇̅͛͊̇͊̇̋̋̃̊́̐̈́̈́̃̇͗̔̿͐͋̈́̂̏̈̌̈̏̌͑͗̓̒͋̐̓̋̇̿͌̉̅̂̅̃͌̂̐͋̎̂̾̓͂͂̄͊̆̾̑͒̓̔͗̾̓̓͊̐̓̊̉͌̎̍̄̐̾̋͒̒̓͛͛̾͆̓̽̎̒͑̔̽̅̈́̿̍̆̿̎̇͗͗̊͑͛̑͂́̍͗̿̐͊̉͆͒̌͑͆͛̽̆̐͒͂̀̈́͊̀͒́̿̀͋̏͑̐̾͗͌̎̌̉͆̓͊͂̾͂͐̌͂̇̅̈́͊͐͊́͋͌̓̓͗́̌͊͊͌̃̎̾̐̂̍̔̽̈́͗͐̊̆̒̎̍̂̿̈̊̈́͐̃̌̈́̆̅̊̎͒͆̅̌̆̏̐̋̎̏́̽̀͊͊̓̏̓̐͛̄͊́͛̆͋̆͛̽̂͛͆̐̓̊̏̒͊͛͆͆̍̀͑̅́̽̌̓̌̈̈͋̐͋̆̉͐̓̃͑̒̈́̅̄̀̐͂͗̊̋̿̄̈̐̍̔̎̀̉̑͋͐́͂͛͒̒̄̿̇̊̀̑̿́͆̔̄̉͂̀̀́̃́̓͊̌͛́̋͆̍̊̑͑͂̉̌͊̽̔̈́͌̀̇̽̏̐̋̾͛̎́̑̔̈́̎̔͂̇́̍̀̾̏̐̆̋͐̋̑̃̈́̅͗̒͆̇̎̋̋͐̃̈́̍̏̐̈́͌͆̎̓̏̅̈́̊̈́͑͒̈̈́͆̈́̌̃̀̓̅̑͒̊̎̀͋͆̇͗̋̾͐̄̾͂̅̿̌̂͛̐̐̉͊̒̓̽̃̄͑͋͛͋̾͊̇̄̏̔̏͛͐̄̆̓̏̈́͗̅̄͊̓̏͋̅͌́̂́͋͐̊̃̏̆̑̂͗̉̏̅̓͂̈́̋̈́̓̓͆̑̉̈́̂̓̒͆̍͐͑͆̓͋̏̉́̊͌̌̐͆̇͗͂̒̽́̂͊̏̑͊̎͂̈́̓̃̆̾̈́̆̓̇̑̅̋͊̄̾͗̐̐̔̊͑̐̆̓̆̋͒̏̓̋́̓̆̓̒̅̃̍̅̇͋̇͑͂̀͌̽͆̈́͂͆̽̈́̑̀͒̈̊̂̾͐̀̈́͗͒̋̂̍͂͛̆̂̉̓͐̔̐̉̈̈́̍̃͒̀̇͋͐̈͂̓̓̀̑̓͛͑̔͌͋͆̆̾͆̇̆͊̓̆̄͋̊̔̄̈́̾̓́͊̎̉̄̈̀̈́́̂̇̂̓̈́̋̇̉͑̂̒͂̍̍͆̒̑͑́̂̈̄͑̉͑͋̿́̐̈́̔̃̽͊̇͌̽͑̊̄͆̽̐̽̉͌̿̊̇̇̉̎̿̌̈̾̏̑́̓̔̿̏̅̿̅̽͑͂̾̍͊̋̋͐̈̓̈́̏̎̿̆̂̀͋̈́͋͂͌͋̋͑̂̓̾͒̽̉͊͐̂̇̇̒͊̊̌͂̍̑̌͐̓̒̍͑̔̅̌͌̓̓̾͒̑̈́̐̏̄̏͋̂͋̄͗̿̈̓͂̑̂͊͛͌̒̑͛͗̔͑̓̎̇̔̐͑̏̿̎̔͒͑̌͛̐̇͋̂̄̾̐̾͆̇͛̏̌͌̓̀͒̓̄̄̍͆̉̾͐͗̊̈̃̎̆̑̔̈́͐̀̅̅͆̆̓͗̓̀̊̈́́̐̏͂̽͊̌̓̌͐͗̆̃͛͌͆͒̑̈̈̒͂̋͆͑̊̔̆̒̄͊̇̏̿̊͌͋̊͐͋̓͆͂̊͗̊̋̐̒̽̇̆̔͑̐̋̌̑̄͒̔̈́̋̈́̃͛͒̎̉̓͐̔̂͌͑̑̈́͋̈́́͆̃̃̇͑͑̾̋̓́̎͊͑͋́̄͆̌̐̊̽̄̂͑͒͊̒̾̂͋͐͑͒̔̊̅̽̊͐̄̎͌̉̎̒͗͆̈̋̇͌͐͆̉̋͂͊̂̈̑̾͋̎͌̇̾̊͂͊̊͛̔̓͌̽͆̏͛̈͐̊̾̎̅͐͐̂̈̽͐̍͒͂̈͗̆̅̓͊́͗͛͒̔̃͆̔͂̑̅̑̈́̎̌̏̈̒͌̉̍͆̆̎͋̈́̋͒̅͗̒͆̂̈͗̀̂̔̎̀̒͛̂͋̏̋͆̃́́̈̑̅͗̾͒͑͊̊͂̉̐̎́̊̋̋̾͂͛̈́͐̃̅̏̿̓̒̋̏͛̀̂̔͛͛̿͛͑͗̔̓̊̒͛̇͆̆̇̿̽̅̐͐̐̅͛̐͆̂͑̔̎͑̓̽̾̅͆̈́̄̋̑̋́̈̎̈́̃̍̎̓͗͛̀̽͌͒̎̀̍̉͑̒͛̽͋̂͛̑̊͆̀̃͐̎̾̓͋́̌̃̈́̀͆͂̄̌̿̇̓̐̈͑̅̀̿̀̉͒̋̉̍͗̑͗͐͑̌̀̓̓͂̌̃͑̄̈́̽̉͊̄̀͂̍̑̋͂̊̾̔͋͌̊̋̂̍̌̆̇́̽̏͋͋̓́̔̉͌̍̅̐͌̒̋̿̆̉̈͐̎̀̏͊̈́̂̑̃̿̊̍̈̆͒̃̍̆̈́̑͊̈́͑̉̾̈́̀̄͗̑̆̍̓̔̆̈́̍͊̾̔͗́͛̈́̂̈́͑̔̊̽̓̃̃̀̃͌̓̈́̈́̐͌̈́̓̃͐̅̂̀̄̃̇̎̏͆͐̀͐̾̿͑̓͆̊̂́̏̒̈̔͗͒͌͑͒͋̾̉͒̆͌̆͛̎̈͑͐̀̋̈́̅̓̒͋̎͛̏̂̏͗̈́̆̓͌̿̊̌̏̆͑͒̏̂̈́͛͆̔̌̒̉̎̏̈́̈́̃͒͋̅̒͑͐̇̋͂̒̒̊̽̋̈́͆̈́͊͐̍̔̋͋̈́̅͑͆͂́͒̓̔͑̋̂͂̔̔̇̂̑͛̍͊̽̓̍̏͗͑͐͒̌͗̅̑̋̃͐̀̓͑̌͗̍͑̑͒͗͛̉̈́͛̔̃͑̌̈́̐̈̆̔̏̌̿͗̐̉͐̂͋̅́͑̆͆̑̈̿̃̐̿̐̔͆̅̀̔͑̆̑͛̒͛̿͐̐̉̃̇́̓͂̓̊̃̋̏͗̎͑̿͌̉̾̑̈́̋̂̓̾͂́̐̋̈́̓̓͊͒͑̆̊̒͊͛̈́͂̈́̂͑̄͐̉̅̍̔̌̈́̈́͊͐͐̈́̓̒̌̈͆̄́͗̑̽͌̃̒̓̊͆̽̂̓̏͆̊͆͋͂͒̾̈͆͂̄͌̓̓̑̃̊̏͐̒̽͒̾̑̇̃͗̒̒̾̏͑̀̌̃͐́͌͐̆̉̒̑̉̌͂͑͋͂́̓́̅͌̏̔͗́̊̎̎̈́͆̾͌̐̿̈̽̌͆́͗͛̽̑͐͊̎̑̑͒̓̓̓̔͒̇̉̈̉̋̈́̿́́̔̅̐̌͌̆̍̀͗͒̄̽͊̑̈́̏̊̇͊̐͆̅͑̍͌͒̽́̿̌̆̊͗͒̈́̌̀̆̅̄̂̓̂̋̏̆͑͊̄̋̅̏͒̀̅̑̎͋̽̎͊̔͂̓́͛͌̽̀̂͌̈͊͌̆̓͛̃̾͆̓̾͂̍̀͌̎̒̆̏͆̀̎͋̀̎͒͌̏͛͑̽́͗̄̔̍̾́͌͐͂̈́̿̆̓̊̎͌̓́̀͂́̈́̐̈́͑͑̍̍͋̂͑͑̓͗̋̉̓͒͒̅͋͗͋̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̵̷̷̶̸̴̴̴̸̷̴̵̵̸̵̶̶̷̶̶̸̶̶̴̵̵̷̷̴̶̶̴̷̷̸̷̵̵̶̵̴̷̵̴̴̸̵̵̵̴̵̸̸̶̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̷̴̵̸̸̶̷̸̸̷̸̸̸̵̸̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̩̺̮͍̥͈͈͕̦̗̱̦̱̝̱̪͖͕͍̱͖̳͙̙̝̱̬̱͉̩̠̜͙͔͚̯̳̫͎̺̞̱̦̰̖͕̫̭̹͇̞͈̙̹̩̩͖̙̹̮̱̱̝̺̲̲̣̫̩̼̮̩̞̳̝͍͔̬̳͙̖͚͚̝̱̗̮̺̣͉̜͈̦͙̮̫̜̱͖̪̲̲̱̤̠͍̞͕̣̻̤͔͇̳̩̞͓̖̣̤̘͔͔͕͙̻͓͇̻̜̝̫̮̼̰̖͕͔̮͙̯̩̲̳͍̮̤̣̯͙͈̟̱̩̟͈̘̱̦̥͎͔͔̺͙̹͈̥̜̮̮͕̜̞͓͉̣̙̟̭͔̤̠̺̤̭̝̫̖͙̗̮̞̭̻̫̠͙̪͎̹͎͍̻͎̻̯̫̘̙̪̞̯̝͉͕̙̼̟̭͈̝͕̜͕̲̝̬̩̻̦͙͚̳͇͇̯͉͍̳̞̹̫̻̱͚͇̯̝̹̖̟̩̩̟̯̦͙͔͍̮̹̰̠̹͖̪̝̞̭͎̘͇̝̜͙̪͈͙̻̣̪̩̩̣͔̠͉̘̠̳͔̮͇̲̥͙̲͍̝̜͎̺̻͚̤̺͉̫̲͎̦̺͕͖̜̗̖̠̱̝͙̮̦̭͎̘̣̟̹̺̩͕͎̟̟̹̞̟̙̠̱͙̺̲̪̝̙̤̭͇̩̘͙̲̳̤̝͚̝͖͚͙̜͈̱̺̰̳̱̗̼͎̥̺̜̠̬̯̺̘͓̳͔̤͍͔̻̩̜̗̠̜̱͔͎̹̥̲͖͖̯̖̩̭̙͈̥̯̝̠̝͔̟͓͓̤͍͇͓̟̭̺̜͓͎͙̙̟̼̠̖͙̲̭̘̫̺̫̝̥̰̯̺̪͈̗̠͈͉͚̮͈̩͈̪͇͖̟̯̮̤̦̱̯̠̪̼͇̮̳̯̫͔͍͓̪̬̗̙̠̭͙̱͇̬̱̺̲͔̯͈̠͇͉̬̝̣̞̪̣͉͉̗̳̜͚͖̺̩̜͇̤̲̖̥̲̯̤̞͈̰͓͚̘͇̟͓̣̹͍̱̝͈̘̥̦͚̲̺͉̱̣̹̣͙̻͚̥͔͉͍̬͔͙̭̭̺̞͔̹̺̻͇̰͔̦̯͓̫̖̙̲͙͎͎͍͕̭͍̙̟̞̪̙͓͓̥͔̲̞̮̬͕̝͍̱̦͉̭̥̥͖̰͇̰͚͙̠͈̖͇̲̤͇͉̹̲͓̻̫̬̲̣̩̙̣̲͈̻̭͉͍͓̱̯͔͇̬̰̼̞̯̖͓̲̗̯̫̗̼͎̟̘͔̠̭̪̞̼̣̘̱̻̮̗̲̠̩̳͉͚̺̤̱̻̳̺̲͎̦̺̻̩͔̼̺͖̙̮͚͖̲̻̜̞͚̫̣̲͎̹͖̠̤͕͔̗̘̟͍̣̺̤̬̘̤̻̱̙͖͉̤̳̲̪̬̲̳͉̥̠͔͈̣̹̮̯̱͖̼̣̲̦͓̫͙̩̹͍̣̱̯̭̩͎͕̭̝̭̭̭̣̟̺̯̺̱̬̱͉̙̘̤͍͖̭̙̹͎͙͈̘͇̳͕͓̟͍̩͙̮͕̜̮̖͔̺͔̺͖̟̣̮͙̝̪̦̝̰̥̱̩̳̻͍̰̙̖͎̼̬̬̤̼̬̠͖̝̼͙͚͎̰̯͖͇̳̟̮͓̩͕̹͍̫̫̣̙̯͖͉͓̺̖̦͉͎͙͓̞̻͍̫̪̦̘̱͇͍̗̤͙͔͇̼̞͖͉͎̳̜͎̝͕̮̮͉͓̳̩̗͎̲̻̭̹̪̠͙̠͔̗̜̯͎̳̰̙̥̞͓̞͎̠̫͎̳̮̳̰̻̘̳͔̞̼͔̟̼̟̼̖̣̱̼͉̗͕̯̪̱͚̭̩̣͚̙̞̜͉͓͖̻̙͚͚̻̣̭͚̤̼̻̱͉͔͎̥̺̯͙̺͚̞̬̯͇̜͈̪̯̲̣̤̰̣̬̘̭̹̤̦̠͖̰̳̞̙̣̘̺͙̦̠͈̤̯̻̺̟̭͔̳̗̪̱̗̮̣̺̰̝̭̹̳̬̫̣͇͎̫̼̥̣͓̩̘̹̥̣͎̥̺̟̳̦͉͔̟̥͉͔̦̝͈̮̪͇͓͔̱̫͕̟͓̹̙̳͈͖͇̤̞̖̯̦̯̪̫͔̤̟̬̺̲̼̘̥̻͓̣̘̣̗̠̰̹̗̻̗͓͙͔̺̝͕̬̥̦̱͈̟͖̳̰̬̤̰̞̬̜̱̘̙̠̫̝͍̹̬͚͍̺̮̙͚̹̦̱̳̦̬̩̯͉͇̣̪̯͇̞̪̺̩̣̝̬̟̖͙̙̘͖̥̞̪̱͓̠̠͖̬̘̭̻̝̞̩͙̯̯̥̙̺̼̥̣̮̤̣̬̳̜̘̦̞̝̺͚͙̮̬͔̟̗̭̫̜̩̣̫̤͖̩̰̳̦͕̼͍̺̤̹̜͚̠̣͓̱͈͓̪̣͎̜̫͉̭̙͓̮̤̖̲̭̖̺̦̯̠͉͕̳̠̼͓̲̟̗̘̙̗̙͈̳̩͈̬̤̩̱͔̝̞͚̤̹̻̤̰̰̝͍̟͈͇̤̬͇̺̱̼͍͍̺͖̣͇͚̳̞̪̠͈̘̭̞̗͍̘̫̘̠̮͉͚̤̣̝̣̦̺͎͓̦̦̬̦̭͕̲̖̬̭̖̣͓͈̘̱̹͔͙͔̠̞͕̙̖̟̻̹͕̤͈͈͖̠͚͕͚̲̝̳̦̖̹̺̤̙̤̹̳̦̬̘̟̼̫̤̘̟͈̖̪͙̟̙̩̗̻̭̘̟̖̯͕̬̞̼̻͍͕̹̰̤̠̞̫̺̮͉̰̮͚̺͕̺̳̼͚͇̥̝̗̘̰̫̟̜͚͉̮̣̻̹̘̗̻̞̳̝̥͓̤̠̗̝̮͙̱̥͕̺̜̗̘͕̪̫̭͕̘̮̝̭̼̖̟͙̘̠̖͙̙̣̳̼̞̺͍̤͖̯̼̪̲̮̞̝̺͓̠͚̖̰̲̹̰̙̳̱͕̟͖͓̦̝̪͉͍̠̞̣̻̭̟̜͉̱̼̬͚̜̖̫̯̟͙̦̙̩̘̟̹͉̮̘̗͇͚̩̞̤͙͔̱̯͍̤̳̗͍̘̼͉̙̹̞̲̬̠̘̬̣̹̜̬̘̤̹̰͍̣̪̖̯̭̩̦͕͎̲̠̖̣͉͇͈͉̘̬̯͖̰̖̹̭̘͚̬̘̟̘͚̫̥̪̙͙̳̮͇͎͈̩͎̞̖̲̺̲̺͍̤̫͖͚͔͙̩͕̣͓̝̥̟̟̳̱̱̦̯͈̖͉͚̺̲̪̰̱̗͖̯̜̻̭̬͕̙̠̩̦͎͖͈̗̙̠̠̗̱̪̱̫̥̞̜͕͚̦͙̣͔͕͇̟̝̮̪̟̝̰̰͉̻̬͇͉̹̦̪̥̙̩̫̤̝̩̣̜̘̺̖͓͎͍̠̰̱̯͍͉̪͎̭̗̲̲̖͔̭̗̯̺̬̮͎̖͔̪͍͔͉̤̖͙͕̳͕̝͈̯̦͔̘̥͍̟̹̬͇͉̲̳̼̩͎̲̣̮̘̭̼̣̻̠̤͚̱̳̙͎͎̼̮̫̝̜̖̳̺̪̣̦̗̫͈̥̦͚̙̼̠̟̥̫̝̪̤̣͕̪͖͉̯̰͇͔̩̲͔̙͉̰̙͉̹̝͍͖͖̙̙̰͚̭͕͍̱̣̬͔̯̪͎̜̖̮̪͉̮̫͈̤͉͚̬̼̤̣̪̙̮͍̫̟͈̘̙͖̰̞̥̬̣̰̪̰̲̦̠̜̫͙̭͖̭̳͇͍̥͙͎͕̗͓̻̩͈̩̯̰̪̺̝̗̭͚̗̰̦͇̼̩͈̺̯̲̺͓͕̳͕͙̭͔̥̫͙̗͔͙̞̹̠̗͖͎̜̳̟̠͇̯̫̦͚͉̪̠̥͕͈̼̹̼̦̖̪͖̳̬͚̝̤͉̟̯̫͍̝̰̲͕̰̖͖̳̞̝͈̳̦̟͍̣̱̜͈̖͖̠͔͓̭̹͈͕̯̳͎͇̳̲̠͍̜̪͖͎̭͕̯̟͕̟̞͖̣̠̫̘͍͙̜̤̠͙̟̘̜͓̗͓̼̳͉̻̘̠̮̥̤͓͉̠̰̺̯̼̘̮̤̦͕̦̪̗͖̻̹͙͉͎̠̫̮͇̬̟̖̘̼̭͓̣̠̹͙̻̺̮̣̺̰͖̜̱͎͉̳̘̱̗̼̦̳̰̙̫̮̤̥̲̞̘̱͇͕̺̠̦̝̦͎͎̳̞̹͕̦̬͇̮̦̤̱̜̮̦̤̥͓̘̻͕͉̭̝̰̞̜͈̞͎̤̳̭͔̰̦͚̹͕̭̻̣̝̮͔̤̗̗͍̭̫̦͎̯̩͔͉̦͔̰͕͙̪̭̙̦͉͈̞̯͙͍̟͎̹̼͎̱̘̮̳͕̺̠̼͚̪̳̘͙̲͓̰͚̰̮̹͍̱̦̳͙̗̤̠͎̫̥̠͓̤̼̙̘̯̯̙͎̺̬̞̱͓̦̯͚͔̗̲̭̗̞̖̞͎͓̩̣̰͇̭̞̮͎͕̥̺̯͍͈̭͉̼̳̻̺̠̬̠͎̯̮͍̥̬̫͔̳͇̯̳̯̲̭̻̬̖̘̼͈̪̳̮̗̱̯̻̩̼͚͓̬̬͖̲̥̩̭͇̩̻͍̻̞͍̩̫͕̩̜̳̼̺̞̞͙͇̮̺͔̻̼͕̖̹̮͇̜̳̘͙̱͎̟̯̰̗͚̹̩̘̣̺̞̜̺͚̘̹̞̖̲̼͈̻̗͍͎͈͓͚̯̠̣̹̯͕͔̗͍͈̻͉͇̖̜̖͇͍̼͎̘͔̯̲̯̤̖̝̫͇͈̪̘͕͚͉̤̟̦̗͉̥͚͇̩̩̼̪̘̟̘̻̬̦̜̱̳͈̣̟̣̲̬͍͖̠͈̳̣̥̱̹̬̜̺̙͓̠͖̠̮̜͉̟͎͙̯̮̬͉̱̰͇̠̱͔̻̻͇̖̟̦̹͚̟̗̳̣̜̗̻̖̖͉̳͎͔͚̳͍͎̘̹̳͇̩͇̗͓̹̹̫̖̦̟̺͎̜̭̙̺̗̼͕̖̺̥͍̣̫̱̼̞̘͓̯̖̟̲̳̺̫̭͔͇͈̪̥̯̗͚͍̺̖̞̹͚͚̱͙̳̮̲͚̫̖͙̤̖̱̜̼͕̯̝̤̠͍̅̒͂̉͋́̅͌͊͊̿̂̈́̾̈́͋̍̾̌̍̇̌͒̄̅̏̇̇͌̅̃̃̋̃̓̔͒̌͒̎͊͑͆̿͐̊̔̓͂̿̈́̓͑́̎̈́͑͊͛̒̄̏͐͒̇́͌̉̾̈́̈́̎̿͋̑̏̉͒̈́̃̽̅̄̑̍̔̆̍̌͒͐͂̏̓̆̐̏̈́̈̾̔̏̓̌̈͛̐̓̇̾̆̇̃̈͆͆͐̽̓͌͊̍͊̉̆̏͆̒͊̎̽͆̓̇̔͗̈̎̽͆̏̅̇́͑̉͑͑͊̈̏̈́́͛͂̒̑͂̏͛́̑̆̋̉̿͗̀̎̊̅͒͗̄͛͒̐̃͛̈́̔̅̊̋͐̈́͛̌̋̇͐̈͌̉͑̀̓͊͂͊̂̍͒̐̆̇̈́̒́̔̾̏͐͂͋̇̓̈́̅͒̂̈́̃̃̓̇̏̒̃͂͂̈́̃͂̐̑̏̿́̎̾̆̄́̽͛͌̏͆̃͐̐͑̏̊̏̅̋͐͋̿̆̀̋͗̇̒̓̉͐̾̈̉͊̆͗̾̍͋̌̌̋͒͂̎̉͋͐̂̔̾̉̑͂̒̈́̋̇̋́̒͑̿̒͊̈́͆̇͛̿̅͑̃̇̍̾̆̿̂͛͛̍͗̃͑̈̾̓͌̉̎̓̔͋̍͊̂̒̈́̇͆͌̈́̉̓̏͊̃̀͗͋͐̉̽̅̋̔̅̑̓̅͗̔̄́̓̆͗͊͑̋̐͑̎̿͗̐̽̿̃̓͒̎̈́͌́̆̂́̔̒̔̏̆̋̾̇͋͗̓̈̂̓̌̀͌̈̋͆̂͛̈͊̔̅̈́̒͗̐̽͋͆̇̈͂̈̎͌̆̓̾̏̎͐̊̈́̀͒͆͊̉͆̐͌͑͌͌͆̃̓͆̾̎̑̀̿̿͌̅͗̽̊̿̊͐͆̀͌̈́̌̀̉̇͑̉͊̍͐́̂͌̔̂̄̈́͒͛̿̑̋̂̈̓̀̑͊̊̑̌͒̑̀̈́̾̃̔͊̈́͒͊̆̋͊̏͆̍̅̉̋͋̋́̐̑͋̉̇̅̽̋͑͆̅̂̃͗̈́̂͊̏̈́̋̋̉͆͑́̉́̌͐̅̒̾̓͛̈́̾̍̉̓̿͆͗̎́̑̉͑̀̊̈́̈̉̾̇̑̀̆͌̈́̊̅͑̃̓̈́̿̍͊̈́̌͐͐̅̽͗̎̏̔̍̾͒́̅̂̓̌͂́͐̓͐͂͗̊̈́̿͋̔́̑̈́͗̎̓̔̑̐̈̔͋̍̉̋͆̅͛̅̐͆͗̓͋͛̏̃͛̊͛̾̉̃͋̌̈́̽̈̊͋̄̉̎͂̎̎͗̆̄̈́̓͊̌̂͂̆̍͋͆̔̏̉̇̓̂̔͌̌̍̌̑̅͌͛͗̈́̓͐̔͑̋̋̐̉̀͒̆̑͋̊̂́́͒̔̽̌͒̃́̔͋͑̔͛̓̓͋̇͊̔͋̐́̾̿̉͆̂̎̇̄̈͋̅̔͐̽̏̈́͌͗̃͆͋̏͆͑͛̌̌̐̈́̉͆̀͆͑͐́̓̓͊̈̎̄̓̀̓͊̃̉̽͊͊̌̈́̆̓̉͑̋̽̄͛̆͛̈̂͒̈̽̏̐͂͑̈́̈́̌͊̽̏̿͆̒͐̏̾͛̉̑̏̊͆̉͛̔͐̽̽͂̊͐̔̇̃͒̀̽̒̓͑̐̑̂̋͋̓́̅̈́̃͌̊̆̈́̇̂̑͆͒̅͌̏͌́́͒̈̆̇̈́̊̏̈̑͗̾̄̎̏̅̂̓͒̅͋͋̍̎͆̑̌̀̎̈́͒̈́̇͌̒͛̓̎͊̐͋͊͊̋̎̊̌̂͑̇̅̑͒̀̆̅͗̄͌̈́̎̄̀͗̈́̀̈́̈́̓͆̿̓͂̿̑̈̿̈́̽͊͂̇̊̾͌̌̀̾̾̐͛̄̃͋̒̇͂͛͆̍̈́̄̀͊̀̅͗̓̐̽̅͗̓͑̈́̐̔̎͌̈́͛͊͊̔̾͐̔̽̓͂̄̑̍̇͋͋̂̓̌̃̿͋͌͆̀̂̓͗̉͋̑͛̊̊̉̎̽̃̊̉̌͆̓̈̆̌͌̆̈́͑̓͂͐͐̍͑́͊̈́͋̃̏͆͗͋̃̽̇͊͂̍̉͒̆̾͒̇͗̓͋̋̈́̏̈́͗̊̐͛͛̊͊̂̈́̇̀͂͒͆͑͐̌̈́́͆̂̈́̒͋͊͊̈́͆͛͂͂̈́̑́̊͌̽̽̿̉́͊̃̂̈́͋̓̆̈́̿̄̿͂̏̄̽̆͑̃̇̋̊͌̍̄͛͋̑̐͊̽̀̅̑̄̆̈̓̒͗̄̌͗͌̃͌̈͋͒̏̍̇̿̿̅̿͋̊̇͂̐̓̋̏̈́̅̂̈̾͛̋͆̔͋̓̋̇͂̈́̊̀̈̒͗̒̍̐͊̒͛̇̍̿̀̈́̒͒̅͆̈́̓̑̔̿̉̈̈́̂͋͑̀͌̔̎̂͊̋̾͒̍̀̃̾̎̍͒̔̒̔̒̃̆͛̄̾̈́͌̊̔͒̓̋͐͊̆͒͌̀̽̍͛̿͑̓̄͆͋͒̒̂͛̓͗̋̇̿̎̍̃̊̈́̀̈́̌̐̌͐͑̋̀̓̂̊͋̍́̽̄̏̇͗̐͗̅̑͒̉̌͛͆͂̓̅͐͑̇͊̄̍́̉̎̆̎̆̌͗̎̔̎͒̽͊̈́̃̾̈͂̃͛̿͐̒̇̀̇̽̈́́̀͗̒̂̓͆̊͊̃̿̋͐͗̃̓͐̇̐͗͛͌̇̑̒̑̇̏̃͐͊̅̓̃̌͂́̽̌̑̓̐͒͛̓̅̅̽̊͑̑̒̿͗̽̊̈͛̄͆̊̅͑̏̍́̃̀͐͑̒͗̓̐̒͛̽̈́̆͋̊̎̌͑̋̉̌̈̆͋̏̇̓͑͒̄̃̿̎̓̓̽͌̈́̈͌̀̌̐̔̒̇́̆͂̉̎͌̊̋̃̌̆͑̍̒̔͛͆̒̊̅̓̈͌͆̔̏̎̈́͊͗̅́͐͒̐̅͌́̈́̂̽͆̅̄̑̽̑̄͗̂̂͑̊̉̂̉́͗̇̒͆͊͛͒̌͒͊͌̈́͋́̄́̉̏̑̎̒̆͑̿̃̾̋̃̈́͆̈̂͂͗̌͗͗̾̇̔͒̉͛̑͐́̈̓͌̃̐̋͂̇̃̉̏͑̃̿̒͆̂͊̊́̏̓̈́̊̈́̽͗́̉͋̈́̋̆̑̒̎͒̓̎͑͊̑̈́̈̿͛͑́͐̐͒͆͊̊͛͒̏̈͑̈́̏͂͛̈́̌̋̈̍͌̄̍̉͗̋͒̓͗͂́̀̎̿͂̔͒̃̅̍̈́̔̈͆̑̓͒̑̆͛̋͐͂̑̐͒̆̾̄̄̋̿͊̏͌̐̽̐͆́̐̆̅͂͂̈́͂͛͆͐̓͛̅̽̑͗̓̂͐̾̊͌̉̒̈́̐̓̈́̊̈̐̃̔̈́̓̎̿̃͂̄̀̑̆̐̾̍̿̋̄̇̀͒̓̑̈́̈̓͑͑̽͛͗̉̾́̏̒͗̓͐̅̑͗͗̿̔̓̓̆̒̔̒̀̓͛̏͆̐̍̓͗̎̈́̇͑͂̀̑̋̃͗̌̌̎͑̓̍̆̈́̆̌͌̊͒̏̌̐͛͆̔̆͗̌͛̈́͋̉́͑́̈̈́̅̇̃͆̎̓̋̐̆̐̈͂̀͋͒̉͂̾͒̄̐̉͊͛̊͐̔̂̾̓̈͑̐̓͑̋̊͊̅͗͊͒̔̊̔́̑̓̎̓̔̏͗͗̉́͊̊͛̅̿͂̾̄̑̃̽̂̓͂̓̿͆̿̊̀͒̍͊͌̅̈́͂͐̿͋́͋̎̄̏́̓́̔̈́̏̍̊̂̊̏͌͆͑͗̏́͐̓͛̎͛̍̉̇̎͂̊̔̎͑̎̑͐̍̅͋̋̽̑̐̽̒̂̿̈́̓̃̽̔̌̂́̋̉̆̽̋̍̊̈́͛̇̃̋̅̈̓̎̒̄̒̏̇̈́͌̒̔͒̎̌̑̈̅͌̾̑̓̐͆̅̊̊̅̈́͋͂̀͌̒̍̇̈͆̈́́̇͋̓̑̆͑̎͗͋̓̓̏̾͒̎͗̈̄̈̉̂̃̋̾̇̎̊̾̾́̎͊͐̐̑̊͌̊̆͑̽̀̈́̋͆̓̄͒̌̾̏͐̾͋̐͋̌̌̂̀͑͒̒͋͋̏͋̓̒̾͛̇̇̍̓̾̂̄̏̓̌̈́̊͌̈́̈́̽͐̽̈́̽̋͆̏͂̒̂̐̓̇̇̓̀̾̏͛̈́͊̈́̽̎̾̈́̽̍̆̂̍̈́̊̐̈́̽̑͑͂͆̐̒̒́̏̂̍̈̿̄͆͊̓̃̃̾̃̈́͐̍̌̾̇̿̈͛̒̐̊̈́͗̿̄́̒̂͗̂͌̍̋̈́̿̌̓̊͋͐̏̆̌͂̈́͌͑̉̑̈́̈̃͂͌͆̾͐̈̅̿̐̀̒̽̓̄̂̅̌͆͆̇̌͌̐͑̔͛̃̈̈́̇͛̈́͑̒̋̂̏͒̎̿̌̌̂͐̉̒̋͑̿̏̈́̉̂͆̍̿̏̈́̒̿̈̀̔̓̎̈́̾͐̈́̑̒̌͊̓̃̌́̓̓̈́̆̾͐̍̎̓͐́͊͋̽͌͌̑̐̋̑̌̎̒́͗̇̅̐͛̍͊̌̃̋̎̄̓͛̃̓̈́̋̊̇̇̓͆̈̋̌̉̐̿̎̀̔͗̾̀͛̓͌͌̍͋̓̐͛̌̊́̂̔̾̄͛̂̀̄͋̔͑̈́̊͗͌̅̈͆̃̈́̓̏̀̓͑̾̑̊̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̶̴̷̵̶̸̸̵̸̶̶̵̵̷̷̸̷̷̸̵̴̴̷̸̷̵̸̴̶̴̷̴̶̴̸̵̶̶̷̷̸̵̶̷̵̷̴̵̷̷̸̴̸̷̸̴̷̴̶̶̴̴̸̶̶̵̷̵̶̵̶̶̸̵̷̵̴̴̴̷̴̷̵̸̸̷̸̵̷̴̶̸̷̴̵̶̵̶̵̶̴̶̶̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̬̪͕̖̬̦͙̬͕̦̗̖̫̥̹̞̤̟̯͖̥̼͈̼͍̰̹̠̝̫̥̘̖̼̭̯̞̹̟̞̺͎̱̝̰̲̥͔̯̻̹͍͈̺͈̟̯̼̹͉̩͙̪̯̳̮̥̞̬̩̘͖̮͖̮͈̦͍̖̠̠̭͙͖̙̺̮͇̝͕̜̥̜̙̙̱͙͚̹̖͚̱͉̘̩͖̝̦̰͕̼̥̭̼͔͖͔̟͔̩͙͚͎͔̣̮̝̹̬̠̲̫̰̠̘͚̜͎͍͎̪̪͎͍̠̪̟̺̼̝͎͓̮̣̬̰̖̲̘̺̻̫̳͖͚̠̥͕̲͙̣͈̘̮̝̟͖̹̟̪̖͚̞͔̲̠͍̗͚̰̮̮̮̺̞̱̦̘̠̣̭̟̰̜̟͈̝̖̘̹͚͕͈͉̦̳͉͙̯̣̱͉̺͕̳͙͙̝̼̻̜͍͈͖̮̖̦̫̩̱̳̳̲̘̖͙̪͎͍̹͕̬̞̯̳̫̝͓̯̙̣̞͇͈̗̮̩̭͈͔̪͉͖̻̥͍̥̘̝̻͍̤̝̘̠̮̥̰͙͚̝͇̭͍͉̗̤̹͉̹͓͔̫̣̩̯̩͚̞͍̣̘̣͇͍̟̺͓̘̠̯̙̮̜̼̮͎̣͇̩̲̰͙̝̪̣͎̘̟̹̥̻̼͇̹̙͖̝̼̹̦̜͍̟̰̩̰̺̬̦̳͍̦̤̠̠̺̥̙̮̙͓̭͕̰͇͓͔̩̻̯͇̼̳͎͖͍͈͉̰͈͖͉̝̯̺̳̞͈͉̭̯̠̤̲̘̩̬̞̘͔̮̬̦̗̳̣̯͉̬͇͚͇͖̰͙̯̭͉̞͉̙̜̬̥̱̼͔̖̳͍̪͔̩̹͙̫̘̲̰̖͕̘̤͈̩̥̤̼̪̬̹̞̝̝̹̮̻̬͈͖͚̠͕̟̱̮̲̦̲̗̼̟̩̰̟͍͈̩͔̼̝̤̺͙̺̜̹̰̙̫̝̱͙̮̫̺̥̩̹̹̣̫͖̘͎̘̤̟̟̣̤̥̭̮̰̞̱̼̜͕̼͎̞̩͍͖̞̻̫̦͇͔̼̠̭̦͈͈̘͉̝̠̰̩̰̖͖͙̲̯̲̙̭͓̥͕̱͙̖̱̣̺͔͉̰̻̱̭̜̻͉̫̖̝̟̤̠̜̺̰͕̖̼͓̝̻͇͙̯̪͈͉͎͍̞̰̣̞̞̹̫̼͉̣̻̰̞̲̠͍͉̘͍͎̜͚͔̦̹͙͉̺͈͎̣͈̲̗̼̯͚̣̦͔̼̞̟̤̮͓͈͓̱͓̻͔͈͇͕̙͇̪̣͓̲̦͉̖͍̮̭͈̻̞͖̙̝͖̲͇̪̺̜̲̬̞̞̥̻͓̜̪̳͈̫̳̝͕̥͙͈̞͕͓̥͚͕͉̗̭̟̮̹͈͙̹͚̞̳͖̙͕̞̖̱̦̮̫͓̤̘̭̗̲̤̩̺̻̫̱͙̭̜͈̳̰͈̹̺̫͍̝̱̞͈̗͉̖̞̝̱̳͖̭̱̲̦͎͇̹̭̹̻͓͖͉̼̹͙͍̫͓̠̠̜͇̩̩̟̖̳̣̞͕̱̘̥̲̞̲̮̝̞͉͙̱̼͇̰̰͓͇̪̹̼̞̬̺̳͍̯̺͙̟̟̯͎̯͇̟͕̰̖̪̬̖̪͈͉͎̼̺͍͔͙͈̘̞̫͓̯͍̖̗̻͙̳̰̬̺͓̰͎̠͖̙̗̯͍͇̫͔̫̼̹̫͇̺͉͙͇͉̱̤͚͔͉̹̰͍̪̰̭̳̬̫̭͖̖̖̟͍̥͍̠̞͖̟͚̜̣̲̳̹̙͉͍̣̝̙̱̰̰̭͓̬̠̥͉͎̜̖̺̘͕̤̟̙̰̳̭̩̹͖͖̟̣͙͖̦͖̱͙̬̟͍͕͉̳͎̗̺̯͙̫̰̳̫̯̝̯̘̜͓̭̜̺̣̟̥̝̗̯͔̩̤̩͈̹̹͓̻͔̝̫͎̰͖̗̺̹̲̬̘̝̘̳͍̰̲̳̜̜̦̰̻͍͇̠̜̫̯̗͇̣̣͇̠͉̟̦͉̯͔͉̟̙̱͈̘̯͓̗̦̙͖̦͍̟̼̙̪̘͎̟̫̹̙̺̯̙͓̳̤̯̜͚͚̗͇͔͔͙̳͙̹͙̰͈̰̟̺̖͓̙̮͎̦͓̻̦͔͎̱̼̹̯̭͎̦̯̬̰̳̼̱̘̺̞̱̬̲̟͍͖̹̠̞̯͓̳̫̮͔̖͉̱̪̮̳̣̦̼͈̙͉̯̞̞̮̪̙͖͉͙̠̥̗̠͓̣̻̤̯̳̫͖͎̘͎̙̫̥̠͕̖̘̖͖̯̺̺̝̮͖̹͓̩̥͇̠͔̭̥͔̼̰̖̥̭̻͙͉͔̥̤̲̼̘̫̥̱͉̰̩͈͙͍̭̲̮̗̦͔̲͕̙̫̥̺̜͉͍̫̣͉͇̤̭̣̳̼̗̫̬̠̬̪̤̦͚̦͚͙̘̹̟͔͇̜̝̩̣̪̬̦̜̰̺̗̺̟͈̱̯͕͍͈̲̹̣̪̪͍̜͉̠̞̰̪̝̻̮̭̰̼̪̣̠̥͎̫̱͖̺̞̦͚̠̦̮͕̻̭̥̠͍̗̘͚̹̦̟̘͚̥͖̜̜̠̲͎͈̪͙̟̹̩̩͎̞͙̼͔͉͚̫͖̤̲͇͖͉̟̘͍͖̠̟͎̦̙̟͎͎͉̗̞͉͕̗̟̰̙̖̟̱̭̥̦̜̩̮͍͔̭̟͓̯̞̩̥̗͔̖͉̦͎̩͖͈̺̭͙̤͖̼̟̱̺̯̞̩̱̭̙̬̻̮̜̙̖͕͍̮̝̤̜̪͚̥̙̱̹̝͍͍͈̲̼̲̪̪͙͖̳̲̰̤̘̦̰̲̰̮̞̩͍̠͙̞̙̪̹͙̜̫̮̥̟̳̤̥̠̹̥̰̳͖͍͙̥̝̫̙͇͍̠͚̠͍͉̠̫̺̳̦͉̲̖̜̲̩̥͉̯̰̬̖̮̮͇͎̲͔̜͓͓̯̼̮̺̳͚̬̟̜͉̪̮͖̘͉̘͔͍̠̙̙̫͍͚͉̮͈̘͈̬̯̻͚̤͔̼͚̬͕̻̠̗͈̣̥͇͓͙̼̞͎͓̹̲̘̺̖͉͎̝̘͓̣̣̟̹͓̬̪͓̯̺̖̭̝̼̣̺͍̫̟͔̬̥̩̣͕͉̫̖̹͍͔͔̬̤̥̘̝̰̦̜̙̭͕̲̱̦͚̫͍̗̫̯̱͎̟̤̳̺̹̬̠̞̤͉̥̫͍͖̺̦͎̠͇̞͇̥͖̞̘̲̦̻̠̩͍̱̬̳̪̰͖̳͔̯̤͖̯̫͙͖͉̯̻̳̬̺̖̞͉͈̮̱͎̮̻̘̫̟̻̬͖̮̩̼͈̘͚̱̤̥̪̞̫̜̥̗͔̪̥͈͍̞͉̺͕̫͇̦̞̪̫͕̻͓̘̘̰̜̯̥̦̻̤͙̳͉̻͈̱̼͓̻͙̙͉̤̭̣͚̖̭̞̯͔̗͚̬̣̼͎͚͈̙̦̤̟̼̦̞̪̩̙̼̥̯̠͔̻̹͓̖͈͎͍̳̜͚̭̳̦͖̥̰̬͈̣̝͎̺̟͇͇͔̳͙̫̲͉̘͎̯̩͔̙̺̺̻̗̘̺̣͎̩̘̮͖̞͎̩͎̩̪̭̫̙̳̤͙̜̳̮̮̳͕̩̘̣̠͎̮͎͕̣̰̻̭̰͓͔̮̥̬̜̮͚͕̭͕̘͕̤͙͔̲͔̣̘͇͚̜͉̹̺͎̝̱̤̤̥͕͙͔̖̳̪͕̠̱͔̤̱͈̖͔̝͈̬̱͔̺̻̮̘͉̱̖̤̘̘̞̖̦͎̥͇̘̤̖̤͈͓̰̫̺̹̼͖̟͕̥̭̫͖̭̪͎̯̳̰̺͔̲̟͇̙̗̺̫̗̰͕̻̩͚̳̟̘̖̹̜̗̟̜̺̞̜̯̼̹̥͉̺̦̞̪̯̫͎̩̮͖͍͍̣̥̘̘̝̲͖͍̩̼̤̭̝̟̦̱̗̠̤̬̮̬͕͇̼͉̪̟̠̭͇̱̥̯̦̮͚͇̣̱͓̜̭̯͙̮͖̖̘̰̤̘͔̦͉͔̹̰͉̞̲̬̳̰͔̩̩̬̱͎̞̭̺̮͈̙͇̪͇̭̤͎͖̪̣͉̬͚͖̠̣̜͓̜̙͕̟̯͍͔̝̫͎͍̜͚̣͓̫̪̘̼̺̖̼̪̤̭̟̞͔̻͔̠͙̜̹̬̮̱̺̜̠̰̼̰̞̞͇͉̙̝͖͉͉̲̹̞̩̟͍̻̖̳̯̘̭͕̦̮͍̰̗̪̻̺̗͕̖͇̗͙̙͚̗͖̙̦̙̰͈̞͓̱̩̞̞͓̖͖͈̹̥̟̯͍̲̰̫̱̟̹̘̩̭̥̹̞̘̯̤̲̻͈͇̠̰̗̝̜̗͖̮̠̭̦͉̦̺̺͍̬̼͕͍̪͉̦̖̗̭̳̖͇̩̯̜̯̠̞̼̫̜̬̬̘̻̖̖̟̙̺̫͈̬̪̯̼̯͕̳̗̺̮͕̲͖͈̹͈̭̞̞͇͉̬̝̠̰̭͓̞̝̣̻̞̪͇̰̭̲͎͖̺̞̪̬̦̯̳̭̖̬̗͇̺̞͖͈̪̱͖̱̰̭̘͓͇͓̤͉͈͕͕͙̜̼̖̰̫̥̼̫͇̺̪͙̺͙͔̬̙̩͎͙̟͖̖̣͔͍͓̤͎̯͙̥̙̮̣̣͎̥͕̝̫̙̗̹̟̰̤̩̲̞̣͕͖̺͍̱͎̣̗̼̩̙̜̲͔̯̲̫̦̪̮̟̫̰̺̠̟̫̟̯̪͚̫̦͙̰͇̥̮̲̭͖͓͖̳̟̣̫̱̘̱̟̮͙͕̠̖̲̬̙̖̹͈͇̜̣͙̞̰̪̪̙̞̬̜̰̗̱̜͓͚̫͙̥̪̰̤̯̗̜̯͔̝̥͔̲͇͕̙̰͖̪̝͖̰̣͕͍͈̰͓̟̗̖̮̻̝̪͎͔̼̝͈̟̝͈̠̣͙̭̝̭͇̙͙̫̤̟̳̺͎͖̺̙̺̥̺̰̫̹̥̟̭͕̼͓̲̯̯̳̠̺̥̫̳̙̻͔̬̠̼̥̱͕̜͚̻̪͚̦̝̱̻̺͍̯͖̤͉͍͕̤͔̰̝̠͔̪̬̭͍̖̯̥̙͓̼̗̙̲͚͙͔̣̮̺̱̤̻̣̩̫̙͍̥̝͇̹̻̲̮̳̣͉͓̠̠͔̩̳̤̙̖̤̖͔͈͉̪͈͚͙̞̱̼̝͎̮̳̘̩͙̦͔͎͈͙̗̖̪̼͚̜̜̠̳̩̺̦̮̱̳͕͇̙̫̗̣̳͓̘̺̼̱̙͈̮͕̺̼͚͈̜̫̟̻̻͕̟̮̬͉̤̬̰͈̯̩͍͕̭̝͎̝̗̘͔̮͇̟̺̞̱̺̤̙̻͙͍̼̱̻̼͚̳̫̣̪̪̳͇͓͎̥̜̳̮̲̺̩̞͈͖̫̲͕̖̹̹̲̠̞͔͕̥͎̲͖͕̮̻̬̺̼͙̩̯̦̭̫̠̭̠͇̪̙͚̘̳̗͖̰̬͇͓͚̞̩̲̙̣̭̱͔̮̻̜̘̙͔͙̩̻̬̻̳̟̣̹̜̰̻̪͚̫̗̟̘̥̦̝͔͖̖͖͓̻̜̣͔͈̪̲̗̟͎̥̟͕͔̳̟̞̦̲͈͔̥̳̜̺̰̪̜̱̼̟̺͍͈̰̫͕̻̥̩̺̞͚̪̯͉̼͔̗͚̼̠̬̜̲̹̲̜͚͍̫͔̣̝̫͓̹̲̳͎̰̖̯̙̙̜͎̦̦̳͈̻̩̟̳̭̘̰̥̫͈͔̘̭̘̜̭͙̠̮͎͕̪̫̜͎̲̮͖̤͕̭̖̼̞̺̖̪͎̤̳̖̯̞̦͕̥̖̭͇̳͕̪̖͈̮̳̤̠̥̼͓͇̳͉͕̭͇̳͇̯̪̣̼̖͈̬̹̱̗̣̠̝̯̳͍͖̝̤̳͇̖̬̰̲͍̦̣̟͓̫̱̖͚̯̟̺̳͉̞̘͉͇̰̩̬̬͎̝̼̖͈͈̺̯̻̬̣͎̰͔̦̼͎̮̥͚͕̞͖͚͇̺̘̹̖̠̘̖͕̪̪̰̣͚̖̩̦̫̦̠̫͖̬͈̤̭̩͉̲̫͔͍̝̞̪̭͈͖̜̝̲̺͎̗̩̠͇͎̘̗̻̝̟͚̰͎̘̫̘͍̖͈̭͔̪̜̞̯̫̻͔̹̼̭̩͉̼̘̲͔̙̞̻̺͉̰̱̫͈͓̤͍̰̬̺̙̳̜͎̤̤̟̦̳͙̬̟̟̦̳̜͕̝͈̩̬̮͉̭̥͉̩̬͚̲͕̺̘͍̫͖̪̦͙̰̻̩͍͎̟̹̳̪̟͍͙̠̼̤̬̖͍͇̩̦͓̩̲̰͍̤̩̠̬̞̤͈̬̹͈̳̦͉̣̩̜̜̖̱̦̪̹̯̣̮̯̳̥̖̲̰̦̦̗̺͉̠͉̜͙͖̝͇̮͉͇̠͎̯͙̜͖̗̳̩̜̰̩͉̩͖͔͉̟͓͕̩͖̦͚̜̭̣̻͇̮̖͚͕͎͙̠̭͕̠̩͎͕̣͖̲̩̞͉͚̣͓̲̟̹̪̩̰͕͚̣͚͙͈̟̤̭͚̠͓̲̗͙͎̞͍̣͎̜̦̮͓͉͓̹̩̲̥̯͕̜̘̫͓̭̜̥͈̥̟̠͍̮͔̥̱̮̯͓̹̖͓̰̥̜̭͍͈̪̥͖̲͚̥̩̭̭̖̠̞̭̱̰͖̪̻̲͉̟̖̼̹͍̳͎̙͈͚̩̥̳̦̭͉̼͎̭̬̭̠̠̬̬̼̰̖̜͈̞̺͈̩̠̼̥͕̭͕̩̮̖̼͓̘͖̻͖̫̳̱̬̭̤̬͖̪̝̰̠̱͓͖̙͓̣̥̥͕͉͍̳͔͎͙̣͙͉̗͈͓̻̣̜̤̱̠̟͓͍̘̠̝̩͖̞̻͓̠̠͚̱̳̮̜͖̰̭͇̣̻̤͖̘͖͚͙̹̯̗̫̳̬͎̲͙̹̟̩̯͚̣̯͕̲͓̯̰̙̹̖̲̻̰̥͉̤̭̼͎̼̝̩͈͔̭̖͔̩̪̭̤̫͖̼̖͓͇͓̠̲͉̣̫̩͒͗̇̈͂̇̿̿̅̆̊̉̊̈̊͑͆̾̽̎̾͑̏͋̀̓̍͂̄̌͛̓̄̋͛̎͑̆̾̍̅͑̋͐̍̅̈́̍̌̇͊̾̈́͒̏͆̓̏͆̆̀͌̑͛̀̈́̾̒̈́̄̒́͌̋͌̎͑͒̇͛͆̌̓͊̓͛͋̂̆̉̀̒̃̅͛͒̈̿̎̋̓̅̽̽̐̊̎̿̎̊̀̄̐̈́̿̏͐̈̀̔̿̎̋̑̒̎̌̍͊͋͒̂̀͐̀̈̊̊̋̽̋̔̔̿̑̍̐͒̾̈́̃̓͊̀̒̾͛͌̐̾̆͆̅̐̀͆̊̇̊͒̋̓̾͑͐̾́̏̆͊̎́͂̊̀̋͗͒̈̀̂̃̔͒͂͆̓̋̆̾̍͆͑̊̔͛̿̿͑͗͐̉̆̋͆̌͌͛͋̂̒̓̔͛͑̈́͗́͒̋͐̑̐̈́̑͒͛͆́͗̄͆̓̈́̄̂̋͆̂̇͑̽͋̀̈́̓͒̓̍͐͋̽̂̄̂͆̔͌̑̔̈̾̍͊̎̽͛̂̔̃͑̑͌̏͋͑̀͊͌̾̊͑͋̑͊͂̐̑̽͑̇͗̈̅̏̓̾̎̏̿̈͌̽̂̏̒͌͊̓̂͋̽́̐̒̈́̃͋̀͐͒̄͌̂̇͋͋̓͋͊̇̉͑̐̒̎̈́͆̌̒̆̈́̈́͐͂̽̾̅̈̈́̏̂̃̔̓̑̇̈́͛̏̽̽̈́́̿̏̂̆̒̐̋̽̓̂̊̐̇̾̎̃̄̇̐̍͐̽̉̓̓̏͊̀̀̎̓̽̃̃͋̏̇̀̓͛̋̔͑̋͂͆̒̽̍̌͒̿̔͒́̓̈́̔̔́̈́̇́̅̔̀͌̈́̇̐̓͋̆̅̎̂̀̿̇̐̃̐̄̐͊̓̉̔́̿̓͌͂̏̈́̍̓̒̐̓̊̏͗̌̓͌̓́̈́͊͌͌̓͑̍̽̔͗̅̎̎͒̇͂̉͑͒͐́̈́̿̐̾̄̃͆͊̇͊͂̈́͊̆̐̉͆̾̊͂̒͛̏̉͌̎͊̀̈́̏̉̊͌̓̋̅̾̂̾̅̋̓̾͑͛́̂̍̾͛́̑̑͋̅͌͒̃͛̐̓͑́̇̎̃̈́̈́͌̽̉̇̌͐̅͌̑̊̀̒̀̈́̽̈́͑̋̒̂̄̏̏̆̌̇͆́̀͋̈̈́͛̐̆̉̃͑̀̅̆̉̋͑̅̿̊̇̃͗̿̉̀̋̃̾͒͑̀͛̒͑̄͋̈̔͌͒̿̓̍͑͗͂͑̏̽͋̋́̔̎͒͌̌̐̀̈́͋̔͐͋̓́̈̐̂̑̀̂͛̿̒͒͋͋̿̎̈́͌͆͒̽͐͂͑̈́̓́̄̈́̈́̽͌̏͆͑͗̊̇͗̃̽̾͌͆̎͛̂͐̅͐͑͆͐̀͛̅̄̉̉̇͗͗̋͑̋̈́͆͑͊̀̐̉͊͌́̎͊̀͛͐̐͋͌̈́̔͑͐̅̇̇̔̈́̅̈̍̈́̈́̿̌̍͗̋̈́͂͑̌̔̄̀̌̒̇̿̽̈́͌̉͊̍̊̂̎͐́̋̽̐͌͌̋̈͐̌̅͑̑̀̾̐̂̊̿̇̉̏͒͛̇̇̉̆̆͐̅̒͆̐͌̒͌̎͋̆̓͆͗̀͌͆̃̾̑͌̾̄̽̔̍͛̏̇̋͒́͌͑̀̅̒̽̀̇̈́͒͗̓͊̇̇̌͐̍͛̓̀͐̾̽̈́͛̈̔̋͆̑̏̂̿̽͋̾̓̊͊̐̃̅́̑̍̂̐̃̐̇͑̋͌̇̒̉͑̓͐̋̃͐̒̄̃̐̉̆̉͆̏͛̃́̔̾̓̄̈́̃̀͊͋͋̄͂̔̅̓̓̋̆̎͆̔̈͆́̈́̑̈̈́̀̿̓͑̒̊͌̈́̿́̍̃̋̏̅͂̏̓͋͒͆̈͋̋͗̐̃͊͑̈́̀͌̆̒̉̈͂͂͆̾̇̑̆̔͒̒͒̅̃̔̉̈̆͂̅͐̔̃͊͒̄̃̿́͐̾͗͒̐̊̈͂̑̒͑̓̈́́͑̑͒̓̎̈́̀́̃͌͌͆͋̑̒̄̓̏̎͊̌̉̎̃͒̊̋̆̓͗̽͒́̽̎̐̔͒͆̿̑̀͋̎̈̿͌̀̎̒̍̌̌̍̿̎̒͆̂͑̿̐̆͗͊͐̉͂́͌̾͑͆́͐̈́͛̓̔̅̎̇̅̈̄̅͊̌̌̓̽͌͐̈́̊͑̌͒͗͊̄̐̓̎͊̓̈́͐̌̂̈͆͂̊͒͐̈́̂͂̓̈́̈́͛̓́̔͂̈́̌͒͌̓̈́͐͂͐̌͛̀͂̽̊̾̑̒͆̎͂̃̓̈̏̅̂̐̈́̀̽̑͛͛̓̐̓̃̈̃̄́̈́͐̔̆̎̔̾̑͐͌̽̓̅͊͆͋͑̇̎̈̋̈́̏̊̇̊̇̈́̇̏̍̓̃͐̓͌̀̈́͆͊̽̈̄̀̊͂̓̑̐̏̒͒̔̿̈́͆̈̏̈́̾̋́̎̾̓͊͌̏̈̔͆̄̎̽̈́̃̅̔̈́̏̇̓̈́̍̈́̈́̆̀̏͒͆͆͂̊̈́̎͒̓̾̎̀̌̊͋̐͋̍͋̎̓̀̎͗̂̆̑͛̉͗̄͋̃͛̂̈́̒̃̍͌̂̃̉͌̃̾̍͌̐̓̈́̓͌̓̊̉͆̓̇͑̂̊̔̆̿̄̏͗̊̔̒̊͑̈͋͆̒̉̔̀̆́̂́̂͗̽͆͗̏́̃̏͑̈́̓̀̊͐͑̈́̓̄̒̅͛̾̎͗̓̓̽̽̍̌̋͌̆̄͑̉̀̔͆̌̓̓̽͊̀͋̀̓͛̓̾͑̒͋̀̈̅̈̓͐̊̊̒̑̍̋̉̓̀̾̅͊̾̽̒̇̾͆̅̑̏͊͆̔̉͛̑̈́͐͊͒͊̑̐͆̏̓͂̓́̄͌̈́̊̏̉̿̃̂̄̆͋̐̐̄̏̆̂̊͐̌̿̓̈́̉̋͐͌͗͋͗́̎̈̽̔̇͐͗̃͆̎̉͆̎̈́̐̂̆̋̑̎͊͐̐̆͑͒͆̐̄͊̔̋̂̎̎́͂͋͒̆̇̋̂̓̄͊̊̍͊̄͑͋͗̑̈͛̊̌̆̂̂̓͋͗̈́̾̏͆͛̇̍̅̋̉̀̈́̾̏͊͐̿̊͐̌͊͌̈͗̇̓̃̃͊̀͌͒͐̆̈́̄̇̓̎̐̾͒̄̓̃̀̓̌͂̊̔̌̍͗̅̒̓̒̏͗͐͛̓̀̂́̅̿́̔̌̔̈́͗̂͌̐͗͋̑̌̈̋̄͋̅̏̂̋͊͌͐͆̆́͋̅̔̑̈́͊̌͗̄̃̈̍̿̏̐͋́͗̅͊̂͊̉̔͒̒̎̈́͛̿͛̂͒̋̒̈́͋̿͐͒̉̈̇͌͑͛̏͂͊͊͑̐̒̊̇͗͂̒̑̑̏̃̈́̏̊̃̓̅̀̈͛̉̒͗̒̾͋͋͊̄͌̐̈́͑̍̈͑̎͆̈́̿̑̂̂͊̋̅͗̆̾̓͊͌͌̓̉̐̍̈́̉͊̋͌̽͐̍̀͂̑̐̎̀̿͗͊͒͒̾̄̍̇͆̂̈͂͆̿̃̄̎̎̓̅̓̈́̌́͋̂̎̂̒͑͐̒̈͌̌͊͒͊̏͒̋̅̅̀̑͋̏͋̓͆̐͋̋͐̓͛̊̈͋͐͗̍̆̈́̒̍̈́̐͊͋͊̓̿͂̐̑̂͒̈́̓̄̅̌͊͒̋̔̀͗̓̈́̓̑̾̔͗͑̀̃̈́̈́̍̈́̔̔̆̿̐̇̆̈́͊̃̇̌̄͋̓̄́̌͛͛̆̈́͂͌̎̔̋̓͒͑̊̔͆͛͛̋̅͂̎̇̒̂͋̂͐͗̆̎̉̄̄̋͂̂̉͆̄̔̿̍͂͂͐̓̆͆͂͋̉̂̌̈́̌̇̎̂̓̽͐̆͌͆͗̐̋́̅͒̊̒̋͐̑̒͗̎͐̇͆͋͑̑̽̓̌̃̏̒̏̆͑́̓̌̉̈́̄̈́̔̈́̊͗͐̓͌̐̅̔̇̋͋̈́̉͂̾̋̉̍̐̀͌͆̊̊̄͒͊̌͒͌̊͒̅̓́͗̉̉̾̅̌͐̍͛́̓̄͋͑͐̏͆̊͂̾͒̎̉̽̏̋͛̉̐̾̀̎̈́̔́̐̾̉͂̈͒͆̑̓̔͆̑̏̄́͂͋̂̈̄̌̃̍̒̅̄͂̌́̽̿̎̆̃̊̅̊̍̒͒̈̓̌̐̄̋̊̆̓̅͊̃͌̈́͒͑̈́̒͋̐̓̇̓͒͂̈̐̒̏͂̃̂͊͗͑̋̔̃̃͒͒̈͊̒͌̈͒͌̈́̌̔̃̂̊̍͒̾̊͒̓̿̀̄̅͌͊̀͌̎̓͊̈́̔͌͒̒̎̄̾̅̎͐͐̌̏͗̇͆͗̃̏͌͒̉̂̓̌̓̊̐̉͒̿̑̃͆̋̅͑͗͑̓̽̍͗͑͋̎̓̂͆̆͂̑͂̌͛̈́̐͂̂̌̾̔͊̔̑̈́͌̂̋̊̏̌̾̏͗̇̈́̆͋̔̈́̽̇̑͆͌͋͑͌͒̈́͆̊̑̋̈̎͗̃̆͗̍̇̋͒̎̊̎͗͛͐̂̇̊̊̀͒̂̄̽͂͆͑̌͌͛̈́̐̓̉̃͆̒͊̓̾͗̊̓́̓̓͂̔̋̃̐̓͆͊̌̾̈͐̍̃͊͛͆̓̈̄̓̐̽͆̅͛͊́͆͂͑̊̈́͂̽̍̂͆́̅̈́̾͗͛̈́̏͗̃̽̇͋̑̈́̽͛̎͐́̈̍́̽̋̑͊̀̏̇̏͛̃̓̃̏͆͒̎̉̄͂̆̑̋͗̆̄͆̏̔̀͊̏͌̏̀͋̇̋̿̊̎̇̆̾̆͂͌͂̌͊̓͌͒̐̽̅͛̔͒̽͊̍͌̃̅̓͒̽̈̌̋͛͛͑͋̎̊̔̽̿̍̂̐͊̆̿̄̊͗̂̌̐̇̎͗͋̽̐̒͂̃͛̊̾̅̌̇̌̃̔̈̊͒̑̊̄̾̐̄̿̓̐͋̿̈́͂̈̈́͂̊̿̔̿̃̎͒̈͋̉͆̎̅̽͒͗̋̽͐́̅͂͗̆͛̈̃̌̇̈́̈̓͑̈́͆̊͒͌̈̀̾̏̑̋̒̓͌̂̈́̀͋̎͊͑͑́͆̂̂̂̒̒̊̓̾͊̆̊̌̔̇̄̎̉̆̀̀̄̃̀̑͗̃̈́̈́̓̓̉́͗̆̓̂̏͑̈́̆͌̌̓̋̓͑̌̎̎͌͊͋͊̃̌͋̌̇͗̆͋͐̎̉̃̓͗̒̉̓͂̏̅̾̄̑̍̾͂̔̾̐̌̓͋͂̐͐̎̿͊̅̂̈́̍͐͋̎̽̇̆̋̿̊̃͊̐͐̂̈́̃̔͌̈́͐̽̈́͋̔͌̓͛̉͒̀̀̑̈́̅̿̃͌̓̈́̏̐̿̏͗̑͋̔̅͑̈̄͆̏͒̃̑͆͋̃̾͗̈́͂͆̇͑͊́̂̂̒̀̈̉͊̎̃̉̉͛͗͂̊͗͐͊̈́̇͊͋͗͂̇̇͐͑̋̋̄͊̽̌͂̈́͛̈́͋͋̊̒̍̎̓͆̀̃͐͑͗̉̍̆̂̾͗̊̌̊̏͑̍͆͊̽͒̀̒̿̌̄̈́͒̓̓͂͒̆͋͊̅̓͆̀̉̈́̂̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̸̷̵̶̷̸̵̴̶̶̸̴̶̵̶̴̵̴̶̶̴̸̶̵̶̵̸̴̶̶̶̸̵̷̸̴̶̶̸̵̷̴̸̵̵̶̷̶̷̶̴̷̷̶̷̶̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̸̷̸̶̷̷̶̴̸̸̸̸̵̴̸̸̵̵̴̸̸̸̵̶̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̸̴̵̴̴̸̶̷̶̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̸̴̸̷̸̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̫̱̟̭̘̗͓̮̣̟̼̘̤̤͔̱̗̟͓͇̬̠̝̟̞̩͉̩̙̦̳̯̣̣̱̪͍̰̙͙̲̟̼̠̰̰̙̹̮͍͎̰͉̠͎͉̺̟͉̯̫̘̩̤͙͇̥̪̘͓̫͙̞̺̜͉̪̱͓̣̯̲̘̫̼̩͎̖̬͈̙̱̜̗̺̲͉͖̳̪̣̻̬̫͇̪̜͙̰̣̲̰̲̩̣̩̹̹̩͙̘͙̱͈̹̜̪̮̥͙̱̺̘̤̙̻̖̟͚̞̩̖̰̼͔̹̰͉͍̪̥̠͕̻̘̞͙̤̟͎͙̭̭̭͉̖̞̭̭̭̞̺̞̫̞̼̼̰͇̗̗̬̤͕͔̪̰̰͇͇͈̬͎̼̤̱̻̫̮͚͉̯͔̞̹̯̺͔̪̬̟̭̥̗̳̩̭̮̺̬͎͈̜͍̣͔̯͕̭͚̪͈̱̭̻̳͔̯͇͚̳̳̝͈̩̞̤͉̫̝̤͓̤͍̣̗͖̼͉̮͖͎̪̱̣̝̫̪̳̮̤̥̥͇͍̖̬̮̬̗̺̩͎̗͙̥͍̼̼͇̣̺̫̠̠͍̭̹͍̞̥̹͓͓̭̼̤͎̮͈̖̝̜̼̹͎͇̣̦̠̙̘̻̰͇̱̯̣͙̠̦͓̳̩̟̬͓̣͈̪͇̞͙̤̤̻̟̭͇̙͖̦͔̺̰̭̜̗͈͔͙͓͙͖͉͓̼̣̮̯͖̦̤̠̭̱͈̯̟̩͔̺̱̙̩̻͔̹̗̰̟̥͖͔̜̘̱͖͓̫͚̱̖͔͖̖͎̹̯̩̮͙̺̩͇̺̭̰̣̙̜̲͎̲̪̪͖̳̳̝̟͎̖̭͇̠̻̖̬͓̘͇̤̲̺̟̯̲̬͇̯̗̰̻̬̬̰̟̭͙̥̞̖͇̞̜̩̯̱͚̪͕̜͓̪͈̳̗̦̩͙̮̺̲̰̺̟̟̬̪̭̝̞̥͇̫̯͎͚̰̲̺͖͍͎̜̯͖̬͕̖͍͉̩̤͖̯̩̥̖͕͔̩̺͍͚̩̻̖͕̳̺̰̲̰̦͉̮͙̥̼̰̮̻̱̟͉͚̣̙̟͉̘͈̺̥̝̺̩̘̼̤̩̙̠̞͉͍̗͚͕͔̣͙̖͉̯̘̫̟͕̦͓̞̤͔̝̞̞̼̞͉̺͖̖̦̳̜͔̘͓̝̰͈̻͔͖͖͉̱̫͙̠͔̺̺͓͙̫̫̦̪̯̬̫̞̭̗̖̠̺̖̰̮̲̟͍̬̣̙̙̳̘̘͖̝̠̻̟͉̙͙̺̰̭͍̣̹̺͓̺̫̣̝̞̘̦̗͍̦̬̮̤̼͎̦̩̗̫̺̥̖͙͈͉͕̙̬̟̲̼͕̥̲̪̜̯̣̜̰͇̖̙̰̗̫̪̙̙̤̻̫̤̘͎̣͈̦̹͉̺̣̖͍̯̻̺̜̟͍͉̪̰̺̲͕̟͎͕͚̤̺͎̮̟̜̝͖͇͎̭͇̦̣̭̻̙̼̼̹͙̰͙̲̯̰̯͙̳͍̬̮͙͇͍̰̼̬͙̹͍̠̩͖͕̘͕̻̦̩̮̟̘̣̦̯̫̪͈̳͈̬͚̜̼̠̘̥͍͇̞̼̫͈͓̖̘̗̠̼̣̘̘̰͖̝͔̼͔͓͔͇͚͔̥͉̗̺͚͈̬͍͎̝̥̱͖͓̳̤̪̦͈͕͇͇̼̩͇̘̤̫̰͚̝͓͓̪̥͔̣̻̹͓̬͎͙̳̥̘̳̹̭̰̺̙̞̗̘̙̰̗͍̘̩͕̮͈͖͇̭̯͈͕̘̬̞̦̯͈̱̱̦͍̱̘̩͓͍̞̼͙͇̗̬̪̬̜͎̦̘̠̰̟̼̦̤̱̳̙͈̰̲̼̣̻͍̞̖̝͔͎͎͓͎̞̹̥͉̱̝̥̗̼̺̯̹͖̖̯̦͓̩͔̳̺̣̺͓̟̠̲̯̻͕̜̰̬͈̣̘͖̜͍͖̤͎̘͇̫̼̦̱̝͈̭̝͖̗̙̣̻̦͕̲̺̞̣͉͔͕̻̫͙̞͎͉̖͔̱͍̳̫͖͈͙̙̦͉̲͙͔͙͖̠̳̤͈̬̟͙̬̮͈̘͓̗̰͇̙͖̹̠̹̘͓̣͙͍͙̹͓̜͙̘̲̫̱͖̩̬͖̲͕̬͚̰͚͖̗̼̲̻̞͔̼̺͍̠͉̠̗̮̝͖̖̭̟̬̤͓̱͈̬͍͚̣̫̘̟̺̹̤̩̬̞͎͕͈̣̱͈̥̯̲̰̻̣̘̖̳͙̫̜͍͇̪̠̰͔̤͕̳̣̥͚̪̜͈͍̯͎̳̞̘͉͓͕̟̥̗̩̥͙̞̲͉̲͍͉̠̝͔̠̖͙̻̳̞͙̬̦̳͕̱̞̻̘̗̻̼̳͓̺͓͔̬̠̳̯̼̯̞̬͖̘̹̼̪̱̤̥̳̬̮̪̥͇͎̫͓͍͎̳̺̮̤͎͙̰͓̠̤͔͓̫͕̩͓̯̬͈̺̥͚̤̤͚̠̞̻̯͓̦̮̟̪̫̭̝̜͈͙̰̱̘̺̭̙͉̻̣͙͎̦̺̱͕͚̦͈̙̻̻͚̮͈͔̝̙̣̹͇͓͙̼̝̱̳̘̠͉̗̻͖̮̻̰͙̺̜͔̦̜͖̰͇͉̻̺̫̜͈̱͎̩̝̞͔͎̭̱͚̠͙̲̥̹͖̱̲̬͍͇̖͎̦̟̤̦̦̻̩̜̺̤̲͕͈̹͈̮̰̣̯̖̮͙̦̙̼̟͎͇͇̺̦̘̥̭̜̞͈̹̠͉̻̗̳̳̰͈̭͉̹̳̟̠͔̣̣̖̰̻̘͙̟̹͓͉̫̣͚̣̙̬͈̪̗̞̻̞̜͖̻̣͎̭̪̞̗͔͈͖͇̘̝̱̞̞̣͖͖̘̫̺͇̟̻͇͉̱̲͈̩̱̳̼͉̪̳͓̗͍͓͕̗̣͕̱̯͈̙̬̯̬̺̗͎͍̭̯͎̜͕͓̥̝̪̱͕̥̬̟̜̯͎̯͙̹̥̲̗̝̠̘̤̘̭̟̥̘̫̞̳͍͚͙̜̯͙͍͓̻̣̘͕̭̗̞̰̱̭̗͔̻̹̘̙̘͕̩͈̞͇̜͚̟̭͍̣̼͚̹̙̹̫̙̝̙͉̹̝̼͓̖͈̳͓̬̙̯̤̦̠͎̥͕̥̼͕̫̼͉̖̠̯͚͙̬̫̙̱̺͚̦͉͎̠͉̺͙͔͕̳̬̖͓̦̼̳̹̙̦͖͓̟̭̺̗̻̥̠͚̻̙̳̳̫͎̹̠̝̱͓̬̺̞̬̟̖͕̫̗͔̪̫̺͓̦̠̦̥̜̥̮̯̬̞̖͚̭͎̫̬͇̳͚̞̗͕͍̺̞͍̬̙̦͈̻͎̙̙͉̟̤̭̪̻̲͓̭͈̯͕̻̙̰̮̥̱̘̤̥̝̮̜̼͇̳̻̰̞̪̟̱̦̻̙̺͖̟̻͙̲̰̮͚͍̙̞̝͔̯̪̗̦̟͓̤͚̝̤̯͍̲̘͕̘͍̹̺̠͉͎̪̯͙̦͕̲̺̭͖̻̦̳͚͇͕̟͇͕̭̯̞̠̱͍͔͉̮̥̗͉͈̻͇̼͇̜͇͍̯̫̫̬͓̫̯̰̼͕͓̪̳̟̲͓̲̫̥̻̹̻͍̜̟̣̺̝̩̫̟̲͎̠̥͍̬̠̦͓̥̺͎̦͉̻̳̘̘̙̩͍̠̼͕͕̬̩̲̼̦͇͎͕̮͉̜̞̜͚̤̰͔̰͚̝͙̰͔̼̘̥̣̮̜̹͖͖̝͕̘̪̳̤̲̙̞̫͇̼͖͕̬̟͓̠̱̜͕̻̲̰͍̲̪̹̜̹̜͉͍͇͚̞̣̥͍͙̮̯̙̜̪̻̱̮̜̜̤̤̝̠̼͎̝͚̟̺͙̜̫͔̩͖̻̲͚̠͉͉̞̪͈͔̼̯̣̞͖͔̤̰̰͎͎̭̩̘̮̳͚̠̦̪͍͖̤̗̤͕͙͙̯͇̪̹̟͇̙̟̠͉̥̘̳̩̠͓̬͇̭̟̞̪̥̙̣̰̳̟̦̲̫̣̜͓͖͈͈͓̝̜̦͇̪̻̬̯̟̳̝͖̜̗͖̥̤̺̺̝̼͇̣͖̦͙̳͕̠̻̱͖̥̪̰̠̯̘̙̯̳͙͎̩͚͖̥̮̦̲̤͎̤̻̣̠̱̮͕̯͍̱̻͇̠̝̰̗̣̩͓̞̬̱̗̭͍͕̱̪͕̦̤͉̺̥͍͍̖̫̘̫̟͈͇͈̠̪̪̻̺͙͉͓̹̝̣̖̮̫̯̦̟̗̘̼̯̯̩̞̥̙̹͇̯̞͙̠̳͓̳̙̬̜̘̮͔͔͔̻̻̘̘̪̼̗̟̠̠̹͎̣̳̬̝̫̼͎̯͍͖̞͕̦̗̦̠̠̖̺̫̳̪̦̮̱̭͓̦͕͍͙̦͇͈̙̮͓͔̤̳̯̫͓̲̗̙͈͇̹̖̹͈͕̱͖͓̫̟͓̝̙̭̪̱͚͚̘̘̤̺̱͖̙͇͍̜̖̞̙̻̳͖̙̪̲̫̣̯͚̠̣͕͙̤̖͖̙̦͈̠̠̗͇̻̠̩͈̩̞̺͚͍̬̰̱͚̳̺͇̤̖̦͎̺͍̰͈̥̝̖͚͕̪̫̥͕̳̫̫̼̘̥̼͓͈̙͚̮͚̲̯̦̗͖̫̙͖̠̺̼̠̺̟͓̱̠͔̖͈̻̙̣̘̟̻͚̪̙̼̮͔͍̰͎̯̮̳̻̞̘̟̭͉̮͎͈̰̦̣̯̳͖̯̤͈̟̝͚̙̰̼̜̱̼̦̰̺͎̱͍͇̼̘̪͔̙͍͍̥̻̣̜̼͙̳̠͍̖͈̺͉̬̹͖͔͉̮̖̪̗̭̲̱͓̳̩̬̖͓̝̼̗̘̖͎̼̯͉̲͚̱̝͍̟͓͍̹̙͚̹̙̺̘̮͍̱͔̻͔͚̪̫͍͇͎̭͚͕͍̘̯̟̳̼͇͙͇͎̺̘͎̗̻̙͙̩͇̩̖͉͈̰̮̭͈̬̹̣̯̦̺̩͕̪̪̖̜͎͚͎͇̟̻̤͇̹̗̮͕̫̬̙̤̩̫̥͙̜͕͙͎̯̫͚̗͈̳̳̣̗̥̱̹̲̣̥̟͖̟͍̖̦̝̣͖͙͕̘̝̠̺̻̪͈͓̰̙͎͙͔̬̦̺̪̟͇͙͈̗̣̖̪͇͍̬̯̼̥͔̺̬̝̬̙̫̫͎̟̝̜̫̞͙͉̥͓̟̰̫̲͙̘̹̗̭̲̱̩͓̠͈̯̩̖̰͖̙̥͈̞̫̻͙͙̫̖͕̜͎̮̝̣̩̬͈̼̥͇̰͚͚͎̹͚̖̝̯̦̫̮͍̯̬̜̱̻̙̲͕̥̦̯̖̫͈͇͖͈̬͇͈̻̻͈͚͇͎͖̘̯̳̣͚̫̩̞̹̜̟̝͕̗̲͈̝͔̰͎̖̱̺̜̱̩̹̲̺̪͕̜͓̬͔̟̮̹͕̲̬͚͈̺̖̖͍̖̠͕̙̖͓͍̪̻̱͙̳̘̱͉̬̝͚̝̭̩̬͈̳̭̠̜͙̺̮̞̪̙̝̭̝̖͎̭͈͙̜̺̺̳̲͇̫̻͎̣̞̜̺̞͙̟̼̜͕̺͕̭̭̺͚̫̤̥̭̤͙̼̝̗̘̬͕̮̦̞͈̰̫̻̜̲̬͙̻̭͕̫̲͎̰̲͖̳͇̺̖̘͚̠͖̬̖̪̗̯̟̲̤͎̩̦̖̩̳̲͙̗͚̜̮̫̘̻̘̣͈̻͇̻͔̼͉͙̗̪̝̥͍̥͖̥̖̥̪̥̬̭͓̣͍̪͓͉͇̝̙̘̼͖̹͍͍̳̙͈̞̠̭̯̻̗̼̗̭̥͎̬̖̩͈͔̜̮͕̣͚̤̗̻̜̬̼̰̘̼̰̫͍̼̠̻̱̤̱͉̭̥̫̯̺̲͙̙̘͎̘̠̦̪̦͙̥͉͚̙͉͙͔̟͙̖̯̭̖̱̠̤̦͎̤͖̞̼͇̦͇͇̼̭̳̖̘̰̪͈̦̣̲̱͙̰̗̻̬̼͔̹͙̻̪̩̜̱̪̗̻̯̫̬̫̩͈̠̙̫̟̱͔̘͉̠͖̘̘̤̗͚̱̜̟̯̼̙̳̣̭̤̲̗̳͎̪͍͓͉̳͚̻̥̻͇̜͎͙͎̳̖͚̝̖̫̮̫̖̰̭̞͉̲͉͚̳̟̘̱͖̝̙̱͎̼̮̭̰̙͓͎̣̳̞̦͎̱̳͔̻͇̖̻̠͕͈̭̘̰̜̱̬͓͇̜̖̣̣͚̠̜̲̮̰̺̗̝̙̰͍̣͎̘̬͓̮͕̜̗̖̗̘̮̲̭̞̪̮̥̹̳̬̘͓̖͎͇̰͈̖̫̳͍͙̤͈͚͚̼̳̠̝̞̘̹̳̟̳͉̜̰̻͚̘̙̦̫̳̪̘̮̗̻̪̫̜͓̪̖͉̳̪̲̺̘͚̯̳̖̯̤͍̜̥̜̣̱̯̙͍͔̦͚͔̼̰̬̘͚̟͎͓̤̝͉̠͔͕̞̘̫̟̦̙̪̰̠̬̮͇̺̺͇͙̯̗̲͍̠̼̟̬͕̪̼̻̜͕̻̳̮͔̺̬̘̘̥̮̪͎̹̭̪̝̲͍͇̜͉̩̪̱͎͚̗̰̤̜̮̦̬̙͉͔̘̠͔̦̲̺̲̤̗̟͔̘̪̼̼̖̩͓̝̘̮͓͎̜͖̜̞͕͈̝̦͔̮̩͚̱͈̗̼͓̭̝̮̦͙̖̰̗̘͍̩̘̤͕̭̙̼͈̜̙͙̭̦̖͈͔̳̯̣̹̼͖̦̹̝̞̮̱͈̫̼̠̫̖̱̪̹͓̩̙̤͓̩͚͙̺̪̞̞̟̲̜̼̗̻̲͕̯̗̭͓̩̜̝͖̫̣̭̱̱̙͎̭͓̻̰̟̹̺̮͇͕̤͚̠̭̘̺͙̭͔͙̜̮̯̹̦̻̙͔͙̻͎͚̦̯͖̥͓̞̞̗̟͇̝͎͔̦̗̝̹̮̤̘̫̙͓̱̻̖̩̪̙̟̖͔̥͕̗̥̮̠͈͉͓͙̻̪̲͉̻͇̳͍͇̳̪͍̰̻̘̰̳̪̦͉̤͖͉̲̲͔̮̘̟̳̤̖̤̖̘̦̼̣͉̘̠͕͈͖̤̫̙̰̞͉̙͎͍̭̳̰̻͚͍͇̞̯̗̥̰̮̘̙̬͍͇͕̳͓͓͎͔̠͚̠͕̫͖̻̘̟̞̞̮̖̖̻͉̘̠̱̱̟͉̮̹̝͈̯͈̤̝̭͔͍̫͎͙͕̮͈̝͕̻̣̹͖̥̲͙̪̬̦̝͕̗̪̹͍͖͈͉̯̭̻̱̖̼̰͕͖̭̻̼̞̜̥̼͈̫͕͈̘͔̞̟͕̙̲͇̭͕͕̱̻̟̘̺̗̫̩̭̭̫̖͉̼͖̱̺̺͙̟̹̬͎͔̰̩̟͇̻͍̻̳̻̣͓͙̤̬̠͔͓̗͙̦̪̖̠̦̬̣̦̱̻̞̯̩̗̙̲̗̞̻̗̥̳̱̖̺̩͈͓̠̯͙͉̹̟̣̭̦̥̟̯͓̩͖̖̟̝̺̥̱͇̟̪̼̩͓̺̖̖̬̝̖̼̬̗͕̜̗̯̙̲̟̜̖̘̲̼͚͇̜̳̻̘̻̮̜̮̭̥̖̹͉̭̪̥͚̺͕̲̫͚̣̪̤̹̺̦̻͈̹̦̖̘̭̙̦̯̰̤͍̤̟͔̣̝̺͚̣̫͇̘̙͔̲͖̪̩̬͉͍͈͎̫̮̝̟̱͈̼̱͕̰͔̗̤͕͉̠̜̭̦̙̙̹̖̬͓̙̩̜̙̱̞͎̳̬͍̤͎͉̥̬̪͙͖͕̟̣̥̭͇̰̞̬̦͇̠̝̫͎͉̞̤͇͓͇̭̺̩̹̩̜̊̐̐͆̐͒̅̔̆̇̍̈̓͛̎̑̄͐͋̈̇̏́͑̈̒͊̋̂̀̐̏̿́̌͌͒̌͊͐̃̉̑̈̾͐̇̏̅̑̂̾͑̐̎̃̂̏̿̂͋̌̈́̔̋̆͆̑͆̓̈͐̀̈́̈́͌̓̏͌̍̽̀͌̆̿̄̃͊͗̎̋̊͒̓̃͆̏͋̆͛̈̐̾̿̿͒̃̀̇̂̑̾̊̇̓̒̄̑̓̉̌̏͌̍̊͗̋̉̐͛̒̉̈́̂̓̅̌͊͆̋̓̍̏͊̒̐̉͊͐͊̄̓͆̉̓͐͌͋̑͌̓̓͌̅͐͐̓̅͛̏̔̅͊̑̒̋̈́̐͆̿̓͗͊̓̂̓̃͐͗̈́̽̔̒͆̔͒͆̓̐̾̆̆͂̓̓͂̄̅̍̇̋̿̇̆̈̈͆̏̆͆̃͑̓̆̔̒̇̈́̇̃̈̑̐̈́͊̆̿͌̋͑̄̃̑̆̏͐͛͑̑̀̋͗̍͛̄͌̄̐̿̈͗͌͋̌̊́̅͗̒̑̇̾̅̿̈́̓̎̋̑̒̔̍̄̿͋͑͐͑̿̈́̊͌̅̄̂̆̃̎͌̍̌͋̏̇̈̎̽̐̈̒̂̄̌͊̈́̂͛͆̋̔̔͒̋̑̒͌̂̎̐̒̿̉̽͂̂͒̑̈́̀̔͊̀̅̀̄̈̍̇̈̈́͌͗͂̊͊̂̄̀̐̃̑̈́̿͌͑̂͊̍͋̇̋̆̂̃̆͗̂̂̑̏̑̏̑̃̉̃̑̌̂͗̈́̽̌͐͆̄͐͊̿͐̅̈̈͛̋͗̏̐͆͑̓͂́̀̿̆̐͆̄̔̏̐̋̊̉͋̇̌͆̈̑͆͂͒̽̂̎̈́̊͋͛͐̾̇̿̈́̾̀͋̽̾͌̂̆̀̋̌͗͂̔̊͛̍̆̔̋͊̉̂̍͂̎̈́͊̓̿́̎̓̋̔͐͊͐̏̏͆̅͊̿͂̀̇͑͌̈̆͋̇̅͛͊̈́͗̓̆̑̌́̈́̃̽̀͋̀̏̐̓̔̏̿͑̾̃̋̈̋͛̐̂́͑̋̍̑̄̽͐͊̃̐̏̃͑͒̾̏͆̓̄̔̍̈́̉͛̒̉̓̓͌͗̒͆̊̌̊̀͒͗̌̍͒̑̏̄͌̒̑̑̃̈́̒̒̔̾̍̅̾̈́̂̅̊͑͂͋̈́́͂̐̐̑̿̿̓̍̊̍̆͗̀̒́͑̑͋͌̓͂̐̔̊̒͑̒̾̉͗͂̆͑̈́̽͆͊͒̈̂̏͆͂̄͊̅́̂͒̍̔̓͛̅̃͗̂̈́͋̅̔̓̄̍̌̽̓̆̑̎͆́̈́̾́̿̔̂̌̔̄̋͑̐͛̆͑̉͆͗̔͊̾̈́̾̃̌͗͋͌̔̃͐̒̀̂͂̂̂͊̓̅̂̋̃͒̊̈̈̾̀̓͋͆͆̏̑̾͌̓̓̃̐̿̎͊̒͛̅̅̑̈́̎͌̈́͛̈́̈́̃̃̋̈́̂̌͛͂̅̓̐̋̋͆̈̽͆̂̈́̌̊̀̅̒̾̈́͋͗͐̄͒͗͒͐̓͌̽͋̆͂̉͆̀̃͋̈́̓̂̓͆͒͗͛͌͆̽̂͆͋͋̓̿͑̊̎͗͊̄̔̿́̇̂̏̓̿͛͛̌̅̀̓̌̍̎͑̋͌̀̆̆̾̎̒̉͒̀̏͐̈́̽̄̈͛͐̈̍̉̌̈́͊̂̅̈́̀̿̃̿̊̈́̏̓̈̐̇̾̇͆͊̿̈́̓͋̈̑̽͆̈̾̐̍͛̇̊̅̅̽̎̂́̾̄̿͗̉̔̏̂͒̋̾̾͊͌̓̈́́̈̒͌̒̎̆̈͆̑̈́̏͆́̆̐͒̆͆̈́̈́̅̎͊͑̔̂̏͛̅̋̈́̅̃̑̋̉͋͌̈́̂̎̑͆̄͑̐̑̿̽̍́̒͑͋̎̒̔̏̿̍̽̐͗̋͊̃͛͂͂̈́̅̽̈́̏͑͗̃͑̆̈́̉͂̅̋̒̽̈͛͊̈́̃͛̒͐̑̄̊͛͂̈́̅̔̊̌͊̓́́͐͆̋̀̆̈́͂̆̃̀̿͆͒̇͂̾͗̉̈̄̈́̈́͂̾̿͆̄̌͗̂͌͋̇̾̋͋̈́̈́͒̂̑̇̓̿̈́͐̌͗̓̿̽̌̈́̍͑̐͗̃̄̿̄̉̔͋͋̏̑̌̂͋̌̇̍̔̐͊̐̈́̓͊̿̀͂͐̈́͆͂̇́̍̒̓̿͒͑̋͐͋̓̑̉̄̇̿͊̓̅̉̓̄̌̋̑̊̀̋̿̈́̆̒̍̂̅̔̌̆͌͐̏͗̐́̓̉̒̆̃̌͂̅͂̒͑̉͌̓̅̏̎̂̌̒̂͗̉̃̾͌̓̔͊̄͂̃̎̋̈́̋̈́̂͋̋̊̄̌̾̊͒̈́͊̽̃͗̑͋͗̍̅̍̓͑̐̈͐̉̍̌̓͒̇̉͗͊͊̏͛͗͒͗̓̈̇̓̊̀̈́͐̔͂̀̓̇͆̂̀͊̍̅̀͌̑̾̏̍̍͊̾̿̈́̈́͆̄̌̊̓̂͐̅̾̾͊̾̉̈́̔̏̄͐̾͌̆͋̏͛̎̒͂̈́̽̌͒͋̓̎͐̿̌̓͌͗͒̐̐͊͒͂̉̀̓̋̿̓̐͊̉̈́̅̓́̽͆͒̽͗͐̐̇̂̔͆̊̂͒͆̌́͗̇̅̾̈́̔̑̓̄̅̽̌͐͐͑̌͑̋̍͐͛̈̊̿̓̍̂͆̋̄̉̇͋͊̓̃̽̐̌͋̐̓̆̇̔̆͋̄̅̈͆̇̏̊̈́͂̉̍͒͒̑͋̆͗́͌͋͆̑̅̏̒̂͌̈̑̌̊͌̀̋̓̽̎̌̋̾̓̈͗͊̈́͊̓̀̃̓̉̍̓̃̔͂͗͂̉̑͛́̎̍̽̅̇̔̄͂̉͗͌̀͆̐̉͐̀́̾̔́̍̈́̌̀͊̒̈͊̃͋̋͂͂͊͂͒̃̒̒͆͊̈́̄͗̈́͗̃͐͗̽͆̓͒̂̏̓̓̀̔̃̎̈̃̆̓̆͑̓͂͊̄̓͐̆͐̏̐̐̊̉̊̽̽͋͐̅̄͆̄̈́͆͛̔̓͑̈́̓͌͛͛̈́̋͂̉̾͆̍̿́̾̄̽͂̾͂̒̓̏͌̽̿̄͑̄͊̽͑̓͋̀̌̿̉̄̎̾̃͐̿͌̌́̏̋̒̆̎͛̎͌̑̑͛̈̾̐͒͂͊͑̾̎̋͊̀͂͛̽͋͂̾͑̃̿͐̅͊͛͂͒̽̋̂̑͂̽̓̍̊͋̿͛̾͌̅͌̈̊̈́̈́̒̂͌̒̾̌̎̓̎́̂̅̂͋͛̈̆̾͊͒̔̾̅͋̆̊̽́̽͑̈̿́͊̿́͛̿̓̓̓̾̃̓͒̾͌̔̑͊͊̓̂̆̂͗̌͒̏̈́̈́̇̓͌͗͛̇̔͌̈́̂̌̂͗́͊̐̿̆͗́͐͗͌̈́̀̓̓̊̿̆͑̿̓͋͗͛̌̒̂͌͋̐̃̆̂̾̔̿͂̓̍̉̅̂͊̃̄͐̀̒͆͛̍̐̑̈́̓̾̍͑̈́͆̍͆̓̉̐͋̃̂̈́͊̔͆̀̓̊̓̂̄̏̑̒̑̾̋̋̃̇̀͋̉̆̍̓̒̂͆͌̎͗͂̀̅̿͑̀͛͋̊͗̍̓̈͒̎̐̂͛́̈́͑̾̍̽̀͊͂̈́̅̈́͊̔̎̎̾̓̄͆̌̑̀̀̈̆̿͗͒͌̈̈̈́̉̑͌̀͒̈͒̑͛͐̋̉́͊̎̆̅̒̍̿̃̂̈̓̾̂͋̄̐̑̋̈́̓̓͛̅̍͌̂̍̋̌̈̋̏̏̓͌̉̔̍̄̋͆͋̂̍͒͒̄̓̂̾̋́͂̄̏͋̅͒̎̉̎͐͛̄̄̂̆̓́̅͒̿̆̾̊̈́̃̏̓̌̑͒̎̒̈́̓̏̃̎̅̐̒̐̔̓̈͒̋̓̑̈́̉͌̀͐̃̍̎́̈́̍̎̈̑̈́̽̉̐̋͂̈́̔̃́͆̽̌͂̔̑̇̃̂̏̂͑̈͊̐̔̊͂͒̆̋͒̅̌̄̆͐̿̀͐̿̋̋̔̒̂͋̾̂̍͊͛͋͛͗̄̀͗͗̑̓͆͐̈̃̄̀̐̽̍̊͂̆͐̒̆̓̊͛̈́͐͌̍̉̈́̂̿̍̉͆̍͂̔̿̊̀̓̔̋̏̉̍̿͋̏͂̑̓̿̒͛͊̅͆̂̈̈́͋̊̽̋͋̀͋͊̉̇͌̏͛̄̍̂̏̋̂̒́̽̓̍̓́̌͋̆̍̌͆͋̍̿͂͐͒̃̂̈́̓̋̒̐̌̈́̈̒̓͐͆̓̄̈́̃̔͋̏́̊͊̒̎̏̈̌̓͗̋͒̿͋̅́̍͒̎̀̽̆͆̈̾͗͗̐̅̑̽̈̐̓̈́̈͑̒̀̄̇̐͌̃͑͐̍̿́̓̓̑̏͛͋̎͛̍͌̋̅͌̉̄͑͌͑͛̃͐̏̈́̃͒̽̾̈́͋̒̉͗̓͆̃͋̈͆̓́̆̊͂̍̊̍̌͌͋̐̽͊͒̒̌̌̎͐̊̾̈́̈́̓͗͌̓̃̊͑̂̐̉̾͋̋̽͌̀̈́̇͋̄̐̆́̒̋̃̐̃͊͒̈́͛̌̓̐̋̀̍̓͗̈̒̓̄̅̌̂̂͋͌̾͊͑̈́̌̐́̋̎̎̑͌͗̄̊̈̌͐̈́̒̅̓̋̃͋̎͊̇͊̽̽͑͐̐̍̊̈́̈̎̾́͗͌͋͊͆̾͛̀̏̑͆̑͑̒̔̉̌̀̊̓̂̂͛̔̽̃͗͌͂͑̏̄̑͗̎̈́̄͋̑̍̄̑̇͌̓̿̋̆̆͐͂̏̌͊̎͂̐̿̂̾̓̿̐͋̄͐͐̉͂̉͐͗̎̉͗̿̅̃͗͒͗͊͋̇̐͗̆͊̿̈͒͌͐̎̐̓̒͒̅̉̄̓̉̈̆̒̓͗̈̈́̓̾̋̀̏̇̍͂̔̎̉͆̈́͆̎͆̾̈́̌̎̒͊̒̔̈́̀̿̌̅́͌̀̑̃̂͆̈́̈́̎̃̇̈́̀̈̅̎̈́̀̿̃̔͗̆̉́̏̉͐͊̈́̎͊̈̍̔̓̈́͑̋̇̾̓̌̑̓̿͂̇̽̿͒̽͑̃̽͆̍͊̆͒͆̏̎͐̈̈̐̾͊͒̈́̈́̏̉̾͌̒̆͊̂̊̈̄̑̅̆͊̀̽̋͑̇̈̆͋́̑̊̔̇̓̈́̉̊̔́̓̒̒͌͐́̉̒͌̏́̽̅̋̎̇̽̾͋̐̈́̇̈́̄̓̎̊̋͌̎͐͌͌̃̊͛̓̈̏̌̂̇̈́̊͋̃̈́͗̐͂̎̈́͌̎͒̆̓̆͑̌͊̇͗̈́̇̓̉̇͊͆̐̂̀͋͋͆͌̃̿̑̄̑̈́̎̏̈́̆̽̏̃̑̒̅̊̃͌͒͛͊̓͋̔̾̅͋̒̄̓͐͂̍̎̄̈́̀̈́̔͛͋̍̍̃̆̔̑̿̌̀̋̏̓̅̆̃̉͗̒̐̈́̽̇͂̾̈́͑̏̀̅̓̅̇̎͐͗̽̌͂̊̈̇̽̌̔̓̓̌̑̓͛̀̆̂̔̔̎̓́̔͛͒͆̄͊̌̌̇́̾͊̓͑̋̈́̈̇͐̔̊̌̊̿̂̊͒͆͐̄̉͛̌̑̌̅̈́͆̊̑̀̄̍̿͗͛̑̔̿̈́̾̾͌̀̇̎̍̍̇̊̔͑̎̌̃̃͛̄̌̄̎͛̓͒́͑͋̆͐̋̈̓̒̿̋̒͂̎͊͂͒͆͒̂̎͂̈́̍͊̉̽͂̅̇̒̉̀̽͆͛̑̎̌̀͆̉̋̈̓͒̈́̈̄͛̂͐̅̈́̓͑̑͂͌̓̔͌͊̌̓͋̌̇̈́̈́̇̓͂̓̋̽͂͛̉̎͂͗͗̊͌̿͛̑̄̈́͊̈́̐̑̀̃̈́̿́̿͂͒̓̂͑̈́͑̏͌̓͋̉̀̾̒̇̊̆̓̑̉̉͐̓͑̔͗͊̋̒̓̈́̈̈́̆͋͒̈͐̊̄̀̿̾̂͒̆̾̅͋̽͒̓͗̇̃̍͒̽͆͐̿͋̅͋͑̑̓̋̔̈́̈́̏̓̉̏̎̋̈́͌̈́̿̃̄͑̓͑̅̂̓͑̆̒̾͋͐̂͑̿̌̔̎͌͑̐̒̓̀̈́̅̈́̈́̓͆̎̌̊͛̿̌̓͗́́̋̓̓͌̈́̍̑̑͆̍̆͊̋͒̇͛͗̉̈͊̈̊͒̐̾̑͌́͆̏̈́̑̏̓̉͆̈́̇̿̔̿͋̋́̌̋̍̐̄̂̅̔͋̈́̾͆͋͛̃͑̎͑̏̊̿̽̆͂͋̓̌̆͐̾͌͐͐́͛͐͗̈̃̇͐̃̅̇͐̓̋̿̉̍̅͋̑̒̌͗̆͛̉̏̈̓͌̑̅͋̎̊̃̄̆͂̆̐̉̂̓̀͊̏̂̈͒̋̄͆͐̍͆̀̎̀̈̈́̈͑̓͒̆̍̎̓̿́̃͋̈́̒̎͂͑̋̉͊͌̿̍͒̇̒̌͛͆̾̈́̅͛̑̃̇̾̃͆̇̋̐͆̈́͛̎̓̈́̊̅̓̒͑̈́́̔͌̏͂̓͊͗̑̃͌͋̈́͐̈́̌͋̅̉̽̃̀͂͂̋̐̀̂̑̓͛̇̃͋̊̐̉̒͌̽̑̐̏̇̓̌̉̄̓̄̀͒̂̈̄͋̃̃̑̋͊̈̈́̐͋͂̃͑̊͐̊̓͛̋́̽̈͒͛̿̂̽̓̏̀͛̈́̇̓̄̏̓͋̒͐͋̓̑́͑̊̒̐͑̈͂͌̔̊̈́̉̓̐͛͗̏̇̉̇͐͑̇̊̋̿̌́̔̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̴̷̵̴̴̸̷̴̶̵̶̷̸̵̸̶̴̸̶̴̴̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̸̸̶̸̵̶̵̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̲͇̻̘̣͖̺͙̬̠̩͓̥͈͓̩̼͇͍̯̦͇̱̻͔͔̬͎̹̗̲̙̟͕͕̪̹̼̠̼̝̟̠̞͇̳͙̮̻̞͙͍̝̝̳̖̤̙̙̱͉̩̥̥̤̭̮͍͎̭͇̯͎̥̱̳͖͎̤̖̱̺̤͈̯͚̱̹̙̳̣̬͕̺̲̼͍̦͍̗̯͈̖̗̮̤̙̬͖͈͕̲̣̳̙͕̣̗̦̖̲̦͓͚̝̜̫̥͎͈̥̖̩̼̜͍̜͉̳̲̦̻̬̪̜͇̺̳̞̙͖͓͉̳͍̠͖͈̟͓̘̹̻͚̺͖̝͎͉̜̗̤̮̤͚͕͖͕̯͇̺̬͙̥͍̬̜͖͈̜̣̰̻͕̜͙͎̜̼͎̦͈̘̠̗̥̪̟̣͔̲̭̮͔͚̩͓̰̜̦̠͉̤̬̟̝͙̲̳̟͚͚̖̭̲͎̭̣͕͚̯̩͕̦̣̥̦̭̻̼͖͕̟͉̻̹̺͖̳̟͓͙̺̣̝͖̙̖͚̪͉͍̹̟̳̪͉̰̝̟̜̣̝̥̮͙̖̣̫̬̤͇̙͉̩͈͍͇̻̘̱̪͈̥̩͎̗̮̟̫̭̳̳͚̼̪̥͎͕̙̰̩̟̝͔͚̦̖̰̦̥̫̞̩̺͚̖͇̯̝͈̯̱̥̻̗̱͍̤͙̗͇̫̳͚̦͇̱̖̝͈̤̥͉̰̹̩̳̲̟͎͉̩͚͎̙̺̤͇̳̹̦͚̱̖̲̪̗̱̖̮̖͓̞̭̗͎̦͖̝̱̹̲̥̯̠͖̣̼̥̟̳͖̖̠̗͈̫̫̦͍̗̜͎̠͉̠̼͔͉̭͓̳͇̝͓̳͙̻̻͓͈̥͉̬͇̪̤̦̝͖͚̩̤̜͎̼͎̼͚̬͎̲̲͚͉͇͕̰̩̗̙̰͈̯̜̻̭̟͔͔̗̥̥͖̗̬̘̼̼̲̹͉͔͍̰̫̮̦̮̗̰̹̟̦̻̰͔̫͖̮̯̦̺̯̘̫͕̼͓͍͙̘̣͖̩͙̯̳̜͈̣̺̖̜̜͕͍̣̦̙̻̯̺̻̤̮̠̝̭͕̲̭̟͕̳̞͖̯̮̳̞̫͓̠̬̱͉̺̰̰̼͎̭̼͔͚̺̼̯̲̞̬̞̟͙̗̙̰̟̭͎̻͖̙̲̞͔̻̙̞͚̙̲̼͔̼͔͇̲͈͚͙̘̞̮͈̹͍͎̜̱̘̳͈̙͓̫̠͎̻̰̪̼̩͙͖̣̰̲̰͍̝̥͈͚̬̞͈̝̰͈̰͕̪͕̺͇͍͙͓̬̺̘̱͕̝̰̻̼̼͚̝̰̲̳̳̗̣̤͔̙̖̺̼̘̩̬̝̭̬̖͓͕̮̫͇̙͇̬̝̖̗̖̙̪̭̜͔̭̩̼͚̦̲̝͍͇̬̣̰̼̥̩͚̭͇̯͈̱̤̪͚̫̘̺̩̗͎̹̖̲̟̳̙̼̼̦̯̫̭̪̖̙̮͇̦̜̺͉͉̙͕̳̲̼͔̝̦̗̙̩̬̰̟̰͙̩͉͕̪̭̣̤̼̙͈̣͎̲̣̭̣͚̠̳̻̯͔̤͙̞̱̘̙̦̫̮̝̘̘̖̯͚̯̖̮͕͔̬̙͓̗̳̘͙̞̱̹̟̰͇̻̻̖̺͔̫̺͇͎̤̳̩̺̝̤̯͙̗̘̩̯̫̞͓̤̜̙͖͔͚̯͉͙̗͈͉̺̤̗̣̳͙̠̞͙̖̠͍̦̰̰̣̺̲̲͖̙̯̙̤̱̗̝̺̳̖̝̟̖̰̲̥͈̞͔͔͈̼̟̰̭̱͚̱͓̗̣͈̙̻̫̙̼̳̹̗͈͖̣̳͍͇͚̬̲͕̱̗̺͔̘͖͔̹̟͎̞̭̦̬̥̻͚̭̹̖͎͚͔̜̻̠̳̖͉͎̩̭̳͇̙̲̳̤̪̞̤̝̻̜̱̺͎͈̯͔̬͇̬̳͖̯̝̭̩̳̦̖̗̼̦͓͕̠͈̣̻̖͍̞̪̦̖̲̱̘͚̬̭̩̲̰̮̼̲̮͖͖̠̝͖͎̳̱͉͉̙͇͍͔̫͍̣͎̞͕͈͙̫̬̥̰̺͉̱̖̙̱̜̩̝͓̪̺̰̹̩͔͇̝͇̥͖̟̘͎̪̣̲̺̱̙̥̺̭̠̯̱͈̰̟͍̖̺̝̺͍̣̬̘̯̬̣͕̮͙̯͍̯̟̮̳͚̙̙͖̺͎̜̱̫̪͇̩͙͍͚̟̺͕̭̳͍͙̥̻̲̺̻̪̟͔̯̠̜̞̳̬̝̞̘̃͋̈̽̿̊͆̎͛̎̊͗̽̇͋̎̈́̈̏͆̈͑̈́͒̿̽̌̑̄͌̍͋̈́̃̅́̈́̆͒̂̍̽͐͛̈͋͋͌̈́̓́͂̔̃͌͊̽̀̂̆̒̄̀́̉̾̍̽͗̃̀̾͆͂̽̑̋͗́͑̌͂̑̾͊̿̅̆̍̄̀̏͆̌̃͗̀͗̒̇̐̓̽͗̓̎̀̍͒̂͑͐̅͐̌͐̉̈́̋̓̓̍͌̄͌̽͗̋̊̅͑͗͋̿̾̍̔̒͋̿͐͌͋̅͐̍͛̉͋̑͗͛̅̉̓̓̎̍̀̄̀͒̆̒̈̌͗͛̉͛̿̐̃̀̂̍̑̉͑̍͗̄̿̇͗̿̍̓͋̓̔̉́̋̋̍̿̂̌̆̉͊͊̿͛̈͋͂͌̐̔̃̄̔͐͗̅̄̾̋͒̃̐̓͒̏̓̈̓̈̔̑͗͛́̃̓̎̏̂̇̓̉̀͂͗̂̅͐̌̿͋͛͛̐̑̌̈́̈́͊̑̋̈́͂̑̒̓̾̅͐̅͂̿̆̍͂̑̊͋̉̒̈́̊͂̿͌͑̆̈́̓̈́̑̌̋́̑̓̂́̔̈́̔͑͊̒̓͗̿̀̽̐̍̄̇̀̿̓̎͒̋̆̓̔͑̑̾̾͂͒̒͛͋̈́̑̋̃̍̔̌͑͗͑̌͛̈͆́̽̇̋̏̑̅̂̋̊̀̊̎͐̓̇̏̉̈́̈̍̓̅̉̇̆̆͂̐͆̅̌̈̒͋͆̊́͛͂͆̄̊͑̈́̓̔̌̃̑̌̽̈́̿̆̆̃̒̓̓̅̅̈́̐͛͑̅̔͐̈́̏͛̀͌̎̈́͐͛̇͒͑̓̐̋̏͌̈́̐͋̂̓̆̄͒̍̊̌͆̈́̃̔̽̊̉̒̂́̈́̎̊͒͑͗̄̎̎̍͌̏͂͂͌͐̓̈̓́̈́̃̾͑͌̑͐̊̽͂̀̊̊͂͌͆̍͊̈́͂͗̅͑̈́͂̆̃̂̒̈́̔̃͗̍̏̇̓̽͛́̌͋͊́͑̆͋̀̂̋̊͆̑̅̐̐̓͂̊̿͑͐͗̑̈́̓̿̐̆̍̔̽̀̒̈͒͆̆̊̓̏͂̈̎̅͂̈́͒̀̏͌̔́̓̏̾̅̇̌̇̌̒̋̉̄͛͌̇̈́̇͊̔͋͂̄̽̍͗̒̀̆͆̏̑̏̍̈́̓͆̽̌̈́͂̂̋̆͗̈̔̓͋͋̋̅́̆͌̓̓̉̓̈́̂̋̈́͆̂̇̑́̆̅̏̑͒̍̍̾́̎̈́͑̅̎̔͑͗͑̔͋̈́̈̍̌̇̃̒̄͂̍̔̃̉̒̉̋̌̀͒̏͊̓̿͒̊͌͌̓͛̇̎̓̑̑͊̂̅̊͂͊̊̊̌̐͊̇̀́͛̌̾͛̍͂̈́̔̈́̈́̔͌̓̒͋̅̈͑̒́̎̀̇̃̿̍͌̒͐͆͑̐̉͌̅̑̿̆̔̀̄͐̓̎̉̇͌̊̈́͗̈́͊͆̏̂͒͗̐̽̋͒̈̑̏͊̐͐͆̉̆̂͒̀͌͑̄̉͊̎̌̒̓͑̈̔̐̎͛͐̇̈́̒͆̄͋͋̈́́̄̐͊́̇̓̒̋͌̈́̏̀̂̈́̾̾͋̍̊̌̋̅̎͗̈̐̌̾̅̋̍̾͆̀̊̐͛̿̾̇̏̃̐̐̇́̀͐̓̉͗̾̈́̾́̈́̓̅̃͑̎̀̋̓̈́̔̾͊̎̑͑̽͊̔̈́̽͑̅̒͒̂͋̇̽̈́͊͂̉̅͑̈́̎͒͐̎͗̒̽̐̾̔͌͋̄̄̒̈́͒̅͗͑̒͊̑̽̌̄͐̆̈̽̇̈́̿͋͐̀̿̓̈̃͌͒̈́̈́̃̔̇͒̎̒͌̆́̔̈́̃̉̓̈́̎̋̃̃̊̇̀̓͛̔̒̿̀̔͌͒͌̂́̌̎̂̽̊̌͒̌̆̿̈́͌̿̄̋͗̊̃̈́͌͂͆̈́̿̔͋̃͑̀̊͂͌͑̌̐̃͗̉̿̂̅̍̐͛́̂͌͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̸̷̶̵̴̷̶̶̶̸̴̶̸̷̶̵̷̴̷̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̴̶̸̴̵̶̷̴̸̸̵̶̵̵̷̵̷̸̸̸̶̴̶̷̴̸̴̷̴̷̴̷̵̶̶̵̸̷̸̶̶̸̴̵̶̴̷̶̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̙͔̫̗̥̼̘͇̝͓̻̱͉̙͖̬̹̹͚̜̭͚̞͉̘̺̰̮̭̘̺̜̦̺͓͖͇̰̜͚̝̠̺̫̤̞̻̘͎̼̦̪͍͖̜͈̝̣͚̺̜̯̙͍͖͚̻̭͕̩̦͚̞̥̲͎̞̞͇̖̜̰͇͕̰̼̲͍̞̪̯̬̳͖̙̙͇͕̺̼̹̲̯̻̞͎͕̣̼̗̱͍̪̪͖̦̖̻̯̪͔̯̲̱̫̜̱̳̩̤͚͈̮̜͍̗͓̖̳̟̤̰͖̞̹͕̪̲͙͇̖̲̖̘̰̺̞̞̺̱̖̠̩̞͈̦̭̼̼̝̞͎̣͉̘͔͖̼͖͚̫̖̟̜̙̺̖̣̼̠̱̖͉͎͚̘͔̠̦̻̗̤̘̩̭̝̜͇̼͈̹͇̤͚͉̫͔̻̼͙͎͚̟̺͚̻͈͉̰͇̤̦̮̱̝͍͚̱̞̝͔̞͙̣̞̜̼̤͚̞̼̣̠̗̟̱̱̟͉̻̙̠͇̬͙̟͎̥̫̙͖̫͇͚̰͍͕̙͇̙̦̳͕̜̝͎̘̠͇͖͓̻̮̲̲̺̪͎̯̲̳͔͓̭͍̥̞̩̻͖̳̩͔̦͉̤̳͇͔͕͎̼̰̘̳̼͓̣̥̖̘̹͕͖͉͇̦̬̥̱̬̳̬̘̯̞͎̟͔̘̻̤͖̩̖̣͔̦͕̲͈͉͉͈̻̥̩̺̖̱͍̮̖̞͕̮̹͚̙̲̠̖̯̠̞̙͇̳̮̮̪̹̯̣̝̩̣̗̲̜̞̮͉̹̰͎͓̼̦͎̩̙̮̠͍̜̼̰̙̟̙̭̫̭̠̝̲̼̣̗̭̲̠̮̠͓͙̼͎͖̫̲̺̫̼͎̬͕̗̤̝̳̭̳̺̤̹̘̗̺̮͕̤̮̮̞̻̱͎͔̺͙̫͓͔̙̲͎̺͉̺̬͉̮̯͍͖̜̟̖̖̗̹̗̹̪̟̯̤̝̹̫̼̫͕̗̜̼̜̫̣͉̹͈̰̮͇̫͔̥͕͚͙̣͓̦̳̘͚͍̤̜͕̬̯̰͎̩̲̺͖͇̣͍͙̼̼͈͉̮̥̳͕̬̼̫̳͎͉̹̦̫̜̼͎̯̜̞̹̬̲͓̠̦̫̪̦͚̯̖͓̩̬̼̣͍̞̗̼̭̭̬͕̜̮̳͚̬̺̯̦̞̫̬̩̰͚̭͚͇̙̮̮̹̝̘͈͚̩̞̥̫͎̩͉̥̻̞̭̮̣͚̫̱̟͇̳͍̣͓̥̥̤̥̳̺̳̰̗͕̝̤̙̣͎̲̜͕̹̺͈͖̮̞͎̭̟̣̳̥̤͕̯̪͈̹͈̱͓̣̺̭͚̫͚̳̗͙̙̼̼̘̯͚͔͙̪̤̬̘͉̭̩̭͚̝̭̯̤̬̞̳͕͖̱̦̻͖̫͎͔͕̺̙̮̝̥̭̤͔͈̤͈̝̲̯͖͍͔̼͕͇̲̻̰̙̩̠͚̟̱̲̖̙̙̼̜͓̫̦̖̙̙̹̟̞̬͔̳̤͕̪̪̺̳̳̪͍͍̜͇̜̰͕͉͙̟̠͉̲͚̠̳̱̣̱͉̯̞̣̗̰̬̪̻͔͔̗̘͈̪̣̳̯͍͓̬̱̙̰̤͖͎̙̘͕̭̯̣̗͔̪̳̱͔̣͙͎̱̭͍̭̖̳̰̻̹̫̗̩̦͖̤̠͎͇͇͉͎̥̮͙̖̜͙̹̜̗͈͖͙̺̳̩͚͍͚̫̱̞̩̗̳̭̘͍̠͔̹͕̳͈̲͍͉̙̳̥̯͎͈̮͕̫͉̯͙̝̘̤̝͙̹̺͎̯͎͔̺͙̰̠̙̻̖̲͖͉͔̤̱͉̫̭͎̙̦͉̥̯̞̖̜̼̠̘̞̞̯͇͖̰͎̥̗̩̮̪̩̻̭̗̞̬̰͓̮͖̣͇͎̮̤͕̪̣̯̬͓͍̺̞͓̤͉̘̥̞̤̯͉̪̥̞̮̝̫͈͍̥̦̯̠̼͈͙͉̪̺͕̘̰͚̳͎͙̲̪̥̩͉͖̫͇͕̦͙͇̮̪̼̜̠̣̱̯̳̜̳̠̬̬̩͎̣̝̥͉͍̮͉̫̪̯̫̘̝͔̠̖̬̼̟̼̮̣͇͍̫͍̜̮̖̝͍̻͕̖̜̫̲͕̼͎̟͓̦̟͇̮͓̻̭̰̖̟̙͕̭̻̖͕̥̼̯͓̜͖̙̤̳͕̣̭̟͇̲̠̙̖͕̙̦͙̗̩̟͙̜̩͍̘͉̦͉͎̹̺̪̩͙̟̬̩̪̫͉̲̬͖̰̜̪̱̟̘̲͚͉̮͙̳͈̩͇̪͍̖̥̬̰͔̰̫̖͓̩̤̣̩͔̜̙͉̺͉̜̘̪͍̙͙̠̭̲̼̘̙̰͔̭̘̲͎̦̤̖̞͔͇̖̹̖̠̪̺̰͕̘̪̩͕̹̺̬̥̹̲̬̮̫̠̖̞̝̳̯͍͈̠͖͕͍̫̩̞̲͍̳̰͇̙̳̯̰̰̬̩͖̮̼̦͈̯̯̣͎͓̗̳̥͕̫͎̦͈̻͙̝̮̘̩̹̞̜͙̜͈̜̠̫̺̬͎͚̤͖̱̦̗͉̘̱̫͓̙̘̲͍̫̘̥̙̮̮͚͎̤̜͇̮̺͈̞̝̗̪͍̰̝̯̟̱̝̱̘̠̝̗̬͉͓͉̮̗̳̳͔͇͙̰͚̭̹͙̫͓̟͇͍̟̭̟͕̼̖̣͈͍͓͖̱̥̺̣͔̘̩̥̘̻̗͓̞͉̜̘̜̪̩̬̳̪͓̱̥͇̻̟͕͔̹̠̮̳͉͇͖͕̻̞̯͓̪̲͇̬̥͍̲̩͕̗͍̭̙̼͈̳̲͈̥͚͙̱͓̰͎̖̪̺͇̤͚͔̠̰͚̬̭̺͚͔͍̝̪͖͇̤̥͚͖̲͓̠͚̞͚̜͍͍̻̩͈̱͔̙͇̰͎̗̠͖̲͔̯̦̰͔̮͍̭̣̳̳̘̠̯̤̰̩͓̻̘̦̮̠̝͚̳͙̝̯̭̪̮̻̜̤̻̮̳͚̲͎̳̥̺̬̱̝̻̦͉̘͚͕̮̜̙̜̩͚͉̯̖̼̼̫͍̦̬̤͇̯̗̠̫̣͔͖̜̬̙͖͚̭̼̫̪̠̯͉̹̦̦͉̯̣̹̩͚̩̤͙͙̤͖̤̥̲̲̻̭̗̣̠̰̭̦͎͎̺̬̤̩̮̰̬̮̠̖͎̻͕̼͍̣̣̜̥̦̻̱͖̺̲̭̫̻̘̞̯͓͎͖͕̲̺̭͙̥̗͍̬̥̜͖͎̖̼̝̠̭̻̦̱̜̺̠̟̩̥̬̞̟͕̦̞̬̩̤̲̭̭͕̲͖͇̱̠͖͎̱̘̲̯͔̭̱͕̱͇̺̭̻̺͔͉̱̯̼̣̩͈̘̟̹̳͕͕̟̥̳̰͚̱̱̪̪̘̰̘̜̹̪̮͔̠̘͚͕̤͇̱̬̱͎̤͇͇͎̯̲̰̳̦̻͚̟̭͙̪̭̻̳͔͇̗̲̺͇̖͎̘̩̹͚̞̰̬̝̱̤̳͔̺̝̖̜̜̳̹̙̪̝̪͔̤̮̘͓̹͇͚̳͎͕̠̹̩̜̯͚͔̣͎̟͍̞̥̺͚̞̩̖̬͚̯̮̰͈͚̲̘̹͔̰̲̱͖̫̣̗̰̪̲̝͚̟̰̗̙̠̗̙̯̰͇̥̞̻̘̠͓̹͉̗̹͓̱͓̫̱̲̙͕͍̥̮͎̼̭̩͓̜͍͕͇͚͓͍̯̖͖̣̥̥̭̜͉̥̣͔̺̰͙̗͕̤̖̪̠̜̹̦͙̫̦̹͍̜̪̟͕̱̲̘̹̪̳̟̪͚̗͇̪͔̼̹̰̖͔̮͕͚͔͕͙͎̦̪̺̯͕̳̹͇̠̥̺̤͕̠̝̜̰͓͚̱̰̳̦̦̗̫̻̥̤̙̯̪̞̙̮̣͔̫̲̣͖̹͇͙͖͔̩̱͇̳̳̖͔̪̝͉̯͇̟̜̖͙͖̟̻̫̫̣͇̮̳̺̜̦̬̦̞͙̞̘͙͎̖̤̪͉̣͉̣̝͎̤̗̜̥̝̤͚̪̻͇̭̻͇̠̬̜͕͇̯̯̲̖͍͇̳̝̱͙̫͚̰̘͉̤̻͚̱̤͖̺̭̖̼̫̼͈͇̯͍̤̗̻̹͈̞̩̠͓͈̻̬̰̰̭̥͎̥̬̹̮͚̦̥̠̰̭͚̼̙̝͖͓͇̥͇͇͈͎͚̳͈̻̦̹̭̱̳͕̦̙͇͇̘̼̟͙̭̬͍̮̳̮̘̞̰͕̝͕̳̭̝̦͓͈̩̗̖̭̲̯̳̘͍̩̞̟̘̼̥̹̹̠̣̺̭̪̤̘̣̗͍͈̪͍͙̙̳̼̫͍̖̖͚͓̗͕̱̰̖̳̦̜̫̺̳͓̣̠̗̬͔̣̪̗̹̙̪̺̹̲͈̹̤̪̟̼̯̰͕̻̞̥̩̹̮͍̗͙̭͎̘̙̤͍̭̭͖̫̜͙͙͙̩͍̭̗̪̣̰̺̳̝͉̻̯͓̳̯̥̪̹̻̣͈͖̯̦̜͖̲̝̥̼͈̭̞̼̙̝̞͇͕̪̳̯̠͓̱̺̟̫͉͍̯͙̫̮̱̞̙̯̥̖͔̞͕̟͖̰̘͕̰̩̭̦̼͓̩̭̟̥͚͍̖̫̪̜͉̘͖̦͙͔͉̗͙͎͈̭̬͕̼̣͙̘̝̥̭͈͓̦̤̭̤͓͉͔̻̝̤̬͍̮͎̥̟͓̮͖̗͖̼͎͇̠̩̹͎̠͙̖̪͓̩̟̤̪̜̬̦̘̟͎̘̪̯̣̘̥̥͕̬͉̰̟͈͚͍͕̗̰͈̺̻̦̗̘̹̫̻̭̳̝̻͖͍͈̹̙̣̜̘͇̠̝͇͈̭̺̤̥̫̠̜̙̣̦̫̣͙͙̯̗̺̹̤̜̣̗̙̬̱̥̟̦͚̤͕̼̖̙̗̲͕͎̠̻̳̗̥̞͖̯̭̤̦̣͔͕̖̳̹̹̙̯͍̹̟̪͆́̆̓̃̏͆̾̒͆͊̒͊̔̈̆̽̌̎̉͂̊̎̆͊̑̎̆̓̿̒͆̑̄̄̽͌͌̀̆̆̈̈͗̾̂́͗̎̈̌͐͆͊̔̈͌̔̉̌̔̍̿͗̈̾̋̾͌̎̀͂̒̎̌̏͋͒͗͊͑͑͑̀̉̈̓̀̐͆̑͛̅͌̿͑̄̌̔͆̑̈́̃̐̽̊͊̌͋̓̀͆̉̎̑̊͊̔̈́̏͒̄̃͛̓͂͆̆̌̍̎̓̈͑̋̅͛̄͒̐͊͂̃̃͋̈́̈͋̄̽̿̿́̒̓͂͛̇̈́͐̍̃̇̾̌̂͆̓̈́͑̂̋̊̃̆͌̓̔̐̄͂̂́̐͋̈͐̽̎̆͂̈́̅̍̈́̐̒̅͑͗̎̽̉̊̿̎̇̇̔͋̃͛̃̈́̒̄͗̆͆̍͋̈́̈́̍̈́̔̅͌͊̆̈́̀̔̀̐͐̌̄͊͒͊̋͌̈̓͌̽̂̉̀̋͂̌̔̄͗͒̽̒̓̀̃̊̑͒̀̈̓̉̈́̿̀͋̔̂͆̄̂̈́̓̑̏̈́̉̂̋̈̍͂̓̉̅̉͌͐͗̌̓̄̌̐̍͆͊̀̃̂̅̾̂͊̆̒̇̊̄̌̽̾͑̓̽̎́̈́̍̅́̓̿̒͂̌͊͒̓͗̓̿̆͛̒̔͆͋̇͑́̇̔̉͂̒͌͂̇̈́͂̓̈̏̈́͒̍̿̍͂̌̏̀̂̈́̀̏̈́̆͒̀́̓̊̂̍̔̆͗̈́̐̎͂̈͆͊̈́̇͌͑̀̽͛̿̓̆͗͗̏̈́̃̓̌͒̽͑͊̾̏̍̉͒͋̈́̊̊̊̃̉̔̓̄̈̉̑̌̊͒̽̈͒̑͆̔̈́̈̈̈́̃̅̇̿̓̊͂̌̇̉̅̐̍͑͌̃̉̈́̈́͐̓̓͌̂͒̔̋͂̍̄̈̄̈́̑̔͐̓̋̅̊̆͂͒͋̽͆͆̅̍̀̂̎̽̎̎͑̓̑̆̑̍̈́͗͌̅̇̽̈́̈̉͐̄̿͗͆͋̉̃͗͒̓̽̐͋͑̍̃͂͂̇͗͊͆̐́͋͑̈̏̅́̔̇͑̈́͗̌̒̅̏̑̓̋͌͌̈́̍̑̂̿̋͆̌́̎̑͒͆̂͋̆́̿̐̈́̾̇̓̇͆̊̌́͒͌̍̈́̆̂͌͗̌̐̊̃͗̃̋͋̈́͆̐̇̾̅͆̐̊̔̄͗̋́̿̏͛͌͗̾͒͌̎́́̒̉͂̑̌̔̓͆̋̈́͑̉̋̽͗̊̇̄͂̃̀̋͒̇̉̑̀̂͂̂̆͛͋̄͗̀͊͛̉̏̽̋̒́̐̽̏̓̈̊̈́̑̏̐̎̾̎̍̾̈́͛̅̿̒̄̉̐͆͆̏̅̔̅́̈̈́̔̐̉͗̍̌̑̎̾̑̊͒̄̂̈́̆̂̒̍̉͐̊͊̄͑̉̎͑̆̂͛̔̀͌̔͆̆͌̑͌̔̅̊̄͒̋̎̐̿̈̈̅̽͋̈̑͐͌͑̈̐̐̐̽͛̾̋̊͋̓̾͂̅̽̐̈́̔̑̄͂͂̌́̔̎̎̑̑̋͑̽̎́̂̌̋͒͛̽̈́̾̊́̿̄̾̑̾̑̃̈͊͌͗͒͐̽̽̃̽̾̀̋́̏̐̋̈̀̊̈́̽̈́͌̀̏̉̋̈́̋̋̔͌̑̾͂̂̀͊̎̎̽͐̈̄̿͋͑̐͊͐̒̇͊́͗̌͛͑͒̿͌͐̈́̌̀̄̇̄͛̍̆̏̾̇͌̇̇̊̈̉͗̽͐̎͌͒̍̒̽̊̍̆̈̾̒͋̽̿̆̇͋̒̈́̌͊͊̿̑́̏̽̾͆́͂͂̈͐̈́͆̽̑̇̐̇̈́̾̅̉͑̊́͒́̋͒͌̈́͋͌̂̽̀̈̆͒̈̈́͛̿̈̿̈̊̑̓̇̈́̏͐̃̄̾̃̀̓̍̉͒͌̍̈́̍̍͊̓͂̈̆̇̽͌̄͑̊̍͒̈́͑͒̀̈́̈̀̌̀̈́͒̾̇̆́͛͛͐̐̈́̿͗͐̀͐̑̌͊̋͒̃̉̇͂̎̔̐̌̋̌͗͌͛̀̊͛̎̒̏̇̀̈́̈́̓͑͊͂̒̎̈̃̊̅̈́̌͛̐̌̆̉̂̿̑͐̔̈́̾͊̇̑͒͂̅͛̊͒͗̈́̽̎̐̾̌͆͆̂͌̽͂̑͊̅̔̇̉͗͐̇͒̋̿̏́͆̓̋̌͒̏̇̒͒͑̓͗͗̍̒̇͗̏̍͆̓̀̓̂̒̀̓͛̃̐̎̇̍̓̈͗̓̀̍̍͌̏̿̅͗͛̉̿̄̋͋̄́̐́͊̒͆̑̓̈́͗̽̎͌̍̉͑̄̃̍̍̃͊͂͊̐͋̃̅̆̂͋̑̈́͐̓͗̉̓̐̂̍͌̑́̽͒͌̑̈́͂̇̎̊͆̏̋̋̓̑͊͗̿̆̅͆̊͒͗̾͒͆͛͊̓͊̂́̈́͒̓̂̽̃̓̂̉̊̈́̋͑́͋̏̒͗̄͗̆̈́̊̋̄̄͋̑͂̇͛͑͊̅͗̓͛͛̅̑̈͆̽̂̀̊͂̾̋̈́̐̿̓͋̍͊̃͒͐͂̑̌͛̈́̈͂̽̉͋͋̃̆̌͂͌͂͌̈́̾̎̑̒̀͋̌̐̄̈́̑͗͐̈́͆͐̎̅̇̑̅̇́͑̈́̈́͊̌̇̍̄̌̄̂̽̌̇͊̽̐͊͌͋̿̔͒̈́̿͛̂̂̒̿͌̊̈̇̄͌͌̌̈́͂͊̿̈̅̋̒̎͊̈́͐̆̓́̄͆̾͋͗̍̂́͒͆̒͛̈́̊̉̇̏̒̌̑̅͂̑̃̈́͒̓̂͒̏͌̔̉̌͐͗̈́̌̆̑̒͊̃̀͆̓̿̆̆͐̓̊̐͐̅͋́̏͒͛̐̎̋́̃̓̑͑̾͒̉̄̔̿̏̔̉́̐̈́͛̔̏̈́̓̆̐͒͐̓̌̓̒̽̎͌̐̇͛̂̌̾͂̈́̂͒̈̏̾̓̊̎̋̃̇̒̈́͑̈̈̃̽͒̅̈́̎̐̑͛͛̈̊̌̒̈́̆̔̂̀̅̃̈̅̉͊̄̈́̒̃̊̇͗̄̄̋̽́̎͊̓̑̀̾́̉́̽͑͗̂͌̀̔͌͋́͑̂̏͗̽̈̐͆̓̉̏̉̎̓̌͋̍̇̾͋͂̔̃̿͆̊͛̀̑̇̈͋̍̌̎̎̊̍͂͒̀̃̀̄̏͑͌͂̒͆͛̆̓͛͒͐̓͆͆͆͌͒̊̎̈́͒͑́̽̎̎̈́̒͌̐͋̏͐̒̓͐̅̔̇̎̽͋̑͆̾̃̅̀̋̂̐̔̊͋̊̍̓̽̆̆̿͌͗̈̌̊̌̃̈́̆̋͗͑̋͂̀̐͆̉̒̓́̉͛̽͊͒͋̈́͗̈́̓͊̀̏̿̇̊̉̾͒̃̑͆̌̔̎̂͐̍̑͗̔̋̽͆̋̊̄̓͊̂̉̓͒̀̊̿͛͑͑̿̓͑̉̐̂̿̓͂̍̏̅̾̉̋͛̿̄̍̊̈́̔̿͋̿̔̉̈́̌̍̎̽͒̄̀̇̔̔̑͛̒͆́̏̍̓̋̓̒̌̈́̾̆͊̇͆̔͛̑͗̓̊̌͋̇̈̈̓͐͂̄̉̉͛͐͆͌̈́͛̈́͂͌͐̒͗͗̿̈́̐̅̎̔͂̀̀̏̓͊͋̎̐̽͂̈͆̾̿̏́͒̉͆́̆̎̌͒̿̓̓͊͒̇̇̉́͌͌̂̋̌̒̓̿̈́̔͒̐̿͑̓̅͐͊̈́̓̇͆̎̔̽̎̾̀̉̇̈̄̐̈́͌͐̿̈́̀̌͒̔̑͗̽̆̆͆̅͊̈́̍̉̆̓̽̅͛͆̄̌̏̔͐̃̎̔́́̔̓͛͊̊͑̅̓̍̇̅͗̒̐͌͂̾̅͌̍̇̐̾̃̈́͗͌̎̌̃̈́̅̅̃̇̓̒̍̈̂́̓̋̐̅͗̐̅̈̌̃̀̃̓͆̈́̈́̂̎͋̎͆̓̈́̅͛̋̏̿̐͑̏̔̉̉͗̀̐̈̊̓́͑̂͊̒͗͆̀̍͒̉̆͆̽̈͑͑̈̅̾̾͆̆̆̆̐̾̈̇̎̾͐̊͗̽̂͊̎̒͆̇͂̀̊̀̉͆̂̍͌́͊͆́͛̍̾̽̈́̈͊̆́͋̾͗̈́͂̑̑͆̏͋͌̄̽̍̈́̂̓͆̇̉͋͋̓̓̓̊̐̈́̀͋͌̿̀̾͒̋̔̆̓̊͋̈́͋͋̔̋͗͋͆̂̈́̽́̾̒͌̋͗̉͊̂̏̌̀͑͋̾̂̋̍̌̓̍̽̈́̈͑̿̌̍͋͐͒̒̃͒̉̈̃̉̀̅̏̍̐͌̈́̍͌͗̇̈́͆̐̈́̆̔̀̓̎̀̓͒̄̆͛͆̉̾̑̌̎̑̏̍̃̊̆̏̇̄͐͐͂̄̊͆͌͊̔̀̐̈́̊̆̏͑̐̑̈̅̊͌̈̇̓̎͒̈́͋̈́̎̓͗̀͆̍̈́̈́̊̉͊̎̽͐̎̑͒͒͊̏͑̽̽̈́̒̏͌̌̎͐͊͊͛́͒̓̈́̈́̅̿̏͋̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̵̶̸̵̴̷̶̴̴̸̶̷̵̵̴̴̷̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̖̜̯͇͈̜͎̼̭̝̯͍͚̤͇̞̲̩͙̻̥̰͖̞̪̣̙̱̺̱͖̬̝̳͕̪̠̣̼̮̺̼̝̟̭̙͖̪͙͓̭̙̱͚̳̲̲̠̬̺͖̥̬̺̩̳͙̰͙̟̠̻̭̜͍͓̪̩͇̼̞̭̫͙͖͖͎̟̙̰̹̮̞͔̠̼̤͔̥͉̖̪̘͚̭͎͖͈̺̹̲̪̘̮̠͙̻̰̗̹̟͕͈̪͔͎̤̠̩̬̝̹̺̹͓̫̩͍̜͙͕̼͔̯̩̜̜͔̼̘̮͇͙̹̩̣̠̬̮̙̫̗̮̦̙̮͖͖̮̯͇̣̹͔͎̙͍̯̰̻̪̞̰̬͉͈͔͖̳̘̭̤̙̻͔͈̞͇̼̲̱̗͙͓̜̭̹̗͍̙̗̙̺̜̥̜͕̗̦̺̙̝̹̖̦̙̜̠̠̹̖̱͖͎̹̯̪̫̯̩̗̙̖̯̦̝̼̝̦͖̖͙̺͓̲̱͕͔̬͍̞̞̞̻̦̰̦͙͇͍̤͎̮̞̘̳̰̹͚͙̘̥̟͍̻̤͙͙̺̯̭̪̣̟̹͈̜̖̯͍̫͕̫̼̜̹̹͉̭͍̜̯̲͈̟͎̥̣̻̪̬̭̟͈̟̝̩͔̳͇̬͍͙̤̖̺͎̠͈͕̗̼̩̙̗̖̠͚̬͉̱͓̹̜͚͇̫̥̰̬̹̜̳̞̖̗̪̞̺̯͉̮̣̖͙̳̱͖̹̱̠͓̥͍̲͉͎̲̺̪̩̱͈̺̰͙͇̲̬͍̝̲̥̥̼̰̥̩̙̝̘͕̲̭̭͉̼̲̫̝͙̪̳̥͖͎̤̳̜͎̩̜̰̤͚̰̝̣̮̬̩̼̣̬̯̰̰̠͉̱͉̱̮̩̻̮͓͍͓͙̩͈̰̼̖͓̮͈̗̮̳̠͕̩̭̠͓̭̦͇̘͚̗͇̺̙͈̰̥̻͚̱̞̞͔̟̤̤͇̙̬̮͎̞̻̫̞̜̰̹̙̳̻̠͔͓͖͕̰̥͙̥͇͍̩̯̞̯̰̟͍͉͎̘̻̻̼̙͕̤̼̝̱̰̮͍͓͕̤̬͖̥̩̮̯̫̥̺̳͚̠͕͖͖͉̞̲̝̞̼̞̥̘̱͕̩̙̦͓͓̙͎̹͎̘̗̰͖͇̰͕͎͍̯͖̯͕̰̼͚̮͖͓̘̜̫̻͚͈͚̹͎͇̩̜͎̮̼̥͓̗̲̱͉̰̰̤̪̩̯̰͓͈̥̹̮̤̥̯̩̯̤̠̯̤̝̝̠̮͈̘͕̣̲͇͓̫͖͓͚̣̭͙̩͉̠͎̞̩̮̰͔͚̼̝̜̹̞̻͎̳̱̫̱͚̯̻͚͖̲̬͖̘̘͙͓̞͉̠͍̖͍͉̩̟̪̉̽̃̈́̌̀͐̒̉͋͐̈́̾̏̿̈́̇͊͗̇̈́͛̂̓̔̋̋̒̅̆̈́͂̈́̋͒̐͑̇̓̇̈́͋̊̋̇̈̈́̆̈́̽̊̔͌̑̑̊̌̓̈́̊̈͗͆̋̆́́͆̆̄̔͛̈͑̓̾̔̿̍̑̌̃͛̎̈̍̑̿͐̏̾̏̎͊̈͊̉̌̏̓̈́̂̔̏̈́̉̃͊̈́̒̒̑̐̊͌̿̾̋̅̓̃̆͌̌̾͋͋̑̓̋̋͐͛̇̅̄͊͛̈́̅͛̂̄̓̈́͛̊̄̈́̽̈̍̇̑̉͋̀̃̑̐͒͌̉̿̈́̇͐͛͒̎͑͊̋͊́͆͌̾͒̇͊̃͛̈̇̉̈́̿͊̉̔̃̃̏̐̌͌̒̈́̍̈̀̇̑̋̐̽̍͋̌͆̏̆̓̐͌͑̈́͌͛̿͑͒̄́̒̂̈́̃̿͆̇̒̌͗̎̌́͒͆̆̊͊͑̿͂͂̔̓͑̓̊͑̿̿̔̎͑͛̆̈́̂̅̑͒̽́͊͋̏͊̍͊̾͒̌͗̽̿̆̒̉̀̔̎̑̊͗͗́̿̆͆̈́͆̅̔̑̇̉̒͂͛͆̀͊̌͊̽̽̿̒̃̆̍̊̐͋͂̒̄͛̇̎̎̌̽̍͊̌͊̅̒̓̈͌̉̽͑̿̈̉̿͆̑̄͒̑̇͆͛̔̐̀͐̉̓̅̍̋̃̊̿̒͐̾̓̍͌̋̓̽̅͐͗̏͗͗̾͆̈́̄̎̂̆̂͛͂͋̈͐̃́̿͑̓̇̆̈̔̎̀͒̌̎̃̈̅̈̒̏̀͗̅̒͐̒͒̄͌̃̓̇͗͑̀̈́͌͑̀͌̽́͂̆͊̈́̏̊̂͑̂̂̏͐̿̍̃̓͌̐̎͛͋̓̉͊̋̒̈́̑̑̇̍̎̓̾̉̓́͐͌͐̓̋̈́͒͂͋̾̇̽̃̓́̓͑̾͌̎͋͂̍̃̈̆̈́͒̓̓̓̊̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̵̵̴̵̴̶̷̶̷̷̶̸̸̸̴̷̶̵̵̶̴̵̴̸̸̶̷̵̵̵̸̸̸̴̷̵̴̶̶̶̵̶̵̵̷̵̵̸̴̴̵̴̸̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̸̵̸̴̸̴̶̶̵̷̶̸̶̵̷̸̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̗̱͙͎̯͔̭̘̪̫̰̯̰̱͖̥̪̥̣͇̪͚̰̤̬͓̺̥̖̣̱̫̦̫̞͕̦͍̦̳̫̯͉̟̝̭͚̻̙̥̝̘̱̰͖͉̩̦̯̭̠̪͚̳̥͙̞̣̟͍̭͈̩̖̪̻͓̥̝̗̘̮̭̗̗̮͉̞̩͇̯̬̦̤̬̱̘̞̮͖̞̼͙̝̰͍̖̪̦̘̟̞̤̳̻̰̖͖̖͓̺̯͕̺͈̱̪͕̯͔̺͎͎͙͎̞̣̼̲̟͍̰̦̜̯͈͔͕̗̪͙̣̮̖͖̮͎͎͇̤̮̼̦̬̩̥̠̗͓̘̜̤͉͖͙̤̬͇̙̰̥̞̦͍̜̣͈̥̻̝͉̠̣̩̗̳͇̳͈̣̲̙̣̖͚̳͕͓̝͔͎͙̞̮̬̯̱̥͔͔̘̯͕̖̩̭͖͙̞͕̬͓͕̼͇̥̫͚̞̟͓͕̖̜̤̰̥͈͍͚̬̺̺̣̦̻̱̗̻͇̪͖͇͎̱̺͓͇̮̻͚͇͎̹͈̳̭͈̠͕͓̺͙̙̼͉̙͈̞̪̫̰̥͍̺͖̦̰̹̰̮̖͇͔̺̘͍̟͖̟̘̠̦̞̬̭̞̼̺̦̙͉͉̱̼͇͕̮̻̖̻̞̫̝͉̱͚̮͍̟̪͚̯͚̲̗̠̹͙̤̘͕͔͖̺͙̠̞̮̱͍̩̱̠̖̦̰͖̜͓͕̦͉͈͉̦͈͕͕̲̫̫͍̮̭̞̭͙̖̼̟͔͇͖̩̭̺̘͙̤̩̺͕̟͎̬͚̺͚̩͎̠͖̤͕̬̯̰͇̣̙̖̗͈̻̥͙̲͍̦̝̮̣̥͉̻͇͖̮̥̯̺̪̜̖͇̝͔̮̹͎̻͉͉̝̖̺̞̞͇̞̤̭͎̱̟̰̳͙͈̯͖̳̙̩̬̠̙̟͖̺̬̪̭͖̰̥͎̮̘̱̥̮̯͎̰̩̫̝̹̠͓͙̮̩͉̝͍̗̪̞͎͉̣̬̻͇̺̞͙̭̰͖̭̳̳̭͇̝͈̥̳̹͇̱̘̥̹͈͎̝̲̤̺̥̤̖̝̙̳͕̗͈͎͕̭̼͈̠̪̫̞̯̣̘̮̼̱̹̼̩͚͖͓̬̝̰͇̖̬̮̺̗͎̬͔̟̬̘͔̯͚̗͔͖͉̩̘͔̼͇̠̺͇̘̭̖̳̳̭̫̖̜̮̼̳̗͉̜̘͈̣̲̜̣̪͙͎͈͓̭̬̩̞͓̥̗̦͈͚̼̤͈̱͈̤͉̝̬̼͔͚͍̬̘̝̻̮̣̯̖̦͓͎͉̖̬̖͓̻͈̝͔̤͍̻͓͕̞̳͇̲̲̪̖͈̣͇̼̲͙͓̞̻͙̬͎͔̠̰̳͍̠̙͇͉̟̜͉̪̖͇̣͔̜̬͍̮̠̳̭̩͙͇̖̣̯̩̘̹͇̙͓̦͍̟̩̦̥̜̭̝͎͚͕̬͓̞͍̱̮̦͉͎͖͎̮̤͉̣̰͇̩̰͎̺͉͔̟̙̼͉̹͓͈̹͍̥̖̞͓̺͈̖̙̻̬̙̗͕̭̜̝̺̟͔̻̥̻̱͉̙̮͇̬̤͎̝̯̜̭̦͓̞̗̱̪͎͇͍̫̹̻̬͎̙̟̩͍̥̣̲̘̦̺̥̱̦̠̦̠̠͖̫̰̭͈͈̹̻̬̩̜̝͕͉̥͉͚̭͙̲̪̬̻̰͙̻̹̙͓̯͓̪̼̳͚̣̪̰̱̭̞̘͙͇͓͓͎͚͖̞̫͈̞̠̹̥̱̞̦̞̗̮̫͖̩̳̜̫͎̱̞͍͉̺͚͙͖̬͓̫̝̟̟̹̤͍͉͈̖̱͉͈̮͙͚̬̫̯͙͓̥̘͇͙̰̺̳̞̦͍̣̣̙͉̩͔̹̱̜̗̝̩̝̰̳̣̟̣̙̹̼̗͔̪͖̖̮͍͓̩̦͖̪̻̰̺̗̫̱̠̩͙̞̝̰̣̱̰͍̩̻͔̞̝͚̫͚͈̟̗̣͓̬̬̗̣̪̺̻̳̩͇͔̬̱͙̱̭̤̪̫͇̠̙̮̪̬̭̤͍̼͔̩̱̹̼̱̦̻͔̺̩̲̮̩͙͉̖̪̟̲͓̮̩̮͙͙̹̻̖̖͙̹̱͎̪̖͎͉̤̺͍̮̗͇̰̮̠̳̝̙̦̰͓͉͇̙͔͚̺̜̪͕̘̤̜͚̘̭͇̤͎͎̤̬͈͈̘̪̹̫̭̺̱̺̗͕͇͍̱͔̯̗̦̫͇̥̦̙͍̥̗̙͈̻̭͔̟̰͍̺̩̟͚̱̥̘͉̳͈̗̜̲͉͇̦̬̞͉̣͈̩̪̯̳̹̗̯̗̘̭̥̗̝̱̻̜̙͖͚̞͉̣̖̳̘̥̜̬̙͍͓̣̟̟͙̹͎͓̣͙̮͈̙̫̹̫̗̠̼̜̯̙̟͚̤̝͓̲̞̝̤̙̳̳̼̼͓̰͍̝̘̫̳͔̯͖̖̰̦̗͔̫̲͖̖͖̹͕͈͔̞̗̤̹̝͎̺͈͈̝̘̩͈̺̹̠͖̟̦̘̬̮͇̞͈̠̲͎̙͔͚̹͚̜̳̘̲̳̬͔̟̖̱̰̪̘͕̪̹̘͔͕͙̮̝̦̼̞̤̣͉͔̲̺̟̯̲͍̤̠͈̲̣͈̮̪̭̪͍̗̝̥͎̻̝̳̤̞̹̣̯̙͎̰̲̙̥͍͉̹̯̠̬̺̱͎͉͖̺̞̤͖̹̰̞̲̤̗͍͈͈̬͇͙̱͚̻͈̖̰͔̩̫̦͉̪̰͍̝͕̰̜̝̻̣̤̬̲̮̰̘̫͉̝͍̳̰̣̘̜̺̖̘̭͔̘̣̘͎̝͕̙̺̖͙̲̭̥͓̘̻̹̺͈̟̜̱̞̥̻͖̜̝̼̗̣͕̥̲̤͉̞̳̤͎̲̼̘̪͕̼̝̩̣̻̗̩̠͈̮̬̤̭̬̬̗͉̹̠͚͓̲̪̼̘̝͕̠͎͔̰̖̱͇̲̣͕̩̯̬̰̗̘̼̮̫̞̹̟̩̟̩̣̜̻͎̠̬̗̺̣͖̩̞̝͎̠̲̼̯̳̰͎͇̯͈̥͉͕̹̱̳̝̜̖̳͎̜͎̗͓͉͎͙̝̲̳̤̮̺̣̜̦̥͉̘͓͈̰̳̳̪͖͙̝̞͉̻̩͓̪̱̰͎̱̱͙͈̘̫͙͎̺̩̳̺̱͙̙̳̪̝̩͖̥̝̩͇͉̟͕̺͖̹̹̼͖̳̯̟͇̼̪͍̣̜̟͓̞̜͎̲͚̠̪̹̗̻̦̳͈͙̙͇̳̹̼̼̩̫̠̣̗̹͍̪͕̜̙͕̼̪̙̮̤̬̺͇̟͔͓̳͙̙͍͓͕͕̠̗̳̯̥̬͖̣͈̩̟̺͙̲̘͙͕̮̩̥̗͉̩̻̳͔͖͙͍̲̟̟̪̩͎̭̫̖̣̝̙̰͚͕͕͎͎͚͕̣͓̻͇̬̫͖̺̱̩̬̻̫͕͈̭̤̜͉̙̪̮̜͚͚̘̪̟̜͇̼̭̰̮͈̪̖̤̮̲̬̮̘̬̜͓̱̳̣̟̱͓͉̬̭͕̰̼̦͙͇̤̠̮͕̟̘̰̗͍̮͖̱͖͚͈̙̟̩̠̝̘̲̝͍̞̮͖̗̰̪̺̰̼͇̣̣͚̠̠̼̹͔̦̱̜̗͔̥̜̖͓̹̫̰̱̘̱̩̪̥͚̩͉̰͕̠͔̗̹͖̙̭̩̺͎͉̯̜̰͍̝̮̖͙͎͍͚̳̘̩͔͕͎͉̮̺͉̬͚̫͉̰̫̣̟̜̘̳̜̫̗̤͎͚̭̜̟̹̼̥̠̳̥̖̩̟̩̘͙̦̲͔̹̹̝̝̻͇̖̼̰͔̘̦͍̖̬̗͖̟̫͙̲̝̘͇̠̘̥̟̥̟̻͙̻̫̦̤̹̙͎̺̜̤̤̺͇̹͉̺͚͎̰̞̬͚͈͔̣̼̰̰̼͓̥̰͎̺̬͓̮̬̟͎̭͈̘̲̗̪̖̭̤̞̘̤͚͉̦̦̯̮͔̭̳̗̟̝͖̪͈͚̳͉̝̤͉͉̳̥̬̘͔͖̟̤̹͕̤͍͕̦͔̳̘̤͎̞͚͉͔̗̰̬̥̮̞̜̺̫̙̲̣̮̪̫̘̩̺̹̥͚͕͇̣̖̪̦͕̻͉͍̮̺̤̙̗͓̮̰̲͖̯̥̲̦̞̯͔̠͙̣̘̦͕̖͓͕̦̹̝̣̫̪͉̗̞̭̗͚͎͎̰̤̗̟̙̼͖̟͔̥͖͖̲͕̬͕̜̼̜̹̗͔͇̣̩͈̜̞͖̙̺̼̺̻̰̻̣͈̟̹͈̜͙̺̜̖̜̙̱̮̳̘͈̞͇̰̹͈̱̝̙̹̼̪̙͙̹̳͎̼̬̦̞̤̩͔̻̗̻͚̙̞̮̘̤̭͎̠̜̫͓̻͓̠̫̞̮̯̜̰̯̱̯̣̯̜̦̲̮͕̩̮̙̞̝̺̞̠͎̪͔̙̭̤̩͖̬͇̘͚̜͎̭̣̪̰̰̦̟̳͔̣̙͖͎͙͕̤͇͈͓͈̝̜̺̙̳̰̗͚̟͕̝̗̪̯̯͉̭̩̰͔̺̭̺͇̮͙̩͎̝̱̟̩͙̭̲͈̰̻̙̹̣̹̘̫̯̜̠̥̫̭͇̰͖̦̭̠̘͎̜̥̬͎͕̯͕̫̜͈͇̲͍̬̝̺̪̲̥͕̖̫̖̣͔̝̱̫̟̫̮̻̪̬̗̥͔̦̗͍̗͖̗̪͕̦̰͉͚̯͎̦̫̟̟͙̱̟̹̲̘̫̣̹͓͖̹̦̲̘̭̹̗̜̹͎̰̝̮̼̹̞̻̗̠͔̻͎̝̟͈̠̤̮̫͔̞̪̻̰̦̮͈͉̝̟̞͖͓͉̣͖̞̖͕͇̯͍̭̰͍̗̹̭̳̟͈͖̗̼̠̱̭͖̳͎̞̗̾̈́̋̍̿̽͋̐̋̑̏̅́͂̒̓͐͆͐̄̃͗̿̔̋͒͂̑̉͐̾̊̊̂̇̂̃̈́̔̔̃̈́̐̀͊̌͑̀͐̃̈̋́̆̈̊͛͂̔̎̑̌̆͛̎̌̒̿̎̈́̔͆̿̄̀̒̇͆̃͑̂̿̿̽̒͒̏̒̋̃́̓̑͑̐͛̊̄͊͆̐̀͒̍̀̓͛̐̈́̋̿̅̆͊͆̀͆͒͋̍̌̊̈́́̍͋̽̂̀̉̒́̊̎̒͌̄͑̈́̄̑̓̆̎̏̋͊͗̋̎̎͊̽̎̈́̐̄̍̏̊̔̐̽͊̆̾͂̈́̎̊̈́͋̆̏̌͗̓̐̒̇̒͆́̂͋̍͋̽́͋̍̍̉͌̄͋̈́̒̋̊̃̌̓̃͌̍͗̅̽̐̒̈̈́͆͌̌̒̍̑̉͋͛͋́̑̅̈́̍͌̿̽̈́̐̾̈́̈́̔̿̈̆͊̋͒̍̆̊̐̇̂̈́̾̍͗̃̍͋̂̑̽̋̏̋̈̄̈́̓̈̈́̓̑͑̌͆̿̆͗̑̃̒̈́̿̃̃̎͋̓̈́̄̈͋̉̽̃̽̆̅̅̓͗̅̓̐́̈̿̈́̈́̿̋͐͒̽̆̄̏̀̾̾̇̏́̇̽̉͒̍̍̆̾̓̍̂̄̅͌͌̐̈́͋̊̌̾́͊͛̌͊̈́̃̌̉͗͑̎͗͊̍̇͌͒̎̈́̈́͗͛̒̊̇̊͗̓͐͌̔͑̐̎̒̆̿̋̐̿́̈́̅̏̅̄̑̀̽̽̈̽̍̒̌̏̽͂̽̉̈̈̇̔͒̒͌͊̂̌̒͊̐̋̒̃̒̏̐̈́̎͗͒̆͒̔̇͋̈́̆́̍̍́̑͂̇̔̇͊̍̿̑̏̿̓͌̃̅̾̆̈́͒̽͌͗͐̆͂̋̂̏̒̔̌̃͒̿̓͊͋͗̅̈́̒́̂̈́̾̄̎́͛̌̽̈́̾̾̌͌̍͌̉͒̊͌̓̍̀͂̽͒̽̽̇̌̔̑͌̌͛͋̋̈́̐̏̿̔͒̏͑͊͐̄̂̾̾̓̄̈́͐̇͋̄͌͐̀͌͆̇̋͑̾̐̏͗̾̃̈́͌̈̒̉̑͆̽̀̅̍̃̉̈́̈̀̆͊͑͊̈̆̅̓͗͊̄̽̅͌͂̄̂̇̆͗̒͑̆̐̐͑͐̒̍͌̔͋͌̓̔͆͆̈̇̒͌̄̂̓̀̆̾̾̄͑̄͌̓̓̍͒́̌͗̇͊̒͌̑͛͗̍͌̇̃͂̑̍̔̈́̒͒̂̃̃͗͆̃̂͊͛͋͌̄̾͑̇̑̈̌͊̎̋̑͆̊̑̎̿͂͆̓̓̄̅͐͒͂͑̈́̈̇̃͛͌̋̌͛̓̆̐̄̄͒̏̑̈́̌̈͛̋̅̇͛̿̿͑̅̉̍͛̾̔͋͊̇̈́̋̔̌̒̔̏̈́̂̊̀͛͂͐͌̐̅̋̋̓̀̈͊̄̐̂̅͑̑̓̍̆̈̈́̊̐̿͒̉̀͒̉͂̽͛̀̌̏̾̈̒̓͛̔̈́̉͐͂̈̇̌͒̓̈́͐̇̅̇̾̆̾̐̇̀̀̓́̂̔́̽͗̾́̐̂̈́̽̉̅̓̅̊̄̍̈́͛̈́̉̒̔̈̽̓̂̏̇͆͂̋̾͑̅͂̍̋͊̓̆̐͛̒̆̐̔̄̾͐͛̈́̈́̅͑̽͆̆͛̈́̔͆̔̆̅̈̎̑̇̉͂͗̒̈́̅̅̇͆͑͗̏̉̒̓͗̓̈́̾̇̈́͋̓̔̇͆̽͋̔̊͊̽̍͋͌͆̌̊͛̐̈̋̽̈́͂̀̊̍͊̈͊͆͑̅̍̂̑̊̓̌̐̃͛̂̉̑̄̊̏̄͑̈̓̓̀̆̃͆̿̒͛̃̏̔̄̔̐̽̓̒̑̾̽̐́̇̈͑͑̋̉́̎́̉̀̾̆͊͂͒̑͌̏͆̔̄̋̉͋̇̊̅̌̎́̇̅̒̈̅̓͐̅̓͊̈̃͛̇̇̔͒̆̅̽̈́̿̈̑̌̈́̿̾̽̓̿͌̄̊́͌͋́͂̽͊̄̒̇̿͛̌͌̄̓̋́̀̀̄̇͐̓̒͋̈͐̉͛̂̌́̇͊̂͛́̈̉̅͋̌̈̆̈́͒̃̈̂̐̈̐̈́̔̈́̐̉̈̔̃̓̽̐̉͒͌̾̌͗́̊͂̽͂̈̒̃̄̈͑̎͊̍̀̔̊̈́̈́̉͆̈́͂͆̎̃̓̽̒̍̈́̓͐̏̅̓̉̿͑̿̎̃͒͗͌̒̽̉̈́͂̑̎̇̌̎̂̂̎̀̄̀̓͐̊̑̈̐̅̏̑̓́͋̀̐̒͗̇͐̆͐̂̄͐͋̔̂̈́̓̑̍̔̅̐̍͆͋̈́̎̄̆̐̆͌̄͊̅̐͛̇͐̒̈́̾̍̆̋̆͐̋̽̓̔͛̐͂̊̔͛̀̇͆̈́̅͗̌̐͒̋̀̅̍̀̓͑̂̂̊̊̽́̒͂̒̏̾̋͛̓͋̆̅̏̄͗͂͋͛͒̈́̉̅́̄̏̈́̎̓͛̑̑͛̽̔̈́̑̄̎̈́̐͊͒̍̆͂̔͌̄̎͂̾̑̈͑̿̀͌̃́͂̾̃̾̈́̍̄̈̑̒̿̐̐̂̃̔̂̈́͊̈́̋̇͐̓̈̓̾̈́͋̆̄̈́̎̔̀̽̈̽̐͆̇̑̃̽̄͂͒͌͒̓̄̈́̿͊͆̅͊̌̍̏͊̇̊̍̋̒̅͑̽̑̆̉́̾̏̊̿̀̅̃͊͗́̊͋͆̀̌͋͆̀͂̐̈̎͊̿̌̐̇̈̉̈́̉̉͛̏̾̆̐̃̀̊̀̀͌͑̈́̂̿̅̏̍̋͗̽̍̄̀͊͌̂̔͛́̅̎̇͑̊͊͑̈́͋̀̋̓̈̊̂͐͒͊͆̇̿͌̑̄͊̈̆̀̋͂̓̔̓͐͂͊͛͋̀͛̌̑̋̑͛̉͋̑̒̒͂̅̌͌̄͑̐̌̉̓̈͐̉͊͛͛̀̓͛̏͊͋̒̂̓̉̄̂̌̉̓́̈́͗̀̓͊̈́̉̒̍̏͂̆̾̾͋͆̎͌͑̽̽̋̈̾͗̽̿̋͂̋̎͋͂͛̃͑̈́͛̒̑̅̏̊͐̑̈̿̿̌́̿͒̀̽̽̃̋̏́̎̈́̾̄̄͒̅̎̐̄̓̇̒̎͊̅̎͋̍́͒̈́̉̊̈͛̍̇̃́͊̆͗̔͗̋̂̍̏̃̔̒̀̈́̿̉̑̄̐̔̔̊͊̅̎̀̈́͗̐͑̓̀͋̈͋͊̊͗̽̋̈́̏͊͂̒͛̉͐̔̓͋̽̉̽̌͌͂̊̈́̓̿̉̒̂̎͑͂͒͛̄̒̎̍̿̈́̅̎̈̈́̑̏́͆̅̉͑̃͛̎͌̉͂͐͑̉͊͛̓͑̈́̌̅̓̎̾̔̈̊̇̉͑̈́͒̊̃͊̂̂̀̅̊̽̓͒̉͐͒̅͋͆̎̏̂͗̏̋̌̍͂̈́͑́̆͛̌͗̈̂̃̋̔͂͑͋͑̌͛͊̏̎̿̂̊̐͆͒̿̽̌̎̎̂̀͑̍͐̈̃̈́̑͊̂̓̇̍̈̂̑̔͐̆̓͋̓͆͋̊̄̍̂̔̈́̀̓̈́͆̾̈́͊͑͐̓̽̇̃̉͋̇͂̏̀̾̅̌̔̏̉̇̓̈̔̆̆̊̽͆̀͐̏̇̾̅͒͗̀̅̿͑̌͂̋͋̐͐̓̎͌̈̾̈́̂̄̌̅͑̍̂̓̒̈́̈́̾̈́͗̄́̀͒̌͑̌͒͋͑͆̆̇̐̂̿̌͆̈́̏͗͐͋̋͐͌̒̋̈̇͆̄̂͆͒̏͗͂̌̑̊̒̄̉̒͌̐́̂̀́͛̾̓̉͋̒͂̔̄̌̏̅̐̏̀̍̄̾̐̏̄̉̐͗̍̾̎̉͋͗́̑̒̏̐̄͗̀̑͂͒̐̒̈̾͐̓͂̈́̈́͑̈́͌͌͊̐͒̈̊͋̾̾̃͒̇͌̒͊̓̉̐͂̔̿̈́̍̾̄̍̏̇́̑͌̾͗̈́̈́̓͗̐̈́̓̅̐͗̇͐͂̀̇́͗̅̐̎͛́͐́̄̊́͋̐́͗̈́̒̄͑̔̒͋͐̿̈́̓͗̽̄̔͒͂͛͊͌͒̑̈́́̊̈́̈́̔̓́̉̈́͑̓̑̃̃͊̒̒̏͗͛̒̄̐͐́̄͗̉̐̽̋͒̎̒͂̆̏̏͆̽̅͊̅̽̈́̅̽̉̏̊̉̌̀̂͗̍̉̅͂͑̈́̉͐̒̒̒̄̈́̉̈́̊̄̒͑̈͊͂̃͆̄̋̀̈́́̅̍̇͊̉̓̈́͂̓̅͒̓͆̐͊̏͐̉͗́̔̀͊̆̓́̌̆̓̿̒̈́̓̆̅̾̊̈́͊̔̉̆̍̒̄̑̈͂̐̈́̾͆̈́͛̂̑̒̈́͋̔̓̐̃̊̒̒̿͆̔̾͊̎̏̉̍͂̑̔͗̎̈́͊̎͆̓̈̿̉̋̅̈́̂̏̉͂͑͛̉͑̋͆̌͒͐̂͛̽͑̒͒̓͐́͐͗̌̔̍̽͐͋̽̉̍̌̉̐̊͊͌̒̐̐̓̔͑͑̏̊̐̐́̉́̒̊̈́̂́̅̓͐͌͋͆̔͊̋͐̏̎̇́̏̐͋̂̅͒̈́͂͑̊̽̑́͆̂̄̔͐̈͋̊́͆͛̽͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̸̸̷̴̶̸̴̷̸̴̶̵̴̵̸̷̶̵̴̷̵̷̸̶̷̷̸̷̴̴̴̶̵̴̴̴̵̵̵̶̸̷̶̴̶̷̸̷̸̸̵̷̴̶̸̷̷̵̴̸̴̴̷̶̵̷̶̸̸̸̵̷̸̴̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̶̵̶̷̸̷̶̷̷̴̷̶̶̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̻͙͚̠̲͎̪̦̗̟̬̱̳̩̩̝͙̩̞̱͍̝̙͇̺̭͚̤͎̯͍̳̹͕̮͇̜̼̩̞̖̰͕̟͉͈͍̭̦̘͈̗̲̬̗̰̰͔͈̖̺̞͚͕̰̝̙̜̬̝͚͙̳̬̲͔̹̖̖̭͈͈̲̰̜̪̙̬̗͍̥̯̻̖̯͚̹̖͇͍̳̦̱̩͖͙̼͇͓͓͓̻̼̝̙̙͇̻̰͍̱̪̜̖͕͓̩̣͍̘͎̹̤̺̩̬̮̩̪̤̗͎͈̯͖̻̬̹͖̱̦̞̳̙͈͙̠̰̱͎̳͕̗̫͕̦͎̟͈̜̝̗̗͓̯̗͍̪͈̳̤̭͙̼͓̲͔̟̮͕̫̫̯͍̦̟̱̬͚͈̼͖͓͉̱͙̖͓̞͈̱͉̜͇̱͎͈̱̬̰̣̖̙̲̤͙̯͉̝̘̜̗̭̱͎̪̦̰͙̤̙͓͉̬͔͈̖̝̗̲͍̻̰̮̳̜̠̪̺̙͎͍̜͎̞͙͕̭͇͎̮̬̞̮̣͚̮̹͖͎͙̙͉̬̲̼̩̦̟̙̙͇̜̟̻̞͔̹̬̺̼͕̣̻̦̳̥͇̝̼̱͚͎̺̳̖̱͎̯̹̮̟̹̹̲͎̠̱̩̘̱̘̩̞̙͇̣͓̥̠̘̝̭̺̮̬͔̞̖̺̻̮̙̥̜͕̯̥̳̞͙̯̟̗͖̘̺̣̝̬͓͈̥̙̹͔͙̘̙̹̮͈̼̲̠̭̯̞̼̳̰̰͙̜̟͍͎̖͓̱̬͎̝͕̳͇̤̹̻̖̫͚͎̬̩̩̼͈͕̗̜̯̖͍̮͍͈͙̯̘̘͈̦̝̩̟̗̯̪̲̫͓͍͔̗̩͍̼̜̠̮͙͖̖͍̩̳͙̣̳̝͖̫̟̣̞̰̰͇̜̹͚̙̗̟͕̙̹͚̺̫͖̳̞̫̫͉̞̰͖͓̙͔̝̹̼̮̪̝͚̹͉̠͚͖̺̲̫͎̺̟̦͓̯̭͔̣͔̬̤̰̩̙̞̩̖̲̣͉͉͖̯̪̻̗̰̝͉̦͈̠̻̰͕̬̙̹͕͈̰͎͇̟̻̝͎̬̬̪͚͈̖̺̜̟͚̜͎͕̥̘̯̣͇͉̤̹̺͙͓̜̠̲̭̘̠̮͎̣̲͓͙̯͙̩̳͖̬͎̦͙̬̩͉̺̯̩̞̬̱̹͇̩͖͎͚̙̺̥̝͕̼̦̯͓̤̣̼̪̭͕̗̻͙̺͖̻̤̝̦͚͍͕͓̞̪̠̟̣͚̯͚̹̣͍̦̩͈̜̗̳̰̼̜̥͕͚͔̝̬̳͎̞̱̝̺̯̬̺̻̞̠͕̦̼̲͓̥͇͇̹̺͈̝̘̳̻͔̼̠͎̫̖̫̮̳͕̬̼̤͔̮͙̠͈̳̘̟̜̰̣̮̰͖̺̱͍̻̫̥͕̹̙͈̼͉͔̳͖̲̝̟̲͓̮̠̫̼̦̣͔̖͎̰̪̙̬͉͇̩̺͉̻̳͕̰̯̪̻͍̝̝͕͙̦̳̜͖̻̯͈͕̠̩̥̻͇̖͖̺͉̫͖̙̱̰̘̲͈̝̣͙̝̞̩̖͙͖̬͎̼̞͍̤̲͙͖̻̦̪͎̠̟͓͖̤̗̫̱͎̰̞̻̥̞̫̹̤͎̣͚̙͔̘̮͍͎̰̘̝̖̩̱͚̠͚̩̜̹͇̮̞̱̦̼͎̣̹͙̣̦͍̗̖͔͚̦͕̥͈͖͚̺͕͉̠̬̭̮̮̥͈͙̞͎͙̰̦̥̤̘̥̩͉̥̙̥̫͕͔͓̤̳̫̦̰̖̖͕̞̤̮̩̖̼͎̗̬̹͎̫͈̥̠͉̭̳̦̘̲̥̖̯̟̱͙͉̳̰̘̯͚͕̳̠̝̯̙̙͚̼̭͈̰̱̜͙̭̗͚̝̲̠̙̲̦̟̬͚̬̱̺͍͍͎̦̰̻̥̗͎̝̦̘͙̣̠͓͍̦̦̖͖̤̪̭̖̻͍̤̭̫̦̭̺̦̝̗͔͇̖̮̙̮̝̰͕͚̙͇͍͙͕̱̼̙͔̥̠̖̠͔͖̗͍͚̞̝̻͍̝͓̞͎̗͓̤̩̺͍̳͖̙̪̣̤͕̭̲͔̺̯̜̲̝̙̟̩̞͍̦͇͓̬̺͇͇̩͔̹̖̟̬͉͔̬̰̳͖͍̗̬̙̭̪̻̭̺̰̺̟̫̰̺̞̲̳͉̺̟̰͙̼̘͕̣͔̺̩̯̙͎͉̤̻̻̖͙̦͙͕͖̖̬̪̪̲̭͚͉͎̫̱̥̟̼͔͇͓̬͎͈͖͎͚̘͚̖̜͎̰̦̬̰̫͎̖͉̻̻̠͔̥̠̣͙̹̖̖̩̣̘̟̫̥̼̰̩͈̰͓̪̦̭͓̼̦̥͍͙̣̻̪̲̱̫͖̱̣̻͔̠̬̩̥͇͈̦̻̣̙̙͙͉͚̪͉̙͍͕̞̥̘̰̮̘̜̹͓̟̝͈͖͇̠̪̙͕̪̜̖̭̠̗̤̜̰͈͚̘͔̮̹̠̘̪͖̺̜̲͙̱͇͇̲̱̬̘͚̝̮͚̜͈̩̣̱̜̰̮͖̩̙̺̭̭̞͓̝̫̘̟͓̠͙̱͉͔̳̠͙̭͚͉͉̱̠̲͈̖͍̲̩̜̗̮͇̤̘̦̩̠͈̮͉͓̯̫̥̯͉̥͙̜̭̼̹̙͎͎͖̰̬̳̲͚̺̩̰̳̯̪̰͖̼͎͔̤͔̣̯͎̼͍̼̙͎͖̜̘̮̩͓͈̣̖̦̜̮̭̟͎̤̫͎̪̳͔̖̪͈͓͕̳̲̩̭̠͈̺̘̦̠̜͈̹̥̳̼̘͖͖͓̤̱̞̩̥̮̘̝̹̝͈̭̩͍͍̫̖͕̤̹͇̮̗͎͍̣͓̯̼͍͈͔̯̹̝̭̜̫̦͚̯͖̻̪͔̘̱͚̪̮̫̪̩͓̘̠͉̖̜̲̮̺̜̪̠̤̺̩̲̠̭̻͍̺̣͙͓̮̥̯̗̘̠͔͕͚̬͇̬̜̟̮̦͓̟̜̠͎̙̟͉̥̲̲͉͓͉͎̠͉̠͈̙̠̞̖̺̰͕͙͎̻͕̻͇̯͇̼̙̬̯̺͓̖̮͇̟͖̮̪͚̜̟̣̻͉̟̬̦͖̣̠̙̖̺̖̘͍̱̤̼̝͔͓͔̬̬̳̠͚̠͚̤̘̰̪̮̺̩͚̮̻̹͕̠͓̬̤͇̥͇͚͚̪̹̻͉̝͉̪̭͓̫̼̹̣͙̱͎̰̺͇̻̺̣͈̠͎̱̜̙̘̫̣̠̺̟̣̗̞̦͓̳̥̝̩̝̙͉̜͖̬̪̳͖̩̩͓̗̳͙͎̱̗̪̮̖͍͉̯͙̘̝̖̲͔̭͕̯̙̩̣̣̝̱̻͈̖͍̲̭̙͇̹͔̦̜͈̼̖͙͉̦̖̯̜̖̩̖̟͖͎̣̠͕̫͎̲̤͉̦̱̻̱̹̰̳̱̠̭̱̰͚̜̝̣̤̫̤͚̭̩̫̲̬̮̮͍͇̮͍̩͕̹͈͙̟̺̰̥̱̙̬̱͔̯̱̗͈͕̬̯̘̜͈̘̺̟̞͍̰͖̠̥̘͍͚̮͎͉͎͓͚͓̘͚͉͖̫̫̳̠͇̟͚̟͚̹̜͖̟̫͈̖͔̪̮͔̦̳͎͎̗̝̦͇̣̼̦̱̤͉̦̺̩̠͈̥̲̲̲͖̯̳̞͎̦̦̩͚̠̞̯͚͔͍̭̙͎̤͔͍̪̖̗̩͚̖͔͔̗̥̺̯̮̞͙̩̹̺̞̟̩̭̖͇͔̘̩͖̰̣̳̗̹̜̩̟̟̞̣͈̟̭͚̻͓̜̦̤̫̗̟̖̻̞̹̺̳̠̪̯̜̭͙̤̹̯͕͉̠͕͈̝̖̜̥̞̭͍̰̯͎̗̤̖͈̮̣̼̲̭̹̣̮̥̯̬̠̺̼̳͍̪̝̖̻̫̩̰̠̗̳̪̟͔̝̞͖̮̝̟̬̞̭̳͖̬̙̣͙̦̼̘͚̫̹͈̯̣̤̹̹̪̣̩̜̞̩̻̺̻͚͇̱͇͔̙̬̰̪͓̠̳̪̖͓̫̯̙͉̞̰̦̪̬̗̼͔̲̱̜̘̲̰͙͍͍̝͉͔̳̫͔̩̥̙̮̹̪͇̼̟̱̙͍͕̹̬̺̱̠̝̥̙̗͔͍̱̣̳̣͙͕̙̤͉͖͚̟̫̘͕̖͈̝͉̥̮̹̯͔͔͚̘͓̬̩̮̝̗̙͎̠͇̥̜͍̹͈̫̭͍͈̺̝̱͇̙̞̳̪̰͓͇̠̣̻͖̺̝̘͈̤̙͉̺͉̼͎̦̣̺͕͕̖̠̝͕͇̥̹̝͚̖̟̲̝̻̯̬͕̥̟̻̤̙͍̼͙̠͓̼̞̬͈̭̩̖̩̳̣̯̙̬͉͙͈͉͕͙̬̱̠̤̬͓̝͓̭̩͚̪̖̩͎̟̭̮̻͚̱͍̲̯͍̺̰̭̤̟̤̬̳̱̘͈̭̥̞̜̜͇̤̩͚͎͎̞̤͇̮̖̹̤̪͇̝͈̬̜̟̠̥̹͕͖͎̠̭̥̭̠̱̬̹̜͈͇̹͔̥̞͙̱̣̟͕͈̦͓̖̻͓̣̠͇͚̣̜͓̮̱͖̬̙̯͍͙͈͍͚̫̬̬͔̺͙̺͖̫̙͕̞̬̼̣͎̲̪͈̪̟̪̣̟̣̝̳̹̯̳̦̱̳̱̱̬͍͎͚̦̰̙̬̞̯̹̥̞̭̱̬̩̬͙̻͍͎̠̩̼͈͉̻͈̻͚̭̺̩̪͇͈̞̝̣͍̦̪͈͉̙͇̻̬̪̮̜͈̜̼̣͎͔̳̳̤͔̺̯̩̯̼̦̪̰̞͖̠͎͉̤͖̝̺̜̻̪̼͖̪̥̠̰̪̠͈̪̼̜̱̜͖͔͓̩̬̬̟̩͇͚̠͎͎̝̝̘̱͈̻̰̥̹͔̳͙̖̹͖̹̪̣͈͓̺͕̗̟̱̰̘͔̘̥͙͈͓̰̺̯̲͙̦̪̯̖̣͍͚̭͍͕̰̲̭̠̙̯͙̤̝̰̖͎̖̙̝̪̙̩͙̻̝̥̹̭̹̩͙͎̞̬̱̹̳̣̪̗̱̻̠̤̺̻̗̗̟͕͕̞̪̩̪̞̺͉̘̩̞̤͍͙̝̹̫͖̰͉͓̹̖̩̲͉̝͚̥͍̮͔̪͔̬̟͎̳͓̗̘͓̤͇̫̪̯̝͚̖͔̪̜̞͎͖̻̠͈̙̣̬̞͙̭̙͙͚͕͇͔̬̗̯̦̣̲̮̹̼̥͔̣̹̲͈̙̦̣̺̜̠̙͚̙͉͚̹̫͈̺͇̘̘̙̺̱̮̫̖̰̻̙͍̮̮̙̣͚̖̮̙̲̪̖̬̣̼͈̞̻͔͔̜͈̩̫̖̘̠͓͙̠͔̥̪̗͙̩̗̥̝͔̫̞̗͕̯͈̖͎̦̜̲̼͍͔̥̭̯̠̩͕̗̹̯̻͕͔̮̥͍̹̫̫͇̰̲̬͓͇̰̣͇̫̟̻̥̤̫̱̲͙̗͇͍̬͉̳̪̝̦͎͕̼̘̩͇̥̯̺͈̮̰͚̦̝̥͕͔̪͙̦͖͖̹̘͉̪̥̟̜̰̰̤̱͖͉̞̞͔̼̰͕̪͉̝̠̭͔͈͕̘̮̘͎̍͒̆̑̑̿͊̍͂̀̎̆́͂͑̂̌̿̑͊͛̎̾͂̃̑̑͊̏̅̐̑͊͛͒̑̔̔̊̈́̈́͋̋̎̎̌͐̋͆͂̀̈́͂̓͊̿̎͐̒̎̈́̆̏͂͗̍̔̿͐͋̈̈́̔͊̎̈́̊̐͑̐̒͛͑͆̽̔̌̓̂͐̄̋̾͋̐́̋͐̈̽̒̐̔̎̽̈́̍͛̀̆͛̄̈́̅̆͋̾̓̉̊̔̉̈́͆̋̾̉̀͑͌̄̍̄̓̿̓̏̈́͐̂̈́͌̇̇̽̈̏̆̾̈́̽̽́͂̽͗̒͊̆͊̈́̑͗̀̒͗̏̈́̓̓̍̔̽̈́̆̊́̍̓͐́̓́̒̅̂̄̑̏̆̃̎̏̂̔̏̈͐̍̏̈́̈́̾̃̂̍͗̅̈́͆͂͋͂̆̒͌̿̉͆̏̊̔̊̾͛̊̉̾̉̊̋͆͆̓̋̆͌͒͒̋̓̏̓̉̑̃̈̏̈́͊̿̎̂̅͑̓͋͑̄͂̿̑͂̽͆̂͒̅̿̄́͌̍̅̍̿͑̋͆͗̀̾̾̄̉͛̓̔̄̎̇͋̓̄̅̉̍̿̒̈́̈͌͆̅̔̋̂̌̑̓͋̌͐̅̾͛̅̽͆͛̈́͂͛̄̆̊͋̉̉̋̇̍͐̓̽̌̓̾͐͛͋̎̃̇̎̈̈̾̈̎̾͛̑͛̉͑͆̐̍̋̈́̎̊̃̈̐̅͗̈́͗̿͐̂̂̋̔͐́̾̀͋̍͛͒̒̒̇̆̎́̅̅̈́̇̇̅̈́̽͆̉͆̔͂̈́̓͆̽͊͒̀̒͑͒̉̂̎̍͂͂̅̒͗̒͐̆̽̀̂̀͒̈̇͑̓̅͊͑͐͆̈́͂̈́̂̃͐̽̈́̾̆̉̍́͐͑̿̈́̽͐̄͐̇̐̅̈́͌̓͑̂͐͌̋̽̈́͗̉̌͒̍̇̽͌͂̈́͐̇̂̄̇̔̆̔͗̀̈́͂̈́̽̏͛̿̏̎̈́͑̓͒̅͂̍̃̑̑̍́̀̓͌̿̍̆̎͑͗̆̀̊̇̈̍̇͊͒̆͌̄̈́̐́̓̐͒̎͛́͒̈́̆͌̋͐̈͗͊̾̇̿̃̈̈́͋͌̓͐́̽̌̈́̏͑͆͌́̇̏̂̏̎̇̔͛̒͛̇̂̐̌̐̃̐͛̔̉̈̊̾̋̂͛̃̂͗̌̈̔̃̅͋̅͒̉̃͊͂͊̂̇͐̓̿͑͒́̓̃̇̓̑̄̂͒͆̄̉̂̍͂̂̾̏̈́͌͛̇̈́͗͂͊͆̽̈́̔́͗͌̉̃̾̐̿͑̒̽͊͒͆̄̉̾̏͊̂̄̅͊̀̑̔͐͂͒̆̾̋͌̂͊͌͐̿̄̂͑̀̍̊̍̈̉́̉̆̓̃̀͊̊͊͋̏̊̔̌͋̆͐͑͊͌̽̑́͑̉̎̉͋͐̽̌̄́͂̑̿̃̏͌́̏̒̈́̅͛͌̽̑͐͊̃̾͛̓͒̐̃̇̌͋̎̈́̍̀̈̂̊̽̆̃̂͗̆͐̒́̔̽͐̔̋͛̅̓̓̔̀̽͂̓̾̅̾̏̈̄̊̾͒̏̐͋͐̅̾͌̀̌̿͌̅̐̎͒̈̓̅̽̇͋́̃̑͌̊͊͒̑̐̒̿̒̃̌͊̍̇͋̃̒͆̃̄̎̎̈́̓͑͐͌̄͊̒̅̽̓̐͋̾͑̾̔̍̽͌̀̓̎̂̄̉͛͒̃͒̃̇̀̏̽̒̊͋̓͂̊̓̂́̀͂̉͗̍̉͌͗̂͂͆̏̑̑̋̂̇̄̾̊͒̾̋̋̄̏̋̊́͆͆̊̂̀͆̀̋̂̈́̏̉̿̉̐̀̉͆̄̓͛̈́͛̓̿̌͊̇͛̆͊̌̽̏͆͒́̿̋̃̄͂̆̈̎́̈́̐̓͑̉̍̇̂̓͂͌̉̊̄̿̿̀̐͊͊̎͑̈́̅̉͐͑͒̈́͊̀̑̿͗̈̐̊̈́̔̃̏̽̈̿̋̈́̀̎̈́͑̇͒̔̊̋̊̉̔̿̂̈́̈́̽̏̑̽̓̊͂̒͌̓̄̃̅̅́̃͗̇̄͐̌͋̌̏͐͌͐̓̈́̌̌́̑̉͂͂͊͂̑̿̌̒͐̍̅̅͌̈̊̽̏̒̎́̂̒̎̂̾̾͌̄̽̃̓̾̓̏͂̒̽̽̂̍͗̑̂̒̓̏̉̈́̏̍̈́͌͗̈̽̍̔̓̂̂̔̌̈͒̏̏͂͛͑̓̔̽̀͆̈̿͗̀́͊̎͐͑̈́̽͊̅̽͐̓͐͒̃̐̍͋͂̈͆͌̂̔̂͂̇͗͒͌̍̈́́͌̓̔̇̆̾̌̈̉͆̈̽́͆͗̀̊́͆́͗͂̽̄̑̎̔͊͋̂̎̉̃̈̑̿͒͋̈́̎̾̆͑̅̊̈́̄̌̾̈́͑͌̿̔̓͂̆̈́̑̈́̌̉͋̑̇͋͂̇̈́͗̎̓̓̃͋̈̃̈́̑̐̊̓́̋̉̂̃͋̐͒̍̿͋̿́̄́͒̔̽͗̍̔͗̒̓̈́̃̽̐̏͗̑̓̄̑̈́̏̇̅̄̌̌͆̆́̈́̐͊͗͊̀̀̈́́̀̄̄̾̀̑̽̽͊̾̌̃͒̌͊̒̏͌͛͊̏̒͋̔̈́͊͒̏̓͒̄̽̓̅̍̂͂̒̓͑͊͆̈͑̽͐͆̎͑̈́̂̃̍̐̈̀̒̑̈͒̈́͑̇̊̓͌͐͛̋̊̂̓͂͐̀͗̇̉̈͊̔̽̆̏̈́̐͌͊͛̈̉̀̈́͒̆̂͌̏̊̾͋̊̑͒͗̌̍̐͗̋̀͊̆̈́͐͒̍͗̇̄͆̃̒͋͒̂̈̾͗͂̈͊̈́̉̒̍̅͊̋̉͑̃̆̈́̊̓̅͒̆̎̇̐͌̀̆͒̑͋͌̂̍̿̈̓̒̊̂̄̐̏͑̅̿̈́͗̌͛͛́͛̃̉̀̏͑͐͗̌̏̃̈́̈͆̏̾͐̈́̐̓̅̇̾͒͌͌͌̈́̉́̍̋̂̂̓̒̔̄̉̑̈͌̒̍͒̈́͆̆̑̑̾̂̀̾̓̆͋̑̾͒̂͋̀̊̐͂͋̍̄̅͆̆́̄̓̆͗́̆̿͆̂͗͐̌͆́̅͌͋̀͂̓̓̾̓̈́̀̓̾̉͂̇̾̽̆̆̄̌̆͋͌͌̐̇͗͐͒̔͒̈̓̈́̏̈́̎̑̍̋͛̾̋̌̐̆͌̉̑̃̉͌̐̎̏̾̋̅̈́͋͑̅͛̈́̄͒̔̾̊́̓̍͒̄̈̈́̉̾̒̃̂̈̉͐́͐͌͌̏̐̿̒̌̎̊̏͂͆̀̈̃̽͐̊̽͌͌̍̏͂̌͊̃͂̒͂̂͊͛̊͛͂͊̈̾̈́͗̒̌̏̏̿̅̃́̿͌̊̄̋̽͋̓̾̓̑͊̍̇̆́́̓͗̑͌̏̆͊̈́͗̓̀͂͊͑̎́͛͗̌̿̆͑̐̍̾̓͌̍̐̔́͗͌̍̊̋̀̄̇͆̈́̆̾̋̉̈̔̾̀̇͌̽͒̅̐̈́̿̃̈́̊̇̅̿͛͌̐̈́̂̎̋̍̉̓̊́͂̒͋̌͒̽͒͂̈̎̌̇͂͛̃̋̌̄̓̐̿̐̒͒̋̐̐̇͂̒̾̌̊̑̂̏̌͛̏̒̏̔͂̾̓̊̊͑̓͗̿̿̃̾̈́̍̇̏͑͛̔̎̊͑̔͆͐̐̈́͗͌̄̽͆̃̂̎̉̑͛̒͑̈́͐̅͒̈́͌̈̏̓́̃̒̆͑̑̉̊͊̈͊̀̓̈́̀̅͛̌͑̋̐̽̇̾͛̋̆́̍̒̾̈́̃̔͆̽̊̓̋͌͋̈́̌͗̌͆̑̈̑̂́͐͊̄́͐̎͊̒̉͂̆̊̃͂͐̈́̓̽̃̍͐́̀̀̈́͂̓̑̑͑͂̔̅͐̅͋̓͑̒͆̋̃̐̎̋̍̃̓̋̿͂̈̒̉̓͂͆̿͒̒̒̌͊͂̑̉̈́͊̏͗̾͗̊͒̂̀̔́̍̅̎̑̓̈̌͂̌͂̾̍̓͐͋̓̎̉̈̎͐͛̎̆͊̐̓̆͐̈̏̏̍̑̒͒̊͋͊̈̊͑͋͋͂͒͋͊̑̅̔͋̂̈͑̄̄̈́̉͋̿͛͒̒͒̉̒͒͊͂͌̆̒̄͂̒̈̃̀͋̀́̌̔͊̅͐͒̋̿̓͌̒͒̍̓̌̔͐̾̍͋̍͊͋͛̉̂̈̏͂͊̈̏͑̔͊̈́̈͌̋̿͊͑̀̊͒̐͆͊̊̃͑̏͆̊̇̀̇̌͒̏̔̋̂̍̈́͋͆̊̈́̾͊̾͛̄̃͌͒̓̍͗͆̂̽̑̌̽͑̋̒̽́̾̽͌̆͒̑̅̓̍͊͂̈́̋̊͐̽̈́̓̄̔͐̂̀̑̽̌̾̌̾̾̾̓̌̈́̾̈́́̂̅̊͛͋̊̎̍̈́̅̃̒̌͌̀̅͛̄̒̄̆̈́̏͐͑̃̌͐͂̂̎̑̑͊̈́̇̓̋̍̃͌͑́̂̓̏̊̇̈́̈́̌̔̏̔̉̉͋̿̓̒̽̽̅̈̎̂͌̈͋͐̏̉̇̉̑͗̈̓͆͋̇͛̅̇̾̉͊̈̂̇͂̐̒͒̔̈̊̅͂͌̾͋̀̆̈́̿͗̏͊̂̓̄̑͒̒̅̈́̑͛̏̈́̊̎̑̍̓͑̾̒͛̀̀̅̿̏̑̑̓͒͗̈́̈́̈́̀̇͂̉̊̽̒̊͒̌̀̐̆̄̓̽̿͐̾̇͌̿̃̓̿͒̈͑͌̍̌̈́̂̂̎̈́̐͐̍̿͑̃̅̓̏͆̀̏̑̊͛̃͋̍̆̾͑̎̊͆̋͗̿̌͂̀̽̌̈́̐̋͌́͋͆̎͂͆̾͆̎̉̔̓̄̅̽̊̓̅̃̎̆̽̔̈́̂͂͊̌̉͗̈́̅̄͊̋̎̎̑̀͂͛́̉̈͛̾̈́̽̊̓́̓̆͌̊́̓̌̐̌̔̋̿̔̎̄͆̆́͊̅̾̈́̿̎̋̐̊̾̈́̅͌̄̎͂͂̓͋̔̈͐͋͒̎̅̅͌̈́̏̏͂͆̔͋̈́̔̂̎͑͆͐̂̔͗͌̌̐͗̇̓͗͛̐̓̓̓̉̋͂͋̾̈́̐̑̋̀̈́̄̍́͑͒̃̑̅͗̃̃̈́̌͒͗͂̏̈̄̊͋̆͂̊̊͒̂͌̑̽̎̉̌̉͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̴̶̸̴̵̸̴̵̴̷̶̷̵̴̴̵̵̸̴̵̴̸̴̷̴̸̸̷̷̵̷̶̴̴̶̶̵̵̶̵̸̴̵̶̷̵̷̸̷̴̴̴̸̵̴̵̴̸̷̸̴̷̴̸̶̶̵̴̸̶̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯͓̯͖̙̭͔͇̱̙̗͓̮͓̯̤̭͎̥̤̳͙̬͔̻̩̫̝͓̰̣͇̖̺̞̯̩̥̖̘̳̰̘̬͙̜̟̝̙̗͇͉̹̙͎͍͙͎͔̰̝̦̥͚̻̣̲̪̮̯̝̗͍̼͖̺̞̫̯̝̬̭͖̤͉̝̣͎͔̠͇͕͍̪͎͕̜͉̗̜͚̦̫̣̦̞̟̹͇̞̝̹̳̣̞̮̖̳̥̪̮͈͖̥̹̰͚̠͔̝̺̼͇͈̭̟̫͖̳̱̳̮͔̻̪̰̬̦̖̖͖̻̠͎͚͈̻͚̠̦̹̦̰͕̘̘̤͚͙̤̠̩͎͍͈̺̼̰͎̜̣̪̫̲̤̘̼̮̹̱̳͎̤͕̬̠͙͚̰͇͙̪͍̭̱̗̞̜̜͖̻͈̥̖̼̮̤̩͉͖̰͉̹̥͉̜̮̫̪̤̱͍̲̘̻̥̙͕̘͙̳͖͉̦̠͍͉̣̜̟̖̬̠̬͎̝̰͇̱̞̪͍͈͙͓̯̭̜͇͙͉̜͍͕͎̰̼̻̩̥͕̩͈͔̠̗̹͍͕̰͈̝͙̱̝̬̳̱͚͈̤͈͓̮̗̪̲̫͉̮̼̗̻̠͎͕̙̟̯͙̥̹̤͇̯̯͚̻̫̞͉͍̱̭̭̤̟͙̣̲͉̩̦̭͉̙͕̰͓̙̙̼̝̗̫͚̫̥̹͈̘͇͎̮̳͖̥̭̹̗̤͕̟͚̘̮̯̣̪̳̩͇̙͎͉̗̥̤͚̗̤̣̬̳̳̼̬̠͕͉̙̝̳̞̘̮̫̻̭̞̘̪͙̺̫̥̗̤̤̼̣̗̟͍̤̹͚̺̦͙̗̜̝̗͕̣͉̟̤̝͔̘̪̠͖̞̣̗̙̠̻̝͈̹̥͍̺̖̯̦̬̬̲̤̹̭̠̯̗̺̠͉̱͉̭̞̫̬̥̺̭̘̝̬̖̺̱̻͔͓̭͈͕̱̗̲͇̳̯̻̖̺̥̭͚͈͔͎̱̫̩̖̮̺̫̻̘̼̖̱̹̯̜̼̪̫̗̞̥̥̯͖̩̲̯͚̝̘͍͚̯͈̦͚̲̠̰͔̠̯̲͙̹̜͔̰̳̻̞͉̖͕̻̘̙̟̭̗̠͍̬̲̣̞̫̠̭̼̮̣̖̲̘̹̜̲̦̟̝̮̞͕̖͖̲͇͈̞̮̖̺̮̜͙̖͉̭̯̦̹̺͍͕̰̦̮̟̪̟͕̩̺͇̭͎͍͕͎̱̺̠̟͍̯͔̲̟̖̳͕̼̰̰̼̥͖͎̼̜̣̱̠̻̟͎̠̪̼̦̖̠̤͈̯͍̪͇̗͔͍͕̞̞̼͎̰͚͎̼̣͔͓̲̖̬̙̲̣̪̠̯̜̺͔͍͍̙̹̣̺̬̱̙̤̫͔̯͇͉͎̳͖̳̱̼̟̝̪̘͈͈̼͇̳̲̥̖̳͍̦̮̹̖̪̟͔̱͇͔̺̺͉̦͔̬̞̙̪̰͇̱̫͇̥̙͔̩̗͖͔̻̰͕͓͙̣̱͙̝̫͙̪̯̳̗͎̜͚̥̣̬͓͕̠̳̱̭̦͓̹̦̤̥̜̳̣̖̠̳͉̻͚̖͈̤̱̲͎̬̤̠͚̝̙̙̭̖̰̣̟͈͇̺̠̥͎̱̘̦̩̯̘̩͔̣̞̦̞͇͍̦̝̺͎̭̬͕͈̱̥̞̞̹̜̟̰̦̭͔̖̬͚̤̲̙̟͖̜͇̳̞̫͈̰̩͚̥̱̳̹̺̝̙̞͈̠̦͇̟̖̻̖͉̣͙̲̺̱͚̰̤̰̻̻̗̝̪͎̗͓̤̣̥̥̝̩̬͎̩͕̰͎͍͕̟̟͓͚̺̤͓͖̭̞̠̱̤̖̗͇̗̟̺̼̦̟͉͎̭͓̗̯̲̦̬̩͔͈͍̬̗̟̯͈̟̪̳̯̯͓̲̰̮̙̪̠̜̗̳͓̤̻͔̪̞̝̠͈͇̯̖̫̦̩̜̪͍͉̠̩̯̲̲͈̼̥͓̰̯̤͇̗̼̙̪͙͎̱̘̺͎̘̝̙̩̦̦̭̩̯̩͙̻̝͉̣̱̯̯̦͈̞̬͕̘̱̫͙̳̣̠̞͚̞͍̹̦͎̝̯̯͔͔͕̪̹̪̫͙͈̘̤̝͓̻̦̣̻̦͙͎̯̳̤̯̙̮͇̠͓̫̤̱̻̼͍̞̲̘̰̣͈̙͚̼̳͈͖̠̞͈̼͓̗͕̞̞̳̗͉̙͇͙̰͓͓̠̘̘͔̠̥̗̫̞̩͖̼̲̮̼̝͍͎̙͉̖̣͙̝̝̟̞̺̜̣̺͖̻̼̜̱̣͈͖͓̥̺̟̣̜̝̥̖͎̻͚͉̹̪̥͉̯̳͚̱̳̱͕͉̺̤̙̺̭͇̻̥̦͕͖̙͔͖̠̻͓̩̘̯͎̥̝̬͚͈͉͈͖͇̹̹̲̯̞͔̹͇̯̣̬̟̗̮̦͍̘̺̯̘̙̼͓̗̪̺͎̜̳̖̘̲̜͍̖̯̫͎̥͕̺̯̤̥̫̣̱͇̗͕͈͚͇̭̻̗͈̮̺̲̣̣̞̥̦̠̳̪̯̫̦͙̩̪̳͚̤̪̯̭̦̗̱͉̺̭͔̮̰̲̹̠͇̜̬͓̮̫̜̲̲͕͍̭̘̠̻̹̗͙̮̪̳̤͎̩͎̬̥̖̤̘̬̬̪͍̼͕̹̥̪̗͎͙̟̭̝͇̠̩̞͔̼̳͉͇͕͙͍̗̰̼͔̘̬̪̘͉̩̳̤͔̠̠̗͕͔̗̠̗͖̺̻͇̗̱̰̼̝͍̦̙͈̮͙͈̲͔̭͖͇͔̗̦͔̥̦̤̺̩͍̩̲̜̱̫͈̼͎̫̟̬̺̜̰̬͎͖̣̼̪͚̝͚̪̱͕̗͈̮̝͉͖͙̬̝̘͓̗̮̮̼͈̘̗̝͕̞̟̦̼̞̖̤̪̠̖͍̼̹̹̪̠͎̹͚̙̙̲̖̭̣͔͔̖̩̬̭̱͉͔̖̪̟͎̝̰̠̬̮̳͎̻̲̙͖͇̣̞̯͉̬̖̞̮̳͎̟͍͕̦̙̭̗̻͍̞͎͈̜̥̗̯̝͚̺͙͉͚̙̙͙̥̣̹̘̙̜̠̗̬̰̺͔̜͇̞̜͔̱͈̦͎̪̣̮̖̣̹͓̗̭͇̤̗͓̣̺̝̰͙̺̘͙̮̫̬̰̲̭̻̬͚͎̱̝̲̜̣͕͎͎̺͙̻̜̰̬͉̮̜̳̜̬̠̘̩̖̘̫̺̯̱̤̠̳̟̖̖͇͇̦̭̹͕̜͖̥̥͚͍͈̪̳̝̺̳̳̭̫̰̺̲̱̝̱̲̰̣̳͎̲̱̝̮̣͇͉̣̹̲̪̫̱̜̠̪̝͉̹͍͎̦̻̲͚͉͚͙̯̩̥̲͍͔̙̱͇̭̮̱̼̬̼̙͍̬̺͙͕̣͇͔̤͉͎͎͉̺̙̼̖͔̱̳̰̻̗͎̙͈̪͙̼̞̘̼̪̺̥̹̖͉̣̺̱͕̦̲̹͓͈͔̘͚̞͇͍̬̺̟̭͎̹̤̩̤̲̺̤͈͓͓̞̬͚͕̹͓͈̙̰̟̻̥̟̭̯͈͚͖͖̘͇̼̳̠̹̙̠̖̺̼̼̦̣͉͈̪͇͓̤̦͍͉̻͕̩̳͖͔̝̮͍̟̺̘͖̝̝̫̟̗̹̥̼̖͈̟̥̤̲̯͍͚̺̯̣̫͔̼̙̻̮̘͍̙̲͍̭͈̺͔͔̜̣͉̞̩̜̯̻̠̳̲̳͔̰̱̠̥͎̥̳̟̤̪͈̭̝̯̫̲̝̗̼̪͚̲͙̳͎̩̘̥͕̱̪̺̳̙̪̻̜̩̣̬̻͔̮̮̣͈͍̼͙̫͖̼̖̼̭͔͔̼͚̖̮̗̰̩͉͚̥̜͙̟͓̥̖̠̲͎͕̗̘̟̼̳̫̰̟͕͔̮̦̺̘̯̝̟̦̭͓̰͔̠̟̪̠̬͖̖̰̼͓̯͉̰̜̱̮͕̙̪̭̗̼͎̻͈̯̜͍͓͉͙̝̦̻̺͖͚̮̙̠̭̣̫̻͈̬̜̩̞͍̻͔̝͈͎̮̠͕͎̙̘̦͈̻̜̦̬̝̟̫͔̺͉̬̹͍͔͕̪̰̻̥͔̱̫̣̜̖̩̖̭̻͓̯͕̟͕̤̻̟̪̭͍̗͎͈̠̘̦̻̬̻͎̞̣͔͈̱̦̝͇͔̤͓̗̤͈̘͍̝̝̼̥̳̳̮̗̝̬̼̞̹̥̹̼̟̺̲̳̩͚̯̪̹̼̣̫̹͖̟̭̬̤̲̟͖̲̳̮͓̖̹̜̟̩̜̭͖͇̠͖̙͉̻̞͚̦̱̫̘̘̘͍̖͓̖̟͈͎̘̪̪͍̼͍̗̱̼͚͙̯̯̙̖͍̪̹͔̦̠̠͕̭̹̞͇̖͇̳̗̩̻̹̞̱͙͎̫̣̖͔͍̝͍̹̖̜̼̳̼͕̯̰͎͍̟̥̝̹͖̭̠̩̲̹̹̙͓̦̻̯̞̺̫̜͔͍̝͖̼̙̤̪̲͇̩̟̳̦̠̺͚̼̪̬̬̥͇͚͉͙̤̙̮̖̼͔͈̮̯̤̻̣̲͎͕͔̳̦̫̳̗̻̱̩͍̬̖̰̰̦̺̣̯̹͓̳̰̭̯̠̫̰̘̗͇̖̠͉͈̥̠̜̺͓̮̥͔̖̗̙̳͕̹̻̺̦͍̫̜͚͈̟͈̖̯͔̬̬̩̲̖͚̻̮̯̖̙̫͉̼̪̣̤̬̬̩͖̦͈͍̜̯̠̮͎͈̞̩͎̝͕͉̯̯̟̫̥̲̯͎̟͚̫̦̭̦͇͔͓͙̦̱͔͈̲̗̟̲̞̰̤̝̹̪͍̺͕͚̥͓̺͎̮̙̮̙͓͈̣̭̣̘̞̩͔̪̠̼̯͚͕͚̘͓̳͇̬̙͕̪͔̪̱̙̤͚̹͎̲̝̱̮̜̩̫̣̬͔̤̣͔̘̘̮̥̠̺̥̭͔̜͋̔̽͛̎̈́̅͐̂͑̀́̑͛͆͌́̏̇̽̂̔̌̅̏̓̿͂̽́͆͐͋͗̊̂̓͊͒͒̆̿͐̃̂̌͛̎̿͌͌̽͂̓̌́̔͌͛̀̃̅̂̈́͒͗͋̆͑̆̆̒͂͂̆́͊̍͛͋̋͂̈́̀̍̈́̅̈́̄̽̍͑̆̏̂̈̉̍́̈̈̄̀̿̐̍̓̿̐̇̒̈̌͌͋́̔͋͂̏̎̂͐̃͋͂̃̈́͒͌͂̔̈́̍͋͒̾̍̄̅̇̔̓̂͂̔̈́͐̂̾̈́͐̒̎̀̐͌͐̔̾͌͆̄͐͑͂̾̈̒̈́̉̃̆͑̈́͛͗̃̆͊̊̓͒̐̈́̎̒͌̇͌͛̒̄͛̏̈́̅̐͛̔̎̃̒͑̃͊͑̃̂̈̆̄̓̀̽̀̾͋̔̐̅̿̆͒̉̈́͗̉͗̇̍͒͆͂͑̏̂̋̑̂̾̔̒̈́̄́̽͌͊̈́̈́̑̽̋̇́̓̊̍̌͑̒̀̒̀̆̿̊̑̄͐͛͂̓͗͑̑̽͂̃͌̓̒͆̉͋̈́̅͗͌͊̆̐̆͌̄̓̓̃̂́̄̈́͌̎̄̓̈̈́̀̓͛̈͒̈́̓͂̅̈́͒̿̄̌̈́̆͛̂̔̉̐̒̊͆̅̓̃̍̌̎̑̋͊̅̇̄́̎̈̍͊̈́̿̈́͆̑̆̈́̅̈̔̾̆̽̽̔͋̓͌̾͒͛̊̓̑̈́̍̓̽̋̀̈́̂̍̾̂͂͌̃̆͌̎̎͒̅̈́̔̏͒̈́̆̆̈́͂́͒͆̐̂͊̍̈́̀́̂̈̉͊̇̔̽͒̍̑͊̋̍̈́͆͒͂̎͒̅̉̓̍̓͊̓͐̈́̀̓̀̇̈́́̋̍͛͂̈́͆̈͌̅̽͐͆̏̈́͌̈́͒͑̂̅͆̈́͌͋̄̾̒́̆̿̇̑̓̒͋̒̉̽͂̑̓̏̄͋̒̌̈́̔̆̄̑̐̏̃̽͐̄̑̓̈́̓͒̓͒͐̈́̀̏͂͂̀̇̉̈̄̍̽̑̾͐̃͗́̏͐͂̈́͋̊͑͗͛̅̅̄͒̅̂͊̊̅͑̈́̈̔̋̅͒̊̈̍́͆̅͌̀̾͂̄̐̌̓͋̄̾̋̽̐͑̄̏̒͐͋̈́̿͌͗͑͒̍̌̀̀́̓̇͒͆͗̓̆̿̾̂̏̈́͋͑̋͑͊͂͌̓͒̉̋̆̋̌̄̇̅͊̃̆͊͊͗̽͋̍̇̋͗͛̉͊̉̈́͊͋̎͆̇̍͒̏̑̍̋͗͛̾̈͐̐̄͋͋͊͛̑͌͗̏̆̾̃̒̿̌̔̈́̊̔͐̋͒̒̈̂̎̎̔̾̀͑̂͂͑̒̍̋͊͆̿̌̀̔̅̅͑̌̅̏͛̐̊̃͗͐̆̋̇͗̅̏̒̄̈́̓̈́̑̾̆͆̈́̽̋̄̈́̔̓̈́̊̾̆́̔̉͊͂͌̆̅͂̇͆̈́̈́̾̃͌̏̋̎́̂̐͆̌̌̓̏͌̅̀̎͆̑̔̓̎̄̈́̆͋̍̌͂͆͌͛̈͑̏̉̊̍͑̃̽̂̿̇̏̓̎̆̂̂͐̓̓̂̍͛͆͗̈̎̂̌͗̾̅̈́̀̌̌́̑͌̈́͐̈͊̓̆̉̎͗̔̍͑͂̈́͊̔̓̑͒̄̔̾͒̇̈̀̃̍̈͛̏̿͆͊͗̑̈́̒͐̑͋̂̿̓̿̿̍͊̈̒̄͒̆͆̆̊̂̄̽̒̃̏͋̋̄̅̿͂͋̔̓̊͋̈́̐̊͛͛̾́̓̊̇͐̃̇̿̒̇̍̾̿͐̽͆̌̎̃͋̈͒̎͊͆̓͆͑̐́͋̇̓̏̋̓͛͗͑͌͒͌̎̑͒̄͒̈̒̉͒̽͂̃͛͒̍̈́̎̍̊̀͊̈́̍́̓́̊̄́̈́̍̔̏͌̓̈́̏͐͗̆̈́͆̈́̿͌͊͗͆͗̈́̈́̐̿̊̉̅͒̉͐̊̈́̐̿̽͂̽̔̅̀̽̍͊͂̓̓̈̂͂͋͂̇͐̎͊͐͛̓͆͊͐̌̈́͐̍̀̔̀̂̈́̄͆͛̌̋̃͛̀̐͒̈́̂̓̌̉͆͊͐̽͛̓̈̒̓͊̄͌̍͋͛̂̀̽̊̋̌͐̃͆̓̈͋͌͛̽̃̂̎͋̂̒̏͛̄̄͆́̏̌̊̐͒͆̒̈́̾͋̈̔̏̇͗̈̒̎̂̇̌̆͒͐̐̂͐̈́̽̎̿̃̌̋̓͐̎̽͐͒̾͐͂̿̔͂̉̏͌̈́͑̈́̔͂̌̈́̏͐̉͂̇̑̎̀̑̒̏͋̈́̔̏̌̓̈́̅̓̃͆͐̿̓͂̈̅̈́̍̂̆͂͐̇̆̄͌̄͐̃̓̊͂̊͆̈͂̎̓̉̂̐͊͐͗͑͛̇͊̒͛͗̄̄̊̈́̂̒̈͑̋̊̆͐͒́̑̈́͑́̋͛̂̍͂̒̽̿̍͆͊̀̋̒͐̀̂̈́͐̏̊̌͂̈͒͆̾̊̒́̀͛̍̃͋̅̔̊̇́̑͊̋͐͌͆̉͐͂͌̀̔̋͌̉̈́̿̆̀̿͒͛̒̈̔͆̈́͆̒̾͂̽̈́̿̔̅̍͋͗̑̓̾̀͑̌͌͊͒̃̓̀͋̈́̉͒́̽̓̐̽̈́̏̉͑͒͑̑̈́͛̀͒̆̽̏̄̂̽͐̒͗͛͛̓̊̎̄̈̋̋̈́̏͒͒̈̋̓̌͐͆̈̿͐͗͗̽̈́̽̓͛̾͒̍̅̓̊͒̑͛̂̿͂̑̓̐͒͋̉̿̓͆̏̊́̎͋͂̂̍̆̽̈́̋̑̀̉́̂̅̿͑͋̓̃̍̌͊͗̉̊̽̍̂̎͐͂́̿͐̈́̓̈́̍̏̏̿͂̐̆̆̋̓̋̽̇͒̑̽́͛̀̅̈́͛̓͛̎̊͑̏̌̿̄͂̿̌̒͆̑͊͆̓̀̌̈̿̍͊̈̓̄̋̾̉͛͊̇̈́̄͊̉͒̍̄̒̅̇̾͂̋̊̆̅͋̍́͑͒̿̉͑͒̐͆̑̓̏̇͐͐̍̃͒̊͆̍̋̌̄̉̆͛̾̿̅̽̒͗̃͗͂͂̇̇͂̾̃͂̔̾̀̾̆̂̋͂̍̈́͐̍̒̌͆̓̌̌͊͌̄̋̾͆̄͐̽̄̿̿͆̓̍̍͒̾̂͌̏̃͋̃̈́͗̀̄͗̎̋̑̈͒̌̏͒͊̓̑̒̇̈́͗̄̊̍͑́̿͋̈́̃̑̓̽̈́̒̀͂̓̈́͆̈́̀͋̆̎̓̂̈́́̈́̒̆͛̀͐̓̍̍̓̍̍̊͗̈̈̋̾̔̓͐̈́͑̌̌͛͒͋̄̈́̊̈́́̃͛̅̎̂̍͋̏̐͊͛̔̊̿̅͗̒̈͊̔̂̀̋̋̎͋͆̑͂̃̈́̓͛̌́̔͐̓̈́̾̓̿̈̂̿̏̓͂̐͋̀̂͒̅̈́͊͆̇͗̌̈̒̍̀̎̔͊̐̊͊̐́̐̽̊̽̏̈́͛͗̓̔̾̌͒̀̾̌͆̂̎̈̂̽̑̆̉̊͗͑͊̌̾̽̇̑̓̑̑͗̔͊́̄̎̔̾͋̊͂̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̵̵̸̸̸̶̶̴̴̴̵̴̷̸̸̷̸̷̸̶̴̶̷̵̸̸̵̵̵̶̷̴̵̵̶̸̶̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̝͇̥̹͈̹͈̩̻̯͚͖̺̦̯̖̺̜̱͈͍͉̘̗̰͎͖̻̳̺̱̯̬͉̺̜̙͈̹͎̪̪̦̞̖̟͔͇̣̤̳̠̭̫̠̭̝͈̞̪̦̬̬̺̻̠̻̠͖͚͉͚̯̻͇̫͕̼̮̱̝̝̖̱̰̞͇͎̻̝͓̺͙̫̭̰̗̣̳̳̤̬̰̼̪̜̼̬̭̮̰̙̰̪͇̙͍̱͎̰̤͚̹͈͔͚̻͚͉̝̗̥̲͓̬̺͕̞͚̬̲̭͚̱͚̲̩̭̖͉̳͖̹̩̹͎͍͕̖̪̤̣͈͎̹̘̤͈̤͇̳̘̳͙͇͓̭̟̭̯̦̱͖̯̙̝͚͍̙̱̖͎̯̞̦͓̦͙̙̜̖̪̰̺͚̺͔̞͚̘͔̱̯̮̥̮̖̥̖͚̟̞̼̱̗̳̫̬̜͉̬̰̰̺͙̫͓͎͎̦̰͕̰̣̖̣̩̫̤͍̘͚̗͈̬̞̝̲͎͔̣̩̳̳̲̹̻̘̠̥͈̼̮̲̠̦͖͔̙̞̩̹̠̜͓̯͓͉̗͉͍̝̱̞̭͍̞̬͖̦͉̝̥̮̬̰̦̥̩̮͎̣̳̫̮͈̪̣͍̲̲͖͇̠͚̫̜͉͍̗̱͓̥̬̭̰͚̯̮͍̘̣͉͍̱̤̖̠͎̘̘̪̮̼͕̱̗̺̦̱͕̩̖͚̜͈͖͙̖̦̣̹̫͉̜̖̪̱̮̪̯͚͇̤̟͇͔̜̙͍̪͓̻͙̣͙̟̫̬̩̹̜͙͇̗̹͎͈͈̮̖̻̞̠̥͎̱͔̩̤̮̭̙̬͈̭̤̖̮̬͎̳̖̫͕̘͇̠͎̖̪̮̗̤̲̗͚̩̠̠͕̭̬̣̱̩͍̱̤͇̖̩̼̜͉̪̬͙͓̯͉̯͓̠̮̮̝̹̩̬̻̥̼͚̗̼̙̝̝̬͍̥̞̰̠͙̱̝̩̠͕͇̘͚̝̬̙͚͇̻̺͍̙͚̝̹̜̮̤̪̩͔̱̜̤͎̤͖̝̜͇̥̣̜̪̪̻͉̼̜͈̬͕͍̗̩̩̭̘͓̭̬͖̻͓̫̯͇͎̞̲̫͉̥̟̯͔̯͈̞͓̰̳̪͎̝͉̞̮͓͙̖̻͈͇̗̟̥̰͙̯̺͕͖̟̱͖̭͇͖̝͖͇͓̮̥̗̥͚͇̖̘̫̰͙͎͔̲̻̝̠̼͍͉̹̲̫̦͉̞̹̺͙̫̪̟̮͈̯̣̘̹̳̝̯̫͕̳͖̘̲͎̤̝̯̻̪̗̘͉͙͔̘̯̮̜̮̫̖̣͔̣̪̝͈̳̣̩͉̼͓̦͙̥̣͙̦̮͓͖̖̥̙͚͓͉͖͔̩̦̼͉͕̬͇͎͕͈̜̟̞̣͕̩̮̜͉̠̬̲̰̩̮̜̣̱͎͎̗͔͉̮̠͉̘͚̝͚̮̺̱̝̻͚̞͙̖͓͎̙̼̜̠̰̩̯̝͈̰͓̻̻̰̹̗̪͉̘̪͎͖͍͚̙͇̠͍͎̗̯̪̦͚̺̥̟͇̞̯̹͍̘̠̱̮̱̖̦̳͙̬͍̯̜̻̭̜̺̻̟͕̖̮̗͙̮͍̟̲͚͍͎̝̼͔̱͈̥̱̰̳̼̞̗͕͉̘̝̻̦̦͖͙͇̣̗̞͍̠̞͇͖͉̖̥͇̝͚͙̯͈̻̖̝͓̜̤̭̣̲̮̺̫̞͚̗̯̹̹̤̞̖͈̬̺̗͈̮͕̥̝̬̱̤͔̺̙̜̣͕͇͎̜͔̠͇̲̭̞̹͖̳̩̮͙̫̼͙̜͕͕̫̪̣̬͇̭̤̲̭̫͇̭̼̺̭̰͇͈̗̟̞̘͕̪̟̝̫̥̺͕̣̖̖̻̻̥̙͎̼͙̠̯͚̝̲̺̥̪̘͍̥̗͈͙̥̳͕̻̦͚̫̖̟͉͉͍̳͈̯̭̲̞̥̣͕̲̮̜̜͔̖̤͔̳͇̺͍̪̮̲̥̤͎̹͙̤̯͉͈͓͖̞̦̫͚͇͚͉͎̝̦̦̯̟͍̣̮̟̝̥͈͎̳͇͉̺̲̤͚̫̠̖͎̙͎̳̯͓̯̭̘̟͙̻͍͚͙̞͚͚̼̪͓̥̖̭̥̥̳͓͍̦̣͚͚̖̯̝͙͔̮̹̼̼̥̤̹͈̯̮̞͍͖̖̲̥̺̰̱̟͖̟̬̦̺̭̫͈͉̠̹̞̮̲̠̠̲̺̜̱̮̣̞̪̟̻̠̺̖̫̝̖͍͉̫̝͉̘̩͇̦͎̭͍͇͈͚͓̻̬̱͖͖̺͎̘̪̻̼͚̦̘̪̯̘̭̣̰͎͓͙̞̮͙̜̝̣̦̳̥̩̫͔̫̳̱̝̪̟͔͎̣̮̰̟̲̹̼̩̭̺̼̦̙̲̘͇̼̜̞͈͚̹̟̖̩̞̹͎̜̱̞͓͇̘̺͚͈̺̖̝̭̪̻̩͉̭̬̗̪̰̲̳̝̤̲͕̼̟̥̠̞̳̼̼̤̗̥̼̹̪̰̬̙͔͍̠̞͉̝̞͕̮̗̭͈̥̮͚̫̤̞͚̱̙̫̅̎̈́̒͒̔͛̆͊͌̉͐́̀̍̌͑̃̓̍̇̆̋̐̌̿̄̀̑̉̏͌̊͌͑̈̆̋̈̑͑͑̑͌͐̑̇̽̆͆̌̌̌̐̔͊̇́̌͊͑͋͒́͊͑̅̌̃̌̃̔̅͗̈́̌̔͒͐̾́̑͛̏̆̿̾͌͊̂̇̂̋͛̈́͗̓̃̈̑̇̑͑́͌̂̃̄͛̃̐̿͐̊̊̈̌̆̇͑̈́͊̆̓̿̓̌̋̏͛̇̏͌̉͐̅̉́͛͆̀̏͛̉͐̑͐̂̃͛̈́̈́̃͛̌͊̎̃͆̽̿̈̈́̏̈̽͛͑͛̀̏̿̿͌̾̈́̎͌̏̌̂̾̑̏͒̐͛̈̉͋̔̊̈́̀̅͒̔̔̄͊̔̍̉̔̓̈́͊̀̌̋̂͐̓̈͛̓̈́͑̊͂̏́͂̈́͊̈̎̇̒̿̂̋͑̇̆̅͐͂͂͛̀̐̄̈́̃̑̈́͂̒̑̈̈͊̈̂̈́͊̓̉͐̈́̏̄̀͑̑͌̋̆̍̓͂̇̊͑̈́̏́͐̄̈́͆͛̇̂̉͛̿͂̃̀̆͒̾̈́͌̈́̍̂͆͗̐͂̒̾͆̀̓̃̈̃͒͌̋̂̃͑̽̾̂̉̐̓͌̅̓̇̋͒̒̒̽̾̑͗͗̉̒̋͐͂͋̒̍̽̆̊͑͛͛̍͋̒̔͒̓́̀͂͆͒͑̌̅̒͌̔̅͋̇͋̋̋̒̈̃̆͒̌̓̔͗̒̂̽͛̍̑̂̈́̌̇̆̆̇̿̄̆͂̾̒̅͋͐̏̇̎̿̋̀̾͌͋̉̑̓̓̌̌͋̓̓̈́͗̀͗̓̀̊̐̽͂̍͒̂̎͒̌̐̎͑̋͌͑͛͋̑͌͆̿̀̆̐̏͆̃̽̅̉̏̇́͋̀̏̆̀͂̇̆͊̔̏̉̓̿̽̓̾̎̏͆̓̈́̐͑̈́͑̈́͆͌̀͊̅͋̒̔͌͌͑͗̎̍̃̎͗͒̃́͒̽̔̈͌͐͗̃͑̃̆̂̇̈́̃̈́̊̅̿̎̓̄̓̿̓̒̏̑̉̈́͆̊̉̋̉͑͗̊̔̌̋͋̓̂̅̽̄͊̑̆̍͊͂̈͌̈̈́͂͛͛̽̆̐͊̑̄̈́̋́̄̓̒͌̈͐̊́̄̋͛̄͐̌̋̒͂̈͒̓̈̄̋̈͋͛̌͑̽͐̿̏̉͊̿̇̑͐͒͋̄̎̏͛̒̂͌́̿̈̿̓͛̐̒̇̄͐̔̄̈͛̌̇̋͛̽̊̃̉͊̔̅͛̄̑̇͐͂̇̋̔̅̀͗̄̐̾͗̿̎̿͋̾́̍͒̑̓̃̓̒̏̿̀̃̊̀̈́̔̔̌̃̈́̅̍͆̽͐̽̈́̔͌̒̌̽̀̀̇͊̓̽͌̌̅͆͗̉̔̈́̔̂̋̈́̾͆̔͋̆̐͊̑̇̒̊̇̒̒̍̒̾̈̅́̉͂͂̍̎̿̆̎̅̊̂͛̒̐͋̾͑̍̿͌̄̈͗̐̀͗̄̒̆̂̿̃̅͋͗̋̾͌͑͌͗̈́̍͌̆̈̃̋̆̂͂̉͛̉̔̾̉̈́̒̔̑̈͂̂̂̿̄̔͒͑̅̊̆̇̾̔̐̾͑͋͌̂́̎̉͂͒̅̅̐̔͋̃̓̅̈̈́̉̄͋̒̏̉̓͒͛͂͗̍̉̑͊͑͒͗̔̊̎̍̌̽̿͗͒͌̑͆̏͊̑͒̉̽͗͋̏͒̔͐̾͂̏̑̄̂͐̑̓̄̇̋̾̂̄̾͑̑̒͆̊̾̃̂͑̿̒̉̉̈́̄͂̆̃̄̐̋̃̄̀͒̉̎̅̅̊̋̈́̈̏̑̊͋͊̽̇̌̎̄̍̇͑̋̽̔̂̏̀̈͆̾͋́̽̅̈̽̈́̓̽̋̇̍́̈́̍̉̓̊̿͌́̎̀̐͊̈́̅̌̃̾̈̉̉̎̑̄̽̒̒̔͑́̉̅̾͊̇̉͑̔̋̐̃̑̐̓̈͐̈̌̉͑̽̋͊͆͂͐̂̐͗̾̂̍̿̽͒̄̆̿̏̽͑͗̉͑͆̓̐̑̃̈̍̃̎̇̉̅̆̏̅̉̒̐̃̃̐̊̇̽̍͑̈́͋͐̅̇̽̏͑͒̂̓̌̉̂̂̃͐͗͌̌̾́͐͆͆̔̌͊̂͐̄͊́͒̈́̂̔̃̎͊̎̉͛͊̑̐͋̓̎̈́̓̿̍͗̔̾̀̈̋́͋͆̏̾͒̎͐̈́̏͛̒͂̈́̒̓͌̃̍͂̄̋̃͒͐͊͐̊̐̉̃́̌̓́̎̒̆̉͒̌́̿͐̇̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̵̷̷̷̵̴̴̸̷̴̷̴̶̴̸̶̴̷̷̷̶̴̴̶̸̶̵̷̷̷̷̵̸̷̷̴̶̸̴̷̵̴̵̴̵̴̴̸̴̸̵̸̶̴̷̵̶̴̶̶̸̷̴̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̵̷̸̶̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͈̗͓͉͉̰̳̙̪̤̟̼͎̠̺̱͓̪̙̩̩͓̯̱͚̭͈̹̹̟̫̱̜̝̯̺̭̬̭̻̘̝̪̞̜͚͈͇͖͍̳͖̤̞̘̹̥̗̤̗̗̣͕͖̼̤̙͈͎̱̥̝̣͔̺̖̯̦͉̤̥̣͙̺̰̬̥͖͈̝̩͇̜̺̬̠͓̦͎͚͇̣͕̞͕͎̹̝̟̣͔̳̙͖̜̯̞͓̞͎̥̙̺̫̟̳̯͎̟̖͔͎̻͍͔̼̭̺͙͇̮̫̜͕͎̰̭̤͙̜̹̰̹̱̫̙̹̣͓̻̼͖̣̥͚͇̤̙̤͔͙̳͕̪̜͓̦̘͕̥̠̬̥̝̥̪̥͇͎̻̜̘̩̱̰̘̘͍͖̹͍̳̗̖̻̻͓͕̬̞͕͍͔̥̹̪͔͉͈̟͙͖̪̟̩̲͇̱̼̲̱̣̬͎͇̠̻̭̝̭̟̼̫̭̟͔̦͓͓̲̜͕̟̻̫̼̠̰̫̙̭̥̦̯͎̼̦̺̖̤̱̫͖̥̪̩͉̬̟͔͕̥̯͎̬̻̞̙͕̠̤̥̜̮̹͔̟̼̞͚̭̦̮̝̩͇͕͓̦̫̮̦͉̖̲̯̺̟͎̖̦̱͔̯̠̥̺͍̙͙͓̗̩̼͖̬̮̪͈̖͇̪̣͖̘͔̭̘̳̱̫͈͎̟̹̼̦̭̦͍͈̮͔̳̗̤͈̦͇̘̹̰̼̠͙̟̗̬̠̗̣̩̪̤͕͇͇̖͉̥̻̠͉̰̟͇̖͚̤̦̳͈̞̪̩̭͔̰͎̱̳̺̩͉̠̬̠͎̯̣̹͍͈̫̣̜̭̯͓͙͎̖̪͎̲̰͔̖̤͕͕̟͕̝̺̳͓̜̩̫̖͕̦̫̗͕̪̗̼̥̖̖̭͉̫͎̭̩̝͚͉̫͓͕̠̹̥͖̱̳̫̗̞͎͉͓̹͉̤̺̬̻̣̯̜̟͈̲̮̠̤̫̩̝̞̜̝͚̳̣͎̭̘̝̞̮̼̩̝̱̥͕̥̪̙͓̥̖̬̫͇̦͚͎͖̦̪̗̖͎̳̜̫̩̬̦͇͚̠͚̯̮̭͕̲̮͖̭̩͇͉͙͉̭͈͇̞̖̠͓̫̱̥̫̣̥̪̦̱̻̳͇̜̲̠̞̞͚̜̟̼̞̘̮̤̜̜̞̳͈̣̗̠̖̰͓͉͈͍̻̥̼̤͍̱̺͔̠̻̰̦̺̝͇͕̗̻̬͙̖̝͈̗̥̙̻͖͖̺͍̞̺̺̹̖̱̘̦̳̟̬̻̳͔̤̜̬̬͖̙̙͇͔̮̠͎̟͇̼̦̥̫̥̣͈̱̜̗͈͉͎̲̗͔͈̤͇̠͍̠̙̹͎͈̠̺̯̦̻̦̫̫̭̝͖̻͚̺͖̘̘̗͙̪̜̮͍̩͉̜̺͚̣͎͔͓͕̘̲̭̣̯̬̤͕͙̗̱̼̻̤̝̮͖̼̬̼̻̝̮̳̮͓͕̥̗̼͖̭̜͉̫̬̠͙͇̱̘̠̭̜̜̻̜̥͈̜̘̠̪̖̲̯̰̮̳͉̰̰̬̭̮͉̺͇̝̟̫̯͕̼̪͓̹̳̟̭͉͖͕̩͚̹̟̺̲̞̹̝̼͓̹̜͓͈͎͍̹̟̣͇̼̠̜̭̝̪̠̫̫̝̰̪͚̜͙̠̭̠̰̲̣̥͎̫̝͇̳͈̪̠͚͉̞̱̯̰̣̪̭̭͚̗͈͕̼̹̦̼͎̭͇̜̼̗̟̯͚͉̱̪̖̳͙̣̗͍͔͎̖̙͇̰͔͈͇̲̭͓͇͓̣̥̞̼͈͉̗̜͇͖̜̯̙͎̞̤̳̘̰͓̮̯̪̼̗̣͖͍̹̠̩͇̮̮͙̥̮̞͇̩͖̺̖̦̗͚̝͇͍̪̙̺̮̭͔̬̲̠̲̠̺̳̹̦͙̪̖̪̺͈̮̺̺̠̣̩̯̤͚͍͚̦͍̼̣̟͇͙͔̗͉̗̮̟̼̰̝̭͈̭̞̱̠̠̲̥͔̭̯̥̗̖̦̲̘̻̺̩̥̰͚̗͈̖̲͖̪̣̹̗̻͍̲̯̘̥̣̙̝̜͕̻̜̱̫̮̣̖̘̼̥̤͕̰͕̥͔͉͖̺͙̦͓̯̬̘̫̦̹̯̲̱̫͕̤͔̬͙͍̮̰͇͙̹̫̯͓̹̳̻̪̭̠͙͉̪̜̫̯͍̲̫̭͉̱̤̳̦̲͕͈̹̘̗͕͚̦͚͎̣̼͙̮̦̖͎̤̙̪̣̻̪̗̟̫̖̻̹͍̬̳͍̟̣͉̼̜͙̹̥̮͚̻̤̼͚̩̦̰͔̳͓̣̥̙̺̫̲͕̜̟͕̺̭̰̪̹͍̪̝̜̤͉̺̥̫͈̟̮̖͉̫͚̜͚͉̖͉̫̗̤̬̥̩̼̦̹̘͖̣̠̪̟̙͇̳̯͕̝͍̯̳̪͉͙̯̪̹̖̼̦̜̩̺̝̜̗̱͖̙̣̰̗̻̫̩̩͇̖̹͉̦͕̱̭̟̠̹̥̠͍̯͖̩̞̲͎͉͉͕͇̤̦̥͔͕̼͔̩͉̤̘̞̩͓͇̝̜̖͓̬̩̪̺̳̣̺̼̞̜͙̟̫̣̤̬̦͉̼͔̼̙̭̤̩̹̣̫̩͇̥̘̪̥̱̲̤̟̮̗͙̖͓̱͎͓͇͓͉̗͕̝̭͕̟͚̜̺̭̖̣̣͙̹̬͉̰͚͖̥͎̠̝͍̼̭̱̻̪̥̜̞̘̗̱̭̬̼͉̯̣͍̰̬̘̝̤̲̭̰̥̠̹̦̬͚̬̩̬͉̙͓͖̝̱̗̼̭͚͇̣̼̦̻̹̭̟̱̯̤͈̳̗̳͈̙̼͔̳̱̝͈͎̪̘̬̬̘̠̭̥̭̺̟̙̹͈̰͎͚̱̺̯̭̖̥̫̱̜̱͕̠̟͈̙̦̯͇̞̹̭͈̼̤͈̝̦̮̟͎̤͈͉͕̞̺̣̰͈̦͍̜͉̗̩̲̭̻̼͉̥̞͇̞͎͚̩͍͈̭̠̻̰̲̻̟̤̩̻̮̩͚̩̦̳̯̘̻̭͖͔̬̣̗̙̭͍̟̤̳̠̖̙̼̝̲͉̪͍͉͍̩̙̳̦͇͈̥̼͕͎̘̦͎̜̦̘͔͇̞̳̹̠̰͉̦̥͚̞͈̲̰̬̰̘̳̩̬̗͚͚̞̫̰͔̻̘̳͔̱͙̠̟͕̭͙͉͕͎̞̜̞̳̣̯͙̦͖͇̜̳͇͈̬̝̩͔̞̲̪͖̤͔̤̩͚̼͎̰̣̖̲̱̼̪̣͇̣̺̯̳̩̯̺̖̬͙͙̫̣̞͚̞̟̦̩̰̻̗̩̩͙͚̝̥̪̹͇͇͉̲̗̲͇̼̟͚͈̠̦̗̻̜͔̙͖̠̫͚̟̗̖̮͈̼̻̭͔͍̭̞͎̙͇͎͉͚̰̪̺̜̗̼͓͈̙̟̘̲͖̦̼̞̳̤̰̼̯̺͕̯̲̻͇̥͖͖̹̻̱̺̘̼̱͕̯̯̺̘̖̯̰̙͇̝͕̟̺͈̺̻̮̳̝̲̥̻̲̦͙̖̘͓͚̹͕̹̗͎̞̹̟̠̗͔̫̬̻̻͇͙̪͍̣̘̪̲̤̪̙͉̯͔̠̫̜̝͈̜̬̤͇͇̞̥͓̮̲͙͖̙̣̬̞̞̙͔͍̤̬͎̳͍̙̗͖͎̟̹̹͖̜̭̠̥̞̰̮̯̼̮͓̝̗̫̘͕̪͎̭̩̹͈͍̩̥̞͍̥̬̤̙̲̮̭͓̠͇͈͇͔̪̲͕̦̦̜͚͙̜̠̠̠̠͚͚̦̞̙͇̜̹͙̫̳̬̩͉̼̻̖̻͙͙͍̤̤̗͎̼̥̼͉̹̜̲̯̜̥̺̱͔̺̹͖̦̝̖̹̗͇͈̮̳͈̺̩̳̭͔̗͍̦̠̖̹͉̜̲͖̺̣̤̭̞͍̲̺̦̭͓̟̲̝̦̙̙̯͕͓͓̗͖̭̬̠̘̟͎̞͓͇̹͙͚̗̟͍̘̫͕͓̫̪̥̖̹͈̲̱̜͙̫̯̣͚͉̥̙̠̝̝̹̥̼̬̝̫̘͙͔̹͕̖̪͉̬̩̩͕̘̤̟̤̞͈̹̭̺͙͈̖̱͕͍̠̲͇͉̥̙͙͍̯̗̣͙͙̯̥͖͙̬̤̣̞̪̩̺̫͓͙̻͕̪̱͇͎̮̟̮͖͍̙̜̰̰̟̟̬͉̦̬̗̪̘͉̗̦̫̻̣̹͙͈̦̳̥͓̤͕̼͖̜̟̤̝̪̙̳͇̯̻̘̪̰͕͇̙̘̩̦͍͚̬̩̬͓̪͇̲̺̻̯̖̘̻̙̱̦͕̪̲̖͚͎͚̱̬̘̠̠͖̝̪̙̙̰̲͓̞̣̰͍̩͕̠̼̱̠̰̖̗̠͉̪͚̺̰̦͙͙̺̫͕̺͍͈̣̹̻̮̺͉̝̺̠̥̰̪͙̦̭̮̱̞͉͕̹͙̩̘͓̻͎̩͍̖͓̼̝̭̠͔̟̗͈̣͔͓̯̻͇̩̠̭̙̠̞̗̱͎͎̙̠̗̬͉̩̖̺͈̞͉͉̦̼̝̥̳̻̠̙̦̺͔̱͈͖̖̲͖͎͓̮͙̥̠̯̣̼̖̪̫̣̦͇̭̰̝̦̺͍̫̪̩̮̦̖̤͍̥̯͈̻̙͍̰̼̬͓̞͖͚̱̜͖̻͇͍̺͉̦̫̼̭̟̭͕̮̯̰̗̼͕̬͆͑͑̊̈͛͗̐͑͂͗̉͛̂̅̈́̓̅͑̈́͑̔̿̐̈́͒̇̎͌͐͒͐͑͋̐̒̈́͂͌̍̋̀͌̊͂̈́̐̊̆͋̈́̾̈̇̇͂̿͌̓̈́̽̊̍̅̐̉̆̾͗̈͛̊̆̈́̆̌̈́̎̈͊̋̂́̎͐̈́͐̽͊̐̈́̔͆̃̌̾̍͆̈́͛̈́̄̎̄̌̍͒͆̽̉̎̄̆̎̉̿̈́̋̃͌̊͒̐̾͊̓͆̆̔͑̐̓̆̾͌͋̈́̄̃͐̋̆͛́̓̍̿͛̂͗̿̏͆̈́̍̾̈̽́͗̽̏̅͒̂̒̾̏̅͆̉̈́̑̌̍̍̈́͗͛̾͗͑͋͊̾̆̌̐͒̀͗̾̽̓̈̃̑͒̍̊͒͆͆̅̿̈͌̒̓̆̏̈̅͊͊͐̅͂̑͛̉͋͐́̌́̃̋̒̔̄͑̂̽̿͆̔͆̌̍̓̄̂͌̊̆͂̅̈́̓̽͌̈́̈́̈́̈́̎̉̀̐͛̋͐̃̒̉͗̌̓̓̽̆̔̃̇̈̃͊͌̂͊͋̇͂̈͗̈́̋͐̏͋̃̀̍̉̂̊̆̽̒̒̍̇̆̐͋̎͛̃͋̈́͌͆̒̇͑͋͛͐̐̓̎̿̃̅̍̑̀̆̊̓͆͂̐̄̍̂̓͌̎̊͂̐̍̓̌̀̎̐̅́̍̂̂͗̾͒̓̉͂͐́̅̆̎͌͛͆̊̔͒͒͂̀̄̏́̃͗͂̀̂͆̓͌́̄͋͗̆͆̿̋̓̒̾̃͛̈́͗͗̿͒̆̌̋̈́͒͋̍̋̄̾͆̋̏̈͌̾̄̋̐̍̐̔̅̈́͑̈́̍͋̇̇͐̊́̓̓͐͊̊̾̿͌̍̈́̌̾̄̿̆̑̍̆̅͊́͊̌͋̄̿̇̓͒̂͗̓̎͆̌̔̓͌̍͌͛̈́̽̑̑̊͆̄͊̈̋̌̍̒̓̓̽͋̊͆̀̾̆͒̇̑͒̈́̈͆̒̑̍̽̈͂̾́̍̎͗͛̂͒͌͗̒̓͗͛̇̇͋̽̈̈́̈́̈́͒̀̍͛̿̏̏̄̓̿̋̅̅͗̀̑̅̿̒̃̌̆͌̓̾̆̔̆̽̇̒͂̾̌̃͆͆̓̍͑͑͋͗͗͑͊͗͗̇̆͑̈̃̃͂̿͐̒̿̽̈̂̀̍͗̀̈́͆̋̈́̓͌͑̈̒̾͂̃̐̉̐̓̈͌̄̎́͗̒͐̈́͒̆̌̀͗̔̋̽̓̅̽͆͗͂̌͐͌͗̔̿͂̔͗̌̆̒͂̈́̊̆̄͑̌̎̋̾̃͒͊̾̽̈́̎̽̊̆̏͛̊͋͋̀̾̆̈͊̇͆̓̔̎͛͛̾͂̅̄͒̔̓̓̔͛͛͗̈̎̍́͒̉̃̀̃̔͊̆͌̅͆̎͌̎̌̒̈́͋̔̅̿͂̈́̓̑̑̽̽̆̈́̿͌̌̇̈͗́̏̍̊̾̓͆̂͆̇̊̐̌̈́͐̓̓̊͐̀͋̒̑͊́̀̆̔̓͂̄̍͗̽̃̅̑̏̄̽͊͒̈̐̋̇̐̍͑͌͑̓͐͊͛̈́̄̇͌̿̽̄͂̾͋̂͗̒͛͂̉͊̀̌̆̔̆̈́̿̊̔͊͋͗̓͒̿̄̋̂̐̒̎́̿̏̀́̿̈́̅̈́͌̔̂͋͛̉̎̾͛̏̎͛͛̇̌̈́͊͒̃̐͂̌̏͆͑̍̎͐̌̿̈̾͌͋̔̍̊͐͊͌̄̌̍̈́͋͂̒̅̈́̆̿̈́̈̐͌̅͛̉͌̋͑̊̈͂͑̽̏̈́̏̃̓̓͑̌́̔͊͂̈́̅̍͂́̾̄̇͊͋͌̄̀̑̐̾̍̐̐͑͋̈́͑̃͊̈̽̈̾̋͗͑͗͆̈́́̄̊̿͗̿̇̋͑̊̊̀͛̋̾̈̄̋̂̀͆̅̑̍͒͆́̈́̏͂̏̐͒͋̿͂̔͐̄̊̓̔̊̿̑̇̈́͒̎̀̓̆͋̿̓̍̅̂̿̽͗̆̃͌̐̏͑̅͂̒̑̈́̃͌̋̆͂̇̾̃̇̍̃͒̅̑̈͗̑̃͋̅͆̓͂͋̎̎̀͗́̓̿̾̈́͐͒͐̽̈́̇͋̅̂̄͐̂̓̀̔͑̀͒̇̓͌̿̉̓͐̀̓̋͑̊̃̽̏̎͛͆̊̇̿͆̑̔̇̂̐̂̿͛̅̾̓͋̎̓͂̊̿̊̐̈͐̾̈́̓̿̋͑̓͋͑̾̆̍͋̂̐̾͌̂̿͗͗̔̀̋̌̎͂̾̋̐̇̉̈́̊̓̈́͛̌̽̍͒̂̃̃̏̑̔͌̍̓̀̅͐̏͒͋̅̋̈͂̌͌̅̄̑̉̆̍̉͛̒̒̋̿͆̃͋͋͋̇́̇͆̽̐̄̈̿͌̽̈̑̓̾̅̏̆̅͗̈́̿̃̓̾͒̑̂̀͐̏̇͗̈́̓̒̉͐̒̈́̂͛͑̌̀͐̊͆̾̽̽͗̃͒̓̋̾̈́̓̇̌̈́̊̇̉̅͛̐̾͗̅̒̎̃̈́͋͛̌͗͂̍̀̓̿̇͂̀͐̿̿̽̌̈͑̂̃͋̋̒̒͗̈́͐̔̋͂̽͋́͆̃̑̿̃̈́̆̇̒̊̃͋̓̈́͂̓͛̃͋̈́̌̒̐̇̈̇̑͋̅̈́̂͛̈́̍̔͋̀͒͑̆̎͑͗̋̑̆͒̇̈́̈́̇̒́̅̋̈́̉̂́̏̌̍̽͛͗́͆͂̒̉͗͒͌̂̑͂̋͗̂̇̂̄͒͋͐̓̈́̽̋̂̏̐͋͋̌̔͒̄͑͒̽̆͑̈͋͐̄͗͒̄̋̓̈́̑͒̄̉̎̉͐̋͌̇̄͛̔̓̾̔̐͋̇̆̐̅͊̿̒͗̆͑̒̅̿̑̌̆̄͒͆͑̌̄͊̾̇̽͌͗͊͑̓͑͆͌̊͒̏́̾̓͂͗̑̿̇̍̋̓̾̔̌̍̅͐͊͒͋̈́͒̉͂̿̅͐͊̽͛̀͑̑͋̌̀̅̔͆̈́̿͋̇̔͗̓͑̊̂̇̊̀̉̃̿̔͋̑̿͐̐̉̄̿̏͆̇͆́̆̿͐̾͆̌̉͐̃͛̎̓̃̈́͗͐̔̎̿͒̊̆̈́̈̓̽̅̋̓̑̋͋̾̎̋̈̇̉̎̊̊̽̈́̈́͋̀̐̌͆̒̑͊͂̏̄̓̇̄̅̂̉̉́͌̒̂͛̏̊͑͛̊͐͗̑͌̔̐̋̅͆͋̍̏̈́͗͐̂̇̍̋̆̅͆͗̑̑͊̀͋͒͛̉̿͌͒̓͊̓̑̆́̽͊͐̓̏̇͊͌͋̀̏͑̓̄͋̂̔̂͆̅̎͐̉̍̽͐̈́̐̃̃̇̈́̊͐͆̈̅̓́̂̈́̉̏̀̽͐̏̒͌͐̋̊̾̇̽͐̀͑͌͐̔̅̾̾̇̐̉͐̒̅͑̾͐͌̅̋̈̊̈́͐̀̿̐͂͆̀̏̽̀̽͐̾̒̊͒͋͊͆̔̐̄͌̀͋̂̑̾̌̋̌̄̀̆̽̐͛̋̉́̓̓̍͑̓͒͌̋͆͛̊̏͛̊͋̓̾̐́̽̾̈̈́̅̋̓̓̀́̓͆̌̏̂̈́̉̂̇̅͐̏̽͂͋̂̑̈́̈́͑̃̈́͑͗̿̂̂̓̏̈́́̎̄͗̈́̒̿̾͂̍̏̂̒̽̀̆̓̈́͊̐͛͛͛̄͗̐͌̆̍̀̔̐̎̇͗̾̓͋͒̽̇͆̑̅̂̏͒̃̓̅̄̉͒̈̉̍̒̎͊͐̈́͊̆̈́̈̎͌͐̓̂̀̃̽͗͋̄͒̊̀̇͌̓̔̊͐̔̂̈̌̅̿̑̈́̈́̽͗̅̆̾͐̌̌́̔̃͗̐̈̈̔̎̈́͑̑̈̏̔̇͒̅͋̇̾̉̈̿̑̈́͌̈́̓̎̇̓͂͂͋̿̏̊̽͋̎̿̔̇́̒́̓̇̅̉͌̇̋̆̉̄̌͗̊̌̆̃̒̽͂̉̀͌̿͊̇̒̓̾̏̆͒̍͆͂͋͒̋̍̔̓̃̄́̈́̈́͌̿̊̋̍̾͐͂̅̏̅̂̒̈͋̓̍̾̅͒̄͗̿̇̔̔̆̉̈́͑͐̿̐͋̄̋̆̒̑̿̌͂̅̋̎̒͛̇̄͛̊͗͒͐̔͂̇͋̐̈̒̌̃̇͑̂̅͌̎̽̃̿͂͐̾̉͆̓̈́̎̓͌̀̏̂̈̽̎̍̐͊͐̈́̍̌̌̈́̒́̔̆̋̊̀̉̒͛͆̃̄̈́̎̏̎͗́̌̑̒͋̓̒͆̐̿̓̈́͗̾̈́̒͛̈̾̈́͌̈́͛̓̋̔͊͑̇̓͂͆̊͊͋̓̂̅̉̊̏͂̈́͒͒̾̅̂̍̏͐̀̂̒̎̃͑͗͒̊̋͑̍͑͌͒̊̔̒̉̊̽̈́̑̃͂̋̈́̈͋̄͐́̽͒̓̿̈́͌̿͋́͒̊̓̈́̇͑͂̇͛̈́̑͋̊̀̂͑̃̂͆̍̍̍̔̀̋͂͆̏͆̔̔̓̓̀̂̑̑͐̽̽̓͋͑̇̍̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̵̷̴̷̸̴̵̸̵̵̸̸̶̸̸̶̷̸̵̵̶̶̶̷̴̵̴̵̴̸̸̴̶̷̵̷̵̸̸̴̷̷̶̵̷̷̶̷̸̵̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̶̶̸̵̷̷̴̸̵̷̴̶̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̠͉̟̜̲̜͖̗̩͇̲̻̳̤̜̤̟̻̱̹͖̤̘͙̹͈͚̭̯͍̼̺̠͙͙̺̹̣̱̯͓̖͎̩̬͍̬̱̻̪̺̭̰̳̱̖̫̙͉̞͉̭̪̟̥̣̝̲͍͍̲̯̙̫̞̖̼̱̳̞̫̝͉̤̺͍̤͉̹̼̰̹̣̤̫̦̤͉̭̪̮̦̙͎͖͖̼̰̤͓̼̖̤̖̻̥͎͇̯̜̹̥̭͕̱͎̥̼͚̰̯̱͖̣̪̞̙̱̖̙̦̙̻̗̠͓͓̮̼͓̠̯̭̮͖͚͕̖̻̻͍̖͔̮̼̗̝̻̟̰̳͉̦̼̭̭̫̰̮̪̟̺͕͖̥̘͖͈͇͕̘̠̳͈̟͎͚̤͉̙͕̥̤̘̭͓͔̙̬͔̫̩͈̦̳̣͍̳̩̼͓̱͍̟͓̠̣̟̗͕̩̝͓̦̮̟̞̥̘̘̪͚̩̞̯͚̪͇̗̮̣̫͇̬̭̺̬̙̪̻͔͓͚̥̯̙̤͖͙̬͎̩̦͈͈̝̬͔̼̖̥̣͉͕̼͍̺̱̻̜̘̠̬̣͓̥̠̪͔̯͖̖̥̯̙̱̥̱̩̹̦͉̠̫̱̱̼͙̖̯̖͎̰̖̼̙͈͔̗͉͕̜̦̻͓͚͔͉̩͚̥͓̪̲͔͕̳̭̜̰͎̜̺͍͇̤͍̳̪̜̙̺̹͔̬̣͇̼̰̮̻̤̖͚̪̫͙̩̣̦͈̱̩̠̺͚̰͔̱̯͓̟͍̰̼͉̗͇̲͇̤̪͎̲͇͉͔̬̞͓̯̪̲̦̣̻̠̼̙̻͖̪̘͈͎͙͖̥̜̭̹̼̬͕̜̜̞͉̰̗̥͉̼̻͉̠̘͍͙̖̩͙͉̞̗̯͍̝̪̟͔̯̘̙̫̼͍͚̘͈̙̪̮̜̲͚̠͍͍͙͈͍̦̖̣̠͉͇̜͇̥̙̰͎̙̫̣̻͓̮̘̝̗̰̙̹͙̭̮̼̩̗̬̣̹̗͙̰̭͍̩͔̹͕̹͍̫̫̮̻͔̮̘͈̼̖̭̩̰̬̯̦̗̙͚̗͎̲̹͖̮̳̝̻̯̩͕̝͙̻̞̻̰̤͖͎̪͉̭̝̣̳̟̼͍̠͇̣̣̻̩͚͚̘͉̝͍͈̝̖̫̖̘̝̬̤̼̺͔̝̲̬͈̞̤̟̖̦̱̭͔̲͓̭͕̜͇͔̹͕͓̙̣̖͈̖͉̪̪̹͙̖͙̠̬̲̭̲̘̗̣̘͓̘̤͙͓̞̭̝͍̖̹̫͉̟͍͖̪̥͕͔̩̱̺̪͍̳̳̯̫̠͖̞̭̟͇͈̣̞̝̘͙̥̭͎̰͕͇̗̬̹̖̭̮̫͎̤̻̭͔͎̟̝̦͔̲̩̝̤͙̠͎͙͍̟̪̭̠̼̰̘̘͕̺̱̞̼͉̰͔̗̞̘̦̮͔̭̪͈̜̪̹͚̗͎̰̠̼̳̙̜̺̖͖̦̖̭̺͈̻͖̰̠̯̪̳͖͚̤͇̞̟̲̩̮̪͖͎̮̫͚͍̳̙̯͇̥͕̞̮̜̟̫͎̘͉̬͎͓̮͙͎̥̲̼̳͈͉̬̫͈̪͍̙̞͉̙̺͕̮̠̥̟̘͈͇̥̻̺͍̩̮͚̮͇̘̤̻̝̪̲̘̜̤̗͕̣̞̰͓̩̹̟̰͍͈̭̬̰͚̞̪̜͓͎̲̪͚̞̬̤̬̥̬͍͕̬̖͙̲̗̤̜͓͉͉̜̪̲͈̬̥̟͙͔͎̥̣̻̣̥͈͓̬͉͖͍̬͎̮͕̣̹͉̪̟̩̙̬̣̬͕͔͈̰͍̫̤̤̻̻̞̹͇̤͔͕͙̙̩̫̩͔̹͍̺̤͇͍̠̼͖̤̣̰̯̳͈̟͍̦̗̙̫͕͖͕̩̩̝̫̣̬̗̹̩̠̤͙̼̞̰̳̼̦̰͈̗̝̪̣͉̲̦̫̹͕̥͈̲̠̱̣͎͕̘̤̤̖̱̖̱̼̪̼͎͈̙͚̪̦̤͕̲̖͚̺̳̹͍̳̗͈̲͍̥͖͙̜̪̣̖̬̜̫̖͍͇̜̩̝͙̻̪͉͍̼͈͉͓̰̱͓̠̪̯̣̲͓̰̦̜͙͓̣̪͓̻̪͖̭̮͓̖̻̘͙̬̮̱͓̫̼̣̹̞̺̟̻͍̥̹̼̩̟̖̹̗̙̳̠̬͉̞̮̖̤͚̩̝̬͉͇̠̻͔̦͔͈̮̯͔̗͔̗̳͚̙͓̻̩͓̝̩͈͈̗̮̬͙̻̮̪͉͎̫̼̫͙̖͈̳̳̥̻͙̺͚̰͙͍̠̯̱͉͎͇̮͙̯̘̳̻̘̠̣̟͉̜̪̲̞͇͕̰̙̳̣̤̠̥͖͎̖͈͙͈̮̣̥͙̝̟͔̫͎͓̬̩̪̟͍̺̪̘͖̞̩̩̝̠͕̲͕̠̖͙͉̺̠̣̮͖̯̝̯̮̪͕͚̼̬̪̦͚͔̰͈̱̲̖͙̟̰̱͓̟͔̭͎̟͎̻̬̮̮̬̟̟͍͖̫̯̣̥̮̳͍̜͎͙̪̮̘͓̳̬̼̻̫̣͉̹̬̪̱͉̰͈̭̗̪̬̳̼͉̼̘̫̭͕͕̮̻̹͔̺̫̠̥̹̳̖̬͈̞͔̙͎̟̝̼̲̦̩̤̣̣̖̗̝̣̯͖̜̙̣̝̹̲̳͈̱̫̳͍͚͚̯̫̼͎͕̘̞͙̺͙̩̬̲͙̙͉̬̳͈̫̜͚̞̩̖̹̮̦̭̯̙̻̯̩͔̰̩̪̟̳̗̘̺̟̩̲͙̱͍̺̳̗̩̰̹̥̲̞̳͎̙͎͚͎͔̳̞̣̼̣̠͖̲͕̥͉̮͉̻͈̗̮͍͈̠̟͓̹͈̜̦̞͉̱̫̖̙̜̯̮̼̲̪̤̰̤͙͕̮͚͚̥̜͕͕̪͉̞̦͇͓̳̠̳̹͕̲̜͓̤̝͓̩̜͇̟̺͓͍̘̦̤̹̻̰̰͚̪̭̦̞̘͎̻̲͕̻̬̝̼̺͕̗͕̜͖̜̙͕̬̞͙̝̩̜̺̥͉͇̤̻̻̰̮̫̙̫̪͓̼͚̟͖͎͙̬̥̳͇̲̟͖̼̼͉̯̬̺̩͍͖̱͔̤͇̖̖͍̬͕̤̪̰̺̞̬͈͍̺͇̩̖͈̝̘͓̳̖̖̥̭͚̻̙̣̼͎͖͔̣͇͍͉̹͙̼͚̗̞̦͉̩͔̟̙̰̤̺̼͔̯̱̭̣͚̞̜̫͈͎͇͇̦̱͎̮̟̗̦̙̤͚͍̗̟̞͚͖̠͚̭̙̤̼̝̪̝̮̪̞͕͕͙̱̼̮̝̙͕͙̙̳̠̙̻̦̯͖̦̲̙̝̭̹̟̳̰̪̖͚̮͕̲͔̣̙͙̝̘̘̖̹̮͎̣̫̦̯̭͚̱̙̺̬͎͉̘̖̥̱̪̟̣̞͔͚̮̙͖̝̬̭̟̙͕͔̺̲̦̱̻͉̪̲̙̟͎̘͚̯̖̪̺̞̼͚̥̥̫̼͖̼͉͔̠̬̫̦͙͚͈͖̘͓̹͖̭̻̩͙̦̝̦͉̖̗͍̦͓̞̩̺̰̤͉̬͔͙̫͕͇̮̫͓̬̱̰͎̝͙͕͕͖͉͎̘̖̣̦̼̟̱̤̮̯̺̩̥̘̖͚͓̳̤͍̝̫͇̜͍̯̻͙̖̳̜͇̺̺̘̫̞͍͖̖͕̥̪̲͈͎͈͇̫̹͈̠̦͙̪̪̫̙̝̩͚̯͙̼̹̭̬̲̜̰͇̣͚̗̟̤̩͔̯̠͓̯͍͔̰̗̪̖͍̰͇̤͇̼̤̭̭̱̖͎̞̖̳̺̝̺̙̯̟͕̪̯̝͇̰̖͉̻̼͎̭̺͙̣̻͇͔̲̘̰̹̙̘̲̠̱͖͎̞͖̰̻͇̜͕̪̤̞͎̰̦̪̜̬̘͚̜̲̱̰̬͕̼̮̖͓̥̺̥̬̘̟͓̳̙͍͍̲̞͕̭̲̰̺͍͍̟̟̺͍̜͎̞̮̰͚͕̳͇̰͙̬͇͕̭̠͙͔̻̺̭͙̹̳̬͖͔̯̗͕̜̬͇̼͚̠͖̲̦͇̳͚̼̜̭͔͇̱̼̪͇͚͕̙̞͈͉͙͖͚͓͎̘̪͉̹͎̫͈͓͚̪͍̗̝̬̟͚̞̲͚̗̭̫͓̹̖̥̼̖̰̻͓̲̠͕̜͔̭͕̳̣͍̪͎̭̼̳̻̗̬̙̰̯͕͇̤̞̗̰͎̟̝̼̹͓̝̥͙͕̫̠̮̲̠̤̱̤̭̥̣͕̲̟̺̭̣̜͇̭͕͕̼͈̙̗̬͈͓͓̠͖̲͖̘̩̜̟̩̟̼͕̘͎̘͈̲͍̻͈̪̰̘͖̻̙̖̹̝̫̥͓͔̼̮̳̣̞̫̣͕̭͓̗̱̭̠̗̹̜̖͔̗̩̟̭͉͉̖̳̳̘̘͈̠͈͙͎̻͇̱͖͕̟̦̺̭̤̜̗̲̥͚̗̻̭͍͍͚̼̰̞̰̣̮͇͈̜͔͓̤̥̜̙̟̥͓̦̬̤̩̗̮̗͖̘̙̝̺̮̠̙̼̤̙̞͔̬̟͍̦̞̬̙̠̎͐̎̔́̓̓͐͂̊̍́͐̃͑̋̏͒͋̈͛̐̐̅̆́̃̒̽͒͌͗̇̄̏̃̆̍̐̎̂͐̂̋̎̇̅̄̓̒̔̍̊̊̎̌̂̑͐̈̌̓̈́̔̄̾̿̐̅̿̽̾̇̊̌̊̀̅̐̓͑̐̆̉̔͂̉̇̂̓̈́̈́̉̐̈́̔̅͒̓̐̾͆̐́̿̓̂̍͆̃̉͒̿̌̈̀͋̿̋͊̒͒͆̎̓͊̓͗̇͆͗̈́̂̊̊̏̅̏̍̉́̔͌̈́̿͋̔̏̑̋̿̂́͋̉̏̐̆̀̆́̅̿̔͆͋̈̿̄͊̇̈̿͂͑͑̿̇̽̒̾̽̍͌̎̐̀̈́̑̓̓͆̉̾̿̓̈́̐͛̌̿͑͂̓̉̽̄̇͋̓̃̿̈͗̍͊̎̌̎͊̅̌̊̓̿̈́̀̀̂̎̏͌͛͐͗͊͂͛̆̍̽̄̽͐́̄̉̈́͑̈́̾̿̈́͑̆̄̑́͑̍͂̆̋̓͑̽̅̿͐̆̉̾͋̎̅̊̐͑̈̑͛̅̆̈́̇͛͆̈́̀̈͗͌̓̿̋̃̋̽͂̃̔̅̽̏͐̌̐̒̓̾͑̃̒͆̔̈͌͗̇͛͛͛̉̃͛̍̽̊͒̋͑̋̊͂̓̈́̎͑͆̈̿͋̍̋͊̇̈́̍̎̑̋͑̽̋̂̅̎̔͛́͋͗̒͐̀͗̌͒́̀̏͂̀̄̏̈́̐̂͋̐̈́̉͑̅̉̐̊͊̐̂͌̓̈́͛̌̎̾͒͑̄͊̅͂̃̒̒̋̑͐̌̀̔̀̈́̔̓͗̆͑̊̿͂̃̈́̂̽͆̔͒̂͂̌͛̓̓̍̓̏̍̒̽͛̽̓̿̈̓͊̓̑͗̉͑͐̀̈̑̀̈͗͌̐̎͋̊̿͆͌̍͐̓͐͗̎̅̋̐̓͒̂̌̎̉̑̇̊̏͑̓̽͂̔̿̃̾͊̄͐̋̐̈́̈́̅͑͛̊̿̓̿́̈́̈́̆̐̔̐̄̆̊̈̀̊̃͂̉͌̄̃̄̎̀̏̂͑̌͗̂̋͋̎͋̐̆͂̔͋̈́͌̿̀̏̊̒̉͑̉͆̐̓͂̇̐̓̉̀̓̂͂̊́̀͑̓̂͐̐̀̔̾̆͒̃̓̒̐̿̔̎͆̈́͗̆̅͗̋͋̔̄̈́̉̒̓̎͊̈̂͌̅̇̊͒̽͌̀̏͒̄̓̍̏̅͑̓̄̉̂̾̿͌̈́͆͌̃́̔̔̈́͛̃̆͊̽̓̂̔̇̎͗͂͌̒̈́̄̃̿̋͒͊͋́̾̓͛̃̐̽̉̉̐͛͑̽̌̋̾͑͐̀̐͑͑̈́̈́͛̄̃͌̂̌̈́̆̽̏̈́͑̈́͑͋̇͒̈́̌̌͌̓̾̊̆̄͒͒̌̊̋͊͆͂̓̈̒͛͋͋͛̀͆̄̅̃̒̈̊̓͒͌̅̒͋͂̇̅͛̓̔͗̈̎̽̑͑͗̌̌̆͑̈́̋̋̊͒̂̈̑͂̋̑̔͑̓̔̓̾̈́̾͆͋̈̏̏̈͗͑̄̔͌̓͂͌̽̄̀̑̈͑͊̎̐̑͗͋̓̍̎͊̓͆́͋͊̌̍̅̿͊̆́̐̾̒̎͗̓̑̍͋̿͌͌̽̏̎́̇̊̂͆̓̒̌͗̓̍̈́̈̾̿͆̔̊͌͂͛̍̔͑̂̄̒̆̂͗͐͊̾͂̊̀̂̏͆̋͊́̊̔͌͐̅͛̈́͌̽̏̐͂̿͑͌̈́̒̄̈̔̊̏͌̅̑̋́̽̐̿͗͐̅̎͐́̐̑̽̾̓̒͑͌̌̒͂͛̐̅͒͗̓͐͊͋͌̇̈͌̊͂͂͂͗̔̐̔̄̍̓̾̉̀͂̔̃͛̑̑̽̎͋̄͂̍͌͌͒̊̆̒͆̓̇͂̍̇̏̈́̑̐́̓́̔̽̃̎̂́̏͂̃͂̑̇̌͗̅͂͗͛̑̔̿̒͒͊͛̽̍̎͊̐̈́̈͛̊̎́͑̏̊̽͂̄͌̉̌̾̊̽͂͑͗̒̒͆̉̄͋̋̆͊͆̎̍̽̈͛̃̿͛̐̉̈́͌̐̒͆̔͂̿̇͐̽͗̇͐̂̊͌͊͋́̎̾̑̽͒̊̓̀̇̏̉͑̉͆͗̒̌́̄̈́̌̎̈́͊͐́͊͆͆̽̂̃̂̉̈́͐̽̄̀͛̂͗̉͛̾̀͊͌̈́́̑̍̔̂̓̈́̑̽̔̋̑̔̒̌́̍̈́̿̑̾̅̽͂̈́͛̌̃͗͛̔̈́̔́̓̅̌͐̉̊͆͊̋͂͊̉͑̃͆͛͋̄̄̃̂͂̓́̑͆͆̇̈̓̅̄̑͂́͑͐͌̾̒͆̃̃̾̿̇̽̇̓̆̈͒͐̆̈́̂̓̃̈́̂̈̿͑̂̒̽̽͋͆̃̏̓͒͒͒͆̊̆̐̌̃͆̓̾͑̆̀͋̐̏̽͑̇̌̾͑̀̅̎̉̓́̽̾̽̔̇̈̎̂̑͒̾̿̈̈́͗͊̒̉̊̄̓͛̋̐̔̓̉͂͋̓̿͌̈́͆̑͐͒̒̽͛̾̇̌̑̃̓̂͒̔̓̿́͋͐͑̓͐͛̿̄̆͐̃̎̐̓͗̃͆̓̄̉̈́̆͗̍̾̌́̈́̊͊͛̾̀̾̈́̏͊͗̄̌̂͛̊͊͛̈̔̅̑͂̍̿̊́͆̅͆̈́͛̓̄͋͒͌̋̎͊̆̐̄͐͗͌̄̎̇̊̈́͒̑͛̓̑̑͆̃̄͊́̓͐̆̉͛̋̍̂͆͑̒͗͗͛̉̈́͑̇̂͒͒̌̆͊̆̅͑̃̒̾̃̌͛̑͋̈̏͛̈̋̃̽͆̎̅̈́̓̿̄̉̇̃̽͌̌̀͗̊̿̓͑̅̈́̽͗͊̔͌̇̈̽͑̇̇̔̇̅̐̀̓̃̔͑͌́̑́͒̐̏̅̽̈̆͒̊̂͑̇͋̌̍͛̄̔̀̾͊̀́̎̈́̄̊͐͑̈̈́̍̿͋̐̓͒͆̉͊̔̊̌̄̒̋̌͗͆͛͋͆̈́͒̿̌̓͂̽̃̀̐̈́͗̌̄̒̾͊͆̑̈͆̉̽̀̄̈́̎͌̇̉͐̄̉̃̌̈̓͊̐̋̽́͊̀̊̀̄̆̒̾̈̏͌̓̓̽̒̂͛͋̅̓̓̔̑͑͊̿̅̊̇̾̄̔̓̌͛͊̈́̊̈͂̋͒̏̓̾͗͂͂̓̈̅̃̑̏̈́̉̆̈́͊̎̿̅͊͒͆̒̐̋̓̄̓̊͐̄̒̾͌͐̀̓̅̅̌͗̓̈́͌̌̃͛͛̓͑̋̎̈́͛̉̿̿͌͌̓͆̆̇̌̓̄͆͋͑̑̇̃͆̅̿͐͐̒̿̏̿̽͂̃̔̍̌̒̈͒̒̽͋̈̎͗̄͆̽̒̒̀͐̌͌͛̍̈́̈́̾̔̅͑͊̒̄̇͌̄͗̐̈̃̽̑̔̈͒͑̿͑̃̆͛̈̇͑̃͛̑̈́̀͒̊̋̑͋͊̂̇̈́̿̓͂̋̋́́̔̔̒̐͆͐̌̆̐̔̋̽͂̆̈́̅͑͗͂́̇̃͛̇̀̀̊̋̄͛̎̈́͋̋͋̓̔͑̒͆̓͒͑͑̉̇͑̑̂̍̀͐͛̈́̒̾͒̂̉͊̈́́͊̌̓̈́̑͛̆͒̾͋͗̒̃̈́̒̽̀̃͆͆̌̈́̌͂͒̃͊̉̌͒̆͗̋̌̾͛̈́͒͑̅̂̅̊͊̽̎͐̾̓̑̌͒̈́̎̓͗̅̎̾̒̌͌͑̄̓͆͊̊͋̌̉͋͛̅̈́̏̀̏̂̓̋͌̆̄̌̾͆̃̐͋̎̿́̂̉͗̎̋̆̈́̾̌͊̓͊̓̿͛̃̈́̎̈̽̐̿͛̈́̾̈̓́͗̓͌̈́͗̌̏̈́̔͐̿͐̀̈͌͊̂͂͑͛͆̆͆̍͗͊̓͆̍͋̅̒̅̈́̎͑̽̂̏̋̒̒̂̂́̎̽͊̿͐̀̅̄̋̅̍̿̋̆̆̽͆̍́̽̑́̐̈́̔́̂͌͌̓̔̽͂̀̈́͐̃̈́͋͐͐̽̇̾͊͗́͒̎̉̋̔̉́͒̂̈́̀̈́͐̔͗̈́̌̄̅̈̆̓̓̽̎̋̃͆̉̊̑̎͐̎̈́͋̽̆͊̏̄̈́͛̆̈́̒̔̒͐͗̎̏͆̒̃͌̓̈́͗̇͒̏̔̽̈́́̈́̍̈͒̊͗͂̀͋͋̎͗̌̓͒͆̆͌̌͂͌̽̐̈̇͗̈́̈́̊̈́̂̒̂̈́̀́͋̿̎̏̾̌̂̐͗̇̃̾̊̎̏̆̎͛̑͋͋͆̿̋̽͐̋̄͆̏̈́̑͐̍̒̓̎̅̓̔̒̔̓̔̈́̂͆̀͊̊̈́̆͋̀́́̀̀̃̓̿̄̿̿͛͋͛̆̊͌̽̽̑̆̊́͋͂̆͗̈́̐͛̂̃̈́̈̏̋͌͛̆̑̾̍̇̆̾̍̎̆̅͋̊̽̊͊͑̂̔̂͗̓̌̒̇̅͂̅̋̍̐͐͊̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̸̢̛̥̪̯̳͍̼͚̺̼̤̼̩͖̮͚͈͇̳͔̤̋̊̽̌̌̐̐̇͗̿̋͑͜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20558244
> 
> ???


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to the sound of the night, and the circling crows.

You wake up into the darkness.

Weren’t you just here, in the exact situation before?

However, this time, you feel the heat all around you. Instead of seagulls, you hear a ring of crows circling above you.

You force your eyes open, and you realize you are now floating above a summoning circle of sorts. Your body is translucent- similar to what it will be when you enter spectator mode… It feels like you are reliving a memory.

In the middle of the intricate circle formation is an enchantment table. You spot a familiar body besides it, also in the center. However, much of the body is obscured by branches from your view. You watch as Xisuma, the admin player appearing from the foliage of the forest and into the clearing, with a pristine Player Core in one hand, and an end crystal, of which’s glow, is slowly fading away.

You look towards the sky, the sky is overcast, with the two moons directly overhead, with one on top of the other. You notice their blood-red color… It must be the twin lunar eclipse that those personal logs talked about. From this, you conclude that this must be the summoning that was mentioned, as well.

Despite being a rather good distance away, you can see the admin’s face, and to your absolute surprise, it is completely determined, not a single hint of hesitation broke the surface. As you watch, he begins to chant in a strange dialect of standard galactic… You can barely understand some of the words spoken, combined with the fact you are a good distance away.

“...╎ ᔑᓭꖌ 𝙹⎓ ᔑᒷᔑᓵ⚍ᓭ...∷ᒷᓵ𝙹リᓭ╎↸ᒷ∷...ᓭ⚍ᒲᒲ𝙹リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒷ!”

With a strike of thunder during a clear sky, a fiery, large crater spawned from it. With a wall of fire encasing the immediate surrounding area. With a blink, there suddenly was a humanoid shape made of fire, though it had three heads. You realize that the admin was communicating with the new entity. You are able to pick bits and pieces of the conversation, now in regular galactic.

“ᔑᓭ ∴ᒷ ↸╎ᓭᓵ⚍ᓭᓭᒷ↸...↸𝙹 ∴ᒷ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᔑ ↸ᒷᔑꖎ?”

“...╎ ᔑ⊣∷ᒷᒷ.”

“ᒲ𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リ, ||𝙹⚍ ∷ᒷᔑꖎ╎⨅ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ リ𝙹 ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ, ᓵ𝙹∷∷ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ? y𝙹⚍ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷᓭ ʖᔑᓵꖌ, ᒲᔑ|| リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ||𝙹⚍ 𝙹リᓵᒷ ꖌリᒷ∴?”

The admin nods, determined, and unfettered.

“∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹 ∴ᔑ|| ╎リ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡!¡╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍, ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸ᒷℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᒲ╎リᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ... ╎リ ᒷ ̇/ᓵ⍑ᔑリ⊣ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷'ᓭ ᓭ𝙹⚍ꖎ, ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᓭᔑᓵ∷╎⎓╎ᓵᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ𝙹ᓵ╎ᒷℸ ̣ || ||𝙹⚍ ᔑリ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ⊣∷𝙹∴リ ⚍!¡ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑. ╎ ⍑𝙹!¡ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷ⊣∷ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓵ⍑𝙹╎ᓵᒷ.”

As the flame pillar extinguished itself, your vision starts to darken… Right before you completely blackout, you were suddenly seeing from the body’s point of view, in the middle of the transmutation circle.

Then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20558244
> 
> ???
> 
> (A/N: Chapter 7.5 and 8 are "Sister" chapters! These two are only separated for dramatic effect. Therefore, they share the same poll.)


	10. The Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to the sound of the gentle breeze, and the touch of feather grass around you.

Hello.

Don’t look around.

Because I am you.

And you are me.

It is about time we have a conversation, don’t you think?

You wake up into the darkness. 

This time, you open your eyes to suddenly find yourself in an endless rolling field of soft golden feather grass. The sky is overcast and gloomy. You can see fog surrounding the edges of the horizon. The wind blows against your back.

You realize that you are standing next to the two caged creatures from the lab hallway from before. They both seem to be staring straight ahead. You follow their gaze.

There is a simple white door in the middle of the field. Strangely, it is standing with no other support.

You take another step. And another. And another.

You reach the room.

There is a slot; it seems that a key will fit into it.

Go on, use the key that X-012424-0007 has given you. You made the right choice. 

[-1 Odd Key]

The door creaks open. 

Do you see that letter on the table?

That letter is for you. 

Go ahead, take it.

It’s a letter from someone we know.

You take the letter.

[+1 Sealed Letter]

It’s sealed by familiar magic. You can probably open it once you return home and do some research. 

Go back outside of the room, and into the field once again.

You saw those two creatures when you first came in here, yes?

Along with them, the three of us are the only three beings that have ever escaped death’s grasp. You may not like it, but we are just like them.

You may be wondering, “Well, I’m a player, I can respawn by default. What makes me so special?”

Dear player. 

You may not remember it, but I do. 

I’m your core.

I’m what anchors your soul to this place.

Your old core failed.

Your soul is forcibly bound to me, as how I’m also bound to you. 

...I’m seeing that you are rather confused.

“Why have you only decided to talk to me now?” You wonder.

Up until now, I’ve waited. 

Our life seemed so perfect. 

I’m also afraid of ruining it.

You and your old core have gone through so much, player.

I want you to be happy as well. 

You are me, and I am you, after all.

I want you to have an enjoyable experience in this universe. 

This is not the first time I’ve talked to you. You remember that you’ve beaten the Dragon Queen of the End dimension before, correct?

That poem you read.

It was by me. 

It was a conversation from me to you.

Typically, I do not have the ability to speak to you directly, player.

Strong influences of magic, however, will disturb the synchronization process between the player and their core.

When you defeat the Ender Dragon, its dying breath and the resulting explosion are perhaps one of the most magically intense occurrences. 

My guess is that those scenes you experienced were induced by the strong magical aura in the Lab Area that you were-- and are-- in. The unknown gas probably played a part in it as well.

You were so curious to get to the bottom of the mysterious stronghold that you had forgotten why you had come here in the first place.

You were looking for your past, player.

A close friend of yours, the one with hay-like blonde hair and bright pink attire, asked you about your past.

You didn’t know where you should start, as you knew absolutely nothing about it. You decided the best choice was to explore the infinite portal when your brother did not answer you.

Oh, your brother… Ever so loyal and loving to you. He really loved you to death, don’t you know?

You look surprised… Are you surprised by his willingness to do everything for you? Strangely enough… It seems like you are surprised by something else, player.

You hated his guts for an unknown reason. Even I did not know where this deep hatred came from.

It hurt me when I saw you outright genuinely hate Xisuma in the beginning, when you first woke up in Season 3. You had forgotten everything he had done for you, and everything you two had gone through.

But as years progressed, you somehow mended your relationship with him, despite this innate hatred. It was almost impressive.

Though I guess… All of that changes with this new knowledge, doesn’t it, player?

I suppose this hatred could’ve come from jealousy, the leftover jealousy when you had died the first time.

Perhaps you hated him for his ability to enigmatically attract and lead people, or even his ability to disengage and log out of the world.

I do not want to put any more words in your mouth, however.

I am your core, after all. 

You can decide your own feelings. Just like how it has always been. 

Wake up.

Your brother misses you dearly. 

Go back home.

Player EvilXisuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20559643
> 
> Wake up.
> 
> It's time for you to go home.


	11. [???] Path to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up.

You wake up in a cold sweat, and your ears immediately fill with the facility alarms. You feel a weight above you and realize X-012424-0300 is above you, licking you awake like some sort of dog, and X-012424-0007 is lying on your stomach.

“Alright… Alright, I’ll get up, just get off of me.” You breathe and gently push the creatures off of you. 

After standing up, your ears finally “zone” back in, and it seems that the alarms are still warning about the unknown gas in the air. The dog-like creature circles your feet, while the black orb of a thing stares at you. 

It seems like 0300 wants you to follow them, so you do, with 0007 trailing behind.

You and the two creatures hurriedly run down the hallways of the lab, the alarms still blaring. At the end, 0300 suddenly stops in front of a deactivated portal, with a slot to enter something into it. 

This is probably your way home. 

You have a feeling that the crystal piece that you had gathered at the central hub could substitute as a power source, so you insert it into the terminal.

The portal buzzes to life and the familiar purple glow of the purple portal matter fills the arch. 

Before getting into the portal, you turn back and look at the two creatures you’ve met. They stare (well, to the best of their ability) at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20562681 
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20562700
> 
> Here are the polls for your next actions!
> 
> This time around, you have two polls to vote for. Make sure to vote for BOTH! As both of them are equally as important.


	12. The Whole Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a warm welcome home...

After a moment of pondering, you decide that the two creatures could probably find a better home with you. You gently picked up 0007 and put it on top of your shoulder, and it happily… buzzes? Like how a cat would purr.

You reach over to 0300, and it wags its tails, it seems happy that you decide to let them come with you.

You’ll probably need to give them new names but… That’s another matter, for another time.

You walk into the portal, with 0300 trailing after you. 

Upon exiting the portal on the other side, you suddenly find yourself disorientated and face-first into the floor. A sound of surprise comes from somewhere, but not from you. 

You push yourself off of the cool glass floor, and look up towards the owner of that sound. You feel your jaws clench, and your body tenses up.

It’s Xisuma.

The absolutely last and first person you want to see.

“The fuck you looking at me like that for? Huh?” You growl at the admin, who backs away and looks in the other direction upon seeing the two creatures with you. “Don’t you regret anything? I thought you said you were determined, Xisuma.” 

“I--” 

“Don’t “I” me,” You push forward, “You knew exactly what you did, to me and everyone else.” You point at him, pushing your finger down on his chestplate. You can see the panic in his eyes. “Did you really think you could run away from your decision forever?”

The admin falls silent, his head still stubbornly turned to the other side, his helmet obscuring much of the emotion.

“I see how it is.” He whispers under his breath and starts chuckling weakly. “You found out, didn’t you? This is what they meant when they said there will be unforeseen consequences! They were right! They’ve always been right!” The chuckles turn into laughter, tears pooling up in the admin’s eyes. You clench your teeth even harder, anger boiling within you. 

At this point, you’ve backed him against one of the walls of the storage area, but you push on.

“Did you never think about how I would feel? How I would feel after finding out that my fucking existence is responsible for an entire city’s doom?! HOW I WOULD FEEL AFTER FINDING THAT MY MERE EXISTENCE IS FORBIDDEN?” 

You bare your teeth, “DID YOU NEVER CONSIDER THAT, MAYBE, IT WOULD’VE BEEN BETTER IF I NEVER CAME BACK?! THAT IT WOULD’VE BEEN BETTER FOR EVERYONE?!” Liquid swells up in your vision, blurring your sight, and cool droplets roll down your face.

You are crying, too. You grip onto Xisuma’s shoulders harshly and push him, making X fall down onto the glass floor.

“I fucking despise you, brother.”

“I hope you are happy with your choices, Xisuma. I hope that you don’t regret a thing.”

You walk past him, and with 0007 and 0300 in your arms, and you jump off of the storage area. Tears blurring your vision, you left the base area without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poll for this one, you guys will get one more chapter after this :)


	13. And Nothing But The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

It’s been a few months since the confrontation.

After months of studying the magical seal, you finally managed to crack it. 

And at the time, you also repaired the unpowered laptop you found in Xisuma’s room… But you waited to find out what’s waiting in there, you had a feeling that the letter and laptop went together.

Today is the fateful day, you have been putting this off all week- playing with Missy (The black orb you had rescued… short for Mystery), and taking Ormos (The… Dog(?) that you had taken from the lab, named after the city it came from) on for walks- Wormman seemed delighted when he met your new pets and was absolutely all over Ormos, so you guys ended up spending time doing that, too-- literally anything that doesn’t involve reading that letter OR searching that laptop.

But there is only so long you can run from things.

You take a deep breath, and with Missy on your lap buzzing like usual, boot up the old laptop. Once it finishes powering on, you find yourself on the home screen. You realize that in the most recent folder are a group and collection of pictures. Everything else was all sorts of research and unknown diagrams that look very similar to the piece of paper you had collected in the same room, and the final transmutation circle itself. 

You reach over for the unsealed letter that was beside the laptop and pull the delicate piece of paper out. The paper has a somewhat rough texture, but the surface of it feels slightly warm. 

Unknowingly, the laptop starts to play the folder of pictures in a slideshow as you begin reading the letter.

Dear… You.  
Hello,

If you are reading this letter, then your core must’ve let you gather it from within yourself.

I… I don’t have the heart to ever say your name again.

I feel like I should apologize to you, first, before anything. I’m sorry, for everything.

This letter was written a few years after I brought you back from the dead in hindsight. He was right. 

I did regret it. 

I didn’t consider how you would feel, being forcibly summoned back from the dead, with the blood of so many on not just my hands, but also yours.

I’m sorry for everything that had happened when you first woke up.

When you first appeared in Season 3, on Hermitcraft, It shocked me to no words. Something in me told me to run, to run as far away as I can, away from you. But I couldn’t. 

I’ve found a new home here, and I can’t keep running away from you forever, either.

When we first saw each other again, your eyes were filled with pure hatred. At first, I had thought that you somehow knew the truth behind your existence, but that hatred behind your eyes was empty. This was further proven when you did not speak a word about where we came from when our relationship started to remend.

Now that I am the admin of my own community, I suddenly was thrown violently into the council of Ormos City’s shoes. I love each and every one of them dearly, just how I had loved you when you were little. 

I regret killing all those people just for you to come back to me. I still do, now, or whenever you are reading this. I know I cannot fix the damage done, and I live with this guilt every day.

I don’t know how you would’ve reacted when you first found out about your past to me, or how you found out in the first place, but I hope you are happier, now. I know we will need some distancing, and I will give you all the space you need. You can make your own choices, now, I don’t need to make choices for you, anymore.

A sudden droplet of water falls onto the letter, is it raining? No, you are still indoors.

You are crying again.

Missy looks up at you with those eyes, hints of worry within them.

I had a lot of conversations with your core while you were away, you know.

It seems that the core and the player can have different memories and personalities.

Your core agreed to keep this letter until you were ready. But if you are reading this… I suppose you are. 

You don’t have any obligation to talk to me ever again.

You don’t have any obligation to forgive me, either.

You don’t have any obligation at all. 

I’ll understand every choice you make. I hope in the future, you will find a life that is far from the affiliations origins of your past and find your own happiness. 

Goodbye,   
From your loving brother, Xisuma.

You’d been reading this letter while the slideshow of pictures has been going on. They were all pictures of you two together when you were younger and happier. You rest your forehead on your hands, as tears fall uncontrollably from your eyes.

But you are smiling.

You are happy.

You are finally free. You feel like a weight has been just released from your heart. 

Your life is your own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY everyone!! we've made it to the end! I hope you guys had enjoyed reading and playing this as much as I enjoyed creating this, this has to be my favorite format to write a fic in. I had tons of fun doing this! 
> 
> If it was not clear enough, this is my own personal lore for X and Ex's relationship, and how Ex came into existence + how X knew Ex before Season 3! 
> 
> I'm super proud to have finally finish a fic, and I really did hope you guys had fun :)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, Ten, for editting the last few chapters in the fic!


End file.
